


They Met On The Internet

by Dupreerose



Series: They Met on the Internet [1]
Category: Avatar (TV), Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:17:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 76
Words: 164,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8661724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dupreerose/pseuds/Dupreerose
Summary: Modern AU.20 year old Katara, a college student, is sick of feeling out of place in her tribe and 18 year old Aang is hesitant about his upcoming duties as the Avatar. They can be themselves on the internet. The only (I repeat ONLY) couple set in stone is Kataang. Multi-shipping ahead.(Originally posted Nov '13- Nov '15). All notes from original posting)





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> So basically Aang is about to turn 18 and is finished with his training and it's time for him to get to work. Katara is 20 and tired of people telling her what her responsibilities as the chief's daughter are. They both find their escapes online.

Aang was beyond glad to have his day over with. The day was getting closer and closer and the pressure was killing him. He sat at his desk and rubbed his hand through his short black hair. It was still a strange feeling. He hadn't had hair since he was a very little boy, but he decided that he wanted to see what he looked like with hair before he gave his whole life to the world.

_It's not fair._ he thought as he pulled out his sketchbook and pencils, dropping them heavily onto his desk. He groaned as he sat down at his desk. Aang realized that he was the Avatar at twelve years old when he'd accidentally bent water while he and the other boys were out swimming. They didn't notice the water lift toward him as he dove in, but he did.

Later that day, when he was alone, he tried the other two forms of bending just to see. When he pulled a rock to him he got excited and nervous. He didn't want to be the avatar. He wanted to be an illustrator, or a cartoonist.

As he put the charcoal pencil to the paper he thought about when he tried fire bending and burned his foot. He felt bad about lying to his guardian, Gyatso, about what had happened, but he felt worse when the old man believed his flimsy lie about dropping hot candle wax on his foot.

His hands moved across the paper mindlessly, making lines, circles and curves in different shade of black. Before he knew it, it was done, his hands just stopped. The picture that was just supposed to be a series of angry scribble had ended up being a picture…of a girl.

* * *

Katara came in and placed her books an her side table, then dropped down on her bed, pulling her laptop from under her pillow. She huffed and laid her forehead on the bed.

_Big stupid Sokka_ she thought about her older brother who had been teasing her about the fact that she was twenty and still not married and about how she'd rather have her nose in a book or her laptop than go out. _So what if I have hopes other than being some chauvinist asshole's wife. I wish I would marry Hasook. He just wants to be able to say that he's married to the chief's daughter anyway._ She inhaled deeply and exhaled before she opened her computer, started a new file and began to type a character description.

_He was tall and thin, but well muscled. A prodigy, he mastered air bending and received his arrows at an early age, embarking on further studies with the monks. His steely gray eyes took in all the information they threw at him and committed everything to memory, dumbfounding the stanch old men._

_But as intelligent as he was the young air bender was even more playful. His eyes would dance as he played with the younger boys or pulled pranks the older men. His nimble fingers carved toys and made flowers dance on the air currents he commanded with expertise far beyond his years._

_A happy smile or a mischievous smirk often graced lips and bright smiling eyes accented his handsome face._

Katara stopped typing and read over the document "Well damn. Where did that come from?" She shrugged and saved the file as AIRBENDER GUY in her folder named ORIGINALS


	2. Posting

"This is a lovely picture. Who is she?" Gyatso asked his charge.

"Just a drawing." Aang exhaled half heatedly.

"Well that's a beautiful girl. I would think it was someone you've met."

"Naw, I'm not that lucky. I guess she was just in the back of my head."

"Speaking of heads-"

Aang turned around in his chair and tilted his head at his guardian "Real smooth Gyatso. I know, I'll shave it, just…let me have a week or two more. I kind of like having hair."

The old man smiled "So I see. Well, you don't have to be in the South Pole for another month, so I suppose its fine until then."

"Yeah, I know, I 'have to look presentable when I start my Avatar duties." he exhaled and turned back around "Roku had hair…lots of it." he mumbled.

"But Roku was not an Air Nomad. He also wasn't a teenager when he finished his training. You need people to understand the you take your position seriously."

"A position I never signed up for."

"It's true," Gyatso said as his hand landed gently on the boy he'd raised shoulder "you never asked to be the Avatar, but you have to accept that it is what you are. Just as much as you're a talented artist, a genius, and the most caring young man I've ever met."

Aang held his head down to hide his smile "I understand Gyatso."

"Good. Then I'll leave you to your drawing." he turned to leave, but he stopped at the door "Oh, and your guest has been looking for you…apparently you've been hiding from him all day."

"Argh" Aang scratched his head in frustration "He's a pain. He still insists on practicing almost all day even though he said I've mastered fire bending. I'm going to lose my mind dealing with him. When is he going home?"

Gyatso laughed "You chose him to teach you."

* * *

Can I come in?" a comforting voice said from her door.

"Yeah Dad." Katara answered, closing her laptop.

"Rough day with the kids?" Hakoda asked his only daughter.

"No, they were really good today. They're excited about the performance next month."

"Good, that's good." he said as he crossed over and sat on the foot of her bed "How was class?"

"Good," she answered sitting up and turning to him, "I got an A on my paper."

"Of course you did." he said with a proud smile "So if school is good and your students are good, then can I assume it's boy trouble?"

She threw her hands to her face and fell back on the bed "Dad, really. Must we talk about this?"

I don't like to see you upset. Is it Hasook again?" she shook her head "Well, it's just my opinion, but I think you should give the guy a chance. He seems nice. Go out with him, he may just surprise you."

"Dad," she sat back up "I…Hasook is an ass." Hakoda's eyes stretched because he'd never heard his daughter curse, but he also fought back a laugh "He chauvinistic and barbaric and the _only_ reason he's showing _any_ interest in me is because I'm _your_ daughter. He doesn't care about _me_." she held her head down and said in a whisper "Nobody wants me. I'm just the weird girl who writes stuff. I'm Sokka's sister, Hakoda's daughter, Kanna's granddaughter." she looked up to see her father was looking at her with sad eyes "I just want someone who sees Katara, that's all. I don't think that's too much to ask for."

"It's not too much. It's the very least you deserve. And you are not just the girl who writes stuff. You're an awesome writer, an A+ student, a loving teacher and the best water bender anyone has seen in generations.' he reached over and pulled his daughter into his arms "You are the best daughter I could ever ask for and you deserve nothing but the best. Any man who doesn't see you for who you are doesn't deserve to know your name."

She smiled against her chest "Thanks Dad."

* * *

"If I didn't know better I'd say you were hiding from me." Zuko said, crossing his arms as he walked into Aang's room.

"Hmm, guess you don't know better." the younger man said as he swiveled back and forth in his chair "Before you start: no, I don't want to exercise, no, I don't want to spar, and no, I don't want to practice forms." he slumped over and looked at his friend "You said I mastered fire bending two weeks ago. Are you ever going to get off my back?"

Zuko leaned against the door jam "Just because you master something does not mean there is no room for improvement."

Aang raised a brow at Zuko "Well hello Fire Lord Iroh. When did you arrive? Would you like some tea?"

"Real cute Aang. I didn't come to ask you about practice, I came to see if you wanted to hang out…catch a movie or something."

"What's playing?"

"I heard that adaptation if that TV show was pretty good." Aang looked at Zuko with disgust "Oh, I'm sorry. I mentioned 'he who shall not be named."

"Yeah. I think I'll pass on that. Besides, I have some new stuff I want to scan and upload."

"You're still using a screen name, right."

Aang rolled his eyes "Yes Zuko. No one can know the Avatar is posting on a blogging site. I know. The only ones who know who I am are you and Toph."

"Yeah, I meant to ask you about that. What's a blind girl doing on an art site?" Aang pursed his lips and looked at Zuko "I don't mean anything by it, but how can she enjoy it?"

"It's not just art. There's stories and chatting and all that. She has all this fancy equipment that reads everything correctly and a Braille typewriter." He slid the first drawing in the scanner "She's a cool girl, you really should meet her."

"A Beifong? I heard about them, no thanks."

Aang clicked the scan button "Said the Prince and third in line for the Fire Nation crown."

"Whatever." Zuko said as he picked up Aang's most recent sketch "But if this is her, I might reconsider."

The air bender looked at his friend "No, that's not her." he sighed as he took the picture out of Zuko's hand "She just ...kind of popped into my head."

"I wish girls like that would just pop into my head."

Aang laughed "As if you need something else in your spank bank."

"Hey I don't-" he started to protest, but he saw the smirk on Aang's face "Okay, not that often. You don't understand, it's been rough since Mai broke up with me. It's hard to go from feast to starvation."

"Shit, some of us are always starving." Aang mumbled and Zuko laughed as the former logged onto his blog. He uploaded the new pictures and started scrolling through his newsfeed while Zuko sat on his bed and started throwing his baseball into the air over and over again. A reblog from Toph caught his attention.:

_He was tall and thin, but well muscled. A prodigy, he mastered air bending and received his arrows at an early age, embarking on further studies with the monks._

He read on, it was like this person was writing about him. He clicked on the source and ended up on the page of TheWaterTribeGirl. He decided to leave her a message.

* * *

"I can't believe you reblogged that." Katara said into her headset.

"Cause it was good, and besides, it sounds like this kid I know. I want him to see it."

Katara saw the message alert pop up on her screen "His name wouldn't happen to be CrazyAir, would it."

"Yep, that's the nutcase, did he 'like' it?"

"No, he sent me a message."

Toph popped up in her chair "Open it! What does it say?"

Katara rolled her eyes and opened the message, she laughed "Well, he's a brazen one."

"What does it say?" Toph asked again, growing impatient.

"It says 'Hey, I see you're writing about me. Do I know you, or have I been dancing through your dreams?"


	3. Messages

_**TheWaterTribeGirl**_ \- _I don't make it a habit to dream about strange guys. It's just a drabble._

 ** _Crazy Air_ ** \- _A drabble about me :)_

 _ **TheWaterTribeGirl**_ \- _You're so vain. You probably think every story is about you._

 _ **Crazy Air**_ \- _Just the ones about handsome air bending prodigies_.

 _ **TheWaterTribeGirl**_ \- _Nothing in that drabble said handsome._

 _ **Crazy Air**_ \- _Actually it did. Even if it didn't, the way you described me had handsome written all over it._

 _ **TheWaterTribeGirl**_ \- _It's not about you. I don't even know you. All I know is Toph knows you._

 _ **Crazy Air**_ \- _So, you know Toph AND you two have been talking about me._

 _ **TheWaterTribeGirl** _ \- _Yes. She said you're a nutcase._

 _ **Crazy Air**_ \- _I wouldn't say nutcase…just…eccentric_.

 _ **TheWaterTribeGirl**_ \- _Ohhhhh. That's what you call it_

_I looked at your page. You're really good._

_**Crazy Air**_ \- _Thanks. I really want to be an illustrator._

 _ **TheWaterTribeGirl**_ \- _That's great, are you in art college?_

 _ **Crazy Air**_ \- _No. I kind of graduated college all ready. I majored in politics._

 _ **TheWaterTribeGir**_ l - _Wow, I'll be glad when I'm done. Then I'll move out and be on my own. I can't wait._

 _ **Crazy Air**_ \- _Not me. I'm trying to stay a kid as long as I can._

 _ **TheWaterTribeGirl** _ \- _Not judging, but aren't you a little old to still be trying to be a kid_.

 _ **Crazy Air** _ \- _LOL Yeah you're judging, and I'm 17 (genius, remember) I'll be 18 in a couple of weeks. Can I ask how old you are?_

 _ **TheWaterTribeGirl**_ \- _20_

 _ **Crazy Air** _ \- _So do you go to school?_

 _ **TheWaterTribeGirl**_ \- _Yeah, lit major_

 _ **Crazy Air**_ \- _Of course_

 _ **TheWaterTribeGirl**_ \- _So why did you major in politics?_

 _ **Crazy Air**_ \- _I kind of had to. I've got this job I have to start soon. I guess you can say it's a family business. I had to understand politics and diplomacy…crap like that._

 _ **TheWaterTribeGirl**_ \- _Oh, sorry about that. I understand the whole family business thing. Duty and all that._

 _ **Crazy Air**_ \- _Exactly. It sucks._

 _ **TheWaterTribeGirl** _ \- _So how do you know Toph._

Aang hesitated. He couldn't tell her Toph was his earth bending teacher. If he did that he might as well write **I Am The Avatar** across his banner.

 _ **Crazy Air**_ \- _My guardian is friends with her dad. How do you know her?_

 _ **TheWaterTribeGirl**_ \- _The same. My dad and hers know each other. I got to go on a trip to Gaoling with him a few years ago. We didn't like each other at first, but eventually we became best friends._

 _ **Crazy Air**_ \- _I can imagine. So, what's your nickname?_

 _ **TheWaterTribeGirl**_ \- _?_

 _ **Crazy Air**_ \- _What nickname did she give you. I have a few. I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours ;)_

 _ **TheWaterTribeGirl**_ \- _Sweetness…_

 _ **Crazy Air**_ \- _Hello Sweetness, I'm Twinkletoes._

A laugh erupted from behind Katara. She swung around "Sokka!"

"Twinkletoes." he guffawed "What kind of a man would let somebody call him Twinkletoes?"

"Didn't I tell you to stop doing that! How long have you been there?!"

"Oh, I got here around about the time you found out you're flirting with a minor. Should I call the cops now or after you and jailbait have a couple of kids?"

Katara huffed "I was not flirting. He's friends with Toph, we were just talking about something I wrote."

Sokka rolled his eyes "Oh. Geeks of a feather."

"Bite me Sokka."

He bowed "My pleasure." and he jumped on his sister with his mouth wide open. He grabbed her arm "Wings, I love wings."

Katara pushed his head back with the butt of her hand "Boy, get off me!" He continued to try and bite her "DAD! SOKKA'S TRYING TO BITE ME!"

"SHE TOLD ME TO DAD!"

Hakoda rolled his eyes "Will they ever grow out of that?" he mumbled before he yelled "SOKKA, STOP TRYING TO BITE YOUR SISTER!"

Katara shoved her brother a bit as he backed off "Grow up." she turned back to her computer.

 _ **TheWaterTribeGirl**_ \- _Sorry. Brother stuff. BRB._

 _ **Crazy Air**_ \- _OK_

She smiled and turned back to her brother. "You know he's probably lying. He's probably some fifty year old pervert looking for some young thing to sucker."

"Toph said she knew him."

"Sure."

She hit a few keys and sent Toph a video chat request. "Hey Sweetness. So, what's Twinkletoes talking about?" Sokka laughed. Toph blushed and rubbed her hand across her wild hair "What's up Snoozles. Surprised you're awake."

"Toph, who is this jerk you've got talking to my sister?"

Toph rolled her eyes "Sweetness, did I do it right?"

Katara laughed "Perfect."

"Snoozles, he's a friend, and he's a good guy."

"How much do you know about him?"

"A lot."

"How much is a lot?" Katara asked."

Toph smiled "Not _that_ much…You like him."

"Please. I've only been talking to him for a few minutes."

"Sweetness and Twinkletoes sittin' in a tree…wait, you need a couples name…Sweettoes, Twinkleness. No, those suck…I got it, CrazyTribe. I totally ship CrazyTribe."

"Toph, stop it." Katara said as Sokka walked out laughing.

"Oh, I'm serious. I ship that shit like Fed Ex. Really though, he's a good guy, be nice to him."

She rolled her eyes "Sure Toph."

"Don't roll your eyes at me!"

"Wha-"

I can hear it in your voice. Go finish talking to Twinkles. I'll get the scoop later."

Before Katara could say bye Toph signed off.

 _ **TheWaterTribeGirl**_ \- _OK, I'm back._

 _ **Crazy Air**_ \- _So, you have a brother…that's pretty cool._

 _ **TheWaterTribeGirl**_ \- _Said the guy who obviously doesn't have one._

 _ **Crazy Air**_ \- _I've got a friend who's like my brother. He gets on my last nerve, but I miss him when he's gone._

"Stop talking shit about me Aang." Zuko said from behind him.

"Stop reading over my shoulder Zuko." Aang snapped

 _ **TheWaterTribeGirl**_ \- _I guess you do know what it's like._

 _ **Crazy Air**_ \- _Way too much. His nosy ass is reading over my shoulder now…tell him to stop._

 _ **TheWaterTribeGirl**_ \- _LOL, stop it Nosy Ass Brother._

"What the fuck Aang?" Zuko said shoving the back of Aang's head. "You're as bad as Azula sometimes." he said as he got up and sulked out of the room.

 _ **Crazy Air**_ \- _He's mad at me now…big brother's going to whoop my ass. You're a troublemaker, aren't you._

 _ **TheWaterTribeGirl**_ \- _One of my many talents :D_

 _ **Crazy Air**_ \- _Oh. And what other talents do you have._

 _ **TheWaterTribeGirl** _ \- _IDK. If I decide I like you, you may get to find out._


	4. I-am-the-Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this Idea has been floating in my head all week, so I decided what better way to spend part of my Birthday than to get this out of my head.
> 
> I hope you enjoy protective brother Sokka.

_**I-am-the-Wolf**_ \- _So why are you talking to my sister_

 _ **Crazy Air**_ \- _Huh?_

 _ **I-am-the-Wolf** _ \- _My sister has been chatting with you everyday for a week. Why?_

 _ **Crazy Air** _ \- _Ohhhh, you must be WTG's brother. Nice to meet you._

 _ **I-am-the-Wolf** _ \- _WTF ever. Why are you talking to my sister so much._

 _ **Crazy Air** _ \- _Because I like chatting with her. I didn't realize that was a bad thing._

 _ **I-am-the-Wolf** _ \- _It is if you're the wrong kind of person._

Aang scratched his head in confusion

 _ **Crazy Air**_ \- _And what exactly is the wrong kind of person?_

 _ **I-am-the-Wolf**_ \- _The kind of sick pervert who uses the internet to try and lure young women into a one night stand or worse._

 _ **Crazy Air** _ \- _I'm not that kinda person._

 _ **I-am-the-Wolf** _ \- _Is that so?_

 _ **Crazy Air** _ \- _It's so._

 _ **I-am-the-Wolf**_ \- _Fine. I'll take your word for it. But if you do **ANYTHING** to hurt her I'll track you down and do to you what I did to the last asshole that disrespected my sister._

Aang giggled a bit and rolled his eyes.

 _ **Crazy Air**_ \- _Oh yeah? And what was that?"_

 _ **I-am-the-Wolf** _ \- _I killed the bitch._

Aang laughed.

 _ **Crazy Air** _ \- _LOL. Seriously, what did you do?_

 _ **I-am-the-Wolf** _ \- _Fine. Don't believe me…_

Aang sat and contemplated. WaterTribeGirl had commented once that she had a crazy older brother, but had he actually killed someone who'd disrespected his sister.

 _ **I-am-the-Wolf**_ \- _You still there kid? If you are a kid._

 _ **Crazy Air**_ \- _I'm here._

 _ **I-am-the-Wolf** _ \- _We have an understanding?_

 _ **Crazy Air**_ \- _Yeah, I get it. Hurt WTG, end up six feet under._

 _ **I-am-the-Wolf**_ \- Good.

* * *

_Mamaaaaaa I'm leavin' 'way from home to join the circus,_

_And Papaaaaaa I'm goin' to that place what the clowns get down, get down_

_Sista I know that there are lion, tigers and bears_

_I'll be safe and sure to call y'all when I get there_

_I've got the greatest show on earth_

_Oh what you want, what you need?_

_Wanna drink? Wanna chief?_

_I've got it, I've got_

"Yes Twinkletoes, what is it.?"

"Toph, why'd it take you so long to answer the phone? You made my ring tone a song you really like listening to again, didn't you?" Aang asked.

Toph tightened the towel around herself "Is that your way of saying 'Sorry I interrupted your shower' cause if it is it's a pretty fucked up way of goin' about it."

She heard Aang huff "Sorry. Anyway, I just had a really nice chat conversation with WTG's brother."

The earth bender shook her head "What did Snoozles do?"

"Did he really kill a guy?"

"He didn't kill him-"she answered

"That's what I thought."

"Yeah, I stopped him before he could."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, he beat the shit out of this kid a couple of years ago." she said casually as she dried the water out of her hair "I mean like literally. You think something like that is an expression, but Snoozles actually made the dude shit his tidies."

"What!? Why." Aang's voice squeaked a little.

"The guy did some pretty fucked up shit, disrespected Sweetness real bad. When Big Bro found out he went and handled it. He almost went to jail, but the kid didn't press charges."

"What the hell did the guy do?"

"That's not for me to say."

"What the fuc…oh my god. He really tried to kill somebody and now he's targeting me."

Toph's voice got serious "What did you do?"

"Nothing. I didn't do a damn thing. But he said if I did he was going to do the same thing to me."

Toph pinched the bridge of her nose "First of all you wouldn't do anything like that. Second of all did you forget you're the Avatar. If you let one guy beat you to death then you deserve to die."

"Real nice Toph."

"Just sayin'. Look, Snoozles is a good guy. He's just really protective over Sweetness, especially since their mom died."

"Their mom died?"

"Yeah. She was really sick for a few years. She died about six months before I met them. I don't know what they use to be like, but I know the whole thing was really hard on them."

"I bet." he said feeling sad for his new online friend and her brother.

"Look Twinkletoes, I'm going to finish getting ready for bed. You getting online?"

"Um yeah, in a little bit."

"I'll catch you there then." she said pulling a t-shirt out of her drawer.

"Yeah, okay, later."

"Later."

* * *

** _I-am-the-Wolf, ThatBlindChick has sent you a video chat request._ **

**_Accept    Decline_ **

Sokka clicked the button "Hey Toph, what's up?"

The girl with the pale green eyes had her arms crossed tightly across her chest "Why are you threatening my friend?"

Sokka turned his head and mumbled "Fuckin' snitch." then he turned back to his computer screen "Baby went running to a girl for protection?"

"This girl can kick your ass. He just wanted to know if you were bullshiting about the killing a kid thing."

"And what did you tell him?"

"The truth, that you damn near killed him but I was there to stop you."

Sokka rested his chin in his hand "Did you tell him why?"

"No. I wouldn't tell Katara's business like that."

"Yeah, I know."

"Seriously though, back off Twinkles, he's really a good guy. He would never do that."

Sokka shifted in his chair "And how do you know."

"The same way I know that _you're_ a really good guy." Sokka got quiet "Look, I love Sweetness too, and I don't want anything to happen to her either. I also love Twinkles like a brother, trust me, it's okay that they're talking."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that is Toph's ringtone for Aang is Greatest Show on Earth by Macy Grey from the Idlewild soundtrack.


	5. About Marriage and Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Aang's thoughts are in parentheses*

**_Crazy Air_** \- _Hey. You around today? My newsfeed is pretty dead._

 ** _TheWaterTribeGirl _** \- _Yeah, I'm here._

 ** _Crazy Air_** \- _Why so quiet today? Everything ok?_

_You there?_

**_TheWaterTribeGirl _** \- _Yeah. Personal stuff. You don't want to know._

 ** _Crazy Air_** \- _Yes I do. I don't want you to be upset._

 ** _TheWaterTribeGirl_** - _IDK_

 _ **Crazy Air**_ \- _Come on. Who's your friend._

*He added a GIF of a pink haired anime girl with a big smile and sparkling purple eyes*

Katara laughed a little and shook her head.

 _ **TheWaterTribeGirl** _ \- _Well, do you know anything about the water tribes?_

 _ **Crazy Air**_ \- _I read a few books and some really old scrolls_

 _ **TheWaterTribeGirl** _ \- _Have you read anything about marriage traditions?_

 _ **Crazy Air** _ \- _yeah…_

Aang fingers went on to rattle off the facts he'd read about marriage traditions in the Water Tribes, all the while his mind was panicked.

_(Dammit she's married. Dammit, dammit, dammit. Why didn't it dawn on me before. I like this girl and she's fuckin married. I cant believe this. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why am I so stupid. She's probably been with him for years.)_

… _and after the wedding the tribe feast on the food that had been prepared that morning. Although some still stick to the traditions, others perfer to wait to marry for various reasons._

_(Please Ravaa, let her say the waited.)_

_**TheWaterTribeGirl** _ \- _Wow…you know a lot._

 ** _Crazy Air_** \- _So your husband is giving you a hard time?_

_(Please let her say there's no husband)_

**_TheWaterTribeGirl _** \- _I'm not married._

_(Thank you Ravaa!)_

_It's the pressure. Everyone's expecting me to get married, saying I've waited too long already. They expect me to marry this guy, but he's a total ass and I don't want anything to do with him. And the only reason he wants anything to do with me is because my dad has a position in the tribe._

**_Crazy Air_** \- _Well that's some crap._

_**TheWaterTribeGirl ** \- EXACTLY_

_**Crazy Air**_ \- _So your brother's married?_

 _ **TheWaterTribeGirl**_ \- _No_

 _ **Crazy Air**_ \- So why aren't they pressuring him. He's the oldest.

 _ **TheWaterTribeGirl**_ \- _He's engaged, kinda. He's betrothed to a girl in the Northern Tribe. They're getting married in a little over a month, after the Avatar announcement is made we'll start getting ready for their wedding._

Aang's heart jumped hard against his ribs. It was only two weeks before his birthday, one before he had to be at the Southern Water Tribe where he would be presented to the world as the Avatar and everyone would know exactly who he was.

 _ **Crazy Air** _ \- _Are you excited about the wedding?_

 _ **TheWaterTribeGirl** _ \- _Yes and no. I'm excited for my brother. The girl he's marrying is really nice, but it's just going to put more pressure on me._

 _ **Crazy Air**_ \- _I'm sorry. If it'll help I'll marry you._

_(Why did I send that?)_

_**TheWaterTribeGirl** _ \- _LOL. I'll keep that in mind. At least you'd be better than the Ass. We just need to meet ;)_

 _ **Crazy Air**_ \- _Yeah, um, speaking of, I'm part of the Air Nomad delegation that's coming for the Avatar announcement thing . If you're going to be there, I'd like to meet you._

Katara bit her lip and her heat raced a bit.

 _ **TheWaterTribeGir**_ l - _Actually my kids and I are some of the performers._

 _ **Crazy Air** _ \- _Kids?! I didn't know you had kids, how many?_

 _ **TheWaterTribeGirl**_ \- _15 :D I teach the beginning water benders._

 _ **Crazy Air** _ \- Wow, you're a water bender. That's so cool. Maybe we can bend together while I'm there.

 _ **TheWaterTribeGirl**_ \- _That would be nice. I always wanted to make my own clouds, but I've never known air bender before._

 _ **Crazy Air** _ \- _Well then aren't you glad you know me._

The hotness running across Katara's cheeks made her feel silly.

 _ **TheWaterTribeGirl** _ \- _Yes, I'm glad to know you and all your craziness._

 _ **Crazy Air**_ \- _Call it what you want, you know you love it._

 _ **TheWaterTribeGirl** _ \- _Whatever._

 _ **Crazy Air**_ \- _Are you feeling better now?_

 _ **TheWaterTribeGirl**_ - _You know what, I am._

 _ **Crazy Air**_ \- _I'm glad I could help._

 _ **TheWaterTribeGirl**_ \- _I'm glad you cared to._

* * *

 _That my love is for my baby_  
But emotions just don't lie  
Well I know I'm a lot of woman  
But not enough to divide the pie  
I guess I'll see you next lifetime  
You know I want to stay around  
I guess I'll see you next lifetime  
I'm so confused now  
I guess I'll see you next lif-  


Sokka slid into his room on socked feet and snatched up his phone "Hey Babe."

Yue laughed "Hi Honey. You were eating, weren't you?"

"You know me so well." he flopped across his bed "So, what's up?"

"Just nervous about talking to Daddy." she sighed as she sat at she pulled her fur-lined hood over her white hair and sat on a bench.

"I told you, you don't have to do it alone. Wait till you get here and we'll tell him and my dad together."

"I just feel like the longer I wait the worse they'll react. He's going to be so disappointed."

The young man rubbed his nails through his short hair "It won't be as bad as you think. Everything will be alright, trust me…you do trust me don't you."

She smiled "I trust you.."

"Then know that everything will be fine."

She put her head in her free hand "Why'd this have to happen to me. Things were all planned out, and now this."

"Yue, that's life. Things happen. Arnook'll probably be mad at first, but he'll get over it. You know he can't stay mad at Baby Girl."

"I hope you're right."

"I am. Look, it's late up there. Go get some rest and everything will look better in the morning."

She smiled "You always know just what to say to make me feel better."

He smiled "Yep, that's why you love me. I'll call you tomorrow, okay."

"Okay. Tomorrow."

Yue hung up, stuck her phone in her pocket and took a deep breath before she started to stand up.

_Like sweet morning dew, I took one look at you._

_And it was plain to see, you were my destiny._

_With you I-_

She hit her talk button "Lu. I was just thinking about you."

"Great minds." the man said as he grinned into the phone "What have you been up to?"

"I just got off the phone with Sokka."

"Oh yeah? What's _he_ talking about?" LuTen asked, his grin fading into a smirk.

"Don't be like that. I was nervous about talking to Daddy, he made me feel better."

"And I couldn't?" he pouted.

"Baby you know you can." she cooed into the phone.

"Then why didn't you call me?"

"He's involved." she sighed.

"I'm involved."

"But I'm betrothed to him. We're going to tell Daddy and Hakoda together. It has to be that way, it's for the best."

"I guess so." he said reluctantly "Are you in bed yet?"

"No, I came outside to talk to Sokka, and stayed out to talk to you."

"You're outside? In the cold? Go inside and rest yourself, you'll get sick."

Yue laughed "You are so overprotective. I grew up here remember, I think I can handle being outside."

"You were just sick a few days ago, you should be resting. Go lay down…for me."

She rolled her eyes "You can stop making that face, I can't see you."

"But it's working."

She huffed "Yeah, yeah. I'm going." she said as she stood up "Lu."

"Yes Yue."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Goodnight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to say anything, but Bwahahahhahahah.
> 
> Sokka's ringtone for Yue is Next Lifetime by Erykah Badu
> 
> Yue's ringtone for LuTen is I'll Be There For You by Method Man and Mary J Blidge.
> 
> Thanks sooo much for the reactions to this story, I have no words for how happy it has made me, I hope I continue to entertain you guys.


	6. ThatBlindChick

_Mamaaaaaa I'm leavin' 'way from home to join the circ-_

"Yo."

"Toph. Shit, shit, shit, Toph, I'm so screwed."

"What did you do now?"

"I told WTG I was going to be in the South Pole for the announcement and we should meet and she agreed." Aang rushed out in a panic.

"So. I was going to suggest the same thing."

"SO! So? How can you say so? This is huge."

"No, it's not." Toph said nonchalantly "I was going to introduce you two losers anyway."

"What? I didn't want her to know who I was, at least not now. At least I didn't think I did."

"Why not?"

He paced his room floor. "It's this whole Avatar thing. Do you know how hard my life is going to suck after the announcement is made. I was just having a good time talking to her, you know, and now she's going to know exactly who I am and either she's not going to want anything to do with me because of this bullshit, or she's going to care way too much and be some weirdo fan girl."

"Katara's not like that." Toph said then she covered her mouth realizing that she'd slipped and said her friend's real name.

"Katara?" Aang muttered, "That's another thing. What is she's awesome and I fall head over heels and she hates me. I mean she's nice and smart and her name's Katara. That has pretty girl written all over it. Why couldn't her name be Beulah or Fanny or something?"

Toph heard a huff as he sat down and then a groan "What else did you do?"

"She was all upset about them trying to make her marry some jerk and I kind of offered myself up."

"YOU WHAT?" Toph yelled so loud that Aang pulled the phone away from his head. Then she started laughing "Oh, that's awesome."

"It's not funny Toph."

"What did she say?"

"She just laughed it off."

The earth bender wiped the tear from her eye "Look, I was going to surprise you and take you out for your birthday anyway, we might as well make it a party. Then you guys can meet in the comfort of a group, no pressure."

"That's really great Toph, but you know I won't be able to do that."

"I'm taking you out _for_ your birthday, not _on_ your birthday you big idiot, there's a difference."

"Thanks Toph, you're awesome."

"Yeah, I know. Let me make a call and see if I can find a place for this thing. I'll call you back."

* * *

 _See I'm a 5 star (star)_  
Cause I ain't that otha chick  
She been struggling' for hers  
From da womb I been rich  
I ain't gotta talk about da money or da shoe game  
All you gotta do is Google Trina  
See da proof mane  
Cause ain't nun of dees hoes  
Doin' shows in a recession  
They cards get declined  
Now they sufferin' a depression  
While I'm spending' meals  
Signin' all kinda d-

Katara scooped her phone out of her pocket "Hey Toph."

"Hey, heard you and Aang decided to meet."

"Wha-" she smiled a little "his name is Aang?"

"Yeah. Aaaand I kind of slipped and told him your name, so now you two are even."

"Why would you do that. Now he knows-"

"No, I didn't tell him that your dad is the chief of the tribe. As far as he knows you're just a girl named Katara, not some princess."

"Good." she got up from her place next to her brother in the living room and headed down the hall "So, what did he say?"

"He thinks he screwed up royally and he's nervous. I was going to take him out for his birthday once we got there, but instead I'm going to throw him a little birthday get together. Consider it a no pressure first date."

"And when is all this supposed to happen?"

" It'll be the day after I get there, I just need to find a place, so let me talk to Snoozles."

"I can help you find the place." Katara said as she turned into her room.

"Oh yeah? So you've gone out somewhere lately."

"No." Katara grumbled.

"Then you can't help me, let me talk to Snoozles."

"You suck Toph."

"Naw, I don't, but I heard it's kinda fun…I might try it someday."

Katara groaned and turned back into the hall "Sokka! Phone!"

"Thank you" Toph said through a wide grin.

"Eat me." Katara mumbled.

"Nope, but if you're really nice to Twinkle Toes he might."

Katara huffed and shoved her cell phone into her brother's hand. "It's Toph."

"Sup Rockhead?" Sokka said as he put the phone to his ear.

"I'm throwing my boy a little party when I get up there."

"There's this new place that opened last month, they have all kinds of fun shit and private party rooms for rent. Bowling, karaoke, arcade, all that shit."

"Cool. I knew you would know. Could you go see if they have that karaoke room available the day after I come. I want the works for my boy."

"Damn, you bringing a boyfriend up here or something?" he asked as he leaned against his sister's door.

"Naw, just the kid you threatened to kill."

"No." he snapped.

"Don't act like that Sokka." she sighed.

"No. You're just playing matchmaker."

"Well, he's better than that jackass _you_ want her to marry." she retorted "Look, they want to meet. Wouldn't it be better if it's around me, you and a few other people."

"I guess so." he answered crossing on arm in to the crook of the other. "I'll check on it for you."

"Thank you." she said with obvious relief "I knew I could count on you."

"Yeah, whatever." he grumbled.

"Thanks, just call me from the place and I'll finalize everything. Make sure everything is up to par. Oh, and see if they have some vegetarians options for the birthday boy."

"Ugh, air benders." he growled "Yeah Toph, I got you covered."

Sokka threw his sister's phone onto the bed beside her "Don't think I like this. I'm doing this for Toph, not for his punk ass."

She rolled her eyes "That's so gracious of you Sokka." Katara picked the phone up "So, are you happy."

"I think _you're_ happy. CrazyTribe is going to be in the same room and I can't wait."

"I told you to stop calling us that."

"You're blushing, aren't you. I can hear it in your voice."

"I am not." Katara said, a smile spreading across her reddened face.

"Whatever. You can say what you want, you're excited."

"Maybe a little. I just want to see what he's really like, I know nothing's probably going to come of it, he's just the nicest guy I've ever talked to who wasn't related to me."

"I told you he was a good guy. You need to listen to me more often." Toph smirked.

"Yes, Toph Beifong is all knowing and wise. We mere mortals would do well to heed her every word."

"Damn strait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love all around y'all. I'm beyond flattered. Hugs and kissed for everybody. I love every fave, every follow, every read, every review, damn I love you guys.
> 
> About the LuTen/Yue thing, if you've read my stuff before you know I have a thing for weird pairings. I was playing a meme thing on tumbler one day and someone suggested it and I was intrigued. I think I'm going to be playing with a few more pairings, but who knows where everything will end up. We shall see.
> 
> Katara's ringtone for Toph is Five Star Chick Remix by Yo Gotti, featuring Gucci Mane, Trina & Nicki Minaj (it's Trina's part)
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	7. Getting Ready

The time past quickly and before Aang knew it, it was almost time to go to the South Pole. The world's rulers and their families would be arriving early, and because Gyatso was a member of the Elder's Council, and the temple's representative, Aang would go with him. It also made him less conspicuous. No one would suspect him of being the guest of honor, they would assume the Avatar would be mingled in with the other 18 year olds who would be arriving closer to the performance and not the goofy kid tagging along with the sweet old man.

Zuko, his uncle and cousin had come to the Southern Air Temple so that they could continue on to the Southern Water Tribe as a group. Fire Lord Iroh and Gyatso had been friends since Iroh was a very young man and , although they were not as close as Aang and Zuko were, LuTen had known the young air bender all his life.

The fire bending cousins sat on the bed and watched Aang pace back and forth gripping at his shaggy hair "Guys, I am so screwed. I don't know what to do around girls. The only girls I've ever really been around were Azula and Toph, and being around Toph is like being around you two and Azula." He grimaced and looked at his friends. Both of their faces were drawn tightly "Exactly." He flopped down into his arm chair "I'm so screwed."

Zuko gave LuTen a wicked smile and looked to Aang "What about that earth kingdom girl? What was her name again?" Zuko pretended to think while Aang's face knotted "Oh yeah, _Meng_. Didn't you and _Meng_ do the do?"

"Not funny Zuko." he said looking even less happy that before.

LuTen leaned forward "Seriously though, you must of said something."

"Not really. She said I was cute and she liked my big ears." Aang shrugged "She was offering and I wasn't about to pass it up…wish I did though. How was I supposed to know that some quack fortune teller told her she would marry a man with big ears and she was obsessed with that and would stalk me. I took me almost a year to get rid of her crazy ass."

"You learned a very valuable lesson though." the older cousin said.

Aang cut his eyes "And what is that Iroh Jr."

"Just because something is offered does not make it a good choice."

"Yeah, yeah. I know that now. Not that I've had any other offers. What am I going to do?"

"Well," LuTen said, leaning back "My Baby is a Psych major and she's been telling me about there role playing exercises. That might help." he looked at his cousin "Zuko can pretend to be that Katara girl and you be you."

"HELL no." Zuko protested.

LuTen put his hands on Zuko's shoulders "Come on, help the kid out."

He huffed and looked at Aang "Okay, come on. Talk to me like you will her."

Aang was resistant "This is weird."

"Yeah… but just do it. It might actually help."

The Avatar rolled his eyes and exhaled "Hey Katara, what's up?" he drawled.

Zuko went into a strained falsetto "Hi Aang, it's nice to meet you."

Aang raised an eyebrow "Nope. All kinds of nope."

"Come on Aang." LuTen cajoled.

He exhaled again, took a deep breath and forced a smile "I'm happy to finally meet you too. So what would you like to do?"

"Whatever you want to do." Zuko said in his too high voice.

Aang thought for a second, "You said you wanted to make clouds, lets go bending."

"Oh Aang, you remembered."

"I remember everything you ever told me." Aang sighed, starting to forget he was talking to Zuko.

Zuko put his hands daintily to his chest "How sweet. What else do you remember?"

Aang leaned forward "I remember the things you write. I especially that one you posted the other day about the girl and the guy that go away to the island to hide out from the world." he leaned to his friend's ear and whispered "I'd like to think you wrote that about us."

"Motherfucker! Get the fuck offa me!" Zuko yelled as he shoved Aang away from him "What the hell is wrong with you?"

LuTen laughed hard as Aang fell back into the chair "I'm sorry. I just got caught up."

"You'd better get your shit together!"

"You where going pretty smooth there for a second." LuTen said after he was finally able to catch his breath.

"Oh yeah?" Aang asked sitting back up.

"Yeah. Just ease back on the Casanova a bit and you'll be okay."

* * *

Hakoda leaned in his daughter's doorway and watched her carefully pack her costume for the performance into her bag "So, where are you two girls staying?"

"At The Suites. You know Toph, she rented the penthouse for the whole time she's here."

"Good, good. I'm assuming her parents are sending an army of guards with her."

Katara turned around and smiled "You know, she was actually able to convince them to only send one."

"That's good, they're finally letting her grow up then." he smiled felling proud that he may have had a small part in their change of attitude "So where is she."

"I'm right her Pops." Toph said walking down the hall with a white cane in her hand and a huge guard behind her.

Hakoda turned around "Hey pretty little girl. Give me a hug." he said opening his arms.

She dropped her cane and ran to his voice and he wrapped her up in his arms. "I missed you Pops."

"I missed you too." he stood up and looked at her "I'm going to put you in my pocket and carry you around. Are you ever going to grow?" he asked jokingly.

"I'll have you know that I'm 5 feet 4 now old man." she said landing her hands on her hips with a smirk.

"Are you two going to pick on each other all day, or are you going to come talk to me?" Katara asked stepping beside her father.

"Don't get jealous Sweetness?" she said as she hugged her friend.

Hakoda looked to the large man who'd accompanied their little friend "Hello sir, I'm-"

"The Boulder knows exactly who you are." the man said in a deep raspy voice as he bowed "The Bolder is very honored to meet Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe."

Katara covered a laugh as her father stretched his eyes "Um, yes. It's nice to meet you Mr. Boulder."

"That's _The Boulder_ Your Highness."

The man gritted his teeth a little "Um Yeah… _The_ Boulder, got it." he stretched his eyes and turned to the girls "Well ladies, I'm going to get dressed. Our guest will be arriving soon. He took a few steps then turned back. "And Katara, could you please wear that new parka I got you, and wear your hair down."

She grabbed the end of her hair that was in a low slung, messy side braid "What's wrong with my hair?"

He sighed "Nothing honey. This is just a special occasion. Sokka's out getting a trim right now."

"Okay Dad." Katara relented. Hakoda smiled and walked the rest of the way to his room, when he turned the corner she looked at The Bolder "How in the world did you become her bodyguard?"

He smiled "The Blind Bandit told the Boulder to go to her father and apply for a guard job, then she insisted that he hire me."

"And he knows nothing about Earth Rumble?" she asked with a smile.

"Not a thing." Toph answered proudly. "Alright you big lug. Stand here while me and Sweetness have some girl talk."

She reached out and Katara lead her to the bed where she sat down before Katara turned and closed the door "So, when is Snoozles going to be done with my boots. I hate that fuckin' cane. And the sooner I get them the sooner I can tell The Pebble to go do his own thing until time to go home." Katara laughed, but Toph heard the nervousness in her voice "It's going to be alright, calm down." she exhaled.

"I know." she said as she untwisted her hair "It's just, what is he doesn't like me? What if he thinks I'm ugly or stupid or just blah.?"

"Well," Toph said as she laced her finger together and put them behind her head as she laid back "You're far from stupid, from what I hear, your far from ugly, and you can be boring at times, but Twinkletoes likes all that boring shit, so it's all good."

"You really think so?" the princess asked, pulling a big tooth comb through her chocolate curls.

"Trust me. I know what I'm talking about. Toph Beifong is all knowing and wise, remember."

"Yeah, yeah. I remember."


	8. First Contact

Katara stood at the end of the long pier on her father's left while her brother stood to his right. The leaders of the world had started arriving and it was her place to stand with her father and brother as she did at all important events, and this was probably the most important event of their lifetime. Avatars tended to live very long lives, so the announcement of a new avatar only happened once every century or more.

She stood there, in her new parka and with her hair down as her father had asked. The coat wasn't very heavy, as it was not cold to their standards (the people of the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom felt otherwise). It was made in a traditional style, as would be the clothes that all of those arriving that day.

The rulers began trickling in, the Earth Kings were the first to arrive, both of them surprisingly young. King Kuei, who arrived with an army of guards and riding a bear of all things, seemed to only be five years older than Katara, if that. Then there was King Bumi of Omashu was obviously younger than her, and clearly insane. The Mother Superior of the Abbey at the Moo Cee Sea, Oyaji of Kyoshi Island and The Mayor of Chin were far less eccentric.

Next to arrive, to Katara's delight, was Chief Arnook of the Northern Water Tribe. It had been a year since she'd last seen Yue and she hugged her friend and soon to be sister-in-law as tight as she could.

"It's good to see you too Katara." Yue laughed as she squeezed Katara back "I've missed you." Then she turned to Hakoda with a bow "Hello Chief Hakoda."

Hakoda reached out and pulled her to him "What's all this formality. Give me a hug."

"AH-hem" Sokka cleared his voice loudly "What about me?"

"Sorry son." Hakoda said as he released the young woman.

She smiled hugely at the man she hadn't seen in three month "Hi Sokka." she chirped before she jumped into his arms "I've missed you." she whispered in his ear.

"I've missed you too." he whispered back as he held on to her. They held on to each other for a few minutes before he said "I think we have an audience."

Yue turned around and saw people lined up behind her quietly awing at them. Yue placed her hand on one side of his face and kissed the other. "Can I stay here with you?" she whispered.

"Of course." he answered and she took her place at his right.

The Air Nomads started arriving. First there was Sister Iio of the Eastern Air Temple came with her wards, a pair of twins named Xing Ying and Xing Yee. Next was the representatives from the Northern and Western Air Temples and their wards, and then the delegation from the Foggy Swamp.

Next to arrive was the Fire Lord. Katara couldn't help but smile at the jolly looking man. It was something about him that just exuded wisdom and happiness.

"Welcome to the Southern Water Tribe Fire Lord Iroh." Hakoda said for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day and with a slight bow."

Iroh returned the bow "It is an honor to be here." he said with a warm smile on his face.

"Let me introduce my children." Hakoda went on "This is my daughter, Katara, and this is my son Sokka and his intended, Princess Yue of the Northern Tribe."

Katara noticed a split second change in the Fire Lord's expression as he looked at Yue then it went back to normal. He turned slightly and motioned for the two young men behind him to step forward "This is my son, LuTen." he said motioning to a tall, very handsome man in traditional robes and his hair pulled into a tight topknot who was smirking oddly at her.

"And this is my nephew Zuko" he said as he motioned to the other prince who also wore traditional robes but his hair fell lose around his face. The left side of his face was completely covered, but, from what showed of the right she could see that he too was handsome. When he finally looked up at her his lips separated as if he were about to say something, but then he closed them quickly.

As the two fathers spoke for a moment Katara looked back at LuTen and noticed that his attention had turned to Yue. Not only was he looking at her, he was smiling broadly. Katara looked over at her brother, but he was paying attention to Hakoda and Iroh. Then she looked at Yue; Yue who was actually blushing with the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation. Katara shook her head and turned her attention back to her father. She couldn't have seen what she thought she had. Yue couldn't of been making eyes at another man, she wasn't that type of person…was she?

Katara didn't have long to ponder that question because the three men and their guards left and the last of the air benders stepped forward. Walking ahead was an old man, slightly above average height and thin, with a long mustache hanging from his lips. His hands were tucked into the sleeves of his robes and he seemed to glide as he walked. A taller person trailed behind him, but all she could see was the tip of his arrow and his pointy hat.

Hakoda greeted the old man, Gyatso, and the man responded in kind. Hakoda introduced his children and Katara noticed that the person in the in the hat reacted when her name was said. When the old man finally looked at her his eyes stretched a bit and he smiled as if he knew some kind of secret. Come to think of it, it was almost like the smirk the Fire Princes had. The man turned slightly to the right and the person behind him stepped forward.

As soon as he stepped out his eyes landed on Katara and hers on his. He was tall and had very lightly tanned skin. His sky blue tattoo peeked out from underneath a rather odd hat and landed between a brow furrowed in what seemed to be confusion and the nicest gray eyes she'd ever seen. Eyes that were looking at her like they'd seen a ghost. He looked over at the old man who smiled at him, and then he looked back at Katara.

"Allow me to introduce you to my ward," Gyatso said, "Aang."

Her heart slammed in her chest and her breath caught. Was this him? Aang? Crazy Air? The guy who'd she'd been talking to for months, who'd taken the time to read everything she posted and chatted with her every day, and did his best to cheer her up when she was upset. With this tall frame and these deep eyes and then…then he smiled a crooked grin.

* * *

Aang got nervous, so he did what he always did when he was nervous, he smiled. It always came out this weird side cocked smirk that looked like a little boy trying to get out of trouble, but he couldn't help it.

Her name was Katara, it had to be her. The second he heard her name he knew, but then he stepped out from behind Gyatso and saw her and he couldn't believe his eyes. It was her, the girl he had drawn shortly before he'd sent that first message to her. The girl that had seemingly come out of nowhere. The girl in the picture that he'd never posted, just folded up and , for some reason he couldn't understand, stuck in his wallet. She was real, and he'd been talking to her. She was real and standing in front of him in full color and she was amazing: deep chocolate brown hair, eyes as blue as the ocean, beautiful brown skin and the most amazingly soft looking pink tinted lips he'd ever seen were smiling softly at him.

They still hadn't taken their eyes off of each other when Gyatso nudged him to let him know that it was time for them to move on. He stumbled a bit as he turned and walked away, after which he heard a muffled giggle. As they got farther away he turned to his guardian,

"That was her." Aang said in a hurried whisper "The girl I've been talking to, I just know it."

"I see." the old man said "She looks suspiciously like that picture you drew, what an amazing coincidence. Perhaps the spirits were trying to tell you something." he said casually.

Aang stopped and thought about what Gyatso said "It's possible." he said. "You know she writes. She wrote a thing about a guy that sounded like me. In fact, that's why I sent her that first message." then he shook her head "No, this is all too good to be true. She's smart, she's pretty and she's a princess." He reached for his hair, but then he remembered the hat his guardian made him wear "This is going to be a disaster, she's going to hate me."

The monk shook his head at his protegee and smiled "Or this is destiny."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thanks for everything. I'm having a ball with this story, and you're comments are encouraging me so much. I appreciate you all.
> 
> For those of you who know who Xing Ying is, yes, I made her an Air nomad. Why, because I like her. She's one of the comic characters that grew on me. I also gave her a twin sister. They'll come in to play in the next chapter of two (maybe three, we'll see what happens.)
> 
> Yes, I know I'm playing fast and loose with the whole modern AU thing, but it's fun.


	9. After Contact

"Did you see her?" Aang asked the second Zuko opened the door. He stumbled over his long robes into the suite the cousins were sharing "Did you see her?"

"Yes Aang, we saw her. How could we miss her?"

"It was her, it was Katara," he sat on the couch with a hard sigh "and she's amazing.

LuTen walked up as he pulled the top knot from his hair, "Yeah, she's pretty cute, not as pretty as my Baby, but she's okay."

"Okay? Okay?" Aang said standing up again "She's beautiful. What the hell am I going to do? I'm going to make myself look like a fool."

"If she saw you in that hat and didn't think you looked like a fool she never will." Zuko chuckled as he took of his robes revealing a pair of jeans and a coat.

His cousin frowned "No wonder you looked extra buff."

"Hell, it's cold down here." he looked back at Aang's head "Why else would he be wearing that thing?"

"Is it really that bad?" Zuko nodded his head and the younger man pulled the cap from his head letting his dark spikes fall around his forehead "Gyatso said I have to wear a hat in public until I shave my head." he thought about Katara again "Should I cut it before the party, before she sees it? What should I wear tomorrow? What if-"

"Oh will you just calm the fuck down." Zuko said pushing his hair back in frustration. "It's going to be fine. You wear something nice but comfortable, do what you want with your hair, be yourself and have a good time. If she doesn't like it, then fuck her."

Aang blinked at Zuko's bluntness, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

* * *

It had been an hour since the young air bender had passed by and she was still thinking about those steely gray eyes. The last of the visiting dignitaries had finally left and they were free to go their own ways. Hakoda turned to go to the civic center for a meeting while the siblings and Yue headed to The Suites. As soon as their father was out of sight Sokka grabbed his sisters hand and stopped.

"What." she asked as she turned around, she knew he was about to be a pain in the ass.

"What the fuck was that with the kid in the goofy hat and dress?"

"What was what?" Katara asked as she snatched her hand from her brother's.

"Sokka, leave her alone." Yue pleaded softly as she placed a hand lightly on his shoulder.

Sokka didn't respond to her, only his sister "I saw that, the way he was making goo-goo eyes at you and you were doing it right back."

"So what?"

"Toph told me Crazy Ass's real name, I know that was him."

Katara balled her fist ". I told you to stop calling him that, it's Crazy AIR."

"I don't give a good got damn, I know it was him."

"So what. We were going to meet tomorrow anyway."

"Yeah, but that's going to be a controlled situation."

"Seriously Sokka? You, Dad and Yue were standing right there. Not to mention his guardian and even more people behind them. I wish you would stop treating me like a little girl."

I'm trying to watch out for my sister." he snapped angrily as Yue caught hold of his arm with both hands "I don't want to have to beat the shit out of some jerk again."

Katara's eyes filled with tears and rage "Aren't you ever going to let that go. Damn. I fucked up, okay. I did something completely stupid and Big Brother had to come to the rescue. I admit it, I'm a fuckin screw up. I know it, you know it, Dad knows it, and a handful of people in the Earth Kingdom know it. Is that why you're trying to push me off on Hasook, because you don't want to have to worry about me fucking up again?"

"He would take care of you." the brother bit back.

Katara crossed her arms and scoffed "Sure, he'll take care of me just like all his other trophies, cause that's all I am to him. I refuse to be someone's ornament."

She turned and stomped off, leaving a trail in the shallow snow. Sokka started to storm off after her but Yue gripped his arm slightly tighter. "Sokka, let her go."

He finally looked back at her. Her eyes were sad and looked a bit weak. "I'm sorry about that." he said putting a hand on hers "I just worry about her…and you. You don't look so good, are you feeling okay?"

She gave him a tired smile. "I think I just need to eat and take a nap. It's been a long trip."

"Come on then," he said as he pulled out his cell phone "lets get you to your room. I'll call ahead for something for you to eat."

She smiled and settled against his arm "You're so good to me."

* * *

LuTen looked out of the window and scowled. There she was, walking with _him_. He knew he had no right to be jealous, Sokka and Yue had been betrothed to each other for years now, he was the interloper. He knew that, but he loved her, and she loved him.

He cursed the fact that their fathers were who they were. If he wasn't the Fire Lord's only son and she the Northern Water Tribe Chief's only daughter there would not of been an issue, they could be together, and Sokka would not have been an issue. They could be together, no questions, no struggle, no _him._

She was leaning on him. She looked like she wasn't feeling well again. _I should be the one she's leaning on._ he thought and he turned and headed to the door. The second his hand touched the knob he stopped himself _I can't. She'd be angry at me if I did, especially if I make a scene. I'll wait, go see her later._ He held his head down and went into his room to lay down.

* * *

"It's me Toph." Katara announced in a sad tone as she entered the penthouse.

"What's your deal sweetness, I thought you'd be happy after finally getting to see Twinkletoes."

"Sokka ruined it." she sighed as she sat on the couch, then she looked at Toph "Why didn't you tell me his guardian was one of the leaders. I was taken completely off guard."

Toph grinned "Yep, that was the plan. Did he looked surprised to see you?"

"Yeah." she smiled as she though about it "He stumbled a little bit when they walked away."

"You got my boy trippin'."

"Real cute Toph." Katara said and he shoved her shoulder.

"So-"

"So?"

"What did you think? The blind girl wants to know if he's cute?"

"He's absolutely beautiful. He's got the great eyes and this funny smile. And he's tall, you didn't tell me he was tall."

Toph rolled her eyes "Everyone is tall to me. So I guess you liked what you saw?"

"Very much." she answered with a dreaming look on her face.

"So how did Snoozles ruin it?"

Katara's attitude shifted "You know Sokka, he has a big damn mouth."

"What did he say?" she asked with a deep exhale.

"As soon as we were away form Dad he brought up what happened when we were first in the Earth Kingdom."

Toph held her head down and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Damn it Meathead."

"He swears he has to be super protective, he pissed me off."

"And where is he now?"

"Probably headed to Yue's room. I walked away and came here."

Toph got up and turned to go to the bathroom, "Hey, go get the door for me, I'll be right back." she got up and soon as she turned her back to Katara and smiled.

"Oh, The Boulder's back? I saw him walking around downstairs." Katara asked as she got up.

She crossed the large room and got to the door just as the first knock came. She opened it and found herself face to face with Aang.


	10. Sorry This is Untitled

They stood there, stunned to be face to face again so soon. Aang, once again, cocked a crooked smile then his hand went up to scratch the back of his neck nervously. "Um, hi." he said looking down at the bluest blue eyes he'd ever seen.

"Hi." Katara said with a demure smile on her lips as she tried to not let the hot blush she felt coming spread across her face. Her eyes followed his hand up to his neck and she noticed that he had hair; thick, black, wild hair. Her eyes followed it up to the top of his head down to where the very tip of the arrow peeked out from underneath, and finally to the eyes she kept finding herself thinking about. He had abandoned the layers of orange and yellow robes and was wearing a dark pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

They stood and looked at each other for a few seconds until someone walking by in the hall caught Katara's attention and she realized they were just standing in the doorway "Oh, um, sorry. Come in." she stepped back and let him in."

"Thanks." he walked into the room still maintaining eye contact with Katara "Toph told me to come up here so we could talk about tomorrow. She didn't tell me you'd be here."

"Yeah," the blush finally broke through "Toph's full of surprises." she looked around the tall air bender at their mutual friend.

Aang turned "Oh, Toph! I didn't see you." he went over and hugged his friend picking her up in the process.

"Damn it. Put me down you lunatic." she said with a smile on her face.

He did so "Man. I know you said you cut your hair, but I thought it would just be a little off the ends." Aang brushed his hand back and forth in Toph's chin length hair.

"Well if you'd visit more often you would of known what it looked like. It's been like this for half the damn year."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I'm a bad friend.."

"Damn real. You won't even video chat with me."

"Because one, I don't video chat, and two, what sense would that make?"

"I like the idea of people basking in my beauty." Toph retorted "Don't I Sweetness?"

Katara had been enjoying their little conversation, she hadn't expected to be drawn into it "Huh. Oh, yeah. All bow in awe of Toph Beifong's beauty."

"See Twinkletoes, you should be more like Sweetness. She knows how to talk to me."

"More like placate you." he said snidely before he shot a sly grin back at the Water Tribe Princess.

She held her head down to hide the heat she felt spreading across her face and realized she was still wearing the parka. As soon as Aang turned back to Toph she took it off and hung it on a armchair.

"So," Toph went on "Who's coming to this thing tomorrow so I can finish getting everything together."

"Oh, yeah." he said, a little embarrassed that he'd forgotten why he'd come up there. He started naming, touching a finger with every name "Well there's Zuko, LuTen, the twins, Bumi, my friend Kuzon will be in tomorrow." he thought for a second " Oh, and Azula will be around too."

"Good. Then with me, Katara, Snoozles and Girly that'll make a even dozen. Are the twins vegetarian too?"

"Yep."

"Okay. I got it. Now get the fuck out of my room so me and Sweetness can talk about you some more."

Aang turned around to see that Katara had relieved herself of the long coat and was clad in a long blue and white sweater, a pair of skinny jeans and high boots. He smiled bigger at her "It was nice to see you again."

"You too." she turned and walked him back to the door "Are you going to be online tonight?"

"I wasn't planning on it, but if you are, I can be." he stepped out of the room.

"I will." she said, leaning on the door.

"I'll catch you then."

* * *

The Fire Lord entered his son's bedroom silently and slammed the door shut causing LuTen to shoot up from the bed "Dad, you scared me."

"Oh my son, I am sorry to interrupt your rest, " he said quietly "I was just wondering how exactly it came to be that I found myself standing face to face with the young woman you proclaim to love," then he yelled "and her fiancé?! Did you know about this?!"

"Yes Dad I knew." he answered with his voice full of shame.

"And you couldn't tell me that? You knew she was a princess too, didn't you?"

"Yes Dad. I know everything."

The older man got angrier "And you didn't feel the need to tell me any of this when you introduced us!"

"And what was I supposed to say? Dad, this is Yue. I love her but she's the only princess of the Northern Water Tribe and she's betrothed to another man."

"That would have been nice. It would have been better then me walking up unaware like I did today."

LuTen held his head down "You're right Dad. I should have said something."

"Would you like to tell me about it now?"

He looked back up "Yeah Dad. I really would."

Iroh walked over to the small desk in the corner and sat in the chair "I'm listening."

* * *

 _ **TheWaterTribeGirl**_ \- _Hi_

 _ **Crazy Air**_ \- _I just remembered, I'm not talking to you._

 _ **TheWaterTribeGirl**_ \- _What?_

 _ **Crazy Air**_ \- _You didn't tell me…_

 _ **TheWaterTribeGirl** _ \- _I know. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just, I'm the chief's daughter, but that's not all I am._

 _ **Crazy Air**_ \- _I don't care about that. You didn't tell me you were beautiful._

Katara blinked her eyes.

 _ **Crazy Air**_ \- _Katara?_

 _ **TheWaterTribeGirl** _ \- _I'm here…You're pretty handsome yourself._

 _ **Crazy Air**_ \- _Just like you said in that story. I told you it was about me._

 _ **TheWaterTribeGirl**_ \- _That's yet to be seen_

 _ **Crazy Air**_ \- _Toph got us pretty good huh?_

 _ **TheWaterTribeGirl**_ \- _Yeah, that little con artist._

 _ **Crazy Air**_ \- _Yeah. I'm grateful for that little con artist._

 _ **TheWaterTribeGirl**_ \- _I am too._

 _ **Crazy Air**_ \- _Does your brother still hate me?_

 _ **TheWaterTribeGirl**_ \- _Basically, but he'll get over it._

 _ **Crazy Air**_ \- _My brother said you look like a nice person._

 _ **TheWaterTribeGirl**_ \- _NAB is here too?_

 _ **Crazy Air**_ \- _Yeah, and his name is Zuko._

 _ **TheWaterTribeGirl**_ \- _Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation is "Nosey Ass Brother"?_

 _ **Crazy Air**_ \- LOL, _Yeah. We kind of grew up together._

 _ **TheWaterTribeGirl** _ \- _Oh._

 _ **Crazy Air**_ \- _Yeah._

 _ **TheWaterTribeGirl**_ \- _Are you excited about your birthday?_

 _ **Crazy Air**_ \- _Birthday, no. Seeing you again, yes._

 _ **TheWaterTribeGirl**_ \- _Why aren't you excited about your birthday?_

 _ **Crazy Air**_ \- _Because of this job. They've been waiting for me to turn 18._

 _ **TheWaterTribeGirl**_ \- _Oh. So as soon as you leave here you have to go to work._

 _ **Crazy Air**_ \- _Basically_

 _ **TheWaterTribeGirl**_ \- _I'm sorry._

 _ **Crazy Air**_ \- _It's okay, I've had time to get use to it…hey, no more of this pity party. So were you and Toph just hanging out?_

 _ **TheWaterTribeGirl** _ \- _Kind of. I'm staying with her while she's here._

 _ **Crazy Air**_ \- _Oh, so she knew you would be there…very sneaky Toph._

 _ **TheWaterTribeGirl** _ \- _Like I said, con artist. So, I like your hair._

Aang rubbed his hand across his head.

 _ **Crazy Air** _ \- _Thanks. Gyatso hates it. I have to shave it soon._

 _ **TheWaterTribeGirl** _ \- _Why?_

 _ **Crazy Air**_ \- _Because I "Have to be a representative of my beliefs inwardly_ _ **and**_ _outwardly."_

 _TheWaterTribeGirl_ \- _Oh. I think I understand that._

 _ **Crazy Air** _ \- _So, are you singing tomorrow?_

 _ **TheWaterTribeGirl** _ \- _What?_

 _ **Crazy Air** _ \- _Toph said she rented the karaoke room. You_ _ **have**_ _to sing._

 _ **TheWaterTribeGirl** _ \- _Me. Nooooo. Trust me, you don't want to hear me sing._

 _ **Crazy Air** _ \- _Yes I do. And it's my party, so that's what I want for my present._

 _ **TheWaterTribeGirl**_ \- _Are you serious._

 _ **Crazy Air** _ \- _Yep. Aaaaaaannnnddddd I get to pick the song._

 _ **TheWaterTribeGirl** _ \- _Definitely not!_

 _ **Crazy Air**_ \- _We'll see. _ You cannot resist my charm. You will sing for me tomorrow night._

Katara laughed and caught Toph's attention.

 _ **TheWaterTribeGirl** _ \- _You are so silly._

 _ **Crazy Air**_ \- _Do you like silly?_

 _ **TheWaterTribeGirl** _ \- _I like silly._

 _ **Crazy Air** _ \- _Good._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the chapter title, don't you.
> 
> Sorry if this chapter is a little silly, I'm working my way up to something later. And I'm not trying to troll you with the LuTen/Yue/Sokka thing per-se, I just need to spread it out a bit.
> 
> Thanks as always for all the love.


	11. Party Time part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I meant to get this to you guys earlier, but I got sick, so I've been in bed for a few days. Anyway, here it finally is.
> 
> And I've seen your concerns about length, and I'm sorry to say its going to be like that sometime. You see, I write as it come to me and I get some ides across in less words than others. This and probably the next few chapters will probably be longer, but I usually average around 1500 words per.
> 
> Also, since I'm going to have quite a bit of music in this I made a YouTube play list and I'll add songs as they show up in the story. The link is on my profile.

Hakoda found himself standing at the pier again early the next morning, but this time he was wearing a nice black suit and accompanied by the Fire Lord and Prince Zuko.

"Chief Hakoda, I appreciate you joining us in welcoming my sister-in-law and niece." the older man said as he placed his gloved hands into his coat pocket.

Hakoda smiled at the man. The two of them had become fast friends the night before, staying up late into the night talking, laughing and drinking. "It's my pleasure." he said clasping a hand on Iroh's shoulder as the yacht stopped at the end of the plank. "Well it seems they're here."

The two women made their way down the walkway followed by a young man. It was quite obvious to anyone who could see that the two were mother and daughter, long dark brown hair, amber eyes, pale skin and delicate features.. The young man who followed them wasn't much taller than the women and solidly built with short black hair and deep tan skin. The group stopped when they reached the three men.

"Chief Hakoda," Iroh said with a grin "This is my sister-in-law, Lady Ursa and her daughter, Princess Azula."

Ursa smiled and gave a slight bow "It is an honor to meet you Chief Hakoda."

The chief had to stop himself from staring "Lady Ursa, the honor is mine." he said returning the bow then he turned to the younger woman "Princess Azula. Your uncle has told me much about you."

Ursa nudged her daughter knowing full well that the girl was engrossed in her phone. "It is wonderful to meet you Chief Kakoka." Azula huffed, half heartedly looking up from her text.

Ursa sighed "That's Hakoda dear. Pay attention." and took the phone from her daughter's hand.

Hakoda laughed "That's alright. I have a daughter that age too. They get so caught up in those things."

"Exactly." she said. She turned to her brother-in-law and chuckled "Iroh, you look…warm."

"Very funny. I'm an old man you know. I have to keep warm."

She turned to her son and smiled "Zuko, how was the trip?"

"It was fine mother." he answered with a smile as he and his mother embraces.

"And where is Aang? I'm surprised the two of you aren't together.'

"Gyatso needed him to do some things this morning."

"Understandable. You tell my little boy I expect to see him as soon as he's done." she attempted to brush his hair away from his face but he gently caught her hand to stop her. "Have you been taking care of yourself?" she said, doing a small nod toward his face.

"I have." he answered adjusting his hair back the way he had it, not knowing Hakoda had already caught a glimpse of what he was attempting to hide.

Azula, who had been talking to her uncle, turned to her brother "Hi Zuzu."

He cut his eye at her "I told you to stop calling me that."

Iroh turned to the young man and changed the subject quickly "So young Kuzon, you are Azula's newest assistant."

"Yes sire." the young man said bowing to the king.

"Assistant, psh, more like babysitter." Azula rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me Princess, but how can I be your babysitter when you are older than I am." the young man said with a smooth deep voice and suppressing a smirk.

"Whatever." she huffed "Go make sure my room's ready to my liking and then go ask your little friend what time his gathering is tonight."

"Yes Princess." Kuzon answered and started to walk away.

"And tell him this thing had better be fun."

"Yes Princess." he paused as he passed Zuko "'Sup man?"

"Cold" Zuko answered with a smile and Kuzon went on his way.

* * *

Toph snatched the door open "Well it's about damn time. I thought you were going to leave me hanging.

Sokka pushed a pair of boots into her hands "It's good to see you too _Toph_."

"I'm going to fire you as my shoe guy if you can't deliver on time." she said as she placed a hand on the bottom of the boots "I have to admit though, these are perfect."

"Exactly. And perfection takes time. How many people can say they have an engineer making their shoes?"

"And how many engineers can say that not only do they have a lifelong job working for a Beifong, but they also make things for the world's only blind earth bending master."

Sokka shrugged "Yeah, we're lucky to have each other. I just need you to compress the soil into rock. That's the only thing I couldn't do myself."

Toph pulled the long boots on excitedly and smiled grandly as she wiggled her toes in the soil, then she compacted it down into a tight layer at the bottom of the shoe "They're really perfect Snoozles."

"Of course they are. I made them."

Toph walked around in the boots for a minute and then stopped "So where's Girly? I was expecting her to come with you. We gotta get this thing together."

"She's coming. She said she had to do something before she came by." he answered as he plopped down at the table "Hey, you gonna eat this?" he asked gesturing at the plates of food The Boulder had just finished setting on the table.

"Go at it, but The Pebble didn't make all that for you. The rest of us would like to eat too."

Sokka grabbed a roll and took a bite "So, I saw the kid."

"I heard. I also heard you gave Sweetness a hard time about it."

"I'm just trying to look out for my sister." he mumbled.

"Yep," Toph said as she sat at the table "In the same way that my parents are always trying to look out for me."

He stopped mid-bite "I'm not _that_ overbearing."

"Wanna bet?" Katara chimed as she walked toward the table. She scooped an omelette onto a plate and sat down.

"Look, Sis, I thought about what happened and you're right, I do need to back off. But that doesn't mean I'll ever stop looking out for you."

She half smiled at him "I know."

"And I promise I'll keep my opinions about the air bender kid too myself… but if he steps out of line-"

"I know, I know. His ass is grass." Katara rolled her eyes.

"It's about time." Toph said as she got up.

"We always make up." Sokka said filling up a plate.

"Not you two nuts." she opened the door "them."

"Hi Toph." Yue said as she hugged the girl "It's been so long."

"Sure has. So, who're the chicks?"

"This is Xing Ying and Xing Yee. They're going to help us out."

* * *

Azula sat on the couch in her suite "Princess, your brother and cousin are here to see you." Kuzon announced as the Fire Nation Princes entered.

"Man, would you stop kissing her ass." Zuko growled.

Kuzon leaned over to him and whispered "Dude, I'm going to be the first person to keep this job for more than a week." he stood up straight "Princess, will that be all."

"Yeah, whatever." she said waiving her hand, then she looked at him "You're going to this thing tonight right?"

"Yes Princess, I am."

"And what are you wearing?"

"This Princess."

Azula recoiled "Ah, no, you're not."

"This is how I dress when I'm working Princess."

"Well not anymore. It's bad enough they have you following me around, you could at least not look like an old man. Go put on some regular clothes…I mean this _is_ supposed to be your friend's birthday party."

"Yes Princess." he answered then turned to his room to go change.

Azula turned her attention to her brother and cousin "Very nice Zuzu, but LuTen, really?"

LuTen looked down at himself, then at her "What's wrong with me?"

Azula exhaled "I've learned to deal with the season five Sam Winchester hair, but must you dress like him?"

"I am not dressed like Sam…and if I was, so what? He's pretty cool."

Azula picked up her phone and started texting "Dean's hotter. Anyway, is it time to go yet, I want to get this over with."

"You know, you don't have to go." Zuko grumbled.

"And miss Baby Boy's birthday party, I don't think so. Besides, I want to see this girl he's so hung up on."

"Aww, you care." LuTen giggled.

"I just don't want him ending with another lunatic, that's all."

"That's called caring, Azula." Zuko deadpanned.

"Whatev-" she stopped short when Kuzon reentered the living area.

He was wearing a white button down shirt, a pair of jeans cuffed at the bottom and a pair of bronze boots that perfectly matched his belt buckle.

"Is this to your liking Princess?" he asked in his smooth baritone.

It took a second for her to answer and everyone noticed "Yes. T-that's much better." she stood up, grabbed her coat and headed to the door "Well, lets go." she snapped.

The boys smiled at each other "Yes Princess." they answered in unison.

* * *

" _Sorry I turned you out (you out)_

_Guess I didn't know that a man could be so soft_

_Well I guess I have to give you back the flowers(what?)_

_The candy.(huh) The diamond(no, not the diamonds) Hell no, I'm keeping that.(you better keep that)_

_Hope that you don't mind, I'm not the mushy kind (not the mushy kind)"_

Katara, Yue and Sokka walked in to see, and hear, the twins singing TLC. Everyone else had already arrived, but Katara was only interested in the guest of honor. She spotted him, sitting at the large round booth between Toph and that crazy King Bumi.

"Katara!" he called out when he caught sight of her "Over here!"

"Hi" she said as she walked up and slid in next to Toph.

"Sweetness, do you see this shit?" Toph complained "There's carpet on this damn floor. I can't see shit. It's not fair."

Katara couldn't help smiling at Aang "I'm sorry Toph, At least the stage is tiled."

"Yeah, yeah. Is everyone here yet?"

Katara counted heads "Yep, that's twelve."

"Good." Toph grabbed her hand "Lets get this over with."

"No, no." Aang said as he airbent himself across the table landing beside Sokka "Let us go first. Come on Bumi." he turned to the Water Tribesman "Nice to meet you Your Wolfiness."

Sokka wanted to be rude, but the kid's smile was down right infectious "Yeah, same here." he muttered.

Aang smiled and he turned to the other table "C'mon Kuzon. Lets do this."

The three young men got up to the stage and Aang found the song they wanted in the computer. The three were quite the image to look at, but one stood out far more than the others.

"What the hell is he wearing?" Azula asked looking at the odd mixture of a long sleeved, tight lime green turtleneck, a extremely ugly sweater vest and a pair of pants that defied explanation.

"I can kinda deal with that, but what's with that crazy hair? Is that supposed to be a Mohawk?" LuTen asked.

" _Ah Ooooo"_ Bumi and Kuzon took everone's attention

Aang- " _I took my troubles down to Madame Rue(Ah Oooooo)_  
You know that gypsy with the gold-capped tooth  
She's got a pad down on Thirty-Fourth and Vine  
Sellin' little bottles of (Love Potion No. 9)"

Katara was entranced by the way Aang sung and danced across the stage, smiling at her the whole time. He was obviously having a good time with his friends. She'd remembered him telling her about them. They'd all met at young ages and been friends almost all of their lives. Her attention to Aang was only taken away by Kuzon singing " _I took a drink."_

Almost all of the girls in the room swooned or screamed, but Azula rolled her eyes. Kuzon looked at her and smirked.

" _I held my nose, I closed my eyes (I took a drink)"_

There they went again. Azula rolled her eyes again, but inside she was doing the same. Who know stiff 'Yes Princess' Kuzon was actually kind of…well, sexy.

The song faded out and the guys stepped down to applause from the room. Katara and Toph met them half way between the stage and their booth. "That was okay," Toph said "for amateurs."

Yue came and took Toph's hand, leading her the rest of the way to the stage. "You never said you could sing." Katara said as her friends left her standing with the tall air bender.

"Oh, I didn't?" he asked, a wicked smile crossed his face "I guess I just figured you knew all about me on your own." he looked over at the twins joining Toph and Yue the stage "So, is this the song you promised me?"

She blushed "I guess you can call it that." and headed toward the stage.

"I can't wait." he said as he went to the table with his friends.

The unmistakable beat came up catching the attention of all the guys in the room, they all sat at attention as the girls began to harmonize.

Yue " _Many say_  
That I'm too young  
(To let you know just where I'm coming from)  
But you will see  
It's just a matter of time  
My love surely make you mine"

LuTen smiled broadly, fighting the urge to proclaim that she was singing for him.

Toph _Well, i'm_  
(Livin' in a world of ghetto life)  
Everyone seems so uptight  
(Nothin's wrong), it's alright,(alright) my man (my man)  
I like the way we carry on  
His love will send me on and on  
With my man  
(People out there can understand)

The guys all hooted as the girls went into the chorus, mimicking the moves directly from the video. Then Katara stepped out

 _So much joy for us it seems_  
So much hope for material things  
Are they only in my dreams?  
(hey, oh yeah)  
And that's exactly why I'm singing this song to you  
To let you know that real dreams do come true.  
You tell me what does it mean.

Aang was mesmerized. He'd already known that he liked her speaking voice, but he'd never heard her sound like _that_. She sounded like ecstasy. He wanted to hear her sound like that again, and alone, only for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs
> 
> I'm Good at Being Bad by TLC
> 
> Love Potion #9 by The Clovers
> 
> Giving Him Something He Can Feel by EnVough


	12. Party Time pt 2

As the party went on people started to loosen up more and more. The groups started to mingle more and get to know those they hadn't come with. Toph had taken up residence on the stage so she could "see" all the performances and people took turns sitting with her to help run the karaoke machine. She really liked when Kuzon was there because his voice sounded like rolling thunder, and Bumi because he was just plain fun.

Zuko, LuTen, Sokka and Aang had pushed the two largest booths together so everyone could sit in one large group and they took turns going up and singing while the others talked or helped themselves to the buffet or alcohol.

"Come on Twinkletoes." Toph called over the microphone "AC/DC!"

Aang smile, knowing exactly what song Toph wanted to do. He turned to Katara "Well, Madam Beifong calls." he chuckled as he slid out.

Yue slid in close to Katara after letting Aang out of the booth "He's cute, huh?" she said as she wrapped her arm around Katara's.

The water bender placed a hand on Yue's arm "Yeah. And smart, and fun," she looked at her friend with a bit of a sad look in her eyes "too bad he can't stay."

Yue squeezed Katara's arm as the music started.

Toph _I'm ever upper class high society,_  
God's gift to ballroom notoriety,  
I always fill my ballroom  
The event is never small  
The social pages say I've got  
The biggest balls of all

The booths erupted, everyone either head nodding, fist pumping or singing along.

Aang _And my balls are always bouncing_  
My ballroom always full  
And everybody cums and cums again  
If your name is on the guest list  
No-one can take you higher  
Everybody says I've got  
GREAT BALLS OF FIRE

The rest of the song was sung by everyone. Bumi and Xing Ying even got up and started dancing and the chants of " _Ball Sucka_ " at the end led to small fits of laughter.

"That was fun." Xing Ying said to the wild king.

"Yeah it was. You know, I like your style." he said looking at her red plaid pants and orange jacket.

"Thanks. I made it myself." she said brushing her hands down the front of the jacket.

"Really? I'm impressed. What about your sister?"

"I made hers too, but her styles a little…um-"

"Mundane?"

"Exactly."

"Hey, King Nutso." Toph called over the mic "if you're done flirting, you're up."

Xing Ying blushed and Bumi turned to Toph "No, I'm not done Captain Cock Block, but I'm ready." he turned back to the twin "Excuse me Milady."

"Why of course."

He got on stage and as soon as the music started he went into hissing " _Oooo, yeah. You so freaky."_

Everyone's eyes stretched or head cocked at the writhing on the stag, all except for his dance partner.

Bumi _Now everybody that's grown got skeleton bones they got hidden away  
Yes y'all there's a freak in us all, yet some choose not to say_

 _You can't let those who ain't yet make you they lil' ball of clay_  
Be free and express yourself, nastiness comes naturally  
Listen to me now

The next thing they knew Xing Ying was on the stage singing back up with him.

"Well that was unexpected." Aang said with his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah" Katara agreed "Maybe Toph should have been working her magic on them."

"Huh?" Aang asked "You mean you're not having a good time."

"Yeah," she answered quickly "I am, what I was saying was…well, look at them." she motioned to the stage "It's kind of obvious."

"Yeah, it kinda is. Seems like I would of figured it out on my own. I've known both of them all my life."

"Sometimes we miss things."

"Yeah. I'm glad Toph didn't miss your drabble."

Katara held her head down and blushed a bit "Yeah. Me too."

Aang reached in his pocket "Hey, I wanna show you something." he pulled out his wallet, reached in a retrieve a folded piece of paper "That day I first sent you a message, before I saw your story, I was frustrated so I just sat down and scribbled something out like I usually do, you know, stress relief, and it came out really good. I didn't post it though because …well, I don't exactly know why I didn't, I folded it up and stuck it in my wallet. I just felt like it was special. I didn't know why until I got here."

He handed the paper to Katara and she unfolded it studying the face in the picture "She's beautiful."

Aang tilted his head "Of course she's beautiful. It's you."

She smiled and looked at him "I don't look like this."

"Then you must not look in the mirror because that's exactly who I saw at the end of that pier yesterday. Why do you think I couldn't stop staring."

* * *

Sokka squinted at the couple across the booth "What the hell are they so cuddly about?…What's that? Did she just kiss him on the cheek? What the hell?"

He started to stand up and Yue placed a hand on his "Sokka, leave them alone, it's no big deal. Besides, she's grown. Didn't you say you were going to back off?"

He slumped back into the seat "Yeah, I did." he huffed.

She sat back and patted him on the chest "Then be a good boy and behave yourself."

* * *

A couple beers had loosened Zuko up and he decided he wanted to sing

" _Now I know I've got to_  
Run away I've got to  
Get away  
You don't really want anymore from me  
To make things right  
You need someone to hold you tight  
And you think love is to pray  
But I'm sorry I don't pray that way"  
  
Toph leaned over to Sokka who was sitting by her now "Hey, I like Baby Prince's voice. What's he look like?"

"A emo douche." Sokka said shrugging and glancing up for a second.

"Toph pouted." I knew I shouldn't of ask you "You hate on everybody."

"Hey, you asked my opinion, I gave it." she felt someone step up on the stage and start walking towards them "Who's that?"

"A guy who works here."

Time had flown by. No one had noticed that three hours had passed already and the venue was nearing closing time. "Excuse me, Miss Beifong?" the man said as he reached the table.

"That's me. What's up, are we making too much noise or something?"

"No Miss Beifong. The party rooms are all soundproof. I just wanted to let you know that we close in fifteen minutes."

"Is it that time already?" she asked.

"Nearly. I just figured I should remind you that we close at 11 during the week. " he answered.

"Can I talk to the manager?" she asked.

"That's me ma'am. Actually I'm the owner." he said pointing at his badge, but when her eyes didn't move he realized she was blind and felt quite silly.

"Well, this is a really special birthday for my friend over there and he's still partying. Maybe I can hold on to the keys to this place till in the morning. I'll lock up." The manager and Sokka's eyes stretched when Toph reached down into her shirt and pulled out a wad of money. "Hey Snoozles, what's on the top of this."

Sokka looked at the knot "A ten." he answered.

"Oh…wrong side." she reached back into her shirt and put the money back before she switched hands and pulled another wad from the other side "Is there a 50 on the top of this one?"

"Yep."

"I think this will compensate for the extra time, and I'll make sure these knuckle heads clean up. I swear on my Beifong name."

The man took the money and handed Toph the key without hesitation "It's nice doing business with you Miss Beifong. Is there anything else you need?"

"Hey Snoozles, did you eat all the food?"

"Nope, there's still some left." he answered.

"All the boos gone?"

"Nope. Only a few of us are drinking, there's plenty."

"Then we're good." she said to the man."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow Miss. You don't have to hurry to get those keys back early, I have another set."

"Sure. Thanks guy."

The man smiled and walked away. Sokka leaned over and glanced down "Hey Toph, what else you got in there?"

She smirked "Wouldn't you like to know. Hit that B.O.B" Toph jumped up.

 _I'm in my zone, I'm feeling it. Stop blowing my buzz, quit killing it_  
So buy another round, They tried to shut us down  
About an hour ago  
But we still in this bitch, we still in this

 _We still in this bitch, we still in this_  
Turn this shit up loud, And buy another round  
They tried to shut us down  
About an hour ago  
But we still in this bitch

Kuzon smiled as the dance floor filled, but he was headed in a different direction. He sat next to Azula. "Are you not enjoying yourself Princess?"

"It's okay." she said watching the others move around the floor.

"Every one has sung something but you. I thought you wanted to have fun."

She cocked an eye at him "I came to check out the Katara girl."

"And what do you think?"

"She's pretty, doesn't look crazy or whorish." she shrugged "I approve." then took a sip of her soda.

Kuzon laughed "I'm sure Aang would be glad to know that." they sat a minute or two "So, are you going to sing something?"

Azula put her cup down "Is that what you want? You want me to sing?"

"It's fun Princess. I'd like for you to enjoy yourself."

She glared at him for a moment "Fine." she put her glass down and stood up "Have a fresh Coke readywhen I get back."

"Yes Princess."

She strolled across the stage and leaned over and whispered her request to Sokka. He nodded and pulled it up as Toph finished her song.

 **Azula** _Uh, uh uh, uh uh, uh uh, oh!  
Uh, uh uh, uh uh, uh uh, oh!_

 _Check it out, goin' out on the late night_  
Lookin tight, feelin nice, it's a cock fight  
I can tell, I just know that it's goin' down tonight

 _At the door we don't wait cause we know them_  
At the bar, six shots, just beginnin  
That's when dickhead put his hands on me, but you see

"Damn Man," Aang said as he and sat down "What did you say to Azula?"

"I just told her to have fun."

"You're a braver man than most." Zuko said pouring himself another shot.

"Yeah," Aang added "You must really like her to put your neck out like that."

"Oh, she likes me too, she's just not ready to admit it yet. See all that righteous indignation," he pointed at Azula bouncing around the stage, singing at the top of her lungs with Toph and Xing Yee "that's all for me."

Azula, Toph and Xing Yee _I'm not here for your entertainment_  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life

 _Cause you know it's over_  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight

Yue ran up on the stage passing Azula as she stepped down and grabbed Sokka's hand "Come on. I want to do the song."

He chuckled "Okay, let me pull it up."

Yue _I never thought I'd... be in love like this_  
When I look at you my mind goes on a trip  
And you came in... and knocked me on my face  
Feels like I'm in a race  
But I already won first place  
I never thought I'd fall for you as hard as I did  
You got me thinkin' about our life, our house and kids  
Every morning I look at you and smile  
Cause boy you came around and you knocked me down... knocked me down

LuTen drummed his fingers on the table and tried to act like he wasn't irritated. She should be singing with him, not Sokka. He fought to hold his tongue.

Sokka started half-heartedly.

 _I've never thought I'd hear myself say_  
Ya'll go ahead, I think I'm gonna kick it with my girl today  
I used to be commander and chief of my pimp ship flyin' high

_'Til I met this pretty little missile who shot me out the sky_

The twins sighed, they had no idea that beautiful tenor would come out of Sokka. He smiled and got more into it.

 _Hey 'til now I'm crashing, I don't know how it happened_  
But I know it feels so damn good  
Said if I could go back, and make it happen faster  
Don't you know I would baby if I could  
Miss independent to the fullest, the load never to much, she helping me pull it  
She shot the bullet that ended that life  
I swear to you the pimp in me just died tonight. Girl sometimes love-

They sang the chorus together, then they noticed LuTen coming up on the stage. They watched as he walked pass them and went to get a mic from the table.

LuTen _Tell me now can you make it past your caspers_  
So we can finally fly off into NASA  
You was always the cheerleader of my dreams  
To seem to only date the head of football teams

Yue watched him with eyes wide at first, then she joined in.

 _And I was the class clown that, always kept you laughin'_  
We, were never meant to be baby (we just happened)  
So please, don't mess up the trick... hey young world I'm the new slick rick  
They say I move too quick, (but we can't let this moment pass us by)  
Let the hourglass pass right into ashes(ahhha)  
Let the wind blow the ash right before my glasses(oooooo)  
So I wrote this love letter right before my classes  
How could a goddess have asked someone that's only average  
For advice  
O.M.G, you listen to that, bitch?  
Woe is me  
Baby this is tragic  
(Cause we had it,) we was magic  
I was flyin', now I'm crashin'(oh)  
This is bad, real bad, Michael Jackson  
Now I'm mad, real mad, Joe Jackson  
You should leave your boyfriend now, I'm a ask him

Everyone sat and just the three of them finish the song, mouths agape They weren't sure if this was planned or if Luten had just decided to go up there or what had happened, but they did know that LuTen and Yue seemed to be a little too into their parts.

Katara walked back from the bathroom She was just about to round the corner when she noticed a hand reach out and pull LuTen into one of the other party rooms. She tipped quietly to the cracked door.

"How'd you get in here?" LuTen asked.

"I'm holding the keys for Toph." Yue's voice answered back. "I had to get you alone."

"I'm glad you did. You know this is driving me crazy. I saw you two yesterday you know. We need to get this thing handled. I don't like the idea of another man taking care of My Baby."

Katara clasped her hands over her mouth. Her heart raced a mile a minute _baby?_ was the only coherent thought her mind could form. She hurried off back to the room her friends were in.

"Did you hear something?" LuTen asked before he looked out the door. He shrugged and pulled the door shut "So, are you feeling better."

"So much better." she said, pulling him close to her.

He put on hand against the wall behind her and the other on her waist "I'm serious though. When are we going to get this all out in the open. I can't take this sneaking around anymore."

"I know." she tightened her fingers into his vest and pulled him down to peck him on the lips. "Soon. I'm going to miss this though."

"Yue, stop messing around. You saw what I did out there. I'm surprised people aren't asking questions."

"Oh Lu, stop it. Everyone thinks it was planned. Besides, that was _so_ hot."

"Yeah?" he asked pressing closer.

"Yeah. Why do you think I pulled you in here." she lifted up so she could whisper in his ear "You know, I hear these rooms are all sound proof."

"Oh yeah?" he grinned as he went lower to nibble on her neck and she giggled.

* * *

"You okay?" Aang asked as he slid into the booth next to Katara.

"Huh?"

He looked concerned "Are you okay? You came back a little while ago and sat over here by yourself. Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no. I', okay." she forced a smile.

"Good. Then maybe you can help me. LuTen and I were supposed to do this song to mess with Zuko, but I can't find him." Katara bit her tongue. "Will you help me?"

She looked at his happy, twinkling eyes "Yeah, I'll help you.

Aang & Katara _Carry on my wayward son_  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more

Azula laughed and Zuko dropped his head on the table "Fuckin' shit."

Katara and Aang finished the song out, dancing around the stage and doing air guitar during the instrumental parts. Katara's hair falling out of it's loose braid and Aang's had loss and semblance of being combed that day. When they were done Toph stepped up again.

"Hey! I wanna do this song and I hear there's a lot of hot shirtless guys on the video. I want hot shirtless boys to back me up. Get it up here!"

All the girls, including Azula, hooted and catcalled. Sokka was the first to get up and pull off the two shirts he was wearing, revealing the wolf head tattoo he sported on the left side of his chest. Xing Yee immediately pulled out her cell phone.

Next up was Zuko. His hair fell messily into his face after he threw his shirt on the table and ambled up onto the stage. Kuzon smirked at Azula as he unbuttoned his shirt before placing it neatly on the chair beside her. She tried to act like she wasn't looking, but she was.

Toph _You fly as hell swagga right, brown skin poppin'_  
You know just how to talk to me, know just how I like it  
You turnin' me on, you turnin' me on, you turnin' me on

 _Now wait a minute little buster_  
You got one more time to feel on my booty  
Better recognize a lady that ain't the way you do me

 _You turnin' me off, you turnin' me off_  
You turnin' me off  
Better recognize a real woman

The guys were good sports and flexed for the girls who thoroughly enjoyed the show. A mixture of all that attention and the alcohol had bolstered his attitude and Zuko grabbed the mic to help Toph finish the song.

LuTen walked back in just in time to see his cousin rap.

Zuko _I'm fly as hell swagger right, Brown skin poppin' like dynamite_  
Raw like china white, mami I, Dig your persona right  
You look baby mama type, I know that got you kinda hyped  
My ice is albino white, I hope that 'ur vagina tight  
I go underwater and, I Hope your piranha bite

_Hot Carter, I'ma kiss the spot for you, And I'ma kiss it till you scream  
Wait a minute motherfucker,_

_ha Yea, I turn you on like a handle_  
Like a television on the Weather Channel, 'Cause I make it rain girl  
Now call me Wayne girl, You just an Earthling  
You ain't never been to Wayne's World, I play to win, I bait 'em in  
I do my thing now you're in love with an alien,

 _Polow on the beat and Weezy F I'm at the plate again_  
Keri if you pitch it at me, I'm a swing away at it, Someone better play the fence  
Someone better tell them 'bout me, Baby I'm the shit and that's the only thing you smell around me,

_Weezy F baby, don't forget the F around me  
And if you do then get the F from round me_

LuTen went and sat next to his cousin, then the door open and Yue walked in. LuTen's eyes followed her to where she sat next to Xing Ying then he turned back to see his cousin looking at him with pursed lips. "What?"

She looked him up and down and said "I hope you and the princess had protection, cause if you didn't that's just irresponsible."

* * *

It was about 1 a.m. when people started getting tired and Toph called for one last song. Katara got up, set the song and sang with determination. She wanted to make sure her message got across. She needed to know that her message was heard, and until she figured out how to tell her brother, this would have to do. Yue needed to know that she knew.

 _They hung my brother before I could say_  
The tracks he saw while on his way  
To Andy's house and back that night were mine  
And his cheatin wife had never left town  
And that's one body that'll never be found  
You see little sister don't miss when she aims her gun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> I forgot to say, If you're watching the play list, quite a few of the songs are uncensored
> 
> Songs
> 
> Big Balls by AC/DC
> 
> Closet Freak by Cee-Lo
> 
> Tainted Love by Soft Cell
> 
> We Still In This Bitch by B.O.B.
> 
> U & UR Hand by Pink
> 
> Knock You Down by Keri Hilson
> 
> Carry On My Wayward Son by Kansas
> 
> Turning Me On by Keri Hilson
> 
> The Night The Lights Went Out in Georgia by Reba McEntire


	13. After the Party

Katara woke up laying diagonally across the foot of Toph's bed. The menu music from the DVD she's put in was playing on a loop. She hadn't even made it past the opening credits. She turned her head to the clock radio beside the TV, it was 4:44. She felt the weight of a head on her hip and she figured Toph had fallen asleep on her like she tended to do, but when Katara stretched she found that wasn't the case. Her hand landed on someone above her.

Katara turned her head up. It was Toph, laying face down across the middle of the bed, her arms dangling over the edge. Next to Toph's head Sokka's feet hung over the edge. Katara looked back toward her hip slowly. Past Toph's leg was the tip of an elbow where a light blue line led to an arrow on the back of a hand spread across a chest.

She watched Aang's chest go up and down in even, steady breaths. He had taken off his shirt and was wearing a white tank top and she could barely see the tip of his nose over the wildness of his hair.

The water bender started to reach down, then hesitated. Would it be weird if she touched his hair while he was sleeping? Not if she did it once. If he woke up she could just pretend she was still sleeping. She would do it. Katara placed her hand on his forehead and smoothed his dark hair back revealing the arrow that peeked out. She continued, his hair was surprisingly soft and bounced right back into place.

He didn't budge. She decided to do it again. This time she softly combed his hair from one side to the other. He still didn't move, so she did it a few more times. _Okay,_ she thought _this is weird._ And she pulled her hand away.

"Why'd you stop?" Aang said quietly "It felt good."

Katara's eyes stretched "Y-you're awake."

He rolled over onto his stomach and smiled "Yeah, for about thirty minutes. Your brother and Toph snore really loud."

"Yeah. I'm use to it. Your hair is really nice, are you going to t keep it?"

"No. I have to shave it before the performance." he brushed his hand across his hair. "You know this is the first time I've had hair since I was three. I've never even had a haircut."

"Really." she asked squinting her eyes at him.

"Not that I can remember, only ever shaved it."

Katara smiled at him "If you want one I can do it. I mean I'm not a professional or anything, but I cut my Dad, Sokka and Toph's hair."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Yeah. I mean I don't have my clippers cause they broke, but I have my scissors in my room."

"I'd like that."

"Well come on."

They got up and made it through the maze of their sleeping friends who had apparently all fallen asleep where ever they landed. First they had to step over Zuko who was splayed out over Toph's bedroom floor. Then they past Xing Yee, Xing Ying and Yue who were cuddled together on the living room floor hugging pillows from the couch where, oddly enough, Azula was, laying on her stomach with a hand hanging and her head on Kuzon's chest. Aang stopped and looked for his phone to take a picture, but he'd left it in his shirt pocket. LuTen and Bumi were at the kitchen table with their heads down on their folded arms.

They got to the bedroom and Katara led Aang into the bathroom and pulled the chair from the vanity placing it in the middle of the floor. "It'll be easier to clean up the hair in here."

Aang sat down and Katara went to cutting. Only the sound of scissors slicing through thick hair echoed in the room as she did the back and top, then she stepped in front of him, crossed her arms turned her head to the side in thought.

"Something wrong?" he asked .

"I know what I want to do, but I don't know exactly how to get to it."

"What do you mean?"

"I need to get close, but I also need to be just a little over you. See, this is why barbers have special chairs. It's not like they can sit in their client's lap." she said dismissively then it clicked that that's exactly what she needed to do.

Aang realized it too "Well you don't have a chair, so do what you need to do."

He sat up straighter and put he's knees together so Katara could sit however she needed to. He was surprised when she straddled his lap. She bit her lip when she noticed that he flinched a little bit "Is this okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, um, this is…yeah, it's fine."

She smiled a little "Get comfortable. I don't want you moving while I have these shears so close to your eyes."

'Okay." he spread his legs a bit and slouch a little, then he considered his arms. Would she get upset if he put them around her. There was only one way to find out. He rested his forearms on her thighs, his hands dangling behind her. "Is this good."

"Yeah." she said then she started carefully cutting the front of his hair. She was acutely aware of the position they were in, and how she felt about it, but she tried to keep her mind on what she was doing.

He sat with his eyes closed, partially to keep the hair out of his eyes, but mostly to keep from staring at the breast that were most prominently in his face at the moment. And, although this was a most enticing moment, he decided that this was not the time to put a bulge on display. He tried not to think of who was on his lap, but the most unsexy thing he could think of, Gyatso and Iroh…naked. It wasn't working. His mind kept coming back to the vision in his lap.

Katara started clipping faster. Her current seat was all too alluring. His long, strong arms resting on her legs, those tattoos calling out and tempting her to find out exactly where they disappeared to. She stopped for a second to take a deep breath and get her mind together. Only a few more snips and she was done. Then, just as she started to exhale, he put a hand on the small of her back. Her eyes closed and the breath came out stuttered.

He opened his eyes "I'm sorry." he said and started to pull his hand away but she grabbed his arm.

"No. It's okay." she looked into his eyes "I'm almost done." He looked up at her as she made the last three cuts, then she rested her arms on his shoulders "Now I'm done."

"So how do I look?" he said tilting his head and displaying his most charming smile.

"Very handsome." she said brushing some hair off of his shoulder.

They sat there, looking into each others eyes, then he put the other hand on her back and pulled her closer. She gasped in surprise and dropped her scissors on the floor, giving a blushing smile as the clanging echoed through the room. Then she said "Oh what the hell."

She put her hands on either side of his head and kissed him like she had never kissed anyone before.

"Katara? Katara, where are you?" Sokka's voice called from the room door.

Katara broke the kiss and sighed before she stood up. "We're in here Sokka." she called back as she started to brush more hair off of Aang's shoulders.

"Who's we?" he asked, but then he wounded the corner and saw Aang sitting in a chair in the middle of the bathroom "Oh." he grumbled the looked at his sister "You're giving haircuts at 5 in the morning?"

She put her hand on her hip "Well, we couldn't sleep with you and Toph snoring a symphony in there."

He studied the air bender's hair "You never cut _my_ hair that nice."

"You won't let your hair grow long enough for me to do anything with it."

"Psh, whatever. I'm going go get my tools then I'm going to work. You and the kids need to be on time for that 8 am practice so I can make those adjustments to the stage. I want to be able to go home early and get some sleep."

She rolled her eyes "Yes Sokka." she exhaled.

"Yeah, later." he said giving Aang a side eye as he left.

Aang got up and went to the mirror "Wow. This is nice." he said as he looked at himself in the mirror. "I don't want to shave this off." he looked at her.

"That's okay. It was nice to be able to practice on a real person. "

He stepped up to her "I think that was the best, first haircut ever."

"I would have to agree with you on that." she replied stepping close to him.

"So you have to go practice with your kids this morning?"

"Yeah."

"You want to go bending after? We could make those clouds you were talking about."

"That would be nice."

"Well, I guess I should go get LuTen so we can scrape Zuko up off of the floor and take him back to their room." he leaned down and kissed her again, separating with a smile "I'll see you later."

"See you later." she said as he walked away "And get some rest."


	14. Early Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although I do have my main ships, I am a multi-shipper at heart, so please don't get upset about any pairings that may or may not appear because I'm going to be doing some mixing (lots of mixing). Kataang is the only constant (maybe), I'm not totally sure where everyone else will end up. Please don't get mad at me it's all in fun.

Zuko staggered down the hall behind LuTen and Aang, bumping into the wall a time or two. His head hurt and his eye was driving him crazy. He winced when he heard his uncle's voice.

"Well, I see you boys must have had a good time." Iroh chuckled looking at his obviously hung over nephew, then his eyes went to Aang "That's a very becoming haircut. If only you had taken my son to see your barber."

The young man's hand went to the back of his neck and he looked sheepishly at Chief Hakoda who was coming up the hall "Thanks Iroh. Actually Princess Katara cut it for me."

"She's never cut my hair that nicely." Hakoda said stopping next to the Fire Lord. He extended his hand to Aang "You must be the young man Katara's been waiting to meet."

"Yes sir. I'm Aang, it's nice to meet you again Chief Hakoda."

"Oh, yes, you're Master Gyatso's ward."

"Yes sir."

"Good, good. My son didn't give you too hard a time, did he. He's very protective of his sister."

"No sir, not at all."

"Good." Hakoda smiled at the young man. He couldn't help but notice Zuko leaning against the wall and holding on to his left eye and looking well hung over "Is he okay?"

"He'll be fine Hakoda." Iroh said with a little chuckle "The boys were just going to get him settled. Come, you promised me a tour of the performance venue." he turned to his son "I will see you all later."

"See you later Dad." LuTen answered.

Hakoda and Iroh turned and headed out of the hotel. Hakoda couldn't stop thinking about what he'd seen the day before when Zuko's mother moved his hair. He had to know what had happened to the young man.

As they stepped outside Hakoda turned to the older man "Iroh, I'd like to ask you something."

'Anything." the old man said with his customary smile.

"Now if you tell me it's none of my business, I'll completely understand-"

Iroh's face got serious "What is it Hakoda? Is something wrong?"

"Not really, I'm just concerned."

A look of understanding came across Iroh's face "You caught a glimpse of my nephew's eye."

"Yes, yesterday. And this morning he was holding it. I was just wondering."

The men continued to walk "Well, I'm sure you know that I had to have my younger brother imprisoned."

Hakoda shook his head "Yes, but I never knew why."

"He was abusive to his family. I'd suspected it for years, but I could never get proof. They covered for him very well, but one day he went to far. He hit Azula, I assume it must have been the first time. Zuko got between them, trying to protect her and my brother burned him for doing so."

Hakoda stopped, horrified "He disfigured his own son?"

Iroh turned back to him, his head down "Yes. I had to put Ursa and the children into hiding with Gyatso to keep them safe until we were able to capture him. I called on the healer Yugoda of the North to come and heal Zuko as best as she could. She was able to save his eye, but he'll be scared forever."

"That's why he wears his hair like he does."

"Yes, you can imagine that he hates the idea of answering any questions about it." they started walking again "About a year ago Zuko's sight in his left eye started failing. He had lens replacement surgery and if he does not use his drops his eye gets dry and hurts. I assume he didn't take them with him last night."

The Chief mulled the story over in his head "How old was he when it happened?"

"He was barely a teenager. It's been nearly 10 years now."

* * *

Zuko rummaged through his bag an pulled out his drops. He immediately laid on the floor and put the medication in his eye.

"You partied a little too hard last night." Aang laughed. Zuko just groaned back at him. "Look at it like this, at least you got a date out of it."

Zuko shot straight up "Date? What date?"

"You asked Toph out after you two did that song." Aang answered.

"Yeah. And damn, I didn't know you could rap like that." LuTen chimed in.

Zuko slapped his hand on his forehead "I got drunk enough to rap?" he groaned.

"Yep, it was awesome." Aang laughed "We need to get you drunk more often.

* * *

Katara got to the civic center early hoping to catch her brother alone and she was happy to find that she had done just that. He stood in a pit and adjusted a lifter before replacing the cover panel. "You're early." he said when he saw his sister walk up "Stand right there, let me see if this is right." he pressed a button on a remote and the floor started to raise "Did it jerk or anything?"

"No," she answered "it's working really smoothly now."

"Good. So when the kids get here I can set it to the performance." he looked up at his sister again "You okay?"

"No." she jumped down into the pit with him "I have to tell you something, and I don't know how."

"Just say it." he said putting his screwdriver back into his toolbox."

Katara took a deep breath "Sokka, I wish I didn't have to do this, but it's best you know."

He was getting worried. He stood up, "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"Yue's cheating on you. I saw her pull LuTen into a party room last night. I heard them talking."

"Tara." Sokka said calmly.

" And the worse thing is she's pregnant. I don't know if you knew that or not,"

"Katara."

"or if she told you it was yours or what, but he said he can't stand thinking of another man taking care of his baby."

"Katara, I already know all about Yue and LuTen."

Her whole face turned from anger to confusion "What?"

"I know everything."

* * *

_**four months earlier** _

_Sokka and Yue walked along the outskirts of the Northern Water Tribe holding hands and talking. "So, how was your semester abroad?" Sokka asked._

" _It was, interesting." Yue answered, then she stopped "Sokka, I need to tell you something."_

_He looked back at her "Okay, what's up?"_

" _Remember I told you I met Prince LuTen?"_

" _Yeah. He asked you out. You guys went to dinner." he shrugged._

_She looked at him as if she was about to cry "It was more than that. I saw him every day until I left. I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know how. He says he loves me… Sokka, I think I love him."_

_Sokka just stood there and looked at his betrothed for a moment. Yue was getting nervous. She didn't know what to think until he smiled "That's good Yue."_

" _That's good? How can you say that's good? We're supposed to be getting married in less than six months."_

" _I know that. And you and I both know we're just doing this because it's what our dads want us to do. You're my best friend, and I love you, but if you've found real love, then who am I to stand in your way.." he shrugged._

" _Why are you so understanding about this?"_

_His eyes got a bit distant "You know, my mom was really sick when they came up with this whole betrothal."_

" _I remember." she said wrapping her arms around his._

" _Well, she was totally against it. She said that in this day and age they shouldn't still be dictating who could marry who. She was really upset about it, but I told her it was okay, that you and I had met and talked about it and we'd agreed that it was okay."_

" _What did she say about it?"_

" _She said as long as we were happy, then she could be at peace with it." then his eyes got teary "But she also said 'Sokka, there's nothing in this world as wonderful as finding true love, and if you find it, you have to hold on with it with both hands." he looked into Yue's eyes "have you found true love?"_

_She smiled at him "I really think I have."_

" _Then I'm behind you all the way."_

" _I knew there was a reason I love you." Yue hugged Sokka tight "Our dads are going to kill us."_

" _Then you'd better make damn sure this guy is worth it. We'll give it a few months and we'll tell them together."_

* * *

Katara stood in shock "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you have a big mouth." he shrugged.

"And there's no way the baby can be yours."

He laughed a little "She's not pregnant Katara. He calls her 'My Baby'. That's probably what you heard."

She sighed with relief "Okay, that makes sense. And that explains why you didn't punch him in the face when he got into you guy's song." she thought for a second "Wait, why would she need to be taken care of."

Sokka's eyes dropped "Katara, Yue is really sick. We were going to talk to you alone later tonight. Nobody knows what to do, not even Yugoda. But she did say that if anyone is strong enough to help Yue, it would be you."

"Of course. Anything. I'll see what I can do tonight."


	15. Mid Morning

Azula started waking up. Where she was laying was hard, but in a good way. It was firm, comfortable and warm…really warm. As she woke a little more she realized that her resting place was breathing. Her eyes shot open and drifted to her left where she saw a pressed white shirt.

She didn't know when or how it happened, but somehow she found herself asleep on top of her assistant who had his arm draped snuggly across her back. A part of her she'd never want to acknowledge begged her to stay where she was, but she sat up.

"You pervert! Get off of me!"

Kuzon stirred "My apologies Princess," he yawned with a stretch "but it seems that you are the one on me."

Azula jumped up in a huff, grabbed her coat from the back of the couch and stormed out the door, slamming it behind her.

"What's all the ruckus?" Bumi asked as he lifted his head from the table and wiped the drool from the side of his face.

The twins and Yue looked up from their pillows and at the young fire bender who'd stood up and was stretching near them. Ying and Yee covered a giggle in their pillows while Yue looked on rather openly.

"What?" Kuzon asked confused as he noticed the girls' eyes on him.

Bumi walked up and clamped a hand on his life-long friend's shoulder "Dude, you're rocking some serious morning wood." Kuzon's face turned bright red "See, that's why I don't wear tight pants, leaves nothing to the imagination."

Kuzon brushed his hands down his shirt and held his head up "Yes, well, duty calls." I'd better go catch up with Princess Azula."

"Sure Dude. I'll walk out with you." Bumi said pushing his fallen hair back "The guards will probably start looking for me soon." he turned to the girl's pile of pillows "Milady." he nodded to Xing Ying with a small bow and she blushed, he bowed slightly to the other two to the other two "Ladies." then he and his cohort left.

Xing Yee shoved her sister playfully "The crazy king likes you."

"He's not crazy, just eccentric." Xing Ying defended quietly, her face reddening even more.

"Ohhhhh," her sister said rolling onto her back "I get it. Weirdness of a feather flock together."

"Who's weird?" Toph asked as she came out of her room and headed toward the middle bedroom.

"Ying and Bumi." Yee said with a teasing smile.

Toph laughed "Yeah. You should of felt their hearts on that stage last night. They were a mile a minute." she felt Ying's heart skip a beat before she reached out and struck The Boulder's door. "Hey Pebble! You in here!"

The man stepped out "The Boulder is here Blind Bandit. The Boulder was just about to ask if you wanted me to make breakfast."

"Yeah, for my girls too if they can stay."

The three looked at each other and nodded then Yue said "We can stay."

Toph smiled "Good. Oh, and the twins don't eat meat."

"The Boulder would be honored to make breakfast for such beautiful young ladies."

* * *

Once Katara's students showed up she promptly separated them into groups of five to practice for the performance, but she quickly realized her oldest student was missing "Where's Anoki?" she asked his younger brother, Lootah.

"He's sick." the boy answered "He's got pig-chicken pox."

'Oh no." she sighed "Is he going to be okay?"

"Yeah, but Mom says he has to stay in bed for a whole week."

The kids started to mumble "It's okay. We just have to find someone who can play the chief."

"My uncle said he can do it. He said he knows the part."

Katara tried to fight it, but her face balled into a tight scowl. "Oh, he does, does he?"

"Yes, he does." Hasook answered as he strolled onto the stage "The story is based on a fairy tale. The Chief and the princess of two tribes are due to get married, but on their wedding day she's kidnapped by a rival tribe. The chief and his worriers then go to the rival tribe's land to free the princess and they bend happily ever after." he ended as he lobbed his arm around Katara's shoulder.

"I'm impressed." Katara said, a small smile crossing her face. She'd honestly not expected something so intelligent to come out of his mouth. Although Hasook was tall and handsome, he was usually shallow and as dumb as a pot of stewed sea prunes. "I didn't expect that from you."

"Yeah." he said puffing up his chest "Back in high school coach decided to punish me for ripping on the drama geeks so he made me be a part of their stupid play. Had to practice this thing over and over for a whole semester."

Her face dropped and she shoved his arm off of her "And he's back." she mumbled as she stepped away from him, "Do you still remember everything?"

"Yeah," he said looking a bit confused "I've been practicing with the guys." he threw his arm around his nephew. Despite his faults, he did love them very much "So, what's the verdict teach?"

She pursed her lips a bit "I guess we have no choice. The performance is in two days." she looked at him "I appreciated the offer. Thank you." she turned to the kids "Okay, Mr. Hasook is going to be our new chief, so I need all my little warriors to go and practice with him."

"Come on Uncle Sook." Lootah said happily, grabbing Hasook's hand and pulling him to their position on the stage."

"Okay, my little rebels can go out the backstage door with Sokka and play while I work with the villagers and I'll come get you in a bit."

The middle group ran out to play while Katara practiced with the younger group. After fifteen minutes she sent her group out so they could switch with rebels who came in pouting. "What's wrong?" Katara asked.

"Miss Katara," one of the girls said "we don't want to practice. We wanted to stay outside and play with the funny guy."

Katara crossed her arms "What's Sokka doing now?"

"No," the girl shook her head "it's not Mr. Sokka. It's a _new_ funny guy."

Katara walked quickly to the door. Upon opening it she found her kids riding around on balls of air being controlled by Aang. She stood by her brother who was leaning against the wall as she watched the last of her students come outside "So this is why no one wants to practice." she chuckled.

"Yeah." he answered holding in a smile "They've been having a ball. It's like he's one of them."

Aang stood in the middle of the children, his hand going from one child to another as he controlled the paths of the twirling orbs of air. His eyes lit and he laughed right along with them, then he felt a tug at the tail of his coat. "Hi." he said to the little girl standing beside him.

"Hi," she said timidly "I want to go back to Miss Katara now?"

To the disappointment of the other children Aang slowly dissipated the air scooters and squatted down to the child "You can do that it you want, but aren't you having fun?"

The little girls shook her head "Kyon's afraid." an older child chimed in, causing the little one to hold her head down.

Aang looked at the girl "Are you afraid of me Kyon?" he asked with a hint of sadness.

She lifted only her eyes to look at him and whispered "No."

He thought for a second "Are you afraid of the air scooters?" Kyon held her head down farther and nodded "Oh, you don't have to be afraid of that. It's just a little game I made up. It's just some wind." he held his hand up and sent a gentle breeze across the child's bangs "See." She lifted her head and gave him a smile. Aang smiled back, then his face got serious and he reached into his inside coat pocket and pulled out a clenched fist "I want to show you something."

The girl's eyes stretched "What?" she asked.

He looked around suspiciously "It's a very ancient and special air bending technique and you and your friends _have_ to keep it secret."

The other children gathered around him curiously "What is it?" Kyon whispered.

Even Katara and Sokka eased in wondering what the technique was. Suddenly all the children burst out in a fit of giggles. The Water Tribe siblings got closer to the crowd of children and saw Aang spinning three marbles between his hands with a silly, cocky grin on his face.

Katara and Sokka laughed out loud causing the children to turn to them. "I hate to break this up guys," Katara said "but we have to do this run through."

"Awwww." the kids moaned.

"Sorry." she said a little more firmly "Tell Mr. Aang thank you."

"Thank you Mr. Aang." the kids sang together.

"You're welcome." he said "Once you finish, maybe Ka-I mean _Miss_ Katara can bring you to the docks so you can meet my friends. They're a lot more fun than I am."

After being bombarded by "Oh please" and "can we" Katara relented.

Aang smiled "I'll see you guys there." he waved as he walked away."

Katara looked back and smiled, then ushered the children back inside "Okay guys, lets get this run-through done."

Hasook was standing next to the door watching Aang walk away. He turned to Katara when she got close to him "What a goof. What kind of freak hangs out with kids for the fun of it?" Katara crossed her harms and cocked her head at him. "I mean it's cool for you, you're a girl and all."

Katara huffed, shook her head and went to finish practice.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are. And enter Hasook. When I first thought of this he was going to be the only antagonist. Just the jerky guy who was a hindrance to Kataang, but the story has expanded, so now he's just a nuisance, the real villains will make an entrance soon.
> 
> If you're wondering, Katara's student's range from 4 to 10, except got the one who's sick. He's from a higher group and he's 14.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Kataang date #2 and Toko date coming in the next chapter.


	16. Afternoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter our main villain…

A desperate man sprinted down the corridor of the prison. He had already bent his way past the guards who where patrolling the cell block and the ones at the first set of doors. Three more sets of guards and he would be free to regain all that had been taken from him.

The blaring alarms and flashing lights meant absolutely nothing, nor did the flames shot at him to try and slow him down. Did they not know who he was?

As the next set of doors came into site a gaggle for guards blocked his way and the warden stepped out in front "Prince Ozai!" she called out "We do not want to hurt you! Stop this now or we will have to use deadly force!"

A cruel smirk peeked out from beneath the man's sweat soaked ebony hair. He took note of the fact that ten guards had gun holsters on their hips and twelve did not. The ones who didn't were surly fire benders, but, no doubt, had a weapon hidden somewhere on their bodies.

"Do your worse." he growled and he charged the crowd full steam.

He ducked, dodged and attacked his way through the officers, deflecting fire and knocking away guns until he reached his ultimate goal, the warden. He wrapped his hands around the old woman's neck and swung his body behind her. Every guard still standing immediately pulled their guns.

"Hello Warden." he hissed into her ear "A lovely day for an escape, is it not?"

"You won't get away with this Ozai."

"Oh, but I will. You see, everything is going as planned. The only thing that's up for debate is what I'm going to do with you." he slipped one arm around her neck.

* * *

Zuko paced the floor. He'd never been on a date with anyone but Mai. Mai knew him. Mai accepted him.

 _Damn I miss Mai_ he thought as he ran his fingers through his hair. _Well, at least she can't see me_ he went on as he soothed his hand over his left eye. He reached for his phone.

Z: _Aang. I can't do this._

A: _do wut?_

Z: _the date_

A: _Hell yes U R. Do U know what Toph will do to U + me if U stand her up!?_

Z: _She's just one tiny girl._

A: _Yeah. One tiny girl who was MY EARTHBENDING TEACHER._

Z: _WHAT1?!_

_Z: That's who you were talking about?_

_Z: That's the maniacal lunatic who threw rocks at your head for fun?_

A: _yep_

Z: _Shit. She didn't look crazy._

A: _That's what makes her dangerous._

A: _Katara's meeting me soon. Text U after._

Z: _Okay._

Z: _Hey. Why don't you join us. Make it a double date._

Z: _Don't make me beg._

A: _Yeah! Now leave me alone!_

Aang slid the phone into his pocket as he heard the crunching of shallow snow under a herd of little feet running toward him. From the other direction he heard distinct bellows. "Perfect timing." he said to himself as he started being surrounded.

"Are your friends here yet?" one of the boys asked.

"Almost. If you look out you can see them."

The children looked out over the water, Kyon jumping on the outside of the group "I can't see!" she called back to Katara, Sokka and Hasook who were coming up behind them. Before she knew it she was being lifted up. She smiled when she looked down and saw long pale fingers and the tips of blue arrows between the knuckles of the hands that were lifting her into the air. Once she was settled onto Aang's shoulders she pointed and shouted "I see them!"

The other kids mumbled amongst themselves, but Hasook was the one who spoke up. "There's nothing on the water."

Aang looked curiously at the new addition to the group.

"They're in the sky!" Kyon squealed, one hand gripped onto Aang's as the other pointed.

Ooos and awes escaped the children's' lips as they saw them; four sky bison, complete with passengers, flying towards them.

The older children started talking "My mom says one of them is the Avatar."

"That's so cool. I'm going to be the Avatar one day."

"You have to be born the Avatar, stupid."

"Okay Lootah, that's not nice." Katara snapped at the boy.

"Sorry." he said grudgingly.

The kids continued talking. "Mr. Aang?" Kyon whispered, leaning down close to the air bender's ear "Are you the Avatar?"

Aang's eyes stretched. He didn't think anyone would see through him, but somehow, this little girl had. He turned his head up to her a bit, smiled, and nodded ever so slightly with his finger to his lips.

Her eyes grew "I knew it." she whispered happily, wrapping her arms around his forehead and laying her head on his. "Don't worry. I won't tell."

Aang smiled again "Thank you." then he looked back at Katara. She was stooped down, pointing and talking with the other kids.

One by one the bison landed and the riders jumped down, their traditional clothing bellowing in the air the bent to cushion their landing.

Aang smiled and moved forward. One hand still cradled the little passenger that rode on his shoulders. The others followed him quietly as he walked, waiting to see this friend he was talking about.

He bowed slightly to the eight guys who'd come from the Northern Temple, then the five girls who came from the West, and the twins' two temple sisters from the east. Finally he reached his two temple brothers, Jinju and Anil.

He bowed, then he laughed and hugged both of them. "Where's Momo?" he asked.

"Asleep in the saddle." Anil laughed as he pointed over his shoulder.

"Thanks." he said, then turned back "Come on guys. They'll be glad to see you."

The air bender walked toward the last sky bison and Kyon gripped tightly onto his hand "It's okay." he said to her quietly as he took her down from her perch and set her on the ground next to him. "Hey Appa!" he said to the great beast.

Appa groaned in return.

"I know. I'm sorry, but I told you, I had to come with Zuko."

Appa huffed heavily.

"Don't act like that. You're embarrassing me in front of my new friends." Aang said nodding his head toward Kyon.

The bison looked at the timid little girl, then back to Aang and bellowed.

"Thanks."

* * *

The three elder members of group of the Water Tribe group looked at each other in confusion as Aang addressed the sky bison. "Do you think he really understands that thing?" Sokka asked.

"Looks like it." Katara answered.

"Told ya the little nerd was a goof."

Katara cut her eyes at him "It's probably _his_ bison _Hasook_." she said his name with emphasis to stop herself from calling him 'idiot'.

Aang turned around "Hey everybody. This is my best friend Appa." he turned back "Appa, say Hi."

The bison did as he was told and the kids laughed. "Can we pet him?" Lootah asked.

"I don't think he'd mind." Aang said, then Appa huffed and shook his head.

The kids laughed and ran to the giant, all but Kyon. "Who's Momo?" she asked.

"Oh. Yeah." Aang said scratching his head "I'll go get him."

Aang hopped up into the saddle with one hop and Katara stepped up beside Kyon "Don't you want to pet the bison?"

The girl grabbed Katara's hand with both of hers and shook her head.

Aang jumped back down and landed in front of Katara and Kyon with a large smile on his face.

"Where's Momo?" Kyon asked looking around curiously.

Aang looked behind him "Momo! Don't be so hard headed. I said I was sorry, now come on!" he turned back to the ladies "He and Appa are a little upset that I came early without them." Just then a flying lemur landed on Aang's shoulder "Well, it's nice of you to join us." Aang mumbled.

Momo chirped at him angrily and tugged at a tuft of hair to show his displeasure.

Aang brushed the lemur's hand away "Really? You're going to make me look bad in front of pretty girls. Thanks a lot Momo."

Momo wrapped his tail across Aang's chest and studied the new people in front of him.

"It's a monkey thing." the little girl said from behind her teacher's leg.

Momo huffed at the girl. Aang laughed "He's a flying lemur."

The girl stepped out "He's little like me."

He huffed again and crossed his arms "Be nice Momo." Aang reprimanded "Why don't you say hello."

Momo uncrossed his arms and swooped down in front of Kyon, chattering a greeting.

Katara stepped up to Aang "You didn't tell me you had two kids of your own." she giggled as she looked down at the little girl and the lemur who had begun to play in the snow.

"I guess you could say that." he said, smiling "You know, I could give the kids rides home on Appa and then we could go."

"That would be nice."

* * *

"I've noticed you admiring my scar." Ozai said into the woman's ear and he wrapped his left hand around her throat "Would you like one?"

"Do what you will." she snarled an instant before she grabbed his arm and quickly flipped him over her shoulder. Before he could hit the floor the nimble woman had chi-blocked him. She looked at her guards with disgust. "Get him out of my sight! I don't ever want to see him again." she snapped as she turned away.

Two guards lifted the limp prince off of the concrete floor "What should we do with him Ma'am?"

The woman swung back around, her long gray hair loose from the struggle "Take him to the Boiling Rock."

Ozai was dragged unceremoniously through the corridors of the prison towards a transport van, his head and limbs dropping as the men pulled him along. As the prince watched the gray tiles pass under him a sinister smile crossed his lips.


	17. Afternoon pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know it's been like almost three weeks, but life happened, I've been really busy. This chapter kicked my ass, but the next on is about half done, so yay for that. Also I'm going to be setting up a tumblr that' dedicated to this story so I can answer questions and what not and everything will be together. I'll let you guys know when I get it together, but until then you can ask questions on mine, dupreerose.tumblr.com (you don't have to have an account, you can ask on anon)
> 
> [update 12/28/16: that was from the original posting of this chapter. I would still love to get questions if you have any.]

After giving the parents of the Southern Water Tribe the surprise of having their children dropped off by a great white ball of fur, Aang and Katara headed out to the outskirts of the village. Katara leaned over the edge of the saddle and watched as Aang guided Appa according to her directions. Every so often he would look back and she would smile at him.

He looked back at her again. Her hair had all blown lose and chocolate curls whipped around her face. Aang turned back and grinned to himself. This girl was everything he could ever ask for. He couldn't explain it, but when he was around her he knew what Gyatso said was true; them meeting was destiny. The past few days had been better than he could have possibly dreamed, but the announcement of the Avatar was fast approaching. Aang wondered if it was possible to do his duty and hold on to what he had found with Katara.

* * *

"So, what's up with your sister?" Hasook asked Sokka as he the two men walked through town.

"What do you mean?" Sokka asked, looking at him with tired eyes.

"I mean when's she going to stop playing hard to get. We all know she's going to marry me eventually, we might as well get it over with."

Sokka yawned "I don't think you're exactly her type."

Hasook laughed "Dude. Look at me. I'm _every_ girl's type." he stopped and gestured at himself for effect, then stated walking again "I mean, I'm awesome, and I deserve the best and your sister, my friend, is the best." Sokka cocked an eye at him "I mean she's pretty when she doesn't have that weird side-braid thing and those goofy glasses she wears sometimes. I saw her at the pool once," he whistled "body. for. days." Sokka shot him a nasty look and he raised his hands in defense "No offence. I know that's your sister and all, but it's the truth."

Sokka turned his head back. This was the first time he had really had a one-on-one conversation with Hasook and he was starting to understand why Katara generally referred to him as 'the Ass'. A few years earlier Sokka would have punched Hasook in the jaw for such a stupid comment, but instead he asked "So, it sounds like all you care about when it comes to my sister is looks."

"What else is there? I mean, it's good that she's good with kids cause I want a ton of 'em. And she's smart or whatever, but she's a little mouthy." He shrugged "I guess I can overlook that."

Sokka felt his fist curl and stuffed it in his coat pocket "And the fact that she's the princess doesn't hurt either." He led.

"Total bonus." Hasook said, totally mistaking the irritation in the engineer's voice for tiredness.

"Uh, yeah." He said, happy to see his home coming into view "Well, I'm about to his the sack, catch you later."

"Yeah bro. Later." Hasook waved as he made the left that headed toward his house.

"You'll never be my bro you dumb muthafucker." He mumbled as he started up the path to his door.

* * *

As soon as they landed Aang soothed his hand over Appa's head, said "Thanks buddy." and jumped up into the saddle right as Katara was about to go over the edge so she could slide down the bison's tail "You know, there's an easier way to get down."

She looked up from where she had her hand grasped on the edge of the wooden saddle "There is?" Katara asked, wondering what could possibly be easier for her than sliding sown Appa's tail. She stood up.

"I can take you." he said stepping closer.

She smiled "Okay." She answered.

They stepped toward each other and Aang wrapped his arm around Katara's waist, pulling her close "Hold on." He whispered and she braced herself by wrapping her arms around his neck. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah" she answered.

Aang looked into Katara's eyes and gave her a devious smile before he pushed up and jumped off of Appa's back. Katara squealed a bit, buried her face in his chest and held onto his neck tighter. "It's okay." He said with a light chuckle as he lowered them to the ground slowly.

As soon as her feet touched the ground she let go of the airbender's neck and slapped him on the arm, "That wasn't funny." She pouted.

"I'm sorry." He said, still laughing lightly "You took to Appa so well that I didn't think you would get scared." She huffed and looked away. He turned his head trying to look into her face "Aw, Katara, don't be like that. It was just a little joke."

Katara crossed her arms and looked him in the face "Just a little joke huh?"

"That's all." he said taking his arms from around her and placing on hand on his heart and the other in the air "scout's honor."

Katara stepped back and squinted her eyes and him and the pile of snow she had lifted above his head when she crossed her arms "Well, if its just a little joke," she uncrossed her arms and the pile dropped on his head "then you should find that hilarious." she laughed.

Aang sent the snowflakes flying with a gust of wind "oh, so you do have a sense of humor." He said as he scooped up two handfuls of snow and started packing them together.

"You had better not." Katara warned as she started backing away.

"Oh yeah? And if I do?"

Katara stopped and propped her hands on her hips "Are you really crazy enough to throw a snowball at a water bender out on a tundr-" before she could finish her sentence a loosely packed snowball hit her in the face. She wiped the snow away from her face "You'd better run." she growled as she raised her arms and a great wall of snow rose up behind her and compacted into dozens of balls.

"Katara." He said pleading "Look, I wasn't trying to hit you. I just meant to," he shrugged "skim you, that's all."

"Then for an airbender your aim sucks." She said stepping forward, bringing the snowballs with her.

His hand went to the back of his neck "Well, uh-" he realized there was no way for him to talk his way out of this, so he turned and ran.

* * *

"Katara knows." Yue said as she slid into LuTen's bedroom.

"Katara?" he said thinking "Oh, the girl Aang likes. Sokka's sister."

"Yeah. Sokka had to tell her everything. Apparently she saw me pull you into that room last night."

"I told you I thought I heard something. Wait, did she stick around, I mean did she hear _everything_?"

Yue giggled "Don't worry, she didn't listen for long. Anyway, he told her about me being sick too. She wants me to come to her room tonight so she could see if she can help me"

"That's great. So I'm guessing she's okay with everything." He said as he took her hand into his and pulled her closer.

"Yes. Sokka told her the whole story and she understands." She answered as she watched him glide his finger across the back of her hand.

"Good. I wish my dad was as understanding."

"He's still having a hard time accepting us, huh."

"Not so much us, you know he likes you, it's just the fact that I didn't tell him who you were and that you were betrothed and what us being together mean to the politics of the tribes and the Fire Nation."

Yue leaned into his chest "I know, it's a lot. The tribes were supposed to be united when Sokka and I married, when it was time the two of us would rule as one. If it was just the fact that we didn't marry, it would cause trouble, but I would still become chief one day. But you're the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation-"

"And if you two were to stay together, to marry, one of you would have to give up your position." Iroh said as he closed the door behind him "Who knows what turmoil either one of you leaving your home would cause."

"Fire Lord Iroh." Yue gasped as she started to step back from LuTen, but he placed a hand on her back and held her to him.

"Dad, it doesn't have to be like that. Besides, it's going to be a long time before you or Chief Arnook go anywhere. We have time to sort this out."

Iroh smiled at his son "I appreciate your faith, but you can't know that for sure."

* * *

Aang popped his head up out of the pile of snowballs to see Katara laughing hysterically. _I should of turned them all back on her, then we'd see what was so funny._ He thought as he sent the snow blowing all around him.

"I'm sorry." she laughed "I just couldn't resist."

"Yeah, I guess I deserved that." His phone beeped and he glanced at it.

_Z: Did you talk to her. She's with it, right?_

Aang shoved the phone back into his pocket, "It's just Zuko. He's nervous about his date with Toph today."

Katara laughed "Wouldn't you be."

"I guess so." He laughed. His phone beeped again and he ignored as he stepped forward "So…about those clouds."

Katara pulled a stream of water and laughed as Aang' phone beeped again. Aang winced and tried to ignore the sound that came for a third time. After a bit of trial and error, and a few more text alerts, the two benders had managed to figure out how to make clouds.

The two benders' bodies flowed together as they moved into making shapes with their new creations. Idle conversation, flirty looks and the brushing of finger tips against exposed skin was soon interrupted.

_This girl is on firrrrrre, this girl is on fir-_

"What Zuko?!" Aang snapped into his phone. Katara dropped water she's been handling and covered a laugh. "Yes Zuko, I told her…Yes, we'll be there…I told her you're a big pussy and you're scared to go out with Toph…I bet you I did…Zuko…Zuko! In case you forgot, I'm on a date…What do I want you to do?! I want you to get off my damn phone, that's what…Bye Zuko…I said bye Zuko." He hung up. "Sorry."

"It's okay." She giggled "I guess you ought to go to him before he has a heart attack.

Aang pouted a bit "I guess so."

She stepped to him "Don't be like that." and she kissed him on the cheek "It's not the end of the date, just an intermission."


	18. Finally, the Toko Date

Katara walked into Toph's room in their suite "You ready?"

"I don't need you to take me, it's only downstairs." Toph pulled her sweater over her head "Besides, that's what The Pebble's being paid for."

Katara clenched her teeth and grabbed her braid nervously "Zuko didn't call you?'

Toph swung around to face her "Call me for what?" she scowled.

"Nothing bad. Zuko was just a little bit nervous and he decided to make it a double date."

Toph crossed her arm tightly and tapped her foot on the tile "What a lillyliver. He didn't even have the balls to call me and tell me himself."

"Did you give him your number?"

"No, but he said he would get it from Aang."

"Well there you go. He might of forgotten. You know he was beyond drunk last night." Toph's arms crossed and her face dropped "Toph? What's wrong?"

"You mean to tell me this was a drunken ask out?"

Katara hesitated "Well, yeah. I thought you knew."

"No. I didn't know. Excuse the blind girl for missing a few things." she flopped down on the bed "I'm not going."

"Aw, Toph. Don't be like that." Katara went to the bed, kneeled beside her friend and hugged her "Come on. It's going to be fun."

"No."

"Come on. You're already dressed and your hair looks really good. Did one of the girls do it for you before they left."

"No. I did it myself." She drawled.

"See. The date was meant to be." She got up, pulling Toph's hand "Let's go."

* * *

"Come on you." The guard snapped when he snatched the door of the prison van open.

Ozai climbed out of the van. The chain that shackled his hands and feet clanked against the volcanic rock. The Capital City guards led him to the old gondola where The Boiling Rock guards stood ready to take him across the crater.

The Boiling Rock guards, an older woman who'd been working there for five years and a young man who was still a rookie attached Ozai's chains to a hook in the bottom of the gondola and they transported him to the prison. Once there the warden and two guards took charge of their new prisoner.

"That guy gives me the creeps." the young man said with a shiver.

You don't know the half of it." the woman responded.

He looked at her as they stepped into the gondola to take it back to the other side "You know something about him Min?"

"Yeah. Before I came here I was a bailiff. I was one of the ones who worked his trail. The guy's a freakin' monster. If you ask me he should have been sent here from the beginning. I guess being the Fire Lord's baby brother has it's perks."

The young man's eyes stretched "What did he do?" he whispered intensly.

"I can't say." she sighed "Everyone in the courtroom had to sign a confidentiality agreement. We can only say we were there, and that's only because there were so many news cameras outside the entire time recording who came and went."

"Yeah. I was a kid, but I remember that I was wondering why the Fire Lord was always looking so angry when my mom said he was such a nice guy." He thought for a second "Why didn't he just handle it?"

"I don't know, but think about it, no matter what he did people would have talked. They would of either said he was being too easy because that was his brother or too hard because he wanted to get him out of the way. It was a lose, lose situation for the old man. It was best for him to leave it up to a judge and jury.

* * *

Toph sat at the table, arms crossed on the top, face knotted and fingers tapped out an angry rhythm. Katara and Aang sat quietly on the other side of the booth sharing worried glances.

"That sorry son of a bitch stood me up." Toph grumbled after twenty minutes had passed. She slammed her palms on the table "That's it." she pushed herself up and reached for her cane "I'm going to my room. Tell him is he's ever within fifty feet of me I'm kicking his ass."

Katara jumped up and got in front of Toph taking her cane before she could get a good grip on it "No Toph. He's on his way. I'm sure of it."

Aang looked over at the door for what felt like the hundredth time when he saw Zuko walking toward it "See, he's here." He slid out of the booth "I'll be right back." He ran across the nearly empty dining room to his friend "Zuko. What the hell? You're almost a half hour late. Toph was ready to kick your ass."

"I tried to be on time," he clutched his abdomen "but you know how my stomach gets when I get nervous."

Aang scowled in disgust. "TMI." He grabbed the fire bender's arm "Come on before things get worse."

The guys walked to the table where Katara had settled on the bench with Toph. Zuko slid in to sit in front of his date "I'm sorry I'm late, but I, um-"

"You don't have to make up an excuse." She interrupted "I can smell the air freshener stuck to your clothes. You had the shits."

"Toph!" Katara scolded as Aang slapped his hand across his forehead.

"Well, I wouldn't put it like that," Zuko said trying to hide how appalled he was that a girl would talk like that, especially at a meal "but yes, I did have a stomach issue."

Toph shrugged "It happens." she slouched back in her seat "I went ahead and ordered pizza and wings cause you were taking so long. Hope your delicate constitution can handle that."

Zuko stretched his eyes at Toph, then looked at Aang and back to Toph. "Um, yes. That would be good." he turned to Aang and whispered "What's up with the girls manners. Mai never acted like this."

Toph frowned "I'll have you know, Prince Sparky, that I have top notch manners, I just didn't realize I was having lunch with my father."

"I…how did you know what I said?"

"I'm blind. That means my other senses are heightened. Damn. Read a book or watch a documentary sometimes, will ya?"

Zuko crossed his arms "I read plenty, thank you."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes "Who is Mai?"

"My ex." He answered, then he noticed Aang and Katara get pained looks on their faces and throw their heads back.

Toph smirked a bit "She dumped you, huh?

The fire bender narrowed his eyes "She did."

Aang saw the waitress approaching "Oh thank Raava." he exhaled.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen I've got a pizza," she sat the pizza in the middle of the table "A Yu Dao wrap with tofu," she sat the plate in front of Aang, then she smiled at Katara "and a side of sea prune compliments of the chef." she sat the bowl in front of her."

"Thank you," Katara said "but I didn't order this, I didn't even know it was on the menu."

The woman smiled "We've been waiting for one of you to come in. Your grandmother gave the chef the recipe before she left and she's been dying to know if it's right." She remembered the last plate on her tray "Oh, sorry." She took the plate down and placed it on the table, "And a double order of komodo chicken wings, extra spicy."

As the plate landed on the table Katara took a spoonful of stew to her mouth then she looked at the waitress and smiled "Just like GranGran's."

The waitress smiled and bounced just a bit "Awesome. She'll be so excited to hear that. You guys have a good lunch. If you need anything I'll be around."

As the woman left, Aang looked over at the bowl "Your grandmother must be a really good cook if a chef asked for her recipe."

Katara pushed the bowl midway between her and Aang "It's my favorite thing, have some."

"I wouldn't do it if I were you." Toph mumbled and Katara elbowed her.

Aang took his spoon and filled it with a heaping helping before he opened wide and clamped down. His lips puckered around the spoon and his eyes watered. He'd eaten all kinds of exotic foods from all over the world, but this, by far, was the nastiest thing he'd ever tasted. He forced himself to chew and swallow the chunky stew, all the while fighting to maintain a pleasant look on his face. He gave Katara a watery eyed smile.

"See," she beamed "I told you it was great. You want more?"

"No, no. Noooo. You enjoy it, the chef sent it to you."

Toph and Zuko both let out a small "Ha" and Zuko looked across the table at the girl. She was crass and pushy, but she was very pretty. There was just something about her.

As soon as she'd heard the waitress she'd sat up strait in her seat and folded her hands in her lap, just as his mother had taught his sister and himself when they were children. Even after the woman had walked away she remained seated nicely and asked Katara to make a plate for her. Her manners were indeed impeccable, and if all Aang's "My earth bending sifu" stories were true, she was an amazing young woman.

"Thank you for ordering in my absence." Zuko said politely as he pulled a slice of pizza from the pan.

Toph's eyes popped open in surprise "You're welcome. I hope it's something you eat."

"Yes. I like spicy wings very much."

Toph smiled "Good."

She had to admit that although he was snooty and pampered, he seemed like a good guy and he had a nice voice. Xing Yee said the he was built very nicely. Maybe she could forgive his lateness, after all, it wasn't his fault he didn't feel well.

They sat and ate quietly for a while. Katara and Aang had been up since well before dawn, and being up until the wee hours of the morning was starting to wear on them. This was Zuko's first meal of the day, and because he was still nursing a slight hangover and recovering from stomach problems he ate slowly. Toph was just at a loss for words. This date had gotten off to a rough start, and she wasn't sure what to say next.

"Hey Toph," Katara broke the silence, much to the girl's relief "how's that project you were working on."

Toph smiled "Oh, I forgot to tell you, I finally got it." she waved her hand over the table until she found a fork and held it up "I didn't want to tell anybody about it until I knew it could be done, but I finally got it." her smile changed into a grin as the prongs bent in different directions.

"Toph, that's amazing!" Aang gasped "I didn't even know that was possible."

Katara reached over and hugged Toph tightly and she laughed "Well, I figured that metal came from the earth, so there must be a way to bend it.

"That's awesome. You invented a whole new form of bending." Zuko added.

"Yeah. I was thinking about trying it out at the last Earth Rumble, but it would probably be illegal or something."

"Earth Rumble?" Zuko asked.

Aang turned to him "Yeah. It's like MMA for earth benders. It's super underground though." he looked at his friend "Toph's the reigning champ."

"Really?" the prince asked.

"Yeah," Toph said leaning back in her chair "kicking gigantic dude's twice my age asses is pretty sweet."

She went on to regale the group with stories of her six years as champion in all its grisly detail. Zuko scowled at all the mentions of all the bloody noses, broken bones and crushed nuts she'd caused. After about thirty minutes of her talking he mumbled "Mai would never talk like that." under his breath.

Toph stopped in her tracks and narrowed her eyes "What is it with you and this Mai chick?"

His face grew red, but he answered "Mai's great. She's nothing like you." Katara groaned, Aang shoved Zuko's head and Toph grimaced. "I mean you're cool and all, but Mai, she's tall and beautiful. They tried to get her to model, but she decided to she'd rather be a designer. And she's really good at it too. You know she's the designer for the Avatar's announcement performance."

"Is that so?" Toph drawled.

"Yes, and-"

"Excuse me guys." LuTen said as he approached the table "I hate to interrupt, but I really need to talk to Zuko."

"Be my guest." Toph mumbled as Aang got up to let Zuko get out of the booth.

Katara took that moment to slide in beside Aang to ask him what the problem with his brother was, but Toph wasn't listening to that, she was listening to the cousins talk.

"Look, Zuko, I'm sorry, but I had to come tell you."

Zuko shrugged "No, man. I appreciate it. This date is murder." He looked at the pained look on his cousin's face "What's wrong?"

"It's Ozai. He tried to escape."

Zuko's heart stopped for a second. He couldn't breathe "He…what?"

"Don't worry. They caught him and sent him to the Boiling Rock." The younger prince stood there, nearly gasping for air. He flinched when LuTen's hand landed on his shoulder "Zuko, are you going to be okay?"

"Um, yeah. Yeah, I'm good. They got him. I'm good." He lied as a million thoughts speed through his mind. He patted he cousin on the arm "I'll catch you later."

LuTen squeezed his shoulder "You sure?"

"Yeah. I'm good. I'll be up in a little bit."

"Um, okay man." The older prince turned and walked away slowly.

Zuko walked back to the booth in a daze and sat beside Toph, catching Aang and Katara's attention. "Hey, you look like you saw a ghost," Aang said noticing his state "are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good." he said again.

Toph didn't give Aang a chance to say anything else "So who's Ozai?"

"What?" Aang exhaled looking at Zuko. "What about Ozai?"

"He's my father." Zuko answered flatly.

Toph was confused. "What in the world could a _prince_ do to land him in prison in the first place?"

Katara looked at Zuko's state, then turned to her friend "Haven't I told you before you shouldn't evesdro-"

Katara stopped in her tracks as Zuko reached over and took Toph's hand into his. They all sat in silence as he raised their hands up to his face slowly. As their hands reached the curtain of hair that cascaded over his left eye he said "He did this to me."

Katara and Toph's eyes stretched at the same time as Toph's fingers landed on the burn covering the young man's eye, pushing his hair away and revealing the scar to the water bender.

He released her hand and she flattened it out, soothing it over his eye. She turned and put her other hand on the right side of his face, turning him slightly so she could get a good feel. He closed his eyes as her hands slowly, carefully smoothed from one side of the scar to the other, then from the top to the bottom. She pulled her hands away gradually and placed them in her lap, holding her head down. Quietly she said "I'm sorry he did that to you."


	19. Understandings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been wrestling with what idea to go with next and I decided on this one after watching The Boiling Rock last night.

The warden walked into the interrogation cell "Well, well. I never thought I'd see a prince of the Fire Nation in my prison." He turned to the guards behind him "Leave us."

The two men looked at each other, then at him "Sir, we don't think that's such a good idea." One said.

The warden swung around and said "You'll do as I say." In an eerily calm manner.

"Yes sir." they said before they stepped out and closed the door.

The warden turned back to his prisoner…and bowed "I am glad to have you here Prince Ozai, and quite pleased that your plan worked."

Ozai held his had up "This is only the beginning. I trust that my cell arrangements have been made to my specifications."

"Yes your highness. You will be placed with the cellmate that the letter specified."

"Good. And what of the rest of my orders?"

"I've handled everything myself. When you are ready everything will go exactly as planned."

"It had better, because if it doesn't, _you_ will have hell to pay."

The warden swallowed hard "Don't worry. We are loyal to you. Everything will go as planned."

* * *

A knock on the door woke Katara from her nap. She had fallen asleep shortly after they'd come back from lunch, and time had gotten away from her. She opened her hazy eyes as Toph crossed the room headed for the door, then she looked at her phone. It was 7:33 already and Yue was a little early.

"Hey guys." she yawned.

"Oh, Katara, I'm sorry. If I knew you were sleeping I would of waited until eight like you said." Yue apologized. "We'll come back."

"No, no." she said standing up "I just fell asleep. It's been a busy couple of days."

"Yep, her and Twinkletoes can't get enough of each other." Toph mumbled as she closed the door.

"Anyyyway," Katara huffed "Come on Yue, let's go to the bathroom, we can use the tub to check you out." She looked up at the prince "Hi LuTen." she smiled.

He smiled back "Hi Katara."

He was relieved that she was welcoming to him. He'd been nervous that she would be upset with him about his relationship with Yue, but she was pleasant to him. Maybe this family was as caring and understanding as Yue said. Maybe he needed to not be so sensitive about her being betrothed. It wasn't their idea, and they'd agreed to it when they were children. There was definitely no reason for him to be jealous of Sokka. At least that's what he thought, until they walked into Katara's room and non-other than the Water Tribe prince himself was sitting on the bed.

"Hey girl!" he grinned as he got up and hugged Yue. LuTen scowled. "You're early. You feeling okay today?"

"Yeah." she giggled as he let her go. She reached over and grabbed Luten's hand "It's been a good day."

Sokka smiled at LuTen "'Sup man." he extended his hand "It's about time we officially meet."

LuTen looked at Sokka's outstretched hand then back at his face "Yeah." He looked at Yue "Baby, why is _he_ here?"

Sokka frowned "Because I'm her friend."

"She has a lot of friends. I don't see them here."

Sokka squinted his eyes and took a step forward "I care about her."

LuTen stepped up "I love her."

Sokka stepped again, they were nearly chest to chest "I loved her first." He growled, knowing that would get a rise out of the man.

"Yeah, yeah," Katara interrupted rolling her eyes "and you both have gigantic penises." she grabbed Yue's hand "We're going in here," she pointed at the bathroom door "you two jerks stay out here and figure out how to play nice."

"They _are_ both rather nice." Yue whispered into Katara's ear as they walked away.

"Ew! You do realize that one of them is my brother." she said as she closed the door.

The two men looked at each other then moved to sit on opposite ends of the foot of the bed and stared at the television a little too intently. LuTen broke the silence. "This is a great movie." he mumbled.

"Yeah, it's my favorite."

"Mine too."

"Guess we have a lot in common."

LuTen held his head down "Yeah, a little too much." Sokka looked over at him. "Look, Yue told me about you guy's relationship…situation…whatever." he exhaled "I know there's a lot of" he huffed as it the thought was painful "stuff that you guys shared. I'm kind of jealous."

"But she told you everything, so you know that's all in the past."

"I know. But it's not like you're just some dude in her past. You're a part of her life, her best friend."

Sokka looked back at the TV and shook his head "I think I understand that."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

* * *

"Welcome to your new home," the guard snarled as he pushed Ozai into his cell "have fun with your new roommate." He laughed as he closed the heavy door.

Ozai studied the huge figure stretched out on the bottom bunk "Hello." he said as he took a few steps forward "My name is Prince Ozai. I know who you are. It is a shame that a man of your…talents is stuck in this place like this. But I can fix that." The man on the bunk gave a disbelieving growl as he turned his head toward Ozai. "I understand your skepticism, but I am just the person to get us out of this vile place. All I ask is your loyalty." The man gave a laughing grunt and turned his head back up.

"I know it's hard to believe, but I know that together we can do this. I know about your power, your skill. I know you hate that asinine name they call you; Combustion Man." Ozai's cellmate growled in annoyance "I also know something very little people know about you. I know your real name-"the man sat up "Namae No Nai Otoko."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to google translate "name no nai otoko" is Japanese for "man with no name".


	20. Before the Performance

Katara and Yue stood at the bathroom door with looks of confusion plastered all over their faces.

"I call bullshit," Sokka laughed, shoving LuTen playfully "you can't do it."

LuTen answered in all seriousness "I can do the Triple Lindy."

"Please. They probably had to record that in at least a dozen shots just to get it right for the movie. No way you can do it."

"I'm telling you I can. I even got a nasty scar from where I damn near broke my back trying to get it down pat when I was a kid." LuTen lifted the back of his shirt and turned on the bed to show Sokka the mark on his back, then he saw the girls. He stood up "Hey." Sokka stood up too, going to his new friend's side.

"Well you two really did learn to get along." Yue said with a smile.

"Yeah, but never mind us. How are you?' LuTen said, stepping to her.

She looked at Katara, the back at him "My chi is really weak. Katara says she thinks it has something to do with when I was born."

He looked at the young healer "Is there something you can do for her?"

"I think so. I'm not sure, but I think if I can go to the Spirit Oasis like Yugoda did back then, maybe I can help her. I think Tui and La are the answer."

LuTen and Sokka both smiled "So there is hope." the Water Tribe Prince said.

His sister smiled at him "There's always hope."

* * *

Aang huffed and looked at the pile of dark hair on the towel he'd placed in front of him "Bye nice hair." he sighed as he placed the old fashioned razor in front of him. He rubbed he hand across his newly shining dome "Nice to see you again Baldy." he said and smiled at that old, familiar reflection.

"She will still think you're handsome." Gyatso said slyly from the chair in the corner of the room.

Aang blushed and turned to his guardian "I didn't say anything about that." he said, trying to quell the heat in his face.

"You didn't have to." the old man said "Well, you'd better get ready. You have to go meet Mai at the venue for your final fitting. She's expecting you, Jinju and Anil at 9:15. The boys from the other temple will already be there, and the girls will start streaming in and out at 9:30, so no one will know which one of you is the Avatar."

"Yes Gyatso." he answered sadly.

The man got up and went up to the boy "Cheer up. Your birthday is tomorrow. You will officially be an adult."

"And officially know as the Avatar," he huffed "I wish it were one of the others."

The elder gave the young air bender a sad smile "I know you do. But you are the Avatar for a reason. It was always meant to be you."

"I know." Aang hugged Gyatso "I'd better go get the guys. Mai will pin us to the wall if we're late."

Gyatso laughed "You know she will."

* * *

Toph Beifong stood on the wooden pedestal with a disgusted look on her face "Sorry it's taking so long. When they sent me your measurements, I was sure they were wrong. No earth bender I've ever heard of is built like you."

"Uh, and what exactly does that mean Miss Could Have Been a Model?"

Mai's eyes stretched and then she smiled "I see you've met Zuko."

"Yeah. Made the mistake of going to lunch with the guy. I heard all about you."

"I'm sorry about that. Zuko's kind of…socially awkward."

"Tell me about it."

There were a few moments of silence , then Mai said "You know, you could be a model too."

"Look Chick, I'm blind, but I'm not stupid. I know models are all tall and skinny and beautiful and I also know I don't fit into any of those categories."

Mai shrugged "Well, I do my own shows, and I use people of all sizes, and I was looking for a short curvy girl and I know models who pay a lot of money to look the way you do."

"Seriously?"

"As a heart attack."

* * *

"Zully!" Ty Lee yelled as she pounced on Azula, wrapping her arms around her oldest friend.

"Ty Lee, how many times have I told you not to call me that?" she drawled as she hugged the pink clad girl back.

"Oh what's the big deal?" Ty Lee said, fanning her hand dismissively "It's not like anyone's here but u-" Kuzon caught her attention as he walked out of his room in the suite "Oh, so you haven't fired him yet."

Azula cut her eyes at him, then looked back at Ty Lee "he's adequate." she said, then turned to him "Why don't you make yourself useful. Go see if you can find me and Ty Lee some snacks. Bring something for Mai too, she'll be hungry when she's finished working."

"Yes Princess." he said with a bow, then he turned to the other young lady "Nice to see you again Ty Lee."

"You too Cutie." the girl grinned and watched him until he closed he door behind him "Now that's one nice butt."

"Really Ty Lee? Must you?" Azula asked as she turned and walked toward the loveseat.

"Oh. I must." Ty Lee chirped as she flopped down onto the chair next to Azula "He's just so damn handsome."

"And here I was thinking guys weren't your forte."

"They're not, but fine is fine. And that, my friend, is fine."

Azula sucked her teeth "He's short."

"He's taller than you."

"I like my men taller than six feet." she said nonchalantly "He's only 5'10 and a half."

Ty Lee rolled her eyes "Wow, a whole inch and a half too short."

"Sometime an inch and a half makes a lot of difference." she said as she quirked a smile at her friend and the two laughed.

"So, how was the party. Ty Lee asked as she folded her legs.

"Utterly boring. I wish you and Mai didn't have to work up until the last minute."

"The party couldn't have been that boring."

"I suppose it wasn't."

"Soooo-" Ty Lee led.

"So what?"

"What happened?"

"Oh, well, there was a lot of singing, food and drinks. Aang had a good time. That Beifong girl paid the owner off so we could stay late. King Bumi looked like a lunatic, as always, but I think one of the air bender twins likes him. The other twin is pretty cool, and the Beifong girl. Zuzu got drunk enough to rap."

"Damn, I missed it." she said with a snap.

Azula smiled "That _was_ a highlight. Oh, and turns out, LuTen's little girlfriend is the princess of the Northern Water Tribe and is betrothed to the prince of the Southern Water Tribe."

"No." Ty Lee said as if it were the most scandalous thing she'd ever heard.

"Yes. _And_ that girl that Aang was talking to is the princess around here. It's all too strange. It's like one of those sappy stories you like to read online."

"Those stories are awesome." Ty Lee defended. Azula rolled her eyes "Anyway, what else happened?"

"We hung out until everyone got tired, then we all went back to Beifong's penthouse and just slept wherever we landed."

Ty Lee noticed a faint blush n Azula's face "So where did _you_ land?"

Azula's cheeks grew redder "What does that matter?" she snapped

"It doesn't." Ty Lee shrugged "I was just curious." there were silent for a few beats "So, where did you sleep."

Azula sighed "I don't remember how I got there, but I woke up on the couch…on top of Kuzon." she winced when Ty Lee squealed "Don't get all hot and bothered. We were fully clothed."

"What a shame." Ty Lee deflated "I bet it was still a nice place to wake up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I guess this would be considered the filler episode, huh. Next chapter is the performance. We'll see what happens when Katara finds out Aang is the Avatar. I'm also going to attempt to write this huge event that's been in my head for months. Anyway, hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Oh, and yeah, Azula gives zero fucks about the 4th wall.


	21. Performance Day part One

It was a long night. Mai and Ty Lee were up into the wee hours of the morning doing alterations. Azula, though she wasn't as handy with a sewing machine as her friends, stayed up to try and help, so that meant Kuzon was also working overtime.

* * *

Katara laid in bed and hoped that her last minute replacement would do a good job because her kids had worked so hard. It was unheard of for a group so young to perform at such a prestigious event and she expected all of her children's hard work not to be wasted.

* * *

Sokka spent another long night at the civic center with the work crew doing last minute checks on all the equipment as the workman installed the double thick Plexiglas barrier to protect the audience from being hit by any elemental debris. Once all the lifters were given a final test with the full weight of the rocks, sand and dirt brought in for the earth bending demonstration and the pools surrounding the stage filled with water, he went to help place the barrier.

* * *

Aang was restless. He worried about doing his performance correctly, he worried about what his life held after the announcement was made, but most of all, he worried about Katara and what would happen when she found out. He just knew that she would hate him for lying to her. He could have told her so many times in the past two days alone, but he just couldn't bring himself to admit it to her, to say it aloud to anyone.

Aang had never imagined he would like Katara as much as he did. Talking to her through the internet had been wonderful, but the second he saw her on that pier, he knew there was just something about her. Something that made his heart skip beats and his mind wonder about forever. Forever. He was too young to think about forever, but suddenly, he was. He cared about her, could see himself loving her.

 _But I'm the Avatar._ kept rolling through his head _My life doesn't belong to me, it belongs to the world._ That echoed over and over, on and off through the night until he finally started to doze off shortly before dawn.

* * *

In the late afternoon the back stage area of the civic center was full of activity. Katara stood with her students and scanned the area for Aang. She hadn't seen him since lunch the day before and, oddly enough, she missed him. He'd told her he had to cut his hair, and the place was filled with at least eleven young, male air benders milling around the place.

"Mr. Aang!" Kyon yelled as she tugged on Katara's hand to get her to move. She followed the little girl to the other side of the warm-up area "Hi Mr. Aang." the girl chirped.

Aang looked up because he thought he heard a high-pitched utterance of his name and he saw Katara being pulled toward him by someone too short to be seen in the crowd. He smile as their eyes met, then they were face to face.

"Hi." she said coyly.

"Hi." he answered, then he noticed she was looking at his bald head. He rubbed his hand across it subconsciously "I got a little chrome dome thing going on, huh."

She smiled bigger at that funny, crooked smile of his "It's nice."

"Mr. Aang, what happened to your hair?" the little girl said, bringing their attention a bit closer to the floor.

Aang stooped down "I cut it." he said cheerfully "You are such a beautiful, dressed up lady. I have a friend about your size named Kyon. You two should meet."

The girl laughed "I _am_ Kyon."

Aang feigned surprise "No, you can't be Kyon. Kyon's just a little girl." He looked into her eyes "It _is_ you! Well don't you look pretty in that nice blue dress."

"Thank you." the little girl said "It's just like Miss Katara and the big girls. We're all pretty today."

The air bender looked up "Yes, you are."

"We are all very beautiful today." a very proper voice drawled from nearby.

Katara swung around "Pakku!" she yelled and threw her arms around the old man.

He hugged her back tightly "It's good to see you again Katara." he said with a smile.

She turned to Aang "Aang, this is Master Pakku of the Northern Tribe. He was my water bending teacher."

Aang's eyes stretched. Pakku looked at Katara and said "Is that all I am to you?"

Katara leaned her head on the man's shoulder "And my step-grandfather."

It took everything Aang had in him not to let his jaw hit the floor "It's nice to meet you Master Pakku." the nervous young man said with an outstretched hand.

Pakku took Aang's hand and shook it "I see our little Katara had made a new friend. Hello young man."

"Pakku, where's GranGran?" Katara asked.

"She's in the hallway harassing your brother and father." he answered.

She turned to Aang "I'll see you later. Break a leg."

'Yeah, you too." he said as she and her little student disappeared into the crowd, then he turned to the other man "Thanks for-"

"Not blowing your cover. No problem."

"Soooo, you're Katara's grandpa."

"I am. And you're enamored with my granddaughter."

"I am." Aang answered honestly "Wait, so Kanna's GranGran?"

Pakku cocked an eyebrow "Has anyone ever told you that for a genius you're a bit slow."

"Sorry. I've just got a lot on my mind." he thought for a second "Is Katara that 'Star Student' you kept talking about? The one that made you change your mind about a lot of your ideas?"

"She is. And I'm glad she did. If she didn't come to the north and get in my face like she did Kanna and I would of never found each other again."

* * *

"Stand still," Mai chided "Do you want me to stick you in the ankle with this needle?" he only grunted. She popped the thread and stood up "There. That only took a second. Now go put your hair into a top knot and you can put on the rest of your robes.

Zuko gave her a hard look "What?" he snapped "You know I don't wear my hair up, and you expect me to do it in front of a ton of strangers. Are you crazy?"

"Zuko, relax. Nobody's going to know."

He threw his hands up "How is nobody going to know?! Is everyone going to suddenly go blind when I get onstage?!"

Mai kept her calm tone "No you jerk. Ty Lee's been studying special effects makeup and she knows how to cover your scar."

"Really?" he asked, calming his tone. She nodded her head "But, my eye." he said glancing down.

"The stage and the audience are so far apart that no one will be able to tell." she noticed his apprehension "Look. Let Ty Lee do the makeup and then put your hair back down. I'll help you put your hair in a top knot right before you go on. Is that okay?"

"That's okay." he said quietly before he walked over to where Ty Lee was.

* * *

Soft music played and the audience was seated. The back stage area was cleared of anyone not directly involved with the announcement of the Avatar. Katara took her place with her family and looked around.

Where's Toph?" she asked when she noticed the seat beside her was empty.

The Boulder leaned across the empty seat and attempted to whisper "The Boulder was not supposed to say anything, but that shouldn't matter now. The Blind Bandit was the Avatar's earth bending teacher."

Katara and Sokka both gasped and looked at each other, then smiled. "She kept that from us." Katara said to her brother "I'm going to get her. She's known who the Avatar was all this time."

Sokka turned his head and scrunched his face "Yeah…she's know all this time."

The lights went down and a single stoplight lit Monk Gyatso and Sister Iio at center stage. "Welcome citizens of the four nations." the woman started "We are greatly honored to be here to introduce the world's newest Avatar to you."

Gyatso spoke next "Sister Iio and I both knew Avatar Roku in life. He was a good friend to the both of us. We have been blessed to know his reincarnation from infancy."

"With out further ado, we introduce the eighteen year olds of the four temples.

The stage lit and four young air benders sat at the side of the stage playing instruments. Two by two the other eighteen year old danced out onto stage. Their arms waved gracefully, their feet stomped rhythmically and their voices sang out beautifully.

Twenty young men and women were on the stage, but the Water Tribe siblings focused on their new friends. The twins movements were beautiful and graceful and Aang's were strong, but light. Sokka commented on how different they looked, Aang with his head shaven, Xing Ying and Xing Yee, their bangs now cut away to show more of their arrows.

They dipped, spun, stomped and sang, the air bender spirit speaking through them. As the song softened little by little the eighteen dancers folded into a deep bow to the floor.

Once again the lights dimmed as a lady in red crossed the stage and stepped into the spotlight. "My name is Lady Ursa of Hira'a. Avatar Roku was my grandfather. My grandfather lived a long life and did much to keep balance in the world, but, as with all things, his time on this earth came to an end. On that day, eighteen years ago, three air benders were born. Three children who carried the possibility of being the Avatar within them."

The lights came up and only three young air benders were still there. They had changed their tops and had resumed their positions, this time their long sleeves covering their heads.

Lady Ursa stepped to the side "I present to you in the order of their birth. Xing Ying if the Eastern Air Temple."

Sokka and Katara looked at each other with shocked smiles as Ying stood and stepped forward. It was obvious who's name would be called next.

"Xing Yee of the Eastern Air Temple." she stood at the opposite end of the line and stepped forward. Now all that was left was the person in the middle.

"And Aang of the Southern Air Temple."

Katara turned to her brother in confusion "It can't be. His birthday was a couple of days ago."

Sokka looked at her "No, Toph gave him a party a couple of days ago. Nobody ever really said it was his birthday."

Suddenly it all made sense; why he studied politics, how he and Toph became friends. But she still tried to convince herself that it wasn't him, maybe it was one of the twins and he really did have a job he had to start soon.

They watched the three move around the stage, at times moving together, at times two moving in sync to the side while one put on a display that was a mixture of dancing and air bending. Their extra long sleeves moved in the air and their feet barely touched the ground. The tempo went from steady to quick and so did the dance. The three flipped and spun in the air the ended suddenly in a pose.

They stepped back into a line, their hands folded and their heads bowed. The crowd sat on the edge of their seats, waiting to see which one of the three young people were the Avatar. As Iio and Gyatso returned to the stage the people in the audience began to stand. Katara and sat in her chair, looking at Aang, hoping he would glance up and tell her that it wasn't him, he had told her so much about himself, but kept the most important thing in the world from her. She felt a tap on her shoulder and looked to her left to see her brother with his hand out to her. She put her hand in his and stood, wrapping her arm around her brother's, and waited.

The two elders spoke together "Ladies and gentlemen. We present to you," Katara laid her other hand on her brother's bicep "Avatar," she squeezed him "Aang."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand yeah, I know that's a trollish way to end the chapter, but I had to do it. There are a few new videos on the YouTube play list, the newest two are the dances that inspired this part of the performance. I've never written anything like that, so I hope I did it justice.
> 
> The next chapter will be out soon (probably in less than a week). I'll also be posting their performance clothes on DA and working on the story Tumblr. Until then you can send me questions and things to mine. 
> 
> [Update 12/28/16- the story tumblr page has become a modern page, but here's the link things related to this story.   
> rose-in-auland.tumblr.com/tagged/they+met+on+the+internet/page/12  
> I set it so you can work your way backward to avoid spoilers. Also my weird ass playlist is still on Youtube, mostly in tact  
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLuebIx9qD_VctppbAfYQuhITlsXhLUjSd }


	22. Performance Day part 2

The two elders spoke together "Ladies and gentlemen. We present to you, Avatar Aang."

Applause roared through the theater. Hakoda clapped and turned to his children with a huge smile "Your new friend is the Avatar. Why didn't you guys tell me?"

Sokka looked at his father who had turned his eyes back to the stage "We didn't know." he answered, then he turned to his sister who was holding tightly to his arm and staring at the stage in disbelief. "Are you okay."

She looked up at him "Y-yeah. I'm fine." she looked back at the stage "Why wouldn't I be fine?"

"He didn't tell you, did he?"

"No."

* * *

As soon as his name was called Aang's heart started to race. He stepped forward, his head still bowed. Finally he held his head up, forced a smile and waved to the crowd. His eyes went to the balcony at the center, where he knew Katata was sitting. She was holding onto Sokka, looking confused. His false smile faltered. The Avatar turned his head, scanning through the crowd. He still had a performance to finish and he couldn't do that if he was focused on Katara.

The lights dimmed again leaving the Avatar standing alone in a spotlight. A voice echoed through the sound system spoke "Avatar Aang. You must seek out someone who will lead you through your journey to master the four elements. Search the Valley near the Cave of Two Lovers and seek out your spiritual leader." The lights came back up and a old man dressed in very simple traditional robes sat on the stage in front of a backdrop made to replicate the very valley the announcer spoke of.

"Hello young Avatar. My name is Guru Pathik." he said with a smile as genuine as the day he'd said them to Aang the first time."

Aang smiled, feeling relieved to be face to face with his old friend "Hello Guru Pathik." He said with a bow "I am ready to begin my training."

"Good. The first thing you must do is master water bending. Water is the element of change. You must go to the Northern Water Tribe and seek out one who has learned the true meaning of change."

Again the lights went out. Although they had long since returned to a seated position, Katara still held on to her brother's arm. Logically she understood why he hadn't told her who he was. They'd only been talking for a few months. The Avatar's identity was supposed to be kept secret until the announcement. But her heart, that was another thing. She was hurt that he hadn't told her something so important. Did all that happened between them mean anything to him, or was she just a distraction, the first of many? She wouldn't let herself be anyone's distraction...never again.

The lights came back up and there stood Aang, now in a blue parka, standing next to Master Pakku in front of a set of a frozen tundra. Katara's blood nearly boiled at the thought of the two of them acting like they didn't know each other less than an hour earlier. The two men moved together, manipulating the water, making it dance, freeze, thaw, and even boil as drums played in the background.

The men raised a spiral of water around themselves as the drums beat faster and faster. Soon the music was at a fevered pitch and a huge pool of water swirled high above the barrier. People gasped when Pakku stepped aside, leaving Aang to handle the massive form of water alone. He spun the water faster and faster, matching the beat of the drums, and suddenly they stopped, and so did he. There were a few startled screeches when the water began to fall from above them, but, before it could hit anyone, Aang spun around and turned the water to snow.

He pulled the bulk of the flakes back into the barrier leaving only a small dusting to fall onto the oohing, applauding crowd. He looked over at where Katara students were sitting and waved at them, then gestured for them to watch him. He pulled a pile of snow up around him and when it fell away he stood there dressed as a snowman. He moved around the stage, causing the audience to giggle and clap. The airbender blew the snow away from himself and turned to his master who was shaking his head at him. Pakku smiled at him and mouthed "You silly boy _._ " then he went on with the planned part of the performance "Avatar Aang, you have mastered water bending. I wish you great luck in the rest of your training."

Once again the spotlight fell on Aang. Pakku stepped into the light with him. "Avatar Aang, you must now master earth bending. Earth is the element of substance. The people of the Earth Kingdom are diverse and strong. You must find the most unique among them to teach you, an earth bender who waits and listens."

As the lights came up he pulled the parka away revealing a green and black sleeveless shirt, then discarded his boots. He looked around, the stage, now covered with boulders and dirt, then started to walk away. Almost out of nowhere a small form came sailing down onto the stage, smashing one of the boulders into tiny pebbles. When the dust settled the tiny frame of Toph stood in the middle of the rubble laughing her Blind Bandit laugh.

Aang smiled as she started throwing rocks, dirt and boulders at him. Classical Earth Kingdom music played as the two sparred. It looked more like an all out war than a performance. They threw everything they had at their disposal at each other, the highlight of the whole thing being when they covered themselves in rock armor and charged at each other full speed.

The music stopped as the stage filled with dust. Rumbling was heard as rocks were moved. When the dust cleared again Aang and Toph sat playing in the sand like two little children.

The music started again, a sweet song played softly on flutes. They spoke softly as they made designs come from the sand. "You should see the look on her face." he said to her "I think she hates me." he pulled up a replica of the Southern Air Temple.

"She might be a little miffed," Toph made the Palace in Ba Sing Se "but she'll get over it. There's a reason i call her Sweetness."

"I don't know Toph." he drew together a pile of sand and formed the Fire Nation palace.

"I do." they stood together "Have I ever steered you wrong?"

He chuckled a bit as they worked together "Yeah, remember when you talked me into entering the Earth Rumble when I was only half way through training. I got my ass handed to me in the third round."

"That was a lesson, not advice."

"Well then no."

"Then trust me."

The two stepped away and there stood a full replica of the entire Southern Water Tribe. They bowed to the roar of a standing ovation, then the two of them stood and gathered all of the earth on the stage, compressing and shaping it into a statue of Avatar Roku.

As Toph walked behind the statue and offstage as Guru Pathik stepped to the forefront "Next you must master fire bending. The people of the Fire Nation have desire and will and the energy and drive to achieve what they want. You must master firebending with someone who has overcame much yet still has the energy to overcome more."

Flame burst from around the statue of Avatar Roku and circled around Aang dancing eight feet high. A lone tsungi horn played as Zuko strolled from around the statue of his great grandfather, his hair in a top knot, his traditional robes brushing the ground. He extended a hand and lowered the flames.

"Are you ready Avatar?" he asked in a stern tone, then he smiled.

Aang was shocked to see Zuko without the scar, but he didn't mention it "I'm ready Sifu." he said with a bow.

The women in the audience swooned audibly when they young prince snatched off his robes and threw it across the stage, revealing the fact that he was only wearing a pair of training pants with a dark red sash tied at his waist. More hoots came when Aang discarded his shirt and tied his own red and orange sash on.

The two old friends moved together. throwing flames around with ferocity and strength. Then Zuko stepped aside and crossed his arms as Aang continued. "Stronger! Fiercer!" Zuko yelled as flame jumped from Aang's fist and feet.

"More Ferocious!" he yelled and Aang spun, landing in a stance with his head tilted upward before he released a mind boggling amount of flames from his mouth and hands. The audience gasped.

Aang returned to a normal standing position, his muscular chest heaving up and down as he steadied his breathing. As the clapping filled the room Zuko moved to stand back to back with Aang. The two young men back to back and went into a pose. The announcer spoke "Avatar Aang and Prince Zuko will now perform the ancient fire bending form, The Dancing Dragon."

The music became rhythmic, tribal and the two young men started to move in quick, sharp movements that circled the stage until they came to a stop, bent and touching fist. They stood and bowed to each other when a new voice came over the speakers "Avatar Aang." a recording of Azula said "You have not mastered fire bending until you can do it all."

The princess stepped onstage, wearing pants similar to her brother's along with a cropped shirt and her hair into a tight ponytail. She crouched down and started crossing her arms across her body. Sparks of lightning burst from her fingertips as she made her precise movements. Some people in the crowd had heard of lightning bending, but they had never seen it. Many believed it was just a myth, but here it was before their eyes.

Aang hunkered down beside her and mimicked her movements. Soon, he too had the bright streams of electricity dancing about him. The two worked together and formed a great dragon sending the legendary creature flying around the inside of the barrier. After the second lap they dissipated the dragon and bowed to each other.

The arena darkened and Pathik's voice was heard "Young Avatar. You have not only mastered the four elements, the lessons you've learned have served your spiritual development. You must now master control of the Avatar State."

A very dim light came up barely lighting Aang's form sitting atop a lifted part of the stage seated in a meditative position. Water and earth surrounded the platform and a soft tune started to play.

It was soothing. Aang had caught himself slipping into a true meditative state, thinking about what would happen when this was all over and her was face to face with Katara again. Would she accept him, understand why he didn't tell her, or would she tell him to get lost? He couldn't dwell on this right that instant, he had a performance to finish.

* * *

Katara watched Aang sit peacefully on his makeshift mountain. He looked so calm. He'd just finished such a wonderful display of his might, and now he was just being calm and quiet. She would of never guessed that sweet, silly Aang was capable of all those powerful things. Then his arrows started to glow.

"Goodness." she gasped. Then his eyes popped open and they were lit too.

The music became more intense and Aang surrounded himself with a ball of air, lifting up off of the platform that retracted as he ascended. He summoned a stream of water, earth and finally flame until he had all four of the elements circling his body. He floated there looking more intense that he had in any of his demonstration; scary, but beautiful all at the same time. She kept her eyes on him as he slowly lowered himself back to the stage, the elements returning to their original state. Once his feet were on the ground he bowed to the audience, the glow from his eyes and tattoos slowly fading to normal.

The crowd sat stunned. Most of them had never seen such a display of power. Once Roku stopped his former friend Sozin from attempting to take over the world, there was peace. He very rarely had a reason to go into the Avatar State, and even then there weren't many people around.

So the moments passed. Aang stood from his bow and looked nervously around the crowd. They were just sitting there. Then a little familiar voice shouted "Yay Mr. Aang!" It was light through the plexiglas but he heard her. He turned and bowed deeply to her. She bowed back, then two, three, even five at a time the people started standing and bowed back to him. All but one. When he looked up to see Katara once again, her seat was empty.

* * *

When the applause started Katara stood and went to collect her children. After the Avatar's speech and an intermission it would be time for them to perform for him,for Avatar Aang. Avatar Aang. She mulled that over and over in her head as she ushered her little performers off to the restroom. The last thing she needed was for one of them to ask for a potty break in the middle of the act.

She could faintly hear him speaking out in the hall. He sounded nervous, a bit rambling. She felt bad for him.

After the last of the kids emerged from the bathroom the headed past security to the backstage area so they could do last minute preparation during intermission. All of a sudden the children started running "Hey. Where are you guys going. You can't play right now." She rounded the corner and saw what all the running was. They were all gathered around Aang.

"I knew he was the Avatar all along." Kyon bragged from her perch on his arm "Didn't I Mr. Aang?"

"You sure did." he said "You are a very perceptive little girl."

"A skill we all wish we had." Aang's face dropped at the cold sound of Katara's voice. "Come on guys, we have to get ready for the performance you've prepared for the Avatar." She reached her hands out to Kyon.

"Katara. Can I talk to you after all this is over?" he asked.

"I'm sure you're very busy." she answered "My student please." Aang leaned across the heads of the children and passed Kyon to Katara. "Thank you," she bowed "Avatar Aang." she turned "Come on kids." and she and her students walked away.


	23. Performance part 3

Aang sat in the his designated seat and watched Katara walk out on sage. He was uncomfortable in his unnecessarily large seat in the private box he'd been directed to after he'd put his dress robes on.

"The Southern Water Tribe is pleased to serve as the host nation for the announcement of our new Avatar." she said smoothly. She looked out to where Aang was seated "On behalf of my father, Chief Hakoda, and our people, I welcome the Avatar to our home and we pray you enjoy the rest of your stay here." she took a breath "And now, to honor Avatar Aang, the young water benders of the Southern Water Tribe present _The Princess and the Little Wolves_." she bowed gracefully and walked away from the slowly dimming spotlight.

Gyatso reached over and patted Aang on the hand "Are you alright Son?"

He looked over at Gyatso "I messed up, she hates me."

The man smiled "Oh my boy, when you are young the little things seem so large."

Aang raised an eyebrow at him "Really? You're talking in riddles now?"

"Not a riddle, just the truth." the man answered with a smile as he turned back to the stage.

They watched the old story unfold through water bending and dance. The princess and a group of children lived happily in a village at the base of a mountain, but they were kidnapped by a group from a tribe of rebels. The Princess and the children were forced up the mountain before they are saved by a group of young warriors and their chief who dress themselves as wolves to sneak up on the rebels.

Aang knew his story well, it was one of his favorites as a child. He had gotten Gyatso to take him to see it performed on more than one occasion, but this was the first time he'd seen it done by a cast made up entirely of water benders. It was by far his favorite telling, that was until they got to the end.

In every version he'd ever seen it ended with the princess and the chief holding their clasped hands raised in triumph. Even in the book he had as a kid that was the final image, but on stage it was a different matter.

Katara and Hasook walked toward each other and she extended her hand as the children danced away. Hasook reached out and took her hand, but, instead of them turning to the audiance he pulled her to him and kissed her right as the curtain lowered.

Aang's eyes stretched. He didn't know what to think. He wondered if that was the guy she'd talked about, the one everyone expected her to marry. Maybe she didn't find him as repulsive as she said. The airbender felt awful.

* * *

Katara grabbed Hasook by the arms and shoved him away. She was thoroughly embarrassed and extremely angry so she did the only thing she could think of, she punched him square in the mouth.

"Are you thoroughly stupid?" she screamed at him before she stormed away.

* * *

Once everything was said and done and the audience had gone home there was a Meet and Greet the Avatar event held for the royalty and special guest who were in attendance in one of the large ballrooms in the center. Aang stood there, shaking hands, bowing, and answering questions politely even though his mind was elsewhere. He smiled as if he wasn't thinking about Katara. Like he wasn't thinking about the tall, dark, handsome guy who had been her leading man onstage. Before he knew it she and her family was standing in front of him.

Hakoda smiled "I have to admit, if someone had told me the other day that you were the Avatar I would of never believed them."

Aang gave a half-hearted smile "Yeah, that was sorta the plan."

Hakoda shook the young man's hand "Well, you did a good job at that." then he patted his shoulders before he gave him a small bow "That was an impressive performance you had out there."

"Thank you sir." he answered, returning the bow, then Hakoda went off to talk to Iroh. Aang turned to Sokka "All of those things you put together are impressive. They made everything so much better.

Sokka gave a less-than-pleased smile "Thanks. Just doing my job." he said, then he turned and went to where Yue was.

Aang finally brought himself to look at Katara "Could you tell the kids I loved the performance. That _used to be_ one of my favorite stories."

She cut her eyes at him "I'll be sure to relay the message." she said curtly as she brought her right hand up to cradle it in her left.

 _Is her hand swollen?_ he thought, then he brushed it off "Thank you." he replied just as shortly as she did.

She bowed a bit " _Avatar_ Aang."

He bowed back " _Princess_ Katara."

She turned and left the room, going back out on the stage. Katara thought everyone was in the ballroom, but when she stepped out onto the stage she saw Toph sitting on one of the boulders she and Aang hadn't destroyed.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Hanging out where I can see." the earth bender responded "What are you doing back out here?"

"If you must know, I came to heal my hand."

Toph laughed "Yeah, The Pebble told me that guy kissed you. I bet him dinner that you'd punch him."

Katara stooped down and dipped her hand in a pool of water "Well then I guess you just won a meal."

Toph had been trying to ignore the tone in her friend's voice, but she just couldn't. She jumped down and walked out to the edge of the stage sitting next to Katara "Look, I know its kind of a shock, but don't hold it against the guy. We really couldn't tell you."

Katara sighed as she pulled her repaired hand out of the water "I know. It's just that, i don't know." she looked at Toph "There's just something about him, you know?"

"Yeah. I think I know."

Katara turned her head away "But I don't know if I can trust him. What, what if he's just lik-"

"Twinkletoes is nothing like that douchbag."

"Well, even if that's true Hasook probably ruined any tiny bit of a chance we had to see what would happen."

Toph rolled her eyes at the similarities "Trust me, he might be a little...perturbed right now, but he'll get over it."

* * *

Once he had spoken to everyone and the party was in full swing Aang took that opportunity to slip away. He had to hurry and get to his hiding place. He had another full week in the Southern Water Tribe and the reporters were sure to start hanging around the room he shared with Gyatso. Hopefully, once they realized he wasn't there, they would leave the old man alone.

The air bender put on some street clothes and a skulley, then threw his dress robes into a backpack. He walked through the dark towards his new place, but stopped when he saw the shadow of a man sitting hunched over under a streetlight. Aang tried to walk on by, but he just couldn't.

"Hey," Aang said as he approached the man "are you alright?"

The man looked up, it was the guy from the performance, the one who'd kissed Katara "Naw, I'm good. Just a little busted lip." he held a pile of fresh snow to his mouth "Chicks, huh?"

"Yeah." Aang answered trying to hide the smile crossing his lips "Well, take care of yourself." he said as he turned and waved over his shoulder."

* * *

It had been an extremely long day and, as tired as she was, Katara couldn't sleep. She just laid there and listened to her laptop shuffle through her catalogue of songs.

_You want all my love and my devotion,_

She exhaled as the new song started.

_You want my love and soul right on the line._

_I have no doubt that I could love you, forever._

_The only trouble is, you really don't have the time._

There was a knock on the door "Toph? What are you doing up?" she crossed the room and turned the knob.

"Sorry," Aang said "it's just me."

_We only have till dawn._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and reviewing, and all that other stuff. I love you guys.
> 
> The song at the end is One Night Only by Jennifer Hudson from the Dreamgirls soundtrack.


	24. Big Small Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm back. It's been another busy week, but I'm back. Guess what, I commissioned some headshots from the wonderful Linneart, (check her out on DA and Tumblr) so now I have a preview pic for this story. I'm also using them for profile pics on the story tumblr. Yes, I've finally done it. There's not much there yet, but it is up and I'm working on it. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the chapter <3

"What are you doing here?" she asked stunned.

"Oh, I guess Toph didn't tell you." he looked down and shuffled his bare feet on the marble floor "Her secret room is kinda my hiding spot."

"Secret room? There's another room in here?"

He rubbed his neck "Yeah, see what a great secret it is." she just looked at him "Yeah. There's a false door in the back of the closet in her room."

"Well, you'll be safe there. No one would ever guess." she cradled her arms across her body."

"Oh, well, I just came by to apologize for not telling you. I wanted to, but-"

"I know. You couldn't." she looked down "I'm sorry I was short with you. It was just a shock."

"Yeah. I get the whole shock thing." Katara looked up at him "I see you healed your hand."

Her eyes popped opened "You noticed that?"

"Yeah. I did." he smiled "I saw your victim nursing his wounds on my walk over here.

Katara smiled "How bad was it?"

"I think you split his lip." She did a little happy bounce causing Aang to smile bigger "Remind me never to get on your bad side."

"The jerk had it coming." she paused "You wanna come in?"

_Words get in the way. One night only._

_One night only._

_One night only._

"I-I should let you sleep. It's kinda late."

"I wasn't asleep. I was just up listening to music. But, if you're tired. I mean, you _have_ had a long day."

Aang waved his hand dismissively "Naw. I'm wide awake." he looked into her eyes "Okay, for a few."

She stepped aside and let him walk in, closing the door behind her. They just stood there for a moment "Happy birthday." she said quietly "Well, happy official birthday anyway."

He turned to her "Thanks, but I think my birthday's over."

She looked around at the clock "Not yet. It's not quite 11:30."

"It seemed later."

"Sorry you had to work on your birthday."

Aang shrugged "Comes with the job I guess."

"Yeah." she said and shook her head "What a job."

"Told you it sucked."

"You did." she agreed, then she noticed that they had drifted very close together. She blushed a bit and tucked her chin. "What are you doing?" the waterbender asked looking up through her lashes.

"Thinking about kissing you." he said quite bluntly.

She held her head up "Then why don't you?"

"The last guy that kissed you got punched in the mouth. I'm a little scared."

She laughed "Should you be?"

"I don't know. From the look of his lip you've got one nasty right cross."

"Actually that was just a jab."

Aang dropped the playfulness and was sincerely impressed "Wow. I think I _am_ a little scared."

"Then don't do it." she said with a shrug and turned to go sit down. Before Katara could finish her third step Aang caught her hand and pulled her body to his, kissing her softly.

Katara rested her hand gently on his arm as he settled his hands on her waist. Then, suddenly, they each took a small step backwards with their hands down and their cheeks slightly red.

"Sorry." Aang said with his hands cupped in front of his crotch. He cursed the fact that he was only wearing a thin pair of pajama pants and undershirt.

Katara glanced up at him, pushing her loose curls behind her ear "It's okay...no biggie." Aang shot a slightly hurt look at her and blushed deeper "I didn't mean it like that, cause from what I felt-" a smile spread across his face "I'm just going to shut up now."

"I just don't want you to think that," he glanced down quickly and then back up " _that's_ why I came here."

"I don't think that." she answered honestly, but the question still hung in the air. "Why did you come?"

"I couldn't sleep. I was hoping you were still up so I could apologize for not telling you. And I was kind of being a jerk after I saw that guy kiss you."

She smiled "I was a jerk first, to you and Toph. If I knew you were here I would of come through the closet and apologize after I talked to her."

"You didn't have to do that."

"Hey, you wanna sit down." she asked after another silence fell over them "It doesn't look like either of us is going to sleep any time soon." Aang nodded and the two of them walked over and sat on the edge of the bed "Can I ask you something? If I'm being nosey you can tell me 'none of your business'."

"Ask whatever."

"I was just wondering how you burned your foot."

He held his left foot up "This. I did it the day I realized I was the Avatar. It's a long story. You don't want to hear it." he brushed it off as he put his foot back down.

"Yeah, I do. I like long stories."

He looked at her. Katara was smiling softly at him "Okay. So it was summer and I was still a kid. Anyway, the guys and I were out swimming and I started to notice the water was coming up to meet me." he smiled a bit "Anil said I was crazy. That we were all splashing around, of course the water was coming up, but I knew better.

At first I was excited, but then I realized what it meant. I knew I was born on the day Avatar Roku died, but I never thought it was me. I'd always thought it was one of the twins until then. When we went back to the temple I went off the the gardens and tried to pull a rock to me...and it worked. I was excited and scared all at the same time.

That night I tried to create a flame, and as soon as I did I lost control of it. That's how I did this. I tried to hide it from Gyatso, but after avoiding him for a day he came looking for me. I told him I dropped a candle and the hot wax burned me." he looked over and noticed he had her full attention.

"Did you ever tell him the truth?"

"No, never did. I think he knows, but I'm going to tell him myself someday." he turned his head " So, do I get to ask you something now?"

"It's only fair."

"What's at the end of that chain you always wear?" Katara's expression dropped "Hey, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"It's okay." she pulled the little charm out of her shirt and smiled a little "My GranGran gave this to my mom on the day she and my dad got married. Mom meant to give it to me on my wedding day, but she got sick." her voice cracked and she closed her fist around the charm"She gave this to me the day before she died cause she knew that would be her last chance."

Aang wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close "I'm sorry you lost your mom."

"I never take it off. Its my way of keeping her with me."

* * *

_What would I do without your smart mouth?_

_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_

_Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_

Aang opened his eyes slowly. The last thing he remembered was yawning as he told Katara she was falling asleep on his story of how he and Kuzon conspired to help Bumi make his fifteenth nanny quit. Little hints of sun peaked around the heavy drapes and the tinkling of piano keys and singing came from the computer. He shifted slightly and stretched.

"Good morning." Katara said as Aang moved under her.

"Sorry. I was trying not to wake you."

"I woke up a little while ago."

He smiled "So you just like laying on me."

She shook her head "Do you ever not have something smart to say."

"Rarely. But you do like it."

"I guess so. But so do you."

He felt his face get hot, but he didn't budge "That is a natural bodily function that happens to every man." he defended. She buried her head in his chest and laughed. Aang wrapped his other arm around Katara and held her tight, laughing too. "You're great, you know that. I'm goin' to marry you one day."

Katara stopped laughing and looked up at him. "What?"

"It just slipped out." he said "I mean it, but it just slipped out."

She sat up and glowered at him "What is it with you? We were having a great time and you come at me with some kind of crazy ass line." she stood up "Get. Out."

He stood up, "Its not a line. I care about you." he stepped in front of her so he could look into her face "I think all of this happened for a reason. I mean what I said. I'm going to marry you one day."

_Cause I give you all of me._

_And you give me all of you, oh_

"And when I do that song's going to be playing and it's going to be be the best day of my life."

She wanted to yell at him for thinking she would fall for something so crazy. They'd just met and he was declaring something so permanent. She wanted to yell at him, but she couldn't. Every inch of his face was covered with the most sincere look she'd ever seen on anyone's face. "You really mean that, don't you?"

"I really do. I'm the Avatar, I know these things."

She laughed "Always a smart ass."

Aang pulled her into his arms again. "I think you like this smart ass."

"I may." she shrugged.

"Look, I just want you to know that whatever I say to you, I mean it. I don't know what's going to happen with us, especially with all the Avatar duty stuff I have to deal with, but I do know that when I'm with you, I just know."

Katara smiled She did feel something special when they were together. This guy made her feel comfortable and safe. "We'll see what happens."

"I'll take that." he said with a grin on his face "So, do you have something planned for today.?"

"Just lunch with GranGran and Pakku downstairs."

"So can I come see you later?"

"I don't see why not." she slid her hand into his and they walked to her door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. About the secret room thing, I was looking up hotel suite floorplans and I came across one that had a small room connected to the master, so there's where that Idea came from.
> 
> Newest song, All of me by John Legend


	25. Meanwhile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's what happened with everyone else during the performances and after.

_Toph, Ty Lee and Zuko_

"Stop squirming." Ty Lee complained as she clamped Zuko's chin in her left hand while she airbrushed the last of the makeup on his face "Do you want me to do this or not?"

"Why do you have to use so much?" he complained "You already covered the scar, that should be enough."

"It has to be even." she said through gritted teeth as she jerked his head back toward her.

Toph folded her arms and leaned in the doorway "It's just a little makeup. Man up."

"What do you mean 'a little makeup'? She's literally painting me over here."

The earth bender felt her way over to the chair and sat down "Please. My mother covers me in the stuff every chance she can get."

Ty Lee looked up "I don't blame her, you're beautiful. I bet you look amazing in makeup."

Toph shrugged "I guess. Macho man over there doesn't think so though."

Zuko tried to turn to where she was, but Ty Lee snattched his head back "I never said you weren't pretty."

"I'm not as pretty as Mai." she crossed her arms across her chest.

The two Fire Nation residents looked over at the earthbender then Ty Lee turned back to Zuko and gave him a disappointed pop on the hand "How rude! Why would you just tell someone something like that."

"I didn't." he said rubbing his hand.

"No, he didn't," Toph defended "he just spent half of our _date_ talking about how great his ex was." she heard another smack and Zuko yell out. She smiled "In his defence I met the girl, she is pretty nice, and a damn good seamstress. I wish I could tell what this thing looks like, cause it feels amazing."

"You look great." the other young lady reassured.

"See, _she_ knows how to treat a girl. You should take lessons from her."

Ty Lee shook her head disapprovingly at Zuko. "Hey Ty, give us a minute."

"I'm done anyway." she walked away, pausing next to Toph and placing a hand lightly on her shoulder "I'll be back for you in a minute Cutie." then she walked out.

Toph's eyes stretched "Did she just flirt with me?"

Zuko shrugged "Not really. That's just the way Ty Lee is. If she likes you, you'll be the first to know."

"Oh."

"Yeah...so, um I wanted to say I'm sorry about talking about Mai the whole time. I'd like to take you out again to make up for it."

Toph waved her hand "Ah, it's all good. You and I both know that was a disaster waiting to happen."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're all hung up on some tall, emo chick, and I'm too awesome for your delicate sensibilities. It would never work."

"I guess you're right." he agreed.

Her tone got a bit somber. "So, are you alright? The last time I saw you, you were kind of in a rough mood."

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just don't like the idea of Ozai being out. If he could do this to me, he really won't give a damn about anyone else."

"Is the place they sent him to better than the place he was?"

It's in the middle of a volcano. They say it's impossible to escape from there."

"That's good."

"I hope so." he said glancing down.

She turned her head more towards him "What do you mean?"

"I mean Ozai has been a model prisoner all these years, and then he tries to escape...why now?"

"Maybe he went stir crazy."

"I hope that's all it is."

* * *

_Sister Iio, Xing Yee, Xing Ying and King Bumi_

"That was absolutely awesome." the young King said as the twins stepped offstage and into the arms of Sister Iio.

"Beautiful girls, just beautiful." the woman said as she stepped back to look at the girls.

"Thanks Mama." the young ladies said together, then Xing Ying turned to the king "and thank you Bumi." she said with a smile and a blush.

Xing Yee smiled and grabbed Iio's hand "Come on Mama. Lets go watch Aang's performance."

"Yes, lets." she took a few steps before she realized the other twin wasn't with her "Aren't you coming Ying?"

"Oh, she'll be along," Yee answered "Won't you."

Xing Ying smiled at her little family "I'm right behind you."

Bumi watched the ladies walk away then he turned to Xing Ying "You look nice. I like your hair."

Her hand went up to her freshly shaven head "Mama said we had to shave it in the traditional way."

"I like it. It's traditional but edgy at the same time."

She smiled at him "Thanks." Xing Ying took in Bumi's purple robes, feathered headpiece and rings on every finger "You look nice."

"Thanks. I just wore it to piss off my advisor." she laughed "He thinks i'm just some crazy kid, like I don't know what I'm doing, but my father taught me well. I'll be glad when my birthday comes and I can get him out of my life."

"He sounds like a pain."

"He is. I see why Kuei pawned him off on my father. Too bad my parents died before they could see what a douche he is."

She didn't want to ask him when his parents died, so instead she asked "How long have you been king?"

"Two years. Some jackass assassinated my folks and now I have a kingdom and two kid brothers to take care of."

"I'm sorry you loss your parents."

"Yeah, me too." he said in a far off way "So, I noticed you call the sister 'Mom'. I thought they could only be guardians."

Xing Ying smiled a bit "Yeah. She's the only family we know. We didn't stay at the temple much when we were little and we started calling her 'Mama' cause thats what the other kids called the woman who took care of them. She just never corrected us. When we finally went back to the temple some of the sisters tried to make us stop, but Mama put her foot down and said we could call her whatever we wanted."

He smiled "That's great. I wish Long Feng was like that with me and my brothers, but everything with him is protocol."

"Maybe nobody has ever shown him love. Perhaps he doesn't know how to give it."

He thought for a second "That makes sense. I mean he basically raised Kuei and that guys a lunatic. I mean a bear is his best friend...a freakin' bear. I love my Flopsy, but I do realize he's a pet." she laughed again, and he smiled at her "Hey, you wanna hang out tomorrow, go get something to eat or something?"

"That would be nice."

* * *

_Mai, Azula and Kuzon_

Kuzon handed Azula the fresh white towel he had waiting for her as she stepped off stage "That was amazing Princess."

"Of course it was." she answered as she took the towel and started dabbing the sweat from her brow "Is my dress ready?"

"Yes Princess. I put it in the large dressing room where Mai was working." he answered as he followed her.

"And is my water cold?"

"Yes Princess."

She glanced over her shoulders "And the candy?" she asked, sure he hadn't gotten it right. Nobody ever did.

"Yes Princess. Pretzel M&Ms in the bottom of the bowl, no yellows, red Skittles, mini Twizzlers, strawberry of course, and plain M&Ms on the top, no browns."

She stopped short "Wron-"

" _And_ ," he interrupted "placed in a gallon bag, mixed, and put back into the bowl with Funyuns on the side."

"Uh, yes." she started to walk again "That's perfect." she kept going, still looking forward "Wipe that smug ass smirk off your face."

He wondered how she knew, but only said "Yes Princess."

Azula stopped at the dressing room door and stood with her arms crossed as Kuzon opened the door for her.

"How was it?" Mai asked as her friend walked in.

"Perfection, what else could it be?"

Mai shook her head "Modest as always. How was Aang?"

"He knows better than to make a mistake with me on the stage."

She shook her head "Kuzon, how do you put up with her everyday?"

"Doing my job." he answered simply.

"You're damn good at it, but you need to grow a backbone if you're ever going to date. A woman would walk all over you." the fashion designer said matter-of factly.

"Quite the contrary," he rebutted "I do what I do for the princess because it is my job and I refuse to do less than my best when it comes to employment. However, lets say, hypothetically of course, we were not employee/employer, but boyfriend/girlfriend, then the dynamics would be entirely different."

Mai was intrigued "How so?"

"Well, as this is my job, I do not mind being ordered around by the princess, but a relationship is mutual. I would expect just as much respect as I give."

Azula raised a brow at him "Expect? And lets entertain this little 'if I were dating Azula' game, what would I be able to _expect_?"

"Well, Princess," he stepped closer to her " _If_ you were with me you could expect to be worshiped,"

"Of course I-"

"Not because of your position." he cut her off in the smoothest version of his particular brand of baraton his could muster "I could care less that you are the princess. I would treat you like a goddess because any woman I was with would deserve nothing less." Azula's eyes softened for a moment "But, alas, I am merely your humble servant." he stepped away and headed to the door "Now, If you don't need anything else, I will step out and allow you to get changed."

A blush crossed Azula's cheeks "Y-yes. I won't take long."

He bowed a bit "Yes Princess." and he walked out.

Mai walked up beside Azula "Damn he's hot."

Azula shot a look at her friend "Oh shut up."

* * *

_Yue, Sokka, LuTen, Arnook, Hakoda and Iroh_

"This has turned out to be a beautiful day." Iroh said as he sipped his tea "It has been a long time coming."

"Yes," Hakoda agreed "I'm sure that the young man has worked very hard to master the elements." he said, nodding toward where Aang was talking to King Kuei.

"Very hard." Arnook agreed. "Pakku would have him out in the courtyard from dusk till dawn."

"I still can't believe that you, Mom and Pakku knew who the Avatar was and no one told me."

Arnook laughed and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder "Sorry, but I couldn't tell you." he looked up and saw his daughter and her fiance walking toward him "Ah, Yue, wonderful," he reached out his hand to her "Come, I want you to meet someone." The young couple stepped into the group "Iroh, this is my daughter Yue and her betrothed, Hakoda's son, Sokka."

Iroh smiled politely "Yes, Hakoda introduced us upon my arrival." he turned toward the young people "It's good to see you again."

"You as well." she answered as she and Sokka bowed slightly.

"Now that the announcement is over I suppose we need to start the wedding planning right away, don't we Honey."

"Actually Daddy, Sokka and I need to talk to you and Hakoda about that. Can we?"

"Sure." Arnook said and he turned to the Fire Lord "Excuse us please."

"Of course." Iroh said, then he shot a look at his son and the group walked out of the door.

.~.

The fathers whispered about how precious their children were, walking in front of them hand in hand. What a future they would have together, and the grandchildren. They turned into a empty room.

"So what's this about." Hakoda said happily, "Have you decided where you want to hold the wedding?"

Sokka gritted his teeth, then started talking "Actually Dad, locations aren't an issue." they looked at each other, then back at their fathers "Yue and I won't be getting married."

The two men looked at each other dumbfounded for a while. So long that Yue said "Daddy?"

"What? Why? What happened?" the shocked Chief Arnook asked.

"I met someone Daddy. And I love him."

"No." Arnook said in disbelief "You love Sokka. I've been hearing you say it for years now."

"I do love Sokka, Daddy. He's my best friend in this world, but it's nothing like the love I feel for Lu."

"Lu?" Arnook asked, starting to get angry "What's so important about this Lu? Who is he?"

The door pushed open and the young man walked in "I am LuTen, Chief Arnook, sir." he said as he entered, followed closely by his father, and stood on the other side of the princess "I love your daughter very much and I want to be with her."

Arnook looked at the young man, then at the man behind him "Iroh? This is your son? Did you know about this."

"Yes," he answered "I met your daughter some months ago, but i did not know exactly who she was we arrived."

"Months...this had been going on for months." Arnook said, shaking his head, then he turned and paced.

"Dad. You haven't said anything." Sokka said tentatively.

Hakoda looked at him "I don't know what to say Son. It's your life, it's just...the political ramifications. The tribes were supposed to be united under the two of you...and I, I just thought the two of you were happy."

"Dad we were when we thought that there was no one else out there for us, but we were wrong. Remember what Mom always said about love."

Hakoda's expression softened at the mention of his late wife. "I know."

"I can't ignore that. They love each other." Sokka said looking over at Yue and LuTen with a small smile on his face.

"And you're okay with this?" the chief asked his son.

"Yes Dad. I want her to be happy."

"Well I'm not okay with this." Arnook snapped as he came back to the group "I don't know _how_ you do things in the Fire Nation, but this _is not_ how things are done in the Water Tribe. We honor our commitments." he turned to Iroh "Your son has corrupted my daughter and you allowed it to happen."

Iroh held his calm "I assure you that if i had known that Yue was a betrothed princess I would have advised my son of the problems that could arise, but even then I would not meddle in his lovelife."

"Then that's where we differ." Arnook said harshly and he turned to his daughter "Come along Yue."

She turned her body toward LuTen and placed her hand on his chest "No Daddy. I need you to understand."

"I said come along Yue." he growled.

"Daddy, please. Don't be like this. Hear us out." she said turning quickly toward her father, stumbling slightly as she reached out to him.

LuTen grabbed her by her arms to steady her "Yue, are you feeling alright."

"I'm fine, I just need him to listen to me." she tried to take another step and her knees buckled, this time both young men caught her.

"You're not fine." Sokka said.

"Come on," Luten added "We'll take you back to your room so you can get some rest."

Arnook turned back and saw his daughter being steadied by the two young men "Yue? What's going on?"

"She's not well sir." LuTen answered "Katara says her chi is weak."

"Katara said?" he went to his daughter "How long has this been going on?"

"A couple of months." LuTen said "I told her to tell you earlier, but she thought Yugoda could help her. She didn't want to worry you."

He stooped down in front of his daughter "You should've told me." he said sadly.

"I'm sorry Daddy." she said as she fell onto him weakly for a hug.

He held her. All of a sudden her love for the Fire Nation prince didn't matter "It's okay Honey. We just need to get you better, that's all. What did Katara say?" he asked the young man.

"She said she thinks she can help, but she'll have to go to the spirit oasis at the North Pole to know for sure."

"Then that's what we'll do."

* * *

_Ozai and Namea_

"We must bide our time my friend. All the years of chi blocking has left both of us weak. We must wait, regain our strength, then we will be unstoppable."

Combustion Man just groaned at his cellmate.

"Yes, for far too long we've been kept like animals. They fear us because of our power, but we will show them. You are a great man who has been treated like garbage because people don't understand your unique talents, and I." he huffed and turned his head "I am a true leader relegated to playing second fiddle to a tea loving oaf of a brother merely because he was born first. My plans for my brother were thwarted before, but this time I will succeed."

The larger man grunted.

"You're wondering who stopped my plan?"

He nodded his head.

Ozai's eyes narrowed "My own children."


	26. Untitled, the Second

Early in the afternoon Zuko took a walk around the park at the edge of the village. After a ten minutes he noticed Toph, alone, standing on a pile of snow and waving her cane around, stabbing it into the snow every few steps.

"What are you looking for?" Zuko called out causing Toph to yelp and jump.

"Prince Sparkey?!" she yelled back "Didn't your mom teach you it's not polite to sneak up on blind people?!"

He smiled "Sorry."

"No you're not." she snipped and continued to stick her cane into the snow.

He admitted to himself that he wasn't, then he asked "What are you doing?"

"There's supposed to be a bench somewhere around here. Sweetness usually comes out here with me, but she's doing the family thing, so I'm trying to find it myself." she kicked angrily "But I can't find anything in this fuckin' snow. It's so deep in some places my boots don't even work."

The fire prince looked around "I think you may have missed it, I don't see any benches around here." Toph threw her cane down and released a string of frustrated curses. He felt bad for her "Hey, if you want to sit down I can take you to a bench, I think I passed one a little while ago."

"No," she said in a defeated tone, "I'll just make my way back to the hotel. Turn me in the right direction, I'll be alright once I get to the sidewalk."

She looked so vulnerable in that moment "Hey, I have an idea." Zuko walked up beside her and stooped down holding his heated hand over the snow, melting it down until a patch of ground showed.

Toph smiled as the boots Sokka had made for her started to pick up the familiar feel of solid ground. She sat happily on the newly warmed surface and smiled up at the new friend who had done it for her "Thank you. This is great." She reached out and pulled up some of the hard packed soil, rolling it around her fingers.

He sat down beside her "Glad I could help."

* * *

Katara stirred her spoon around her bowl of stewed sea prunes. The unease at the table was so thick it nearly took on a life of its own. Sokka sat quietly between her and their grandmother picking at his food half heartedly. Pakku sat on the other side of his wife, with Hakoda between him and Katara.

"This stew is good," Pakku commented to his wife "almost as good as yours."

"It's better." Kanna answered "The young lady did an excellent job."

"I'm not so sure about that." the older man said with a smile, then he turned "Katara, I noticed you and young Aang have made friends."

She blushed lightly and looked up from her bowl, "Yes. He's very nice." she exhaled feeling the tension at the table ease a bit.

"He's an extraordinary young man." Pakku said fondly.

"He is that," Kanna added "and very respectful."

"True, I just hope he doesn't let his new found fame go to his head."

Katara lifted an eyebrow "What exactly does that mean, Pakku."

"Fame tends to go to some men's head. They tend to have a ship in every port, if you get my meaning."

Sokka looked up and he and his sister looked at the man wide eyed. Kanna shook her head "Aang is not that type of person. He's a good boy."

"He is." Pakku admitted, then turned to his step-grandson "So, Sokka. What's this I hear about Yue leaving you for a fire bender."

"It's not like that, Pakku." Sokka said quietly.

"Well then how is it?" he pressed "How is it you _allowed_ her to fall in love with another man?"

"What do you mean _'allowed'_?" Kanna and Katara snapped at the same time.

Before the word left his mouth Pakku know it would be left with swift retribution, but he pushed on anyway "Just what I said. How could you let this happen."

Sokka sat for a second, then said quietly "What did you want me to do? Marry her knowing she loved LuTen? Watch her be miserable day in and day out? Better yet should I have acted like I didn't know anything until the day came when I have to explain why I'm raising a blue-eyed fire bender."

Everyone looked at Sokka in a stunned silence. He looked calm and earnest, almost eerily so. He put his spoon down on the napkin beside his bowl and said "If you'll excuse me." before anyone could say anything he turned and walked away.

Kanna slapped Pakku on the hand "Why'd you do that?" she started to stand up to follow her grandson.

"No Mom." Hakoda finally said "Let the boy be. He needs some time to himself. I'll talk to him later."

* * *

Yue opened her eyes to see her father sitting over her. "Daddy?" she pushed herself up, but Arnook stopped her.

"Rest Yue. I don't want you to strain yourself."

"I'm fine Daddy." she insisted as she sat up. He promptly stacked pillows behind her back as she looked around the room "Where's Lu?" she asked when the only person she saw in the was her father.

Arnook's face knotted at the mention of the fire bender "He's not here." he answered in a mumble.

Yue looked at her father "Daddy. Where is LuTen? He was here when I fell asleep."

"I told the boy to leave."

"Oh Daddy, how could you?" she said in a disappointed tone, then she reached for her cell phone.

"Yue, what are you doing?" She ignored him as she hit the icon to dial LuTen and put the phone to her ear "Yue. Don't waste your time with this boy. He's not right for you."

She did not answer her father "It went straight to voicemail. He must not have charged his phone." she said to herself as she reached over for the hotel phone.

"Yue. Why are you wasting your time with this boy. He is not good enough for you. You are a princess."

Yue squinted at her father in confusion "And he is a crown prince. Even if he wasn't, it wouldn't make a difference." she picked up the receiver.

"He is not a part of our people."

She put the receiver down "Is that it? You're not upset that Sokka and I broke our betrothal, You're upset because LuTen is from another nation." she held her head down "I can't believe my father is a bigot."

"I am not a bigot. I just don't want my daughter to be some foreign prince's exotic dalliance."

"Daddy," she huffed "What Lu and I have is real. He wouldn't do that to me." she dialed the room number and waited, no one answered.

"Are you sure about that, or one day will this whole thing just be a story about 'The white haired Water Tribe girl' he tells his friends?

Yue shook her head in disbelief, then a thought occurred to her, "Oh yeah, he called me from Zuko's phone the other day." she scrolled through her history and found the younger prince's number "Hello, Zuko...Yes, it's me. Have you seen Lu?"...You haven't? Well did you see him last night?...Okay, I'll see. Thanks." she turned to get out of bed.

"Yue, where are you going?" the chief asked, moving in front of the princess.

She stood up and walked around him "I'm going to throw on a sweater then I'm going to see if LuTen is in his father's suite."

"And if he's not, then what?"

She pulled a long sweater from the closet and pulled it on over her night gown "Then…I didn't know, I guess I'll go find him." she said defiantly before she walked out of her bedroom, not noticing the guard her father had standing by her room door.

"Why are you going through all of this?" her father called from the room door "You are not well, you should be resting."

"I'll be back later." she said as she reached the door.

"Excuse me Chief Arnook." the guard said quietly "I know it's not my place, but I feel you should know."

"What is it?" Arnook asked as he watched his daughter open the door.

"The Fire Prince did not leave," they watched Yue smile and stoop down "He spent the night sitting outside the suite door."

* * *

"So. Girly lost track of your cousin, huh?" Toph said with a grin.

"How did yo- , oh, yeah. Excellent hearing, I forgot."

Toph laughed, "Okay, now finish telling me."

"Are you really going to make me tell you this?" he asked putting his hand to his forehead.

"Yep."

He groaned the exhaled "So I went with Mai to this big photo shoot, and the photographer guy decided he wanted her to model some of her own stuff."

"Uh-huh. That sounds pretty cool."

"It was, but this guy, he just rubbed me the wrong way. He was talking to her all close and whispering to her. It just pissed me off. Then he started touching her and I lost it."

"You do know the whole fashion thing is pretty hands on. He was probably posing her."

"That's exactly what he was doing, but I didn't see it then. All I saw was some creep touching my girlfriend. Anyway, I lost it, went completely ape shit."

A devious smile crossed Toph's face "What did you do? Did you knock the guy out."

Zuko gritted his teeth "I kinda burned his set down."

Toph burst out laughing "Oh, that's awesome. I know I liked you for a reason."

"Yeah, well Mai didn't think it was all that funny. She broke up with me on the spot. She said I was too jealous and controlling and that was the last straw."

Toph heard the regret in Zuko's voice "Man, I'm sorry it went down like that."

"Yeah. It was all my fault though. I let me being insecure get the better of me."

Toph felt bad for making him go over the whole thing, she wanted to at least make him laugh. She nudged him "but I bet it was fun to burn that creep's set down while you were doing it."

"Well, don't tell anyone, but," he leaned back and whispered in her ear "it was so fuckin' awesome."

They both laughed.

* * *

LuTen sat leaned against the door still dressed in his suit from the night before, his head tilted and leaning against the door's molding. Yue smiled and reached out, shaking him gently "Lu. Lu babe, wake up." she said quietly.

He hummed a bit as he rolled his head, then he opened his eyes "Huh" he said groggily, then he looked over and smiled "Yue, you're up." They stood up together and he noticed her sweater "Are you going somewhere? Shouldn't you be resting?" he took both of her hands into his.

"I was coming to find you. When I couldn't get your cell I got worried."

He pulled his phone from his pocket, looked at it and shrugged "Guess my battery died."

She smiled at him and smoothed his collar "You've been out here all night?"

"I guess so." he looked down at himself, then at her "I'm going to go make myself look human again." he glanced at her father standing on the far side of the room next to the guard "Is it cool if I come back."

The Princess glanced at her father, then back at LuTen "I'm meeting Katara at her and Toph's room in a couple of hours. You can come walk with me."

"Sounds good," he kissed her on the forehead "I'll see you then." he turned and bowed to Arnook "Sir." then he turned and left.

* * *

Sokka decided to take a walk through the park to clear his head. The looks people were giving him made it obvious that the news about him and Yue was slowly spreading through the tribe. Some people looked at him like he was a disgrace while others looked at him with pity. The rumors probably already being twisted. He decided to go take a walk around the park and clear his head.

He walked for a while, glad the park was nearly empty. After a while he noticed a couple sitting on the ground. he looked at them, wondering who was actually sitting in the snow. He continued to look as he walked, the guy leaned over and said something to the girl. Sokka smiled because they actually looked really sweet. The girl laughed out loud.

Sokka stopped and listened. His face dropped when he realized that wasn't just any girl, it was Toph. He held his head down, turned and headed home.


	27. Meetings After Dark

Katara was thankful this had not been another long day. Lunch had been rough. After Sokka left Kanna spent thirty minutes yelling at Pakku about how he was just as much of a fool as an old man as he was as a young one.

Afterward the water bender headed back to her room only to run into her brother who was checking into the hotel. He had gone home and packed a duffle bag. Sokka gave Katara his room number and told her he just wanted to hide out for a few days and to tell their father he was okay.

She went on to her room and walked in to find Toph and Zuko sitting on the couch laughing and talking. Katara just raised and eyebrow at them and went to her room to take a nap. She woke up and did a healing session with Yue. Afterward she informed Toph, Yue and LuTen of what had gone on with Sokka over a dinner of things Toph had ordered from room service. She smiled to herself when she noticed The Boulder sneak away to Toph's room with two take-out trays.

After their guest left Katara told Toph that Sokka had checked into the hotel and what room he was in and she retired to her bedroom for the night. She took a nice hot shower and put on a one of the tee shirts Sokka had sent her while he was at collage and a old pair of shorts before she headed to the bed.

Katara pulled out her laptop, set one of her play list to play and opened a new document to write.

_He was not at all what she was expecting. Sure he was funny and joyful, actually a bit silly, but he was also sexy. It was a careless attractiveness. It made no difference to him that his biceps rippled or his smile seduced because he was just being himself. Sweet words and caring touches came easily to him, as if he didn't even realize that his very presence drove her crazy. She wondered what lay beneath the thin layers of cloths he wore, where did all those wonderful tattoos begin?_

She stopped typing and minimized the file when she heard a tap on her window. It had to be him. Who else would be on a balcony that high up. She blushed at the thought of what she'd just written as she pushed the computer to the side and went over to the door, pulling the curtain back slightly. Aang stood in the dark, a staff in one hand, his other raised to wave at her as he smiled. She shook her head and opened the window.

* * *

Sokka looked out of the peep hole, even though he knew only two people would beat on a door like that, the police or Toph Beifong. Of course it was the latter. He opened the door and huffed "She just had to tell someone where I was." Sokka slid his hand into to Toph's and lead her into the room.

"Well, you know me, I have to know everything." She flexed her toes "Why is there carpet in here? I thought it was only in the bedrooms."

"I think only the penthouse has marble floors little Miss Bucksaplenty." he answered as he led her to sit on the bed "I just got a plain old room, nothing fancy."

"True." she said nodding her head. Her ears perked to the sounds of a new song starting on his mp3 player "What the fuck are you listening to?"

"I like it."

"You would." she said "What's that guy's problem, he sounds like somebody killed his cat."

"Somebody broke his heart." Sokka said as he flopped down on the bed.

"Is that what you're in here crying about? I thought you and Girly were just friends."

"Who said anything about Yue?"

Toph smiled "What? You like somebody and you didn't tell me…you suck so much. Who is she?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Like hell it doesn't matter." she laughed "Who is she."

He sat up and gave her an angry look even though he knew she couldn't see it " _Why_ does it matter, why do you even care. You have your little fire bending prince to keep you company, you didn't even stop to think that maybe I was going through some bullshit today and needed a friend. You were too busy in the park."

"The park, how'd you I was at the park to-" she stopped and thought "Oh, I though I felt a moper out there today, but it was too murky. That was you? I'll have you know Sparky and I was just hanging out. And if we were doing more than that so what?" Sokka grumbled and laid back down. "What the fuck is this sad ass song, turn that shit off."

Sokka started to sing along " _Cheers darlin', here's to you and your lover man. Cheers darlin', I just hang around and eat from a can. Cheers darlin', I got a ribbon of green on my guitar. Cheers darlin', I got a beauty queen to sit not very far from me. I die when he comes around to take you home I'm too shy I should have kissed you when we were alone_ "

He sat up again and looked at her "You know, I really should have."

"Should have what?" she asked, annoyed.

"Should have kissed you," she blinked at him "when I had the chance. I had so many chances."

Toph was in shock. She wondered if Sokka was really saying what she thought he was saying. She had a crush on him a while back, when they first met, and some of those feelings lingered and came up every once in a while, but she's never once thought that he might feel the same. All she could say was "Why didn't you?"

He kept his eyes on her "Lots of reasons. You're my friend, Yue, you were under age."

"I've been 18 for months."

"I know."

"Yue's not an issue anymore."

"I know."

"But we're still friends."

"And I don't want to ruin that, but-"

"Yeah," she said quietly "but." she bit her lips nervously and turned her head forward "I like you too you big dummy." she nearly whispered.

He smiled a bit "Oh yeah?" he couldn't help himself "What do you like about me?"

She blushed "Your voice for starters. I like it when you sing."

Sokka smiled. He knew to Toph a voice was like looks, it was how she judged attractiveness. He thought for a second. "Hold on." He reached back and grabbed his mp3 player "I think this says it."

She smiled when she heard the piano "I love this song."

" _You and me, you and me belong, you and me belong together. And I, I believe, I believe that you, I believe you feel the same... And we, we are strong, stronger than we ever thought when we were all alone... And I know that times are getting rough...  
So shorty March.. Walk wit me, cover me cuz you know life can be a battle zone…"_

Sokka kneeled in front of her and went through the song with more honesty and insistence that Toph had ever heard him sing with. She listened intently to every inflection change, every note, every word was sung with meaning. She felt him moving closer to her until he was mere inches away.

" _Cuz we comin up on uncharted territory but we still March, I still, you still, we still..._  
So many obstacles in front of us we can't see but we still March, I still, you still, we still  
Let the clouds bring a storm. Bring us pain, bring us harm and we'll still march, I still, you still, we still. Let the ground rip apart, push us back to the start and we'll still March..  
Give me love...  
For your love...  
In the name of love I still... "

They were so close now Toph could feel Sokka's breath on her lips. She could feel that he had put his whole self into singing that song to her, and that he'd meant it. As the piano key tinkled away the final note of the song she pressed her lips against his and put her hands on his face to pull him closer.

* * *

"Hey." Aang said as he slid into the room through the balcony door Katara had opened for him. "What are you doing?"

"Just getting ready for bed" she answered with a smile as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her quickly. His skin was cold to the touch. "How can you stand to be outside like that." she motioned to his sleeveless shirt and basketball shorts " Most people who aren't from here can't stand to be outside without a coat."

He waved it off "I was only out there for like a minute. The cold doesn't bother me much anyway."

Katara shook her head "Alright Elsa."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. So. How was your first day of hiding out?"

"It was okay, I couldn't wait to get out of there though."

She laughed "Were you getting stir crazy already?

"No, I wanted to see you." She smiled. Aang noticed the laptop on the bed "You've been writing."

"No." Katara lied, but her blush gave her away.

The Avatar grinned "You _were_ writing." her face grew redder "Oooh and it's something you don't want me to know about. Is it something about me."

"No." she lied again, her voice going up an octave.

"Oh ho ho, it _is_ about me. Let me see it." he said as he turned to the bed to get the laptop, but Katara beat him to it.

She snapped it closed and held it close to her "Haven't you heard of privacy."

"Yes, but seeing that it's about me I think that gives me the right to see it."

"I said it isn't about you." Katara said holding her nose up in the air.

"Well I say you aren't telling the truth." he said as he stepped forward and reached for the laptop again, she side stepped him "See, why are you protecting it so much. You're going to post it, I'll see it eventually."

"Maybe, maybe not." she said coyly.

He pouted a bit "Come one, let me see it."

She straightened up her head and gave him a challenging look "Make me.'

He stood up straight "Oh, so we're doing this?" he chuckled.

"Yeah, we are." she said as she stepped out from the bed.

He started to circle her "You do know I'm the Avatar."

She pursed her lips at him and twirled a finger in the air as she said "Whoopty freakin' do. You couldn't even beat me in a snowball fight Mr. Avatar."

He stopped and drew back in offence "Only because I didn't want you to know who I was."

She rolled her eyes and smirked "Whatever. Excuses, excuses."

As soon as the words left her lips a gust of air knocked her off balance and Aang grabbed her and spun her onto the bed. They landed with him on the bottom, his arms wrapped around her "So, are you ready to admit defeat and let me see it"

Katara gave Aang a seductive smile and leaned forward. Aang loosened his grip and leaned up. As soon as he did Katara slipped out of his arm "Not today buddy" she laughed and she pulled water from the ice bucket and froze his hands together. "Now, what was all that big Avatar talk?"

He sat up "Okay, okay. You got me." he held his hands up " Could you release me please Oh Mighty Katara?"

She pulled the ice away from him "I like the sound of that." she looked down at the laptop, and then at him "Look. I'll show you, but you can't say anything about it."

"That's going to be hard. I don't know about that one."

"Fine." she shrugged and turned to put the laptop onto the dresser.

Curiosity was getting to Aang "Okay, I won't say anything. Let me see it."

She walked over to the bed and sat down next to him, opened the computer an typed in her password before placing the computer onto his lap. Katara watched as he read it at least twice. She was nervous and embarrassed as she watched his eyes scan the screen. She wanted to know what he thought, how he felt about what she wrote, but she had already told him not to comment.

Aang didn't change his expression, just handed the computer back to it's owner quietly, folded his hands together and placed them between his knees. Katara took the laptop and sat it on the nightstand. She was confused by his emotionless stare and strange posture. Finally she said "Well?"

He turned his head to her "Well what?"

"What did you think?"

"You told me not to say anything." he said feeling confounded.

"Well…I didn't mean it." she admitted "I want to know what you think."

He looked at her and smiled "I like it. I think it was nice and I like that you think I'm hot. I feel the same way about you." he pushed her hair behind her ear "but I think you already know that."

She looked at him and smiled "I think I do." He cradled her chin in his hand and kissed her.

Things went quickly. Soon limbs were intertwined, clothes were coming off and lips only parted long enough to pull shirts off. They were in their underwear when Aang reluctantly pulled his lips away from hers. "Katara." he exhaled.

"Hmmm" she moaned as her mouth went to his jaw line.

"Oh Spirits that's good." he whispered huskily. He felt her smile against his skin "Katara listen." he forced out "I, oooh" she moved down to his neck "I don't have a condom."

Those words stopped Katara in her tracks. She looked up at him "Well I don't have any. Do you have any in your room?"

"No, I wasn't expecting," he motioned at her "any of this."

Katara laughed "Don't guys usually keep at least one condom on them."

"When they have a reason to." he mumbled, then he slapped a hand to his forehead and fell back onto the pillow "Oh, I suck so much."

Katara laid on his shoulder. "We both suck." she said as she drew a finger down the center of his chest.

"You want me to leave?"

"No. You can stay over again. We could watch a movie or something."

"That sounds nice."

Katara reached for the remote on the nightstand behind her and returned to her place on Aang's chest. She turned the TV on "Are you disappointed?"

"No." she popped her head up and gave him a look that screamed _bullshit_ "Okay, maybe a little bit."

"It's okay," she laid back down "I am too."

* * *

He woke up a couple hours after dawn and smiled because she was still in his arms. She was still there, all wild hair, naked pale skin and a soft, content smile on her face. Sokka moved his hand up into Toph's hair and kissed her on the head, then he pulled her closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two new songs on the playlist
> 
> Cheers Darlin' by Damien Rice
> 
> and
> 
> March by George Tandy Jr


	28. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay people, I promised two chapters this week (I said it on tumblr) so here you go. Yep, I went Tokka. I couldn't help myself. I'll be on vacation soon, so the chapters will be coming a little faster for a couple of months. Don't forget about the play list and the tumblr for the story, the links are on my profile and I post little previews and other things there in between chapters.
> 
> Thanks as always for every read, review, fave, and follow. I appreciate it all.

Toph smiled. She'd been awake for over an hour, but she just laid there with her eyes closed and listened to him breath.

A couple of years ago this had just been a fantasy; her laying with him, his arms wrapped tightly around her, both of them buck naked. The dreams were good, but reality was so much better. When his hand went to her hair and his lips pressed on the top of her head she smiled. "Good morning Snoozles."

"Good Morning." he said back "I didn't wake you up, did I?"

"No. I've been up for a while."

"Good." he said, pulling her further up on his chest. She felt her cheeks get hot and she held her head down to hide her blush. He laughed, "Don't do that," he pushed gently on her forehead to get her to lift her head "It's cute."

She popped her head up "Cute? Cute? You're calling _me_ cute?"

"Yeah, cause you are."

"No. People call puppies cute. I don't want to be cute." she pouted.

Sokka smiled at her "Okay, fine. What do you want to be?"

"Pretty." she said, but the thought twice, "No, hot." she smiled hugely.

"Fine," he acquiesced "then from now on I'll call you hot."

Toph slid her hand across Sokka's chest, up the length of his neck and to the side of his face to make sure her kiss landed on it's intended target. Her lips landed on his cheek "Good."

' _Damn she's really sweet'_ Sokka thought to himself in surprise. He'd always known she had a softer side, but he'd never thought she would be this gentle, this sweet.

Toph laid her head on Sokka's chest and resumed listening to the steady beat of his heart. She smiled when she thought about how it was strong, and loud, yet calm, just like him. She wondered what it sounded like when she's first met him, when he was mourning his mother and had a hair-trigger temper. Toph remembered what his heart felt like back then. It was erratic and uneasy. That Sokka was angry at the world, this Sokka was at peace and very content. She didn't want to ruin the moment, but there was a question that had been nagging at her all morning.

"Hey Snoozles?" she ventured as she absentmindedly swept a finger back and forth across a pectoral.

"Um hum?" he hummed contently while his fingers ran through her tick black locs.

"What is this? Us I mean."

Sokka paused. He didn't know how to answer that question, but it was a good one, "Honestly, I don't know. Last night just kinda, happened, you know."

She smirked "Yeah it did."

He laughed a bit, but his mind was going over her question "What do you think?"

Toph mulled it over for a moment "I don't know, I guess maybe we could do the friends with benefits thing for a while until we figure all this out."

Sokka was slightly shocked, that was actually what he was thinking, but all his years being around Yue and Katara had taught him that he dared not say it out loud. He didn't know why he was surprised that Toph would be thinking the same thing he was. "I think that sounds good."

"And maybe keep the benefits part our business."

He lifted head and looked at her "And why is that."

She held her head up "One word. Katara. Could you imagine her squealing over the whole thing, going on and on about how one day we'll be real sisters."

"Yeah, she'll have the next fifty years of our lives   planned out before we even figure out what we're going to do about this whole thing."

"Exactly." she slid back to lay on his shoulder and got comfortable.

* * *

Aang retrieved his shirt from the top of the dresser where either he or Katara (he wasn't entirely sure) had slung it the night before and pulled it over his head "So, what's your day looking like?"

Katara lay on her stomach across the bed, her legs crossed at the ankle and bent at the knee "Well, I have to go to the school and be with my kids. It seems some big muckaty muck is visiting them, and since I'm a part-time instructor I have to be there."

Aang smiled, but didn't turn around "And who is this muckaty muck?"

"The Avatar or some such nonsense, I don't know." she cut her eyes at him "I heard he's cute though."

He turned around with mock offence "Not cuter than me though, right?"

"Could be. I heard he's pretty hot." she shrugged as she fought hard not to laugh at the face he was making.

"Nooo." he whined "He can't be cuter than me." he sat beside her and laid his head on her back, letting his arms fall dramatically across her and the bed "If he is then what chance do I have."

She giggled "Very little."

He sat up just enough to slide a arm under her and roll her over, placing his body over her "Then you can't go. I'll just keep you here all day."

Katara gave Aang a seductive cut of her eyes "I don't have a problem with that."

He returned the look "Good." and kissed her. "I really wish I could stay." he pushed himself up "but duty calls." he kissed her on the forehead "I'll see you in a couple of hours?"

"You will." she sat up as he made his way to her bedroom door.

He put his hand on the knob, then stopped and looked back "I'm going to marry you one day, you know."

She smiled at him "I just might let you."

Aang's eyes popped wide open and a huge bright smile spread slowly across his face before he turned the handle and walked out of the door. Katara slapped her hand on her forehead and fell back on the bed "I am such a fucking goof."

* * *

Toph walked quietly into her room. Aang had the first of his public relations outings that day, so he was sure to be getting ready to go and Katara had to go to the school, so she was sure to have left already.

She closed the door behind her and made her way over to the closet and pulled out a hoodie and a pair of jeans. She slung the clothes across her arm and precede to her suitcase and pulled out a pair of panties and a bra and started to head for the bathroom,

"And where have you been young lady?" Aang asked from his perch in the middle of Toph's bed.

"Damn it Twinkletoes, I told you not to do that!" she yelled with her hand on her heart "You'd better be glad I recognized your prissy ass voice. Why are you still here, don't you have shit to do?"

"That's not telling me where you were."

She crossed her arms "I can't go down and get breakfast. Damn, I thought I left my Dad in Gaoling."

Aang leaned over and put his elbow on his knee before resting his chin on his knuckles "You didn't go to get breakfast, you haven't been here all night. Your bed wasn't slept in."

"Maybe I slept on the couch, how would you know. You were probably with Sweetness all night." she hoped her face wasn't red, because it felt hot as hell, "Again!"

"Ah ha! If you were here you would of known exactly where I was." she dropped her defensive stance "You were with Zuko, weren't you."

"Psh. No."

"It's okay if you guys hit it off. It's no big deal. I just though you guys weren't going to get along."

"I wasn't with Zuko, okay." she insisted.

"Well you were with someone, cause, well, your hair is all screwed up and you're wearing yesterday's clothes, and-"

"Alright, I'll tell you, just shut the fuck up." she said, slightly upset that Aang knew her way too well. She held her head down and quietly rushed out "I was with Sokka."

"Sokka?" He said shocked "Katara's brother? How the hell did that happen?"

"Look, it just did and it's a one time thing and I don't want it to get all weird, so don't say anything about it, okay?" she said in one breath to try and cover the partial lie.

"I guess. Why didn't you want to tell me."

"It's just strange. I mean we've been friends for the longest and then this happens."

Aang thought about it "That makes sense I suppose."

"Good," she said so he couldn't hear her "So why are you still here? I thought you had to go to that school."

"Yeah. I just have to wait until they come and get me. Still trying to keep where I am incognito, you know. Hopefully in a few months they'll get tired of me and I can live a semi-normal life."

She started back toward the bathroom "Trust me, it won't take that long." she snipped with a smile.

* * *

Katara fought hard to keep an indifferent face as Aang stood on the school's stage and spoke to the children. He hadn't prepared anything, so he took questions from multi-purpose room full of 5 to 11 year olds with one very special 4 year old guest.

Katara had picked Kyon up from her preschool across the parking lot and brought her along because it would have been wrong if the little one was the only one of her students who wasn't there for their official thank you from the Avatar. The little girl sat happily in her seat at the 'big school' next to her instructor and watched her new friend talk about where he went to school and his friends and his favorite color and why he was wearing a dress and all the other things the students asked him. Katara turned her head to the little girl when she jumped up in her seat.

"HI MR. AANG!" she yelled and waved her little hand.

Katara patted the little girl on the leg "Sit down Honey," she whispered "He can't hear you in this crowd. You'll see him later."

No sooner had the words left her mouth that she heard "Hi Kyon." over the sound system. She looked and Aang was waving back at the little girl with a broad smile on his face. The sound of everyone turning to look at the little girl who had just spoke to the Avatar was strange. Aang pulled the mic away and turned and asked the principal something. The man smiled and nodded and Aang turned and motioned for the little girl to come to him.

"Can I Miss Katara?" she asked with bright eyes.

"Go ahead." she said and the little girl jumped out of her seat and ran down the aisle to the stage where

Aang reached down and scooped her up propping her on his arm. The cameras in the room went crazy when he and the little girl hugged each other tightly. He held the microphone back up to his mouth "This is my friend Kyon. She and the rest of her water bending class performed my favorite story from when I was a kid on my birthday and I want to say Thank you guys, it was so awesome." The audience started applauding "Stand up guys, take a bow." the other children started to standing up. Aang noticed that Katara was till in her seat clapping "You too Princess Katara." She looked at him in surprise and blushed, then reluctantly stood up to the added applause of her students.

The principal leaned forward and whispered to Aang "Well guys, I guess it's time for lunch. Is it okay if I stay and eat with you guys?" there was a rousing agreement through the crowd "Okay, I'll see you guys then."

Katara stayed in her seat and watched the stage some more as the teachers filed their classed past. Aang sat on the edge of the stage and spoke to the kids as they passed, smiling, giving high fives and fist bumps to some, with Kyon still by his side. When the last class was passing him Katara placed herself at the end of the line.

"Hello Avatar Aang, it's good to see you again." she said when she got to him.

"It's good to see you too Princess." he responded, barely able to contain his enthusiasm. "It's been too long." he said with a cunning smile on his face.


	29. Wrapping Things Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm finally closing up the South Pole stuff. Next up is a couple (or three) chapters of flashbacks and then a new adventure.
> 
> Rating change cause my hand slipped…

The week continued on with more of the same for Katara and Aang. She went to school or work during the day and had a healing session with Yue in the afternoon. He went to public appearances during the day and returned to his hiding place by the late afternoon, finding his way to Katara's room after dark.

Aang smiled when, one night, Katara presented him with a row of four shiny gold packets she had liberated from her brother's dresser. With their contraception worries out of the way it didn't take long for the Avatar and the water bender to find themselves fully nude and completely intertwined in each other.

The first go round was clumsy and far quicker than either one of them would ever want to admit. It was all lust, graceless limbs and overly-enthused expectations.

The second time around went much better. With the initial awkwardness out of the way they took the time to enjoy each other. Fingers explored depths, nails traced tattoos, lips pressed against various areas of skin, backs arched, toes curled, and choruses of breathless verbalizations flowed into their ears as they drove each other to their peaks, collapsing onto the bed.

"Wow." Aang exhaled the second he caught his breath.

"Yeah." Katara agreed, both of them looking at the light from the television dancing on the speckled ceiling. She slid over into the crook of his arm and he gladly wrapped that arm tightly around her. She settled into the spot and sighed "We're going to have to go back to reality soon. I'm going to miss this."

"I bet." he said with a crooked smile on his face.

She laughed and slapped her hand on his chest and turned over to look at him "I'm being serious."

His smile dropped and he turned his head to her "I know you are. I just don't want to think about that right now. Can't we just enjoy being together and we can talk about what we'll do when I have to leave later?"

"I like that idea." she answered and then snuggled back into his arms. They slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Damn I could stay here forever." Sokka breathed into Toph's ear as he pressed his hand harder against her back, pressing their bare flesh closer together.

"I bet." she answered with a cunning smile, sliding down slowly until their thighs touched before she lifted herself again.

He pressed his nose to the side of her face "Stay here longer."

"I can't." she sighed

"Yes you can." he nibbled on her jaw and she threw her head back then pulled it away from him a little.

"No, I can't. And you can't seduce me into doing it." she said, pausing in her movements.

He put his hands behind him and leaned back to look at her "Oh. I can't."

She tilted her head "No. You cant."

"We'll see about that." he sat up straight again and wrapped one arm tightly around her waist and the other arm went across her back and gripped her shoulder before he trusted up quickly. He smiled when a little squeal fell from her lips "Stay with me."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, a hand digging in his short hair. She was determined not to admit that he already knew what she liked after only a few nights "No." she said stubbornly.

He did it again "Stay with me."

She dug her finger tips into the back of his head and buried her forehead against his shoulder "No."

Again "Stay with me." a huge smile spread across his face when he felt her tremble.

"Okay." she relented moving her hands and kissed him on the lips "I'll stay."

"Yeah you will." he said triumphantly before he let her go and laid back, throwing his hands behind his back.

"Oh hell no." she said "You're going to finish what you started ." and she laid on top of him and flipped them both over.

* * *

Zuko pulled his fingers through her waist length, dyed hair "I like this color. It's like a pomegranate." he commented as he reached the end and his hand flattened and slid across the slight curve of her buttocks "Why'd you decided to leave the front black?"

"It was just a little something different." Mai answered as she pulled the pillow tighter under her chin."

"It's nice." commented as he sat up and reached for the room phone "Do you want something to eat? I'll call room service."

She sat up and reached for her dress that was spread out on the floor "You don't need to do that. I'm going back to my room."

Zuko's happiness turned to disappointment "Wait, I thought you were spending the night."

She pulled the dress on and held her head down "I shouldn't. I shouldn't have come here in the first place."

Now he was confused "And why not. I'm glad you came."

Mai's red hair fell around her face as she held her head down farther "Zuko…I'm with someone."

He drew back "You're what?" he lowered his head "Is it serious?"

She turned to him a bit "It's getting there."

"So why did you come here tonight?"

"I don't know. I guess seeing you the other day brought up some old feeling. I wanted to see if we were really done."

He held his head lower "And I guess we are."

She looked back at him "Yeah. I think I knew that all along."

"So who is he?" he couldn't fathom why he would want to know, but he did "Do I know him?"

"Yeah…it's Roun-Jian."

Zuko thought for a second "Wait. Not that surfer-douche who was friends with that asshole who was teasing Aang a-"

"And Azula burned down Chan's summer house. Yeah, that's him." Zuko blinked a bit and scratched his head "Roun-Jian's grown up a lot since then."

"I would hope so." he said, suddenly feeling very naked "He pulled the cover across his lap "How'd that happen."

"I ran into him one day last spring during a shoot. We started talking and hit it off." she answered with a smile.

He cast his eyes away from her "You really like him, huh."

"I do. I think I more than like him."

Zuko rolled his eyes "Sounds like it." he rubbed his scarred eye.

"Are you leaving tomorrow with Aang?" she asked in a blatant attempt to change the subject.

"No. I'm leaving the day after with Uncle. He said he and Pakku have some Pai Sho thing to do with King Bumi and Chief Hakoda." he wiggled his finger in the corner of his eye.

"You need your drops." she said, knowing the clues and that he usually didn't keep up his schedule. She got up and got the drops from his shaving kit "Lay down, I'll put them in for you."

"I can do it myself." he said stubbornly, reaching for the drops.

"Lay back you big baby." she commanded and swiped at his outreached hand.

He did as she said and pulled his eye open so she could install the medication. She leaned over and put two drops in his eye. He let go and closed his eyes, the excess liquid draining through his marred lids. She gently brushed it away with her finger tips. Mai flattened her hand on his cheek and kissed the other softly, then she got up and left.

* * *

She stood in the doorway with her hand wrapped around her arm as she watched him put the last of his things into a suitcase "I'll miss you." she said, trying not to sound sad.

He stopped at the tone of her voice. He forced a smile and turned around "It won't be that bad. We'll text and call and email and stay on each other's dash. It'll be okay. And you'll still be in the South Pole by the time I make it there, right?"

"Yeah. I'll be with Yue for at least six months. It's going to take me a while to figure it all out."

He walked over to her and took her hands into his "See, It won't even take me that long to make it up there. It's just a stupid publicity tour, shouldn't even take that long."

"If nothing happens." Katara mumbled with her head down.

He lifted her head with a finger "Nothing will happen." he reassured "I'll be there as soon as I can. Sooner if possible."

She finally smiled at him "And how are you going to do that?"

He stepped back with his hands to the side "Hey, I'm the Avatar. I'll figure it out."

She laughed "So you're not playing the genius card anymore."

"Not today." he answered throwing his last shirt into the suitcase. He held his head down. "Katara."

"Yeah?"

"I'll miss you too."

* * *

Katara stood with her family as she had when he'd arrived, this time in a nice dress and a matching blazer. She's plastered a pleasant look on her face and a strong stance because a photographer was there to capture the Avatar's departure. She smiled as Aang shook her father's hand and said "Thank you for everything, Chief Hakoda. I can't wait to visit again."

"It was our pleasure young man. You're welcome back anytime." Hakoda said before the two of them released hands and bowed to each other.

Next Aang spoke to Sokka "Maybe when I get back we can actually hang out." he spoke softer, glad that there were no video cameras there and they weren't wearing mic packs "if you don't still want to kill me that is."

"Don't worry, I think I'll let you live. Katara seems pretty happy," the prince said back just as quietly then he glanced at his sister and back to Aang "at least before today."

"Remind me to kick you later." Katara said to her brother in the same low tone the two young men were using.

Aang turned to her and shook her hand "I'll see you in the North Pole." he said.

"I'll see you then." she looked back at her father, who was talking to Gyatso, to gather her strength then back to him.

"You know I'm going to marry you one day?" he smiled a little.

Sokka's eyes stretched and he looked at him, shock obvious on his face.

Katara smiled again, tears starting to well in her eyes "I just might let you."

Sokka's posture and mouth dropped right as a camera snapped.


	30. Fire and Air Flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the first flashback. It's going to be a couple of weeks before the next chapter for a couple of reasons,
> 
> 1) I'm going to be super busy for the rest of the week, and
> 
> 2) I'm finally going to do the reviewer appreciation. I realized that I have well over 300 reviews if I add DA and , so I'll do the appreciation next week (6/23 - 6/29). I'll put the details in my profile, my journal and on the tumblr by 6/22 with the details.
> 
> Thank you guys for everything 3
> 
> Warning: The first two parts of this covers how Zuko gets his scar, meaning it contains child abuse. If you don't want to read it please skip to the double lines.

The thirteen year old stomped down the hall with anger in his heart and a singed comic book in his hand. It was his advanced copy, signed by the artist, and he hadn't even read it yet. He knew his sister did it and he was going to confront her about it. He didn't even care what their father would do to him for fighting with his precious little prodigy, he was going to put a stop to her messing with is things.

Zuko grabbed the door and started to open it, but he heard their father yelling. He stopped and listened because Ozai never yelled at Azula.

"You will do as I say!" he heard the man yell "Why do you think I trained you? It was for this. I am not asking you, I'm telling you."

"No Daddy," Azula cried, she was actually crying, Azula never cried "Anything else, but I can't do that, not to Lu Ten."

" _You_ will kill your cousin during a spar so that it will look like a training accident. No one would suspect that a child so young can bend lightning. Once you do that I'll take care of Iroh."

Zuko inhaled sharply "I can't." she yelled out, sobbing now.

"You will!" Ozai yelled and Zuko flinched when he heard the familiar sound of Ozai's hand coming into contact with flesh, but in the past it was never Azula, always him or their mother.

Azula cried out and he burst into the room pushing his father out of the way "Stop it!" he yelled "Don't you hit her!"

The man straightened up and smiled. He'd never thought the boy was that strong "Oh, you've finally grown a backbone. It took you long enough." he went to push Zuko out of the way, but it was like the boy was bolted to the floor "I said move boy."

"No!" Zuko yelled "You will not hit her again."

"Since when do you tell me what to do?! You both will do as I say or you will pay the price." Zuko took a step back and spread his arms to guard his sister who was cowering in the corner "move boy!"

"No!" he yelled back. His heart was beating a mile a minute and he was scared out f his mind, but he couldn't let his sister go through what he had gone through. He balled his fist and ignited his hands.

"You're going to fire bend at me?" Ozai asked with a chuckle "Perhaps I haven't given you enough credit. Move or I will treat you like the adult you're pretending to be."

The boy got into a stance "I will not move!"

 

* * *

LuTen and Iroh were coming up the steps when they heard it, the first of two blood curdling screams. They dropped their towels and ran into the house. LuTen said it sounded like Zuko and turned down the hall, noticing a couple of guards ahead of him before the second scream came, this one, the voice of his aunt.

"You son of a bitch, I'll kill you!" Ursa yelled as LuTen came into the room.

There was so much to take in. Two guards pulling at his aunt, one behind her, the other prying her smoking hands from his uncle's throat. The blisters forming around his neck, yet he had an evil looking smirk on his face. Then he heard Ursa yell "Get off of me!" and she snatched away and rushed to the other side of the room. Then he saw it, his younger cousins curled together in the corner, Zuko crying and clutching his left eye , rocking and whimpering in pain, Azula with her arms wrapped tightly around him and a huge bruise forming on the side of her face.

"What happened?" Iroh said as he ran into the room.

"That bastard tried to kill my child!" Ursa yelled as she stooped down and started cooing to Zuko trying to get him take his hands from his face "Come on honey, let me see."

There was a collective gasp as Zuko moved his hand, pulling burnt skin along with it. "Get him out of my sight." Iroh ordered. LuTen pulled his phone from his pocket to call the hospital.

The guards took hold of Ozai "Is this it brother? You take the word of some _woman_ over your own beloved brother? Look what she's done to me." he said twisting his neck to the side.

"And what have you done to your own children?!" Iroh snapped, barely keeping his hands off the elder prince. "Take him."

The guards ushered Ozai out of room as LuTen got off the phone "They're sending the helicopter, I'll go get a moist towel for him." he said quickly and ran into the bathroom across the hall."

* * *

 

* * *

Iroh paced the hall as LuTen sat with Ursa, holding on to her as she cried and rocked. Zuko had been taken to the burn ward while Azula was in x-ray.

"It's all my fault." she sobbed.

"No it's not Auntie. You didn't make him do that."

She shook her head "I should have known he would do something like this."

Iroh stopped "How would you know something like that? Has he hit the children before?"

"Not Azula. Never Azula. I should of said something the first time he hit Zuko. I never thought he would lay a hand on the kids, only-" she stopped herself.

"He's been hitting you, hasn't he?" the Fire Lord asked, she bit her lip and nodded her head "How long has this been going on."

She glanced up at him "For years. He's always been a yeller, but only when we were away from other people, but…but a few years ago we ran into an old boyfriend. He accused me of wanting to leave him for Ikem. That's how it started."

"Why didn't you say anything?" he kneeled down in front of her and placed his hand on top of hers.

"I was afraid. He told me no one would ever believe me, especially not you."

Iroh held his head down "I would have." he said quietly "And when did he start with Zuko?"

She sniffed "Not very long after. Zuko was getting older, starting to change, and he talked back to Ozai one day."

Iroh stood when he heard the door open behind him. "Fire Lord Iroh," the doctor said, her hand on Azula's shoulder "Your niece was ready to come find you." The girl stood there with her head down. She had taken her ponytail out so her hair fell around her bruised face

Iroh stood to the side and Ursa stood up and Azula lifted her head toward the movement. She didn't say anything, just ran to her mother and wrapped her arms around her. The doctor motioned to Iroh to step aside.

"How is she?" he asked.

"She doesn't have any fractures, but she will have a very nasty black eye for a while. I also checked on your nephew and he's been given a sedative and is resting. His doctor will come and give you his details." Iroh shook his head "A family services officer is also here to talk to them. They were called automatically when the 911 call came in. It was only when EMS got there that the knew it was _your_ family."

"That's fine. I understand. I-"

Before he could finish a guard ran up to Iroh and bowed far more deeply than necessary. "Fire Lord Iroh, Prince Ozai has escaped custody. I'm sorry sir."

Ursa and Azula clutched tighter to each other. Iroh turned to his son "LuTen, give me your phone." he said quickly "Doctor, I need my nephew prepared for travel." he turned to the guard "Go tell the pilot to get my plane ready and hold for my instructions."

"Yes sire." the man said with a bow and he ran out as Iroh frantically dialed a number.

"Forgive me Your Highness, but it's not a good idea to move your nephew right now."

" His own father did that to him!" he yelled as the number he dialed on the cell phone rang "If I don't there's no telling what else will happen."

"Iroh?" a muffled voice said.

He put the phone to his ear "Yes, I'm sorry to have to do this, but it is and emergency…I need a place for my family to stay for a while…Yes, I'm fine, but my nephew isn't well…Thank you so much…I'm going to send for Yugoda, I'll have her coming in on the next available flight. I'll tell you more when I get more things in order. Thank you."

* * *

Although he had been told to go to bed hours earlier Aang stayed up. Something was happening. Gyatso had answered the phone shortly after dinner and it sounded important.

"Hello?…Iroh, is that you?…Can you hear me? Iroh!?…What is it?…What's wrong? Are you alright?…Yes, anything. I'll get the rooms ready…Okay."

"What is it Gyatso?" the boy asked, looking up from the dishes.

"We will have some visitors for a while." he looked worried " Go get the roll aways and put one in your room, one in mine and two in the guest room. I will be staying in your room."

"Yes Gyatso." the boy answered, dried his hands and went to his job.

This hadn't been the first time they'd had guest, but this was the first time it seemed so urgent. By the time he'd finished setting up the roll away beds and making them Gyatso was telling him to put on his shoes and get in the car. They drove out to the airport two towns over and picked up a lady named Yugoda who had traveled from the Northern Water Tribe. Once they returned home Gyatso told Aang to bathe and go to bed.

Aang stayed awake, sitting in the dark by his cracked door and listening to see what was going on. It was quiet. All he could hear was the quiet sounds of Gyatso and Yugoda's teacups tapping the living room coffee table, they were talking too quietly for him to hear them.

After about an hour there was a knock on the door and a sudden burst of activity. He looked through his crack in the door just in time to see a hospital gurney roll by with some one on it with their head wrapped.

"Come, you can place him in my room." Gyatso directed as he opened his door.

The people, who looked like Fire Nation Royal Guards took the gurney into the room, Yugoda rushing in behind them. A few minutes later he heard voices in the hall.

"What did the doctors say? Will the boy be alright?" Gyatso asked

"They didn't get to finish taking care of him, we had to get out of there." the Fire Lord answered. "I pray Yugoda can help him."

"I'm sure she can. Our Sister Lotus is the best healer in the world. If anyone can help him, it is her."

"I hope you're right."

"What of the girl?" the air bender asked.

"She's physically fine, but she will not speak to anyone. We're still not totally sure what happened. I just need them kept secure until it is safe for them to come back home, then we will handle things from there."

"That is no problem at all."

When Aang saw the shadows move he ran and jumped into his bed.

* * *

Iroh and the guards had left the night before. When Aang woke up the next morning Gyatso asked the precocious boy not to bother their guest because they may not want to interact with anyone just yet. Aang agreed, got dressed, ate breakfast alone and went on to school.

He found it strange that Gyatso let him go alone that day. His guardian usually drove him and walked him from class to class, usually volunteering elsewhere in the school while the child took his lessons. That morning Gyatso told him to take Appa and go, that he had made arrangements for the sky bison to be taken care of.

The day went surprisingly smoothly. Aang made a mental note to tell Gyatso hat he could go on his own more often. On their way back he decided to stop by the pond to see if the boys had come down from the temple for a swim, but no one was there, so he and Appa just walked the rest of the way.

When he got to the little house at the base of the mountain that he shared with Gyatso there was a girl sitting to one side of the step with her head down.

"Hello." he said cheerfully "My name is Aang, what's yours?"

A pair of angry golden eyes stared up at him through a cascade of nearly black hair, but she didn't answer.

He shrugged "Okay. See you later I guess." He walked past her.

"Where did you go all day?" the girl said, startling him.

He turned back "I was at school."

"Liar. It's summer, school's out."

"Not everywhere. Besides, the school I go to starts a couple weeks later than the other ones around here."

She still didn't turn around "What kind of weird school do you go to?"

"Patola Secondary School."

"Liar." she huffed "You're like seven, you're not in high school."

Aang got offended. "I'm not a liar. I do go to high school and I am not seven, I'm eight!"

Just then Gyatso came to the door "Aang, you're home. I was wondering what I was hearing. Why are you yelling?" he looked and saw the princess sitting on the step "What did I tell you this morning?"

"All I did was try to be nice. She called me a liar."

Gyatso ushered the boy into the house "I told you to be nice."

"But I was."

* * *

For the next couple of days it was more of the same. He went to school on his own, he'd come home to the mean girl on the porch who found a new way to insult him everyday afterward Gyatso would come get him and usher him into his room where he'd stay for the rest of the night. His dinner was brought to him there and he was only allowed to leave when he went to the bathroom.

It was on a trip from the bathroom late that first Friday night he noticed that Gyatso's room door was opened. He peeped inside and only saw someone laying in the bed. He walked in slowly and noticed it was a boy. The left side of his head was wrapped and his other eye was staring at the ceiling.

"Hi." he said quietly "I'm Aang. I'm sorry you got hurt. Are you feeling better?"

The boy didn't say anything, just continued to lay there and look up at the fan spinning above his head.

"You don't have to talk if you don't want to." he eased over and sat at the foot of the bed "I have a friend who lives in the Fire Nation. His name is Kuzon. He's really nice. Nothing like that girl. Is that your sister? If she is, no offence, but she's a mean old ass." the other boy smiled, Aang smiled too "Please don't tell Gyatso I cursed, but she's been harassing me since you guys got here. I didn't even do anything to her. She's just evil."

"Yeah." the boy in the bed croaked out.

Aang smiled even larger and continued talking.

They boys didn't know it, but they were being watched. Ursa stood near the doorway and listened to the little boy talk to her son. Though he had only said one word, it was the most beautiful thing to the mother's ears. He hadn't said anything to her or anyone else since his father had burned him, but he had spoken to the little air bender boy.

Gyatso turned down the hall and saw the woman standing in the there with her fingertips to her mouth and tears streaming down her face "Ursa dear, are you alright?" he said quietly, thinking the children were sleeping.

She looked at him and smiled "I'm fine. Come, listen."

The man walked up "I'm sorry," Aang's voice said "I'm talking a lot and Gyatso told me not to bother you guys. If you want me to go away I will."

In a weak, slow voice the prince said "No…I'm Zuko."

"Hi Zuko. Hey, I know that name. LuTen told me he had a cousin named Zuko. You're the other Fire Prince. So is that nasty girl Azula? LuTen didn't tell me she was mean. You guys are never around when we go to the palace. I guess cause you live at the villa, huh."

Ursa looked at Gyatso "He's talking to your little boy. He hasn't said anything to anyone since it happened." She looked back to the door "He's a special little boy."

* * *

Aang was happy when Gyatso told him that the young prince was feeling better and some company would probably do him good. Aang spent the better part of the weekend and everyday after school talking to Zuko when the prince was awake. Zuko would listen attentively as the younger boy talk, every so often asking a short question or making a small comment. He started sitting up and they no longer had to force feed him broth. By the middle of the week he was getting up and taking short walks down the hall in-between doses of the strong pain medication he was on. On Friday he made his way outside and sat on the step next to his sister.

"Glad you're outside Zuzu." she said looking over at him pushing the hair out of her face. Zuko winced a bit, it was the first time he'd seen his sister's black eye, he looked out into the yard "I see the boy comes and talks to you. He hogs all your awake time. Its like the peasant thinks he's on the same level as you are."

"Stop picking on him." he said.

"What"

He turned his head so that she could see his unwrapped eye, so she could see he was serious "Stop picking on him." Zuko repeated.

She looked at him, at the seriousness, at the bandages that covered the injury he received protecting her, she held her head down "I'll try.

* * *

It had been a good last day of school for Aang. He went straight home even though he wasn't looking forward to the insults that Azula was surely waiting to hurl at him. He walked up the path way and to the steps. Once he set foot on the first one she said "Hello Aang."

He stopped and looked at her curiously "Uh, hello." he said then he took another step "Um, are you okay? You're being…polite."

"What are you saying present, I have no matters?" she snapped, sitting up straight.

"Yep, there she is." he said and he walked on.

"Look, I'm sorry." she said, stopping him in his tracks "I'm not so good at being nice, okay."

"Gee, I hadn't noticed."

She held her head back down "Whatever. Just go away." she commanded.

Aang walked back and sat on the step beside her "I'm sorry, you were trying to be nice." he held his hand out "Hi. Nice to meet you. I'm Aang."

She sat up straight and turned to him, the hair falling away from her face, and she shook his hand "Hello. I am Princess Azula."


	31. Fire and Air Flashback pt 2

With school out Aang got to know his house guest more and more. He found out that the reason Azula was always on the porch when he came home from school was that was the time that Yugoda changed Zuko's bandages and did a healing session. He began sitting with her and they would talk about the things little children talked about; the latest cartoon, video games that were coming out, people at school, their families.

"So why do you call your grandfather by his name?" Azula asked on day.

"Gyatso isn't my grandfather, he's my guardian. I'm an orphan, like all the other kids who live at the temples."

She twisted her head at him "But you don't live at the temple."

"I used to, but when I outgrew what the tutors at the temple could teach me they moved us down into this house." he saw her confusion "You see, technically the temple is not a part of the school district, so when they realized I was progressing the way I was they built this house right on the edge of the district line so I could go to this school. Good thing they had an advanced collage prep program or we would have had to move to the Southern Water tribe or something."

The girl groaned "Seriously? I thought there was nothing there but igloos and sleds."

"Actually they have a society much like anywhere else in the world. There are schools, businesses and every comfort of modern life with a heavy blending of traditional values. The high school in the capital has a top notch college preparatory program where it is even possible for a student to receive an associates degree at the same time as their high school diploma."

"Okay, okay," she huffed in surrender "Gosh, I didn't ask for a lesson."

"Sorry, I get a little carried away sometimes."

She sighed "It's okay I suppose. You just had a little genius moment."

He smiled at her "Genius moment. I like that."

She smiled a little "You would."

The door opened behind them and the children turned around to see Ursa standing there, looking sad. Not that that was anything new. She's looked particularly sad the entire time they'd been there, but there was something different about that day.

"Hi kids." she said in a falsely chipper voice "Azula, come here please." The girl got up and went to her mother "Darling, listen." she said quietly "Yugoda say she has to start leaving your brother's bandages off so the burn can finish healing. He's going to have a scar for the rest of his life and we have to help him understand that it's okay."

"A scar?" Azula said a bit louder than her mother wanted her to "Why would he have a scar? Isn't that woman some kind of great healer. She should of healed him all the way."

"She's done all she could. We should be grateful. Zuko can see out of his eye, and its all because of her." she put her hand on her daughter's shoulder " Come along, he needs all the assurance he can get."

"No!" Azula snapped and snatched away "I'm not going."

"Azula. Your brother needs you." Ursa said reaching out to comfort her daughter, but she pulled away again.

"No, he doesn't!" she yelled and ran off of the porch and down the path.

"Azula!" Ursa called after her daughter as she started to run off after her.

"I'll go get her." the boy said "I can catch her faster."

The woman looked at the little boy "Okay." she said after a moment and Aang took off.

* * *

Aang knew exactly where to go. There was a hill and a pond just off the little road that led away from the house. She was exactly where he expected her to be, sitting on a cropping of boulders.

He floated himself down beside her and was shocked to see that she was crying "Azula? What happened?"

"She says he needs me." she sniffed "He doesn't need me, it's all my fault."

"Huh? Who, Zuko?"

"Yes you idiot! He's going to have a scar forever and it's all my fault."

"I don't think he feels that way. You're his sister, his family. He loves you"

"What do you know!" Azula yelled, her fist balling as she stood up over him "You don't know anything about family! You're just a stupid orphan who lives in a stupid little house with a stupid old man! You know nothing about-"

"Azula! That's enough!" Ursa commanded as she walked down the hill."

"I should have known you would follow me." the girl said angrily, turning away from her mother.

"Go back to the house. I'll deal with you later." the girl crossed her arm and planted her feet firmly where she stood "Now Azula, or I'll-"

She spun around "You'll what?! Tell my father?!"

It stung her to the bottom of her heart, but Ursa stood her ground "Go _now_ young lady." Azula groaned, turned and stomped back up the hill and toward the house, but Ursa went to the bolder and sat beside Aang "She didn't mean that, you know." she said to the boy who was obviously trying to act like what her daughter said hadn't bothered him "Azula's just angry and hurt."

"But she's right." he said sadly looking out at the water "I don't have a family. No siblings," he looked at her "no mother." he looked back out at the water, "Just me and Gyatso."

She put an arm around him and pulled her close "Well I happen to know that Gyatso loves you very much. Don't you know that?"

"I know he does." Aang mumbled.

"Then that's all that matters. Gyatso is your family." Aang sighed "A family is who loves you, who cares for you. You don't have to be born into a family. You know, my grandfather considered Gyatso his brother. They were friends from the time they were boys. It didn't matter that they were from two different nations, or that my grandfather was older, all that mattered was that they cared about each other so much that they felt like family."

"I like that." he said smiling up at her.

* * *

When she made it back to the little house at the foot of the mountain Ursa was shocked to find her daughter sitting on the edge of the bed in the darkened room talking to Zuko, only the flickering of a muted television lighting the room. She stood by the door and listened.

"It's really no big deal ZuZu." she said nonchalantly "It's just skin. Mom always said looks don't matter."

"She never thought anyone would look like this." he said under his breath looking down at the back of the hand mirror he had in his lap. " Nobody's going to be able to look at me. I can't even look at it…neither can you."

In all honesty it was hard to look at. The left side of his face was red with patches of black, hints of moisture and blood was everywhere. His eye was barely open, his hairline was pushed back and most of his ear had been burned away. But she forced her self to look, to look her brother, who had saved her, right in his eyes and say "I can look at you, no big deal."

He turned his head "Whatever Azula. You don't have to lie to me."

She stood up "Fine, don't believe me. She snapped and she rushed out of the room. When she saw her mother she rushed to her and wrapped her arms around her "I'm sorry Mom." she cried, her voice muffled into her mother's shirt "I'll help him feel better, I promise I'll try." her sobs took her breath for a moment "It's all my fault."

Ursa put her hands on the sides of her daughter's head and lifted her head "Azula. Listen to me. None of this is your fault, do you hear me." the woman couldn't stop the tears from falling from her eyes as she reassured her daughter "Ozai did this. He hurt you and your brother." her lip quivered "I should of protected you kids better. I should of stopped him a long time ago. It's my fault, not yours."

The two of them paused and watched Aang's little bald head bounce past them and into the room. "Hey Zuko.' he looked at the silhouetted figure sitting in the bed. "Why are you sitting in the dark." he reached for the light switch.

"Aang, n-"

Before Zuko could finish the younger boy flipped the switch. He looked at his new friend "Hey, you got your bandages off, congrats." He sat in his usual spot "Why's the TV on, but not the sound? Are you one of those emo kids I heard about?" he reached over and got the remote from beside Zuko "That new Kids Next Door is coming on, you ready to watch it?"

Zuko looked at Aang slack jawed, then at his mother and sister who were standing in the doorway with the same expression. "Aang?" he said looking back at the child at the foot of the bed.

"Yeah?" he asked, turning back to the prince, looking at him with wide, innocent eyes.

Zuko smiled. Not even his mother had been able to look straight at him and not wince the tiniest bit "Could you turn the light back off, it kinda hurts my eye."

"Sure." the boy answered and he jumped up to turn off the light. He paused at Azula and Ursa at the door "You guys want to watch TV with us?"

Azula grabbed her mothers hand "Yeah. We'll watch TV with you DumDums."


	32. In the Meantime

 

Crazy Air - _Katara. Are you on, or did you fall asleep with your laptop on again?_

TheWaterTribeGirl - _I'm awake smart ass._

Crazy Air - _You like this smart ass._

TheWaterTribeGirl - _I might._

_So how was the festival?_

Crazy Air - _Pretty good. Lots of good food and music and stuff, not as much fun as the South Pole._

TheWaterTribeGirl - _Oh yeah? And what's so good about the South Pole._

Crazy Air - _Well, there's this girl who lives there. She cute and really nice. I had a lot of fun with her._

TheWaterTribeGirl - _Oh really?_

Crazy Air - _Yep, and she's really talented too._

TheWaterTribeGirl - _She sounds special._

Crazy Air - _She really is. Thanks for introducing her to me._

_Katara? You still there?_

TheWaterTribeGirl - _wait…who did I introduce you to?_

Crazy Air - _Kyon :D_

TheWaterTribeGirl - _Ugh. I should of known. You are such a clown._

Crazy Air - _I gotta be me._

TheWaterTribeGirl - _I wouldn't have you any other way. So, where are you going next?_

Crazy Air - _I've got a couple more days here then I'm going to Gaoling. I'll actually get a day off and be able to hang out with Toph._

TheWaterTribeGirl - _That's great. Sokka's in Gaoling too._

Crazy Air - _He is?_

TheWaterTribeGirl - _Yeah. He got a freelance job with some young billionaire who wants his house to be some kind of futuristic wonder. The guy was at your announcement and he said anyone who could figure out how to make that performance work could build exactly what he wanted._

Crazy Air - _That's great. You think he'll mind if I look him up too?_

TheWaterTribeGirl - _I think that'll be good. I think you guys will get along great._

Crazy Air - _If he doesn't try to kill me._

TheWaterTribeGirl - _huh?_

Crazy Air - _Oh, nothing. You know, protective older brother and all that._

TheWaterTribeGirl - _Yeah. I guess_

_I miss you._

Crazy Air - _I miss you more…like a lot more._

TheWaterTribeGirl - _lol. Oh really?_

Crazy Air - _Really. I think I got used to sleeping in the same bed as you._

TheWaterTribeGirl - _I know I did ;)_

Crazy Air - _Hopefully I can speed up this tour so I can get back to you._

TheWaterTribeGirl - _That would be great. I can't wait for you to get here._

Crazy Air - _How is everything going there? How is Yue?_

TheWaterTribeGirl - _Good. She's having a lot of good days and she's getting stronger. I've always liked it up here, it's beautiful and I've got GranGran and Pakku's house all to myself._

Crazy Air - _Oh yeah._

TheWaterTribeGirl - _Yep. They stayed in the South Pole to "keep Hakoda company while you kids are gone"._

Crazy Air - _Does that mean you'll still be all alone when I make it there._

TheWaterTribeGirl - _I think so._

Crazy Air - _So when all this is said and done and I can ditch this whole tour thing can I stay with you?_

TheWaterTribeGirl - _We'll see._

* * *

"I'm coming!" Sokka called as he ran across the large house to the door. He'd been in the nearly empty house alone for the better part of a month. Whenever Toph could find an excuse to get away from her family she and The Boulder would go straight there. "Hey guys.' Sokka said as he opened the door.

"Hey Snoozles." Toph greeted as she walked in and grabbed a hold on Sokka as her "vision" became blurry on the plush carpet. She turned back to The Boulder "So where are you going to hang out today."

"The Boulder thinks he will go watch that new dragons movie that just came out. The Boulder will be back to walk the Blind Bandit home in a couple of hours."

"You lucky S.O.B." Sokka said "I would go with you, but I still have a ton of stuff to do before this guy comes back next week."

"The Boulder heard that it's a very good sequel. The Boulder would not mind watching it twice."

"Sounds like a deal." Sokka said with a smile as The Boulder turned and waved "See ya man." He closed the door and turned his attention to Toph, resting his hands on her hips and kissing her on the forehead "Your parents are never going to let you go anywhere without a babysitter, are they?"

She slapped him on the chest "Hey, you should be happy. If it wasn't for him I'd be stuck at home all the time like I use to be." she stepped closer "And you really should be happy because he leaves me alone, no questions asked." she held her head up as a cue for him to kiss her.

"Alone…why would we want to be all alone." he said with a huge smile on his face.

"Oh come here you big dummy." she laughed as she grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to kiss her.

"Hey, come on." he said releasing her hips and grabbing her hand. I'm almost finished in the living room, then we can hang out."

She smirked as they started walking "Is that what we're calling it now?"

He laughed "If that's what you want."

He led her to one of the few pieces of furniture in the enormous house, a couch that Sokka had been moving from room to room as he worked. The owner had a decorator come in and furnish one of the bedrooms for the engineer to sleep in while he was there, but Sokka preferred to work until he was tired, sleeping where ever he was. He moved the black leather couch around with him so he could do just that. The bed had only gotten used the first time Toph came over to visit him.

Once she was settled into her seat Sokka sat back on the floor with his tools and wires "When I finish this then we can do whatever you wanna do." he said as he returned to connecting the speakers he'd been working on.

"So what are you doing today?" Toph asked as she leaned forward and rested her arms across her knees.

"This is the last of his sound system, then I'll make sure everything is hidden. There's a wall across from you with what looks like a framed painting, but it's really his television." Sokka laughed a little "He want's to look all artsy fartsy, but he's a real TV addict on the low."

"Sounds like a real creep. Who is this guy anyway?"

"Aw man. That's the craziest part. I try not to talk badly about the man because he's really cool, and he's paying me well…I mean _really_ well, but his parents screwed him over royally."

"How?"

"His name." Sokka reached over and grabbed a wire cap. "They actually named him Moo Chee Goo Chee-"

"La Poochie the Third." Toph finished with a stunned look on her face.

Sokka turned around with a smile "Yeah, that's him." His expression changed when he saw the look on her face "What? You know him."

"Oh yeah." she said shaking her head with stretched eyes "Went to school with the guy."

"What, was he a jerk to you or something." he asked, getting concerned.

"Just the opposite."

Sokka studied her for a minute "Wait…that's him isn't it. The boyfriend."

"EX-boyfriend." she corrected.

He smiled, but mad his tone worried "So this unbelievably rich young dude is him," he crawled across the tools and sat in front of her "the boyfriend, the first."

"Yeah."

"And you broke his poor little heart by dumping him the second you got what you wanted from him."

"It wasn't like that!" Toph said in a defensive manner. Sokka burst out laughing and she reached out and shoved him "You big ass! Stop messing with me!"

He slid his arms under hers and nudged her to sit up until his face was close to hers "So what would the boy-" Toph opened her mouth "Okay, EX-boyfriend . What would he say if he knew that we've done all kinds of freaky things all over his brand spanking new mansion." he tucked his face under her neck and kissed her throat.

"I don't know." she sighed "Maybe we should do a few more things to help me think about it."

He moved up to her ear, "So," he nibbled a bit "Who's better?"

She drew her head back "Are you serious?"

He looked at her "Uh, yeah."

Toph cocked her head to the side "Have I ever once asked you who was better out of me or Yue?"

His face dropped "Um, no, but-"

"Exactly! Why would you ask me something like that? Are you insecure about something?"

"No . I-"

"Then what is the point of asking me to compare now to something that happened almost two years ago?"

"I was curious, that's all." he defended.

She crossed her arms "Well curiosity killed the cat."

He slide close to her again "But satisfaction brought her back."

She turned her head more at him "Be serious Sokka."

He sat back on his heels "You want me to be serious?"

"Yes."

"I want to be your boyfriend. I don't want this sneaking around anymore."

"What?" she asked stunned.

He took her hands in his "I want us to be together, like really. I want to be able to take you out, and walk down the street holding hand because we're together and not because I'm guiding you." she smiled at that "I want to tell your father how much I care for you."

Her face fell "That's not a good idea."

"Why not?"

"My father…he'll say you're not good enough."

Sokka laughed "What father would say a prince isn't good enough?"

"An Earth Kingdom father. It's the way you guys handle things. If Hakoda sat on a throne, ruled his people like the other kings, then they would respect the Southern Water Tribe Chief more, but he works for the people. Upper Class Earth Kingdom families look at him as no more than a representative."

Sokka sat back "That's how it's always been done. Our family has always worked for our people to make the tribe as a whole a better place. How could somebody belittle that?"

"They do. Sokka, these people, the people I've grown up around, all they care about is class and appearance. They don't understand the love for each other that exist in your tribe. That's why I love being around you guys. Why I care so much about you."

"But you don't want you're father to know that."

"He won't understand."

Sokka turned around "Well, I guess I'd better get back to work."

"Sokka, I'm sorry, it's just."

"It's okay. I get it. Your family can only know that we're friends, that's it…Really…it's fine."

* * *

"Ah, it's so good to finally be able to have a day to go through these photos." Sapphira said as she connected her camera to the computer port.

Rui Shi sat in the chair on the left "Well, it was your idea to take this job."

"It looked like a good opportunity. We get to work together, travel the world and get paid pretty damn good for it. I didn't see the downside." she defended as she sat in the middle chair beside her friend.

"Well, It's not all that bad." Mari said as she joined them, handing the other two women a bottled water each before sitting down with hers "We get all those things and our subject is really nice to look at."

"Yeah he is." the other two sighed.

"Wait till you see the shots I got when we stopped at the Patola Mountains." Sapphira searched through the files "He went to this pound down from that little house he grew up in…Oh. My. Sprits."

"Yeah," Mari agreed, it would have been nice to work that day, but they only needed one of us and I'm waiting for my turn to take some more pictures of that Fire Nation Prince."

"Which one?" Rui Shi asked with a smile on her face.

"The brooding, emo one. Talk about hot, hot, hot."

"They're okay," Rui Shi said, "But I want to see that Water Tribe Prince again."

"All right, alright." Sephira said "Lets just agree that we get to take pictures of some nice looking men and get to work." She shifted and sat up strait in her chair "After all, we are the Official Photographers for the Avatar's Worldwide Publicity Tour." she looked at her friends and they all burst out laughing "Alright, alright, lets go through these picture. We are so behind."

"Hey," Mari cut in "there's this picture I took that I want you guys to check out."

She reached over and took the mouse as Sapphira handed it to her. The other two talked as she went through her files, the pictures she's taken during his return to Gaoling, where he's done the bulk of his earth bending training, Avatar Day in Chin Village, and finally, the one she was looking for "Here it is guys."

They both looked and Rui Shi said "Oh, that's when we were leaving the South Pole. We all took pictures that day. That's a decent one, but I think we all have better."

"Oh no, I don't want to use it." Mari said "Look at it, there's something going on there.'

"What? He's saying goodbye," Sapphira said, then she noticed something "oh wait, why is the prince there making that goofy face?"

"Exactly. But really look at it. There's more." they looked closer "Don't you guys see it?"

They looked at each other, and then at her "No."

"Ugh. Look." Mari pointed to Aang "Look at that look on his face," she pointed between him and Katara "look at their eyes, there's something going on there." they leaned and look again "And they must have said something all lovey dovey to each in front of the brother and he didn't know."

Sapphira stared at the picture "You know, you may just have a point."

* * *

"What did I tell you my friend?" Ozai queried as he strolled out into the middle of the empty prison yard "Supporters are a wonderful thing." He looked up at the moon and inhaled deeply "Every day we are getting stronger." he massaged his shoulder as he rolled it. "I've been struck by those chi blockers so much that my body was becoming used to it."

Namae groaned in agreement.

"Soon everything will come together and we will leave this place." the disgraced prince looked at the man "That is after we retrieve your limbs. Those plastic prosthetics won't be of any good to you."

Namae groaned again.

"Good then." he said creating a ball of flame in the palm of his hand "Lets continue our work toward regaining our strength."

* * *

 


	33. Picking up Friends

"Okay, it's all yours." Sokka said placing the remote into MooChee's hand. He pointed at the colored buttons "I separated the house into zones, blue is the basement, red is the main level and yellow is upstairs. Each zone is broken up into a smaller numbered zone," he said as he pointed to the numbers. "Say you're in the kitchen, you just push red, then two and then you can control everything in that area."

"That's pretty awesome." the young man with long, dark hair said "I've never seen a remote like this before."

Sokka grinned "And you never will again, I made this just for your system. There's a basic remote in each room, but this is universal. It even has an override button that the others don't."

"So, are there instructions or something?" He asked looking down at the remote.

Sokka turned it over with a grin "There's cheat sheet on the back."

MooChee slapped Sokka on the back "Excellent. I know I hired the right man. This is way more than I asked for."

"Glad you like it." he said then a knock came at the door. Both men turned.

"I wonder who that is. You're the only one I told I was coming here."

"I'm not sure," he answered, the aggressiveness of the knock gave him a hint "but I have a pretty good idea."

Sokka walked to the door with MooChee. He hadn't talked to Toph in a few days, when she called, he ignored it, and she hadn't been over since The Boulder picked her up that afternoon.

"I can't believe this." MooChee said when he looked out of the peephole, then he opened the door.

Toph stood there with her arms crossed and her feet tapping "Look Snoozles, I don't give a good flying fuck if you're mad at me, but at least have the balls to answer the phone when I call."

MooChee smiled "Well, it's good to see that you haven't changed."

Her face dropped "Moo?"

He hugged her "Yes. It's good to see you. What are you doing here?"

"I came to chew out your engineer, but I guess he left already."

"I'm still here Toph." Sokka mumbled from behind MooChee.

"You called him Snoozles. I remember that name." he turned to Sokka "You and your sister are the friends from the Water Tribe she used to talk about."

"That's us." Sokka answered with a quick, insincere smile.

MooChee landed his hands on his hips "Wow. Small world." he turned "Oh, sorry, my manners." he reached out and took Toph's hand "Come in." She stepped in and he closed the door "It's great to see you." said again.

Toph scowled a little "Well you're mighty chipper. I guess you're not The Dark One anymore."

"The Dark One?" Sokka said with a little chuckle.

MooChee rubbed the back of his neck "Yeah. I kinda went through a Goth stage." he looked between his two guest, "But hey, she came to chew you out, so I'm just going to get my computer so we can get you paid." He patted Sokka's shoulder "Everything is just awesome." he said and he left them in the foyer.

"So, what's you're problem?"

"My problem?" he whispered harshly "Maybe it's the fact that I can't be with the girl I want to be with because she's a member of the elitist Earth Kingdom bourgeoisie and she's too afraid-"

"I'm not afraid of anything."

He spoke a little louder, a little harsher "And she's too afraid to stand up and say 'Dad this is who I like and I want to date him."

A silence fell over them. Toph knew Sokka was right, but for 18 years her life had been doing whatever her father said when it came to things she could not hide. She had been able to hide the Earth Rumbles because they were at night and an underground sport, it was nothing for her to sneak out to the matches that only happened every few months. She didn't have to hide her relationship with MooChee because he was from an elite family. Her parents were extremely disappointed when they found out she'd broken up with him after six months.

Loa and Poppy Beifong knew and trusted Sokka and Katara. They didn't mind them taking Toph places because they knew their 'little girl was being watched after'. But him being in a relationship with her was an entirely different subject.

They stood in a painful silence for what seemed to be minutes before Toph said "So what does that mean, are you done with me now because you can't have your way?"

Sokka groaned and ran his hands through the mahogany hair he was allowing to grow out "No Toph. I can't just turn my feelings off like that.."

She wanted to smile, but she knew it wasn't exactly the time "You're still mad at me though?"

"Not so much mad. Mainly frustrated."

"I'm sorry I frustrated you. I didn't mean to."

"I know you didn't."

A light rattling of paper caught her attention "Boss man's coming back." she said quietly.

"So hey. Thanks again. I had the funds transferred to your account, and here's a copy of the bill you gave me and the transfer receipt.

Sokka took the paper and looked over it, then back up at MooChee confused "This isn't what we agreed on."

"Yeah, I know. I never expected you to finish in the time frame you gave me." he looked around "I mean look at all this, and you did it yourself. Just consider it a tip."

Sokka stretched his eyes "That's one hell of a tip."

"Hey, I would have had to pay more than that if I'd hired somebody else. They would have brought in a whole crew and not done as good a job. That's the least I could do."

Sokka shook MooChee's hand again "Thanks man. I appreciate it"

"No. Thank you." He looked back at Toph. "Well you look like you're in a better mood."

"Yeah. We got everything…understood. Right?"

"Yeah. Hey, I'm about to grab my stuff. We can leave together."

"Ok."

Toph and MooChee had small talk while Sokka went to the room to retrieve his things. MooChee mostly went on about all the wonderful new things Sokka installed in his home. The Water Tribesman came back with his duffle bag thrown across his shoulder. He shook MooChee's hand once more, biding him farewell and took Toph's arm to lead her out of the house. As they walked Sokka told her of his plans to catch the next plane out to Northern Water Tribe to check on Katara and Yue. Toph told him that Aang was on her way and she was working on getting her father to agree to let her travel the rest of the way with his tour.

Sokka laughed "So how's that going?"

"So far so good. He didn't have a coronary when I said it. I think he's actually considering it." she reached over and shoved Sokka playfully "Hey, why don't you stay another day? Twinkletoes has the day off and we were going to hang out."

Sokka thought for a second "You know, I think I will. I need to know what's really going on with this guy and my sister."

* * *

Aang was ecstatic. The first half of his tour had gone extremely well. He got to go home for a few days before he went to the Earth Kingdom. On his stop in Gaoling Toph was able to talk her father into allowing her to leave with Aang. Lao Beifong said it was only because her trip to the South Pole had been successful and only if she could take her personal bodyguard. He'd offered Sokka a ride to the North Pole and he accepted, interested in seeing the Fire Nation along the way. Aang was relieved that he and the prince got along just as Katara said they would.

The group went on to Ba Sing Se, then Omashu where they got to see Bumi and his brothers. After Omashu they went to the ship that would be taking them to the Fire Nation.

He'd been in contact with Katara at least twice everyday, usually by text and chat, but it wasn't enough, he needed to be with her again. He wanted to see her in person, but pictures would have to do. He had a few selfies in his cell phone that they had taken together, but he decided to go see if he could get more.

He made his way down the steps that led to the makeshift office the team of photographers were working in. The three women were great at their job. They were really quiet, and usually made it a point not to get really close unless it was absolutely necessary. On more than one occasion he'd forgotten they were there. They, like the others traveling with him, made it a point to stay out of his way.

He knocked on the door before he opened it "Hi ladies."

They swung around from their respective computers "Avatar Aang." The blond woman with green eyes said as they stood up and bowed "What can we do for you?"

He smiled "First of all you can stop all that. It's just Aang."

They smiled. The blond woman spoke again "Hello Aang, I'm -"

He held his hand up "Wait, I remember. You're Mari," he pointed at the woman next to her with curly brunette hair and blue eyes "Your Sapphira," then he pointed to the woman with black wavy hair and brown eyes and your Rui Shi ."

The three looked at each other, then at him "That's right." Sapphira said with a huge smile. "How'd you remember that?"

He shrugged "I've got a really good memory. Sorry to interrupt you, but could I ask you guys a favor?"

"Sure." Rui Shi answered.

"Would it be okay if I got a few pictures?" he asked pulling a flash drive from his pocket.

"That's just fine. We were just going through and separating the ones we're submitting tomorrow from the ones we're scraping." she reached for the drive "Come on, you can sit beside me."

He smiled at the prospect "Can I see the ones you're not using?"

The woman set him up and gave him a quick tutorial and he started clicking through the photos. He put a few on from every stop, a couple of him swimming at home with his temple brothers, a couple from the Avatar Days Festival, Gaoling and Ba Sing Se. Quite a bit from Omashu, but the most came from the Southern Water Tribe. He loaded his drive with the pictures he wanted, thanked the ladies and left.

* * *

The guard ran through the halls toward the gardens where the Fire Lord usually meditated during that time of day. Of all the times for something to go wrong, this was not it. The young Avatar was there on his first official visit to the palace along with his guardian, some friends and a staff that had been assigned to accompany him on this tour around the world. The young woman knew that the old monk and the young man had gone out to meditate with Fire Lord Iroh, followed by a photographer. She wished she hadn't been the one who had to take the news, but she had the bad luck to be one of the three working the security office that day. She had been the one unfortunate enough to answer that call from the Boiling Rock. She cursed to herself as she rounded the last corner.

She slowed to a fast paced walk and went over to the photographer, tapping her lightly on the shoulder.

"Yes?" Mari asked quietly as not to disturb her subjects.

"I think that'll be enough for right now. Thank you." she said as calmly as she could muster.

Mari started to question the woman, but she saw the urgency in her eyes and she just nodded her head and left.

The woman rushed over to the Fire Lord and tapped him on his shoulder. As soon as he turned to her she said "I apologize Fire Lord Iroh. Please forgive me and know that if this were not of the utmost importance I would not have disturbed you."

"What is it child?" he asked as he stood, turning to the worried guard. She glanced at the older man and the Avatar "It's okay. Whatever it is, you can say it in front of my friends."

"Fire Lord Iroh, your brother has escaped from the Boiling Rock." Aang jumping to his feet caught her attention for a second. "Another inmate, Namae No Nai Otoko, escaped with him. He is commonly called Combustion Man."

Iroh inhaled deeply "Go get my niece's assistant and have him come here, then go to the Captain of the Guard and send him to the throne room. I'll meet him there."

"Yes Sire."

The woman ran to carry out Iroh's instructions and he turned to Gyatso with a sad face "I was so hoping my vision was wrong."

"I know you were, but at least you have a plan in place." he said, going to place a hand on his friends shoulder.

"Wait." Aang chimed in "You knew this was coming?"

"Yes." Iroh answered "A year ago I had a vision that Ozai came and took Azula." he looked up and saw Kuzon walking towards him "That's why I started making arrangements."

Kuzon leveled a quick smile at his life long friend before he stopped in front of the Fire Lord and bowed "You sent for me Fire Lord Iroh?"

"Yes. I'm afraid the time I feared has come."

"Your brother has escaped?"

"Yes. I need you to be on your full guard from now until he is caught."

"Wait, wait, wait," Aang said, raising his hands in confusion "Kuzon knows about this?"

"Yes Aang." Iroh answered "The day after I had the vision I assigned a guard to pretend to be my niece's assistant, though he did not know the full reason for my decision. As you know, she can be a handful." The three other men shook their heads "I wanted to be sure that they would be able to be with Azula for long periods of time and still be willing to protect her. As you can imaging this was not a very easy task. Person after person quit within a few days.

I was at the end of my rope, so I called Gyatso. He told me of a young man he knew who was strong, loyal, and had a patience that would boggle the spirits' minds. Gyatso told Kuzon of the opening so that he would apply on his own accord, and once he had lasted a week and could still come and go with a smile on his face I knew he would be the one."

Aang looked to his friend "So you're not really her personal assistant?"

"No." Kuzon answered "I am Princess Azula's personal body guard."

"My WHAT?" Azula screeched, pulling the men's attention to where she had snuck up behind them. She produced a handful of blue flame "And why would  _I_  need someone to protect me."

"Good, you're here." Iroh said "Then I won't have to send for you. Azula, for months I feared that your father would escape prison and come after you." she dropped her hand limply to her side, her flame going out as her hand descended. "We just received word that he has indeed escaped the Boiling Rock."

She just stood there, saying nothing. Iroh walked to his niece and put both hands on her shoulders "I'm sorry this is happening."

The princess put a hard look on her face and snatched away from her uncle. "Whatever. Stop treating me like a child. Am I going to have to leave again?"

"Yes. You have to be impossible to find until we can capture my brother."

She looked at Gyatso "Do I have to go back to the mountain?"

"No child." the old monk answered "Because I testified at the trial, he is sure to think you would be with me. Perhaps it is best that you go back to the South Pole. I'm sure Chief Hakoda will allow you to stay in his home, and it would appear to the members of the tribe that you are visiting his daughter."

"No. I'm not going there. I don't know those people and I don't like that little town they call a capital."

Before Iroh could tell her that she had no choice, Aang said "She can come with me. Ozai will never expect that she's traveling with the Avatar, and I won't be in one place. Plus, between me and Kuzon she'll be well protected."

"I don't need you two losers to protect me."

"Okay, she'll have company." he shrugged "Plus, Toph will be with me for a while, and Sokka's there, he has combat training."

"I can't help but notice that all anyone is talking about is protecting me." Azula quipped "What about ZuZu and Mom? Aren't they're in danger to?"

"In my vision he was only after you, but I suppose your mother and brother will have to be relocated too." the Fire Lord admitted.

"Zuko and Ursa can come with us too."

"No Aang," Gyatso said "Perhaps it's best if they weren't all together. Perhaps the children should go with Aang and Ursa can go elsewhere."

"That's fine." Iroh said "Kuzon, go get the arrangements we talked about together."

"Yes Sire." the younger fire bender answered with a bow and turned to leave. "Azula, go and pack some things to take with you. Aang, go with her." Azula cut her eyes at Aang and he shrugged his shoulders. "Gyatso, please go tell Ursa and Zuko what's going on. I'll come find them once I talk to the captain."

* * *

Aang walked behind Azula down the long hallway to her bedroom, watching her stomp the whole way there. He knew she was angry, knew that she didn't want to run away again, but he also knew that there was more under the surface. Once they got to the room he closed the door and locked it. "Okay Zula, let it go." He expected her to yell, maybe even cry a bit, but she started hyperventilating.

It scared him a bit "Azula?" he went to her and put his hands around her arms "Azula, breath." Her eyes began to fill with tears as she looked at him and started huffing as she tried to catch her breath. "Breath." he commanded, worry filling his eyes.

Finally she took a deep breath and the sob came out "Aang, why is this happening?" she cried "How can he be out?" he pulled her tighter to him "He's coming for me. He's angry I wouldn't do what he told me to."

Aang brushed his hand down the back of her dark hair "Shhhh, Zula. It's okay. Me and Kuzon, we won't let Ozai near you, I promise. You know I'd never let anybody hurt you." he held her back a bit so he could look in her eye "You know that, don't you?" she shook her head "Let me hear you say it."

She took sharp breaths "You'll never let anyone hurt me."

He smiled a bit and wiped the tears off her cheeks "No. I won't."


	34. Bonding

K: 6:13 p.m.-How's your day going?

A: 6:45 p.m.-Not good

K: 6:46 p.m.-What's Wrong?

A: 8:17 p.m.-A whole lot of shit. I'll call you later.

A: 11:49 p.m.-I know it's pretty late. Are you awake?

K: 11:56 p.m.-I'm awake.

 _Heart beats fast_  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
But watching you stand alo-

Katara picked up her cell "Aang?" she said groggily and looked at her clock that read 1:18.

"I woke you up. I'm sorry. My phone died and I let Azula use my laptop."

She sat up "Is everything okay? Sokka said that you guys had to leave the Fire Nation early, and Toph said that there was something serious going on."

"Yeah." he sighed as he flopped down on the small bed "Ozai escaped and Azula needed to be put into hiding."

She sat up "What?"

"Iroh had a vision that he escaped and came after her a while ago. He was going to send her to hide out at you guys' house, but she didn't want to go because she didn't know anyone there, so I suggested she travel with me. She was worried about her mom and brother, so Ursa is headed to your dad's and Zuko came along with us."

"That's crazy. I thought he was in the toughest prison in the Fire Nation."

"He was. It was all a part of his plan. The last escape attempt was just so they would send him there so that he could break a partner out."

"That's horrible."

"Kuzon's here and Sokka, Toph and The Boulder are going to keep traveling with us to be extra eyes and ears." he smiled through his exhaustion and worry at the thought of the next thing he would say "Would you want to come help us?"

She paused and blinked "I…Are you sure I'd be of help?"

"I really don't think we have anything to worry about, he won't find her. And besides, we already have an entourage, you might as well come too." he made an over exaggerated pout as if she could see him "Please."

She knew immediately that she wanted to go along, but she didn't want to sound too eager "I don't know. Where are you going after you're done here?"

"Toph was saying something about a friend who lives on this little island in the Earth Kingdom. That'll be base camp as soon as she can get the arrangements made." he sat up in anticipation "So are you coming to the sparsely inhabited tropical island with me?"

She bit her lip to fight back a giggle "I suppose. I mean it  _is_  to help someone."

He pumped his fist once, but tried to continue to sound calm "Good. I can't wait to see you."

She heard him yawn "Me too. Only two more stops, right?"

"Yeah. I guess I'll be spending my day off on the ship."

"But at least you can get some rest. You sound like you need it."

"Aww. You care about my well being."

Katara blushed "Maybe a little."

"You know what that means, right?"

She smiled and rolled her eyes, knowing full well what he was going to say "Yes, yes. I know."

"I'm glad you know." Aang yawned again and stretched "Talk to you tomorrow?"

"More like later on today." Katara corrected, remembering the time "Yeah, I will. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

Zuko was leaning on the railing of the ship, watching Aang, Gyatso and the photographers load on to Appa in preparation to go up to the Western Air Temple when Sokka came up and leaned beside him.

"Hey." Sokka greeted as his arm touched the cold steel.

"Hey." Zuko echoed.

"So, uh, look." Sokka said looking out at Appa taking off "I owe you an apology."

Zuko looked at Sokka with confusion "You do?"

"Yeah. I judged you when I first met you, and that was pretty fucked up." he shrugged "I just thought you were some emo douche bag, spoiled brat. "

Zuko nodded his head, turned around and leaned back "Guess I owe you an apology too." he looked over at the other man " I thought you were some muscle-bound dumb jock.

Sokka looked at Zuko with knitted eyebrows, then he smiled "Yeah, I get that."

They stood together quietly for a while "So Toph says you're a genius or something." Zuko commented.

"I wouldn't say that. I just like making stuff, that's all."

"Well she would. She thinks highly of you. She likes you a lot." Zuko ducked his head for effect and lowered his voice a bit "a lot."

Sokka's face went red and he held his head down "What did she say?"

"Way more than I wanted to hear, and not much that I would want to repeat."

"That's Toph for you." the Water Tribe prince said, no longer able to look at the Fire Nation prince "She must think a lot of you to have told you any of that. I thought this whole thing was strictly covert."

"I'm thinking I'm the only one she's talking to about this." Zuko answered, looking across the deck "I wish I wasn't though. I know way more about you than I ever wanted to. I can't imagine what she would tell me if she could see." he grimaced and shuttered.

"Ugh." he held his head farther down "Not the way I wanted the conversation to go."

"Sorry."

"So, complete change of an uncomfortable subject," Sokka said as he turned and sat on the deck floor, leaning against the railing "Aang's pretty close to your family, huh?"

Zuko smiled a bit "Aang is family. He's like a brother to us. Mom even calls him her 'little boy'."

The engineer shook his head "He must be a pretty good guy."

"He's the best." Zuko admitted "And he's crazy about you're sister." he sat down.

Sokka rested his arm on a knee "Yeah, Katara really likes him too. I think she may have a hard time really admitting it. She doesn't have a good track record with guys."

"Aang either." Zuko said in a far off way, then he noticed Sokka's head snap towards him and give him a befuddled look "No, I mean Aang doesn't have a good track record with girls."

Sokka raised a eyebrow "Don't we all. The girl I thought I was going to marry fell in love with somebody else, an the girl I want to be with is hiding me."

"That's rough buddy."

* * *

Aang opened the door to the room "Hey Azula. I need to get my laptop for a while."

"First I'm told I have to flee my home, then they take everything from me; my cell, my laptop, my tablet, MY CREDIT CARDS. You put me on the boat to who knows where" she thrust her finger at Kuzon who was sitting at the nearby desk with a book in hand "and you have this guard dog on my back all the time, and you're coming to take away the only thing that's keeping me happy right now."

Aang shrugged "Yeah, pretty much. Look, you can get it back later, but I have I video chat date with Katara in 15 minutes."

Azula scowled "I may not want it back after that. I don't know what the two of you talk about."

Aang rolled his eyes, picked his computer up and tucked it under his arm "See you guys later." and walked out of the room.

"It's not so bad Princess." Kuzon said looking up from his book "Fire Lord Iroh gave me a card to use for you, and we'll be able to replace all those things when we get to the North Pole. You just cannot-"

"I know, I know. I can't do anything with my name attached to it." she rolled over on the bed. "Don't you have a laptop?" she asked.

"I do. You are welcomed to use it as much as you like." He said reaching down for the case beside him and handing it to Azula.

She smiled as she happily took the computer out of it's case and opened it. She glanced around at him and stiffly said "Thank you."

Kuzon smiled a small bit "You are welcome Princess."

She looked at him for a moment, then pretended to look at the screen. She hated to admit it, even to herself, he was good looking. Not as tall as she liked, but he hand the dark and handsome part of the old saying covered. And he was a hard worker, loyal, and very brave. Not very many people had the fortitude to spend long periods of time with Azula, yet he did it as if it were no problem. She wondered why that was, and why it didn't bother her. Usually that would irritate her, but is didn't when it came to Kuzon. She didn't mind him being there, but the way he made her feel made her a bit uncomfortable, she wasn't used to feeling this way about anyone.

"Why do you feel the need to hover over me all the time? We're on a boat in the middle of nowhere headed to a convent in the middle of nowhere. You can take a break you know."

"It is my duty to protect you Princess." he said matter of factly and went back to his book.

Azula groaned and buried her head in her crossed arms.

* * *

Toph walked up onto the wooden deck and reached her hand out for Aang "We must be getting close, it's so cold I had to put on my boots."

He quickly went to her and grabbed her hand, wrapping it around his arm "We are." he grinned "I'll get to see Katara first thing in the morning."

"Calm down thirsty. Damn. You act like you two haven't been talking every day."

"It's not the same."

"Whatever."

They stood there for a moment, the wind blowing Toph's black hair around her face. Aang was looking at her, wondering if he should say anything, but she spoke first "Why the hell are you staring at me! I told you I can feel that shit. Cut it out. If you have something to say, say it already."

He didn't waste any time "Are you dating Sokka?"

Toph's eyes squinted, but she got right to the point "Kinda….not really…shit, I can't explain it. How did you know?"

"Well, a couple of times I saw him going into or leaving your room," he scratched his arm nervously "and I heard you guys last night…mostly you. You'd think these ship's walls were thicker."

Toph blushed, but held her demander "Okay, so what. We're both adults. What's the big deal?"

He shrugged "No big deal, I was just wondering. I guess you guys thought everyone was sleeping."

"Well, you at least. His room is on the other side of mine."

"So is this like a secret or something?"

"I guess you can say that. I mean I talk to Zuko just to talk about it."

Aang chuckled "I bet he loves that."

Toph smiled "You know it, but he keeps it quiet and I like to make him squirm."

"Yeah, that is kinda fun. Nobody gets uncomfortable like Zuko."

She laughed "That's for sure."

"So what's the deal with you and Sokka?"

Toph exhaled heavily "There is no deal. We just do what we do."

"So it's all about sex?"

"No." she answered quickly "We laugh and stuff. We care about each other, it's just-" she groaned and snatched away, turning to Aang in frustration "I don't know what to call it, okay. It is what it is and lets just leave it at that. Okay?"

"Okay Toph. Whatever you say."

* * *

"See my friend," Ozai postured as he walked into their hide out "It is good to have supporters in high places."

Namae looked around and groaned in agreement. As they plundered thorough the tunnels beneath the mountain he was becoming more and more sure that perhaps following Ozai had been a mistake, but when the wall was moved by some unseen earth bender. The room was lit with glow crystals, and decorated quite poshly with a nice table, plush chairs and a couple of large beds on either side. Whoever this benefactor was, they meant for the two fugitives to live well until Ozai's plan was brought to fruition.

"Namae," Ozai called drawing the man's attention "There is something on your bed for you."

He walked over to the bed where a large box sat. This was truly a strange occasion, he had rarely been given anything, and never taken the time or the care to place it neatly into a box. He reached out and removed the to find delicate red and orange tissue paper folded around the object. He looked back at the prince with confusion.

"Go on." Ozai prompted, sounding slightly like an order.

Namae pulled the paper back and the gleam from his brass prosthetics reflected off his face. He started at the arm and leg like old friends, remembering how he'd taken the money he'd made from his first hit and had them specially made by an underground doctor. The man was truly a genius who could do so much for other amputees, but because he dealt with the criminal element he would never be taken seriously. These one of a kind, shining brass appendages were the man's crowning achievements.

Namae turned to Ozai "As promised." the man said with a small bow.

Namae smirked a bit and bowed back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katara's ringtone for Aang - One Thousand Years by Christina Perri
> 
> (Thanks BaSingTei for having this on her Kataang Playlist, I'd forgotten about this song)


	35. Far North

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kataang reunion inspired by a beautiful picture by Emily Lou Labelle called "Never Let Go" that she has posted on her DA and Tumblr .

The Northern Water Tribe welcomed Aang back in grandiose style. He, Gyatso, Toph and Sokka departed the ship, with the trio of photographers behind them. This would be their last assignment and then they could return to their home in the Earth Kingdom. It had been an amazing trip. They'd seen the world, been places they would have never had access to otherwise and been party to the secret of the Fire Nation Prince and Princess hiding away on the ship.

The Avatar had very politely asked that they not take any photographs of his friends and asked that they sign a new addendum to their contract that stated that they would not give any information about them being on the ship or traveling with the Avatar.

The ladies took lots of beautiful pictures. During their meal break they agreed that this had been their most successful shoot yet. The ballroom was decorated spectacularly, everyone was dressed in nothing but the best, and the food was not only delicious, but beautiful.

Avatar Aang lit up whenever he was in one of the places he'd trained. It was the same excitement he'd had when he was at the Southern Air Temple. All these places were like home to him, but this one was different, and they knew why. The Southern Water Tribe princess was there visiting.

They lingered whenever they were near each other, traded smiles, and even blushed at one another. During the dance, he held her. Not he way he's danced with the other women, the way that particular dance was done, but in a way that was caring, even intimate. He pulled her a little closer, held her a little firmer. His eyes twinkled as he smiled at her and whispered things to her that made her dip her head and giggle. This was something, so they each took pictures of that particular dance.

As soon as the crowd cleared Kuzon, The Boulder, Azula and Zuko used the map Sokka had given them and made their way to the house on the outskirts of town where Pakku and Kanna lived. Katara had left a key in the glove compartment of Pakku's car for them and they let themselves in.

She'd left them food on the kitchen table along with a note that told them that there was two rooms upstairs that they were welcomed to use as well as a furnished basement. After going downstairs and seeing that the basement looked more like a studio apartment Zuko and Kuzon decided that it may just be better if they all stayed in the basement, but Azula was less then excited about the idea.

"You can stay in this dungeon if you want," she said holding a throw pillow between her thumb and forefinger like it was filthy "but I'm taking one of the bedrooms upstairs."

Zuko rolled his eyes "Come on Azula, we're all going to be together for a while, we might as well get to know each other."

"And the best way to do that is to have a slumber party?" she retorted as she crossed her arms.

"Princess, I think that sounds like fun." Kuzon offered.

Azula drew back and scowled at him "And who asked you?" she turned back to her brother "Did you ask the nanny?"

"Yes, I did." Zuko snapped "Look, I know you're not happy about the situation. Fact is, it's pretty fucked up. But instead of acting like a total bitch, how about you be grateful that there are people who want to help and make the best of this."

Azula didn't say anything, but the displeasure showed in her eyes. She swung around and stomped up the stairs. Kuzon looked at Zuko "Don't you think that was a little much."

"I don't care." Zuko said, knowing it was a lie "She needs to get over her attitude. Who knows how long we'll be together like this. She needs to get over herself." Kuzon raised an eyebrow at him before he followed Azula upstairs. Zuko turned to The Boulder "Was I wrong?"

He said "The Boulder will not state his opinion. Princess Azula is as tough as The Blind Bandit." and walked away.

When Kuzon reached the top of the stairs he saw that the front door was cracked. He went to it and saw that Azula was sitting on the top step "Princess," he ventured quietly "It's rather cold out here. Would you like your coat?"

"I'm fine." she snipped.

He walked out and sat beside her, silently at first, then he said "I don't believe your brother meant what he said exactly how he said it." Azula huffed "I think what he meant is what you two are going through right now is difficult and perhaps it would be better if-"

She swung her head toward him and her eyes were wet, red and angry "If what? If I weren't such a bitch?"

"I wasn't going to say that. I was going to say if you were a bit easier to be around. I noticed how close you and Aang are, and I don't think that would be if there were not more to you than you show to the world."

Azula scoffed "Who said Aang and I were close? Aang gets along with everyone."

"Oh, but Princess, it's more than that. I've know Aang almost all my life, I can tell when someone is family to him, and the only person closer to him than you is Gyatso."

The princess squinted her eyes at him "So. What's your point?"

"My point is being kind to people doesn't make you weak." he stood quietly an reached his hand to her "I will take your things to the room upstairs so you can rest."

She looked at his hand, then up at his face "No. Take them to the basement."

* * *

  
Toph, Katara and Sokka had managed to leave early in the night using the excuse that Toph wasn't feeling well and needed to go lay down. They made their way to the house and , upon finding their guest in the basement and hearing the plan, changed their clothes and joined them.

It was late when Aang was finally able to get away. He came still dressed in his suit, a bag slung on his back and his staff in hand. Sokka happened to be in the kitchen when he came to the door.

"Man. It's about time. We thought you weren't coming." the Water Tribesman greeted before he took a bite out of the huge sandwich in his hand.

"Gyatso said it was best that I wait until they ship had left. Now I won't have a group of people following me everywhere.."

"That's good."

Aang looked around "Is everyone sleeping already?"

"Pretty much. We're all hanging out in the basement The Boulder and I are the only one's still up." he took another bite and waved his hand "c'mon." he chewed and swallowed his bite as they made it to the stairs "So, must be a relief to not have people tailing you wherever you go."

"Yeah. They were nice, and they did everything they could to stay out of my way, but it's a was still a pain in the neck."

"I bet. But now that your face is plastered all over the place how will you ever have privacy."

The young avatar sighed as they reached the bottom of the stairs "Well I'm hoping the whole '15 minutes of fame' thing will kick in and they'll be tired of me soon." he looked around at everyone spread out in various places on the floor and across the chair. He laughed when he saw the boulder's head thrown back, eyes closed tight and his mouth wide open."

Sokka looked at the man and shook his head "I wasn't even gone that long." he gestured at the room "You can throw your stuff wherever," he pointed over to the corner " and the bathrooms over there, you can change-" he noticed light coming from under the door "Oh, somebody's in there, well there's one off the front room and a couple upstairs if you don't want to wait."

"I think I'll do that." he answered turning to go up the stairs.

Katara came out of the bathroom and looked around. She was sure she'd heard Sokka and Aang talking a minute ago, but now Sokka was on the chair, sleeping with a half eaten sandwich in his hand, and Aang was nowhere to be seen. She headed to the stairs, stopping to take a picture of her brother with her phone before taking the sandwich out of his hands and heading up the steps.

"Aang?" she said as put the sandwich on the counter and walked through the living room.

The bathroom door opened and Aang stepped out barefoot, still in his burnt umber dress pants and with his yellow shirt unbuttoned "Hey. I thought you were sleeping."

She smiled and leaned her head onto her shoulder "No. I'm awake."

He opened his arms "Do I get a real hello?"

She went to him and took the edges of his shirt into her hands, pressing her body close to his "I missed you." she said quietly as she felt him rest his chin on the top of her head and his hands on her hips.

"I missed you too." he cooed back as she ran her fingers across his ribs.

"You lost weight." she commented feeling that he was a bit more lean.

He smiled larger "I did?"

"You did." Katara answered matter-of-factly.

"So," he drawled out then he started to sing and sway "you know my booddyyyyy."

The water bender pushed back a bit and slapped Aang across the chest playfully "Clown." she giggled.

The air bender gripped her hips a bit tighter and added his head to the sway "You like this clown's booddyyyyy." he sang again.

She held her head down and laughed "I guess."

He stood still and looked down at her "I like your body."

Katara looked at him with a raised eyebrow "I suppose that's all you like."

He tugged her close to him again "No, that's just the tip of the iceberg. You know what that really means? It means that what we see is superficial, everything else, all the substance, the power, it's below the surface." he looked down and Katara was just looking at him with an unreadable expression "I'm sorry, was I having a genius moment? I do that sometimes. I start explaining something and I go overboard an-"

Katara placed her finger on his lip to stop his rambling "No." she moved her hand and rested it on his chest "It's not that. I know what the saying means. It's just, the way you explained it…it was beautiful. I've never heard anyone explain anything like that."

"It was only beautiful because I was talking about you."

* * *

 

Toph crawled her way to the sound of Sokka's snoring. She moved slowly as not to trample on anyone who may have been sleeping on the floor. When she found to the chair he was sitting in she stood up and shook him "Snoozles. Hey Snoozles. Wake up."

"Wha' I'm sleeping." he whined.

"Come on Snoozles. I want my MP3 and it's in my bag by the door." she said shaking him insistently.

"You know where it is, just go get it." he said squeezing his eyes tighter and turning over.

"Sure. I can just find my way up the stairs and across the wooden floor in a house I've never been in before today. You know…because that's a totally safe and realistic thing for blind people to do."

He opened his eyes, turned and balled his mouth at her. "Come on."

Sokka noticed the smile Toph tried to hide when he got up and took her hand. On their way across the room he lead her past the spot where Aang and Katara were laying side by side on a blanket. He considered waking Aang up and making him move, but since they were not touching and Katara was wrapped up in her own cover he didn't say anything. He quietly led Toph up the steps and led her to the door. "There isn't any bag here. What did it look like."

"How would I know." she said a little calmer than he expected her to considering he asked her to describe how something looked "I didn't leave a bag up here. I keep my music in my jacket pocket."

Sokka scowled at her "You mean to tell me that you woke me up out of a really nice dream just to make me come up here for nothing. I oughtta leave you up here."

He dropped her hand and started to walk away "You could do that." she said, hearing the slight sleepy slide of his feet on the floor stop "or you could take me up to one of those empty rooms I keep hearing about."

Sokka turned around "That's all you want from me isn't it?"

Toph crossed her arms "No. And if it was, then what, are you going to get all offended and not take me upstairs?"

He thought for a moment. "I didn't say that. I just wanted to know." he went back to her and took her hand once again "Come on." he said sweetly before planting a quick kiss on her temple.


	36. Shopping and Sokka's Memories part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's a couple of flashbacks through Sokka's eyes sprinkled in thorough a shopping trip.
> 
> Flashbacks are italicized.

They'd been in the South Pole for three days. Toph had finally had all the arrangements made for their trip and they decided to go to the Wal-Co and get some shopping done before their journey. Azula had never been in that store before, but when Katara told her they sold "some of everything" she got right to making a list. Fist and foremost on that list was a laptop and tablet. After she'd written her page long list she told everyone that the entire shopping trip would go on the shiny new card her uncle had given to Kuzon for her expenses. When Kuzon objected Zuko told him that Iroh was probably wondering if something was wrong because the card hadn't been used yet.

As they started putting on their boots the doorbell rang. Katara ran to the door knowing that it was their ride. "Hi Yue. Come on it." she said as she ushered the northern princess into the house "I see you were able to get the big van." Katara said looking out at the white 15 passenger vehicle in her grandmother's drive way. "I still may have to drive GranGran's truck the way Azula's talking about shopping."

Yue laughed "Yeah, I heard she can put a hurting on a credit limit." Katara started to close the door "Wait. The driver's coming."

"Driver?" Katara asked looking back outside and noticing the back of the van was open." I thought we said you were coming alone."

"I know," she said with a slick smile, "don't worry, you'll like him."

The sound of the back door of the van closing was followed by Lu Ten walking up with a box in one hand and a huge smile on his face. "Hi Katara."

"LuTen?" she said, a smile spreading across her lips "What are you doing here."

"Dad needed a delivery boy." he answered coming up the steps and into the house "I couldn't pass up a chance to see my baby." he settled by Yue and kissed her on the cheek.

Aang poked his head into the living room where everyone was standing "LuTen. I knew I heard your voice " He looked back to where he'd come from "I told you I heard him." he came into the room "What are you doing here?"

LuTen looked up at his cousin who walked out into the room rubbing at his eye "Well, somebody left without taking their spare drops and they needed a trustworthy delivery guy, so tu-duh."

Zuko walked up to LuTen and took the box before he clamped his hand on his cousin's shoulder "Thanks. I ran out last night." he shook the box "This is kinda heavy."

"You know Auntie," LuTen shrugged "The woman believes in over-kill. She had two years worth of prescriptions filled before she headed out."

"How is she?" Zuko asked, seconds before Azula walked into the room and made a bee line for LuTen.

"She's fine, but worried. She feels bad about not coming with you two." he hugged Azula "You know, Dad's a bit worried that you haven't used the card yet."

"I would have, but this is the first time the warden is letting me out."

He laughed "Leave Kuzon alone. The man's just doing his job. Hey, let's go put a dent in this card Dad gave you."

Azula smiled and patted LuTen on the chest, "See this is why I like you." she turned and yelled "Let's goooo!"

* * *

Sokka sat in the back seat of the van as they made their way to store. He looked at Yue's hand on the back of LuTen's seat, playing with his hair. He smiled thinking about how happy they are together. That's all his mother every wanted for anyone.

" _I don't like this idea." Sokka heard his mother said from where he sat outside his parent's room door at the guest house they were staying in._

" _I know Kya," his father answered "but I think it's for the best. Think of all the good that would be done by uniting the Water Tribes."_

" _But it's at Sokka's expense. I came here for treatment, not to marry off my son. He's so young and he has such a bright future ahead of him."_

" _They wouldn't have to get married now. They can wait until after they graduate high school, even college."_

" _What about love, Hakoda. Why would you want to relegate your only son to marrying someone he doesn't even know. What if they don't like each other, but they're stuck together to rule an newly joined nation? Why would you want your son to have less than you do?"_

_Sokka eased into the room and his parents' heads turned to him. His mother sat propped in the bed, her hand placed gently on his father's cheek. She looked so thin "It's okay Mom." he said, a bit of a smile on his face "I don't mind marrying Yue."_

_Kya dropped her hand into her lap "Are you sure?"_

" _Yeah. She's nice, and pretty. I like her." he said with a blush and a smile spreading on his face "We talked about it and we agreed that it'll be alright."_

_Kya reached her hand out for her son and he came and sat beside her. She put her arm around him "If you're sure this is what you want to do then I'll go along with it. Sokka, you're still young, only fifteen. You don't understand the impact of love yet. But as long as you and Yue are happy, then I'll go along with it peacefully."_

_But Sokka, I want you to always remember, there's nothing in this world as wonderful as finding true love, and if you find it, you have to hold on with it with both hands. Will you remember that for me?"_

" _I will mom." the boy said as she smiled at his mother before she kissed him on the cheek._

Sokka teared up a bit at the thought of his mother. No matter how sick she was her main concern was always him and Katara. He looked up to where Toph was sitting and smiled.

* * *

The group walked in through the store's sliding doors and the shopping carts immediately started clanking together. Katara stopped and looked at her smallest friend "Toph, could you please not break the people's buggies. Practice metal bending some other time."

The noise stopped and Toph pouted "Yes  _Mom."_

Azula looked on puzzled as Katara, Aang, Kuzon and Sokka each grabbed a cart "I don't understand, I thought these were for grocery shopping. They sell food here too?"

"Yep." Aang answered "Like Katara said, some of everything."

"Interesting." she said. "Katara, can you show me around?"

Katara was amused at the fact that Azula had never been in a Wal-Co before "Sure. Come on."

"Come along Kuzon." Azula said as she walked beside Katara.

He answered in his usual way "Yes Princess."

Aang passed his buggy to Zuko "I'm going with Katara."

"Of course you are." LuTen laughed.

"So Snoozles, I guess you're stuck with me." Toph wrapped her arms around Sokka's.

"Not such a bad place to be stuck."

" _Dad, I don't see why we couldn't just stay at the hotel while you have this meeting." Sokka asked as they walked up the path to the opulent home._

_Hakoda sighed deeply "Lao Beifong has a young daughter who, from what I understand, is very sheltered. It would be nice if you met the young lady."_

_Sokka rolled his eyes "How old is she?"_

" _I believe Mr. Beifong said she was 14."_

_Katara and Sokka both stopped in their tracks "What?" Hakoda asked._

" _We are not baby sitting." Katara said with a scowl._

" _She's only two years younger than you."_

" _In dog years." the girl mumbled._

" _Just give the girl a chance." Hakoda said and he stepped up to the door and rang the bell._

_.~._

" _Toph has been home schooled so she doesn't have any friends her age." Lao explained as he lead the family from the south down the hall "Admittedly that could be her mother and my fault. We've been quite a bit over protective over her because of her blindness. I'm sure you know for yourself, Chief Hakoda, we must make sure our children make the right kind of friends."_

" _Honestly, Mr. Beifong, my wife and I thought it was important that our children grew up as a part of the tribe."_

" _Interesting." Lao said, stopping at one of the room doors "But then again your children were born normal." he turned the knob and opened the door "Well, this is Toph's room."_

_Their jaws nearly dropped, this 'room' was more like an apartment. They scanned the room, stopping when they saw a tiny girl stand up._

" _Hello Father." she said lightly standing straight and folded her hand in front of her resting on the skirt of her poofed dress._

" _Hello Darling" Lao said walking over and placing his hands on his daughter's shoulders "Toph, the people I told you about are here to meet you."_

_The little girl smiled and extended her hand stiffly as she held her head straight forward "It is a pleasure to meet you Chief Hakoda."_

_Hakoda stepped up and placed his large hand gently around her tiny one "It's my pleasure young lady." he said shaking lightly. He released her hand and motioned for Katara to step forward "This is my daughter, Katara."_

" _Delighted to meet you Princess Katara." she said pleasantly and shaking the other girl's hand._

" _And this is my son, Sokka."_

" _Lovely to meet you Prince Sokka." she said just as sweetly._

" _Well," Lao said "We old folks will go about our boring grown-up business. We'll leave you children to get to know one another." he kissed his daughter on the side of the head and he and Hakoda left._

_The second the door closed the Toph's posture changed. She slouched a bit and popped her hip to the side, her hand landing there "Look, I don't give a flying fuck who you are or what ice cube you crawled out of. I've got tons of crap in this room, help yourself. Do whatever the hell you want to, just don't bother me, I'm working on something." she turned and sat back at her computer, picking up the headphones "Oh, and mum's the word when my old man gets back in here."_

_Katara and Sokka blinked at each other. Then he asked "You got food."_

" _I'll have some sent up."_

" _You got video games?"_

_Toph turned her chair and turned in the direction the voice was coming from "Hey genius," she slouched over and waved a hand in front of her face "In case you haven't heard, I. Am. Blind."_

_Sokka's lids lowered a bit "You're using a computer."_

" _Have you ever heard of reader tech and Braille keyboards?."_

_He rolled his eyes "Damn, well excuse me. I'll just leave you alone."_

" _Greatly appreciated."_

Sokka laughed as he handed Toph a hoodie "Hey, you remember the first time we came to your house?"

She laughed as she stuck her hand on the inside of the sweater and felt the material "Yeah, and I basically told you two losers to leave me the hell alone and Katara kept talking to me, then you joined in." she handed the shirt back to him "Not soft enough."

He put the hoodie back onto the hanger and placed it back on the rack "Yep, and the rest is history."


	37. Shopping and Sokka's Memories part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still out shopping…oh and what happened in the Earth Kingdom. Warning vulgarity and violence ahead. But first a little funny.
> 
> Flashbacks are italicized.

Azula was fascinated with this place, there was truly some of everything. There were clothes and shoes, food, toys, personal care, makeup, sports things, tires, and most importantly, electronics. After Katara had done a quick run through of the store, she separated from their little group, her thumb moving across her phone to text her brother as she went off to find him and Toph. Aang lingered around with Azula and Kuzon who were approaching the health, and beauty care section on their way back to electronics.

"About time you pulled you head out of her ass." Azula commented, cutting her eyes at Aang.

Aang smirked at her "You're just jealous because for once I'm getting some lovin' and you're all by your lonesome."

"Whatever." she mumbled through a twisted pout. He laughed and turned down a aisle. "And where are you going?" she asked following him, Kuzon following her dutifully, still pushing the cart.

"I'm going to some supplies if you don't mind."

Azula looked around and noticed Aang stopped at the condom section. She threw her hands up "Ew. I'm not seeing this."

He ignored her and stood puzzled, looking at all the different varieties and brands "None of these are gold.." he mumbled before looking at Kuzon "Hey, can you help me out with this?" he shot a look at Azula "If boss lady will let you."

Azula sneered at him "You seem to forget, I'm the prisoner here."

The bodyguard smiled as her walked around the cart "Excuse me Princess." he said as he brushed past her, the light dancing in his goldenrod eyes. "What's up?"

he asked Aang.

"So when we were in the South Pole Katara, uh, liberated some condoms from her brother." Kuzon laughed at his word choice "So I want to get those, but I don't see a golden box."

Kuzon thought "I've never seen a golden box."

"Well are there sizes, because the ones Sokka buy aren't tight like that one I used...you know, before."

Azula groaned "I can't believe I'm hearing this."

A notion clicked in Kuzon's mind "The box wasn't gold, the wrappers were."

"I guess. I didn't see the box, but yeah, the wrappers were gold."

Kuzon reached out and grabbed the black box from the shelf and handed it to his friend "This is what you want."

The air bender looked at the six pack "See, I knew you would know. Is there a bigger box?"

Azula pressed her hands to her ears "I am NOT hearing this."

* * *

Katara caught up to Sokka and Toph and took Toph's hand "Come on Toph, lets go stock up, they're having a great sale."

"Stock up on what?" Toph asked.

Katara sighed and rolled her "You know," she said then glanced at her brother, who she knew was squeamish about these sort of things. She whispered "Lady's things."

Toph also knew Sokka's feelings about hearing about such un-manly things "Oh, you mean tampons." she grinned, emphasizing on the last word.

"Ug. Oogies." Sokka moaned, throwing his head back.

"Yeah, I don't need those." Toph declared. Sokka's eyes stretched in panic "I'm take the shot." Sokka grabbed at his heart and exhaled in relief.

Katara hadn't noticed "Then come walk with me anyway." she tugged at Toph's arm "We can talk."

"Oh. Why didn't you say you wanted to talk about Twinkletoes." she waved her hand at Sokka "Snoozles, go get that grub we were talking about, your sister wants to tall me all the nasty things she wants to do to my friend."

"Oh my La, Toph, are you serious?" Katara snapped.

Sokka groaned and shook his head "You're insane."

Sokka watched as his sister pulled the earth bender away. Toph had never been one for subtly.

_Toph turned around in her chair "Hey. How long are you guys in town?"_

_Sokka looked up from the plate in his lap "I thought you didn't want to talk to us."_

" _Look. I'm going to this thing tonight and I thought you two might want to go, but shit, be bored, I could care less."_

_Katara sat forward "What is it."_

" _It's an underground earth bending tourney. You wanna go or what?"_

" _Hell yeah we want to go." Sokka piped up._

_Katara twirled her finger around in the air "Whoopty do. A bunch of big guys chucking rocks."_

" _Damn real." Sokka said, earning a smile from Toph "So, what time do you want us to pick you up? Your folks will let you go right, or does some nanny have to go too."_

" _Hell no." Toph answered "I have to sneak out. I'll give you the address, you just meet me there at 9."_

* * *

" _That was so. Fucking. Awesome!" Sokka exclaimed as they walked through the tunnel Toph had bent for them after her match._

" _Why didn't you tell us you were an earth bender?" Katara asked, holding a glow crystal one of the fighters had given her._

_Toph shrugged "A girl's gotta have her secrets. My parents won't exactly understand that their poor, blind baby is Earth Rumble Champion."_

" _Well I think it's pretty amazing." the water bender answered placing her hand on the younger girl's shoulder._

_Toph smiled._

* * *

Sokka was on his way across the store to where Zuko'd said he was and he paused when he saw Katara and Aang standing at the end of the freezer section. They were holding hands, him pointing at something in the case with a huge smile on his face, her leaning on his arm and looking up at him as he talked.

Sokka smiled and kept walking. He'd seen such a change in his sister since she'd met the avatar. She was more open and happier. He was good for her. If only she had met him in the Earth Kingdom instead of Jet.

* * *

_As the months passed Sokka, Katara and Toph had become good friends, so much so that Lao and Poppy allowed her to travel with them and Hakoda when they came back to travel to a small city in the Earth Kingdom where Hakoda would be for a week attending meetings and diplomatic proceedings. The place just happened to be the town where they were holding the Grand Championship Earth Rumble._

_When they first arrived the trio of friends met a group of teenagers that were fun to hang out with, so they did._

_Katara took an instant liking to Jet, the obvious leader of the group. He wasn't very tall, just a bit taller than her. His hair was wild and he had hypnotizing eyes. And his lips, there was something about the way they twisted around the toothpick he constantly had propped in his mouth._

_Sokka, on the other hand, was less than thrilled with him. These other kids followed him blindly, even Smellerbee, who seemed to be the more independent of the group. No, Sokka didn't feel at ease with him at all, and the fact that Jet was getting so close to Katara so fast, he didn't like that at all._

_Toph won her matches with ease and was named the Grand Champion. To celebrate Jet threw a party in the champ's honor. There was music, food, and drinks. It was an all around good time. Toph danced until her legs were tired. Sokka ate his stomach full and just hung out, talking to whoever he ran into in the crowd. He didn't even noticed that at least an hour went by where he didn't see his sister. Sokka shrugged it off. All the kids in town must have been there, she was just lost in the crowd._

_The next day they met at the usual place, a park where Jet and his friends tended to hand out. Pipsqueak, The Duke, Longshot and Smellerbee crowded around talking. Jet leaned against the wall regaling the group with one tale or another as the guys laughed. Smellerbee went over to Katara and Toph by the swings where Katara was pushing Toph._

" _Hey. If it isn't Mr. Faithful." Jet said as Sokka walked up._

" _Man whatever." Sokka waved off "Yue's not just some chick, I'm going to marry her."_

" _Man," Jet started, shaking his head "It's too much of the good stuff out there for me settle down. I'm too young for that. I'm going to get as much as I can for as long as I can. Then I'll think about it."_

_Sokka laughed, keeping an eye on Smellerbee who was now pushing Toph "Hey, you guys might just want to tell you're buddy to be careful with Toph. She'll give him a run for his money." they guys started laughing. Even the usually silent Longshot had a smile on his face. "What?"_

" _You better not let Bee hear you say that." Pipsqueak's voice rumbled._

_Sokka looked confused, and Jet laid a hand on his shoulder "Bee is a girl. AND she's Longshot's girlfriend."_

_Sokka's eye's stretched "Oh shit. Dude, I'm sorry. I didn't mean any disrespect. She's just always in the huge clothes, and with the hair, and hanging out with all of you…I just thought-"_

_Lonshot held up his hand and shook his head "It's okay." he said from beneath his cap in a monotone voice._

_The Duke reached out and shook Jet a bit, "Come on, finish tell us about this girl from last night._

" _Yeeeaaaaaahhhh." Jet drawled "That shit was pretty damn good. I mean this girl." he bit his lip and rolled his eyes back "It took longer than usual for me to get that pussy, but it was so worth it. Shit, I mean I had to work for it, but it was worth it."_

_Sokka felt uncomfortable. His late mother had always taught him that women were to always be treated with respect, that he should never treat a woman in a way that he wouldn't want a man to treat her or Katara. He shook his head disapprovingly at Jet as the young man went on._

" _I mean I beat that shit UP and she took it like a pro. If I hadn't seen the proof I never would of believed she was a virgin." he looked at Sokka "I'm telling' you bro, you guys raise'em right down in Water Tribe."_

_Sokka held his head up and furrowed his eyebrows "What did you say?"_

" _Those Water Tribe girls are great. I mean I heard rumors, but I never thought they were true." he looked up at Sokka with a challenging look in his eye. Jet just knew that , surrounded by his friends with a few others within earshot, Sokka would never make a move against him, and if he was crazy enough to do so, he'd just handle it._

_Sokka was seeing red "Are you talking about my sister?" he growled through his teeth._

_Jet cocked his head to the side "Who else? You two are the only wetties I've seen around here."_

_And there went that fucking word Sokka hated. He balled his fist so tight that his nails dug into his flesh. He held his head down, closed his eyes and turned his head to the side stiffly trying to collect himself. Sokka opened his eyes and looked at Jet standing there with a smug smile on his face. He turned and called out to his sister "KATARA! WE'RE GOING NOW!"_

_Sokka gave Jet one last nasty look and started to walk away, but Katara and the other girls had already made their way to him "Who do you think you're talking to Sokka?" she asked._

_He grabbed her with one hand, and Toph with the other "We're leaving right the fuck now!" he said again and went to step off, but she snatched away from him._

" _What's your problem?" she asked "I'm not ready to go." she crossed her arms across her chest._

" _At-ti-tude." one of the boys catcalled followed by the others hooting and whistling._

_She looked over at the small crowd._

" _What did I tell you guys, she's a feisty one."_

" _What?" Katara said in shock, dropping her hands limply to the side. She looked at the way the guys were looking at her, the anger in Sokka's face, then the nasty smirk on Jets "You told them." she said, her eyes widening and filling with tears, betrayal filling her heart "I can't believe I trusted you."_

_Sokka grabbed Katara's hand again and tugged "Let's go." he demanded. Katara hung her head and started to follow her brother._

_Jet couldn't resist just one more jab "It was great Darin', come back anytime. Matter-a-fact, you had to learn that somewhere. How about tell your mom to come see me."_

_And that was Sokka's last coherent monument for a while. Everything went black except for a few flashes here and there. Him pushing Jet's friends to the ground. His fist coming in contact with Jet's jaw. Jet's head bouncing up and down against the grass. His fist feeling warm and wet. Katara pulling at him, yelling, crying "Sokka! Stop! That's enough! Stop!"_

_When he came back to his right mind he was struggling to get free of some earth restraints that Toph had obviously put on him. He was cuffed to the ground by his wrist and ankles, trying to pull free. He stopped pulling when he saw Katara and Toph's worried faces. Sokka looked around, he was a good 15 feet from where he last remembered being. Jet was still there, lying on the ground, Smellerbee leaning over him and dabbing at his face with a blood-stained white t-shirt. He watched the paramedics run over to him with a gurney in tow._

" _Toph, let me go." he said calmly._

" _I can't do that Sokka," she said quietly._

" _I'm fine now Toph, just let me out. Please."_

" _Sokka I-"_

" _Would you just let me get the fuck up!" he yelled out of frustration._

_They both took a step back "You're not ready yet."_

_He struggled against his restraints once more before a set of flashing lights came up. He stopped and put his head down "Oh fuck."_

_.~._

" _I can't believe this! Hakoda raged as he walked down the steps if the jailhouse "You'd better thank La for diplomatic immunity, because if it wasn't for that you'd be under the jail."_

" _But Dad, he was-"_

" _I know all of that. I don't want to ever hear about it again." he stopped and turned to this son "Do you know you damn near killed that boy? That now you have to go to anger management for at least a year. I also have to pay the poor boy's medical bills."_

" _I'm sorry Dad. I-"_

" _I don't want to hear any of it." and the man turned and stormed the rest of the way down the steps._

_.~._

Sokka stood quietly at the end of their line at the check out counter and watched his friends laugh and talk. He thought about his old memories, and all the new ones to come.


	38. Welcome to SWT

Hakoda threw the envelope over his shoulder and onto the backseat of his truck. It was something for Katara from the collage, her grades no doubt. He was sure she'd kept up with her online classes, so there was no need for him to check up on her. The next few enveloped were the normal monthly bills; light, phone, gas, the Wal-Co card he used mostly for groceries. He chuckled at the thought of the card getting a rest while Sokka was away. The company would probably call to see if everything was okay once the card sat idle for a couple of weeks.

"Boy eats like his mother," he mumbled to himself "still don't know where they put it all." the bills went onto the backseat with a flick of his wrist.

The Chief sat and looked at the last envelope in his hand; their yearly reminder. He exhaled, tuning the envelope over and slowly pushed his thumb under the flap to break the seal. The sound of a low flying plane caught his attention and looked up, happy for the distraction.

Hakoda looked at the time on his phone "Well, that's her." he said and he opened the door and slid out of the truck, the snow crunching under his boots as he landed on the ground.

* * *

She'd thought that she stood out at the little airport near the Southern Air Temple, but here it was definite. People raised eyebrows at the woman in the knee high, red-bottomed, six-inch heeled boots. They weren't looking at her in a bad or rude way, just with curiosity.

Ursa looked at all the people in their fur, leather or wool coats in shades of blue, brown, white and black and realized that the people here dressed more for practicality than fashion. She stood out in here warm colors and high-priced labels. During Aang's announcement people from all nations were around, so she hadn't noticed the differences so much, but now, she felt like the odd man out. She gathered her wool cape farther into the crook of her arm and made her way toward the baggage carousel.

* * *

The buzzer went off and the light flashed as the suitcases started making their way around the conveyor belt. Hakoda shook his head and smiled as the red and gold Louis Vuitton bags started making their way toward him. He grabbed the bags, two at a time, until there were six piled beside him and one more on the way.

As he grabbed the last bag a voice came from beside him "Well Chief," the old man chuckled "I didn't take you for the extravagant type."

Hakoda laughed "No, Ujarak. I'm having company for a little while. I'm guessing these are hers."

The man gave Hakoda a sly smile "Looks like she's moving in."

"I was just thinking the same thing." he mumbled back.

"It's about time you had some female company-"

"It's not like that." Hakoda said, cutting the old man off, then he changed the subject "Which bag is yours?"

"The old beat up one here." the man pointed at the worn, brown suitcase."

Hakoda grabbed the bag and set it beside the man "You need any help taking it out?'

"Not at all." he grabbed the strap attached to the side and pulled it back and forth "See, rollers. Besides, you already have your hands full."

The elderly man turned to walk away, but stopped in his tracks when her saw a beautiful woman walking towards them with a bag slung across her shoulder that matched the ones beside the younger man. "My Goodness. He muttered, then he nudged Hakoda "Um, Chief, since it's 'not like that', when can I come over for dinner?"

* * *

Ursa was relieved to see Chief Hakoda standing near her luggage. She sighed happily at the fact that he was able to pick out her bags. She smiled as he laughed and clamped a hand on a old man's shoulder when was standing beside him.

She straightened her shoulders and stepped forward "It's good to see you again Chief Hakoda." she extended her hand.

He took it and shook "The pleasure is mine Lady Ursa." he noticed her eyes go to the man beside him "This is Ujarak, an old friend of my father's"

She shifted her hand to the old man "A pleasure Mr. Ujarak."

"No young lady, the pleasure is mine." he said as he took her hand and kissed it's back "Hakoda has been holding out on me. He said he was going to have company, but he did not say it was going to be such a pretty lady friend."

Hakoda closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose "Ujarak." he hissed in a warning tone.

"And I must say it's about time." the old man placed his other hand over Ursa's

"Ujarak. I told you-"

"I mean ever since his Kya passed, may she rest in peace, the only people he really spends his free time with is his children and Bato." he leaned toward Ursa and put his hand up to cover his mouth and whispered "People were starting to talk."

Ursa covered a laugh and glanced at a thoroughly embarrassed Hakoda "Is that so?"

"Yes, but had they known that he had  _you_  hidden away, well, they wouldn't have said anything, now would they."

"Ah, I see." Ursa said, barely containing her smile "I hate to tell you this Mr. Ujarak, but I'm afraid I'm nothing more than a short-term boarder."

The man's face dropped "Just a boarder."

"I'm afraid so."

"That's what I told you." Hakoda mumbled.

"Oh, well then." Ujarak nodded his head at Ursa "It was a pleasure to meet you young lady."

"The pleasure was all mine." she said, nodding back as the man grabbed the strap on his bag and started to walk away. Ursa put her fingers over her mouth and giggled "You have some…interesting friends."

"Interesting isn't the word." Hakoda said in an exasperated voice. He looked at her "Well, welcome back to the Southern Water Tribe. I'll go get a cart and we can head out to the truck."

She looked at him with confusion "Oh? I thought you had a servant off getting the cart for you."

He looked back at her and smiled "Sorry, I'm not that kind of leader."

* * *

Ursa stood and looked at the hulking white vehicle, then at Hakoda putting her bags into the back of it. She had never been this close to a pickup truck, and certainly had never seen one this big. This thing actually had six tires.

'  _Why would it need two extra tires?'_ she thought to herself looking over the sheer size of the truck  _'This is just ridiculous. Can you say tiny penis?'_

Her thoughts were interrupted by Hakoda's voice "Alright, all loaded. Are you ready?"

"Um, yes." she answered, only slightly ashamed of her last thought.

He opened the door for her and stood behind her as she reached up to pull climb up into the truck. Hakoda caught Ursa when her boot heel slipped on a small patch of ice on the truck's step bar, just as he'd suspected "I gotcha." he helped her up into to seat and closed the door  _'Who wears spiked heels in all this ice? Spoiled brat."_ he thought walking around to the driver's seat.

* * *

Hakoda glanced down at the letter in his center console and then back out at the long road. Once a year one came telling him that Jet, the young man from the Earth Kingdom, had renewed the restringing order for another year. The Chief knew what the letter most likely said, but every year he read it, every year he thought of the events that led to it.

_Hakoda closed the door to the hotel room Katara and Toph were staying in and headed to the on next door, his and Sokka's. Katara was quiet. The only thing she's said to her father since he'd picked them up was a tearful"Sorry Dad.". He understood that now he knew something about her she definitely didn't want him to know. He knew he could of lived his whole life thinking his little girl was still a virgin, that was the plan at least. As long as no one said it directly to him, he knew nothing. But now he knew, and she knew that he knew. And the way that everything came out was so bad, he wouldn't wish that on anyone._

_And then there was Sokka. He'd been so hard on the boy, but what else could he do. The boy could of destroyed two futures, his and that young man's. That poor boy all swollen and bruised laying in that hospital bed with no parents by his side._

_He inhaled deeply and opened the door to find his son, sitting on the bed and unwrapping the bandage from his hand. Hakoda didn't make a sound, didn't close the door for a moment, just looked as Sokka studied the palm of his left hand, flinching at the site of the long cut across his hand. He looked up when his father closed the door._

" _She tried to heal it you know," Hakoda said quietly "but Toph said you were struggling too much. There wasn't much Katara could do, but she was able to close it up enough that you don't need stitches."_

_Sokka held his head down "I don't even remember a knife. I didn't feel it when he cut me."_

" _He didn't cut you. They say he pulled the knife and he snatched it out of his hand by the blade and threw it away." Sokka's eyes stretched and he looked at his father "The cut's pretty deep. Either it was very sharp or you had one hell of a grip on it. Katara would probably finish healing it if you asked h-"_

" _No." Sokka said quickly, looking down at his hand "She, she's been through enough today. I'll keep the cut. Let it be a scar. It'll remind me not to lose it like that again." he looked back at Hakoda "I'm sorry Dad."_

_Hakoda sighed and sat on the bed across from Sokka "Look, son, don't apologize. I know I was upset, but what they told me…it was a lot to take in. I'm proud that you defended your sister. That was the right thing to do. But the fact that you lost control like that, that you caused so much damage. I didn't know how to react. What came out…it just came out."_

" _I understand." Sokka said glancing up through his lashes "Who told you what happened."_

" _Toph and two of the boy's friends, Beatrice and Longmire."_

_Sokka looked up confused "Beatrice and Longmire…who's that?"_

_Hakoda dug into his pocket "I believe that's what they told me their names were. I wrote it down…" he pulled out a little slip of paper and opened it up "Yes. Beatrice Smellerbee and Longmire Shot."_

_Sokka grimaced "I'd go by a nickname too." he mumbled._

" _What's that?"_

" _Oh, nothing dad. So, you're not mad?"_

" _Not as much as I was at first. I am a little disappointed though."_

" _I get that."_

_Hakoda took a deep breath, his head going down as he exhaled "Look. I, I know I haven't been around for you like I should of since…since your mom," he bit his lip and looked off into the distance, tears filling his eyes "since she-"_

" _You don't have to say it Dad."_

" _I should have been around more. But I threw myself into work and I thought that by dragging you guys to all these places with me it would be okay, but I still haven't been doing my best by you two. I know you guys are teenagers and you don't need me to baby you, but I also know that we're all going through a hard time. I shouldn't have let you two go through it alone." He looked at his son, tears were streaked down both of their faces "I'm sorry Sokka."_

" _Don't apologize Dad. We know it's hard on you."_

" _It's hard on all of us. I'm the father. I should be taking care of you kids. You and your sister are my first and most important priorities and from now on I'll make sure I do a better job. I promise I will."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UJARAK - Native American, Inuit  
> Means "rock" in Inuktitut.
> 
> A picture of Hakoda's truck and Ursa's traveling clothes are on the tumblr page.
> 
> Thanks to Jordan and a little conversation we had last night for Ursa's thoughts on Hakoda's truck.
> 
> I want to say thank you for all the love you guys have shown this story over the past year. Yes, it's been a year since I started working on this. It doesn't feel like it because I've been having so much fun.
> 
> Don't forget about the links in my profile if you ever want to know more. I'm considering doing another RP question and answer section, but I'm not sure if I should. What do you think? Drop me a line.
> 
> Question: I can't decide if Hakoda and Ursa should do the do or just be friends, so I'll leave that up to you guys. Leave me a message (here or on tumblr) and I'll collect them all and which ever one wins will be written into the story. It's 10/6/14, I'll collect answers for the next month.
> 
> Again, Thank you all so much.


	39. To the Earth Kingdom part 1

"Come along my friend. I want to be there when they open."

Namae groaned and Ozai stopped

"I know. You don't feel like this is the time for us to be out and about. By now my brother knows we have escaped, he must have people searching for us in every corner of the Fire Nation. That is why we are in this filthy, dirt clod of a kingdom."

Namae groaned again, this time pulling the cap farther down over his forehead.

"This should not take long," Ozai huffed and reached up to his hair "I just need to get this cut. Brother will never expect me to do it. We'll be able to move from place to place easier once I do this and get those blasted brown contacts." he looked at the larger man "Our benefactor will meet us there with keys for our new" she shuttered "apartment. Then we can leave that blasted hole in the ground."

* * *

_I am immortal, I have inside me blood of kings._

_I have no rival. No man can be my equa-_

"Hey Dad." Sokka chirped cradling the phone with his shoulder as he glanced bag to bag to find the ones that contained the things he'd chosen at the store "How'd the pickup go?"

"Is my mother there? How is she? I want to talk to her." Zuko said rushing to Sokka's side.

Sokka nudged him back with on hand "Hold your horses mama's boy, she's fine. My dad and I are talking some grown up business here." he turned his attention back to his father, "Sorry Dad, Some people have no manners. You said the letter came?"

"Yes. He dropped the restraining order. Beatrice also sent a letter saying that their guardian said that it was up to him this year, so he let it go."

"That's good because I have no idea where we're going, only that it's in the Earth Kingdom." Sokka cut his eyes at Toph, "You know  _somebody_ and their surprised." Toph extended her arm to the side and stuck her middle finger at him.

Hakoda laughed "I'm sure she has some special sign language just for you."

"You know her too well." he answered, then he look at Zuko "Dad, could you please put Lady Ursa on the phone before the prince wets his pants."

Zuko could hear Hakoda's laughter through the phone "Both of you are incorrigible." he said, cutting his eyes at Sokka who was passing him the phone with a smirk on his face.

Once Zuko took the phone Sokka went over to where Toph and Katara were "Whelp, I'm free to go wherever I please. Jerk wad dropped the restraining order."

"That's good." Katara answered pulling out a bag.

Toph lifted her head "Hey Twinkletoes. You still wanna make that pit stop?"

"Yeah. Can we?"

"Hell yeah."

"Awesome."

Toph could feel Katara and Sokka looking at her "Twinkletoes wants to take everyone to this restaurant he found ands I told him 'no'. It was a little too close for comfort and I didn't want to take a chance." she shrugged "But now everything's all good."

* * *

Aang made his way to the edge of the pile to look for his only bag, but LuTen found it before he could step across the last few bags.

He laughed pulling the black box from the bag "Zuko, did you get these?"

Zuko handed the phone off to Azula "No. Must be Sokka's."

"Ha, somebody's a bit delusional." he looked at Yue "Am I right?" She didn't say anything, just held her head down and blushed a little bit. His smile dropped "Baby?"

Azula pulled the phone away from her mouth "Those are Aang's" and then she started walking away "Yes Mother, we're all fine."

Zuko looked at Aang as he gathered the bag and took the box from LuTen, who was still looking at Yue with a puzzled face. The air bender put the box back in the bag between the packages of trail mix. "Seriously Aang? I don't think Katara's the kind of girl that's impressed by that. Go get the receipt from Azula and I'll see if we can borrow the car and we'll go exchange those for the regular ones."

Aang made a face at Zuko "Why are you talking to me like some silly kid. I got exactly what I meant to get." he looked to make sure the others were still on the other side of the basement "Look, I bought those because those are the same as the ones she took from Sokka's room when we were in the South. I like those, okay?"

Zuko's eyes stretched "Wait. You guys have already had sex? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't have to tell you anything. It's not your business." Aang crossed his arms.

"Oh, it's like that now?"

"Yes, it is." he smiled and dropped his arms "Ok, I was going to talk to you, I just haven't had a chance."

Meanwhile, LuTen and Yue were having an entirely different conversation "He said he she got them from Sokka. Like Sokka, Sokka? He really uses those?"

She bit her lip a little "Yeah."

LuTen's eyes stretched and he started to say something, but Azula walked back up. She looked at the pout on her cousin's face, then at Yue "What's his problem?" she looked back at him again, then back to Yue "Oh he found out your ex is King Ding-a-ling." she flopped down beside Yue and continued going through bags.

LuTen's lip poked out more and Yue put her arms around his neck "Oh Baby. Don't be like that. I love you."

"Yeah, me and my little cock." he mumbled, his ego hurting.

She kissed his cheek "It's not little, just different."

He looked at her "Noticeably different?"

She scratched her head "Well-"

He jumped up "That's it. I'm done."

Azula laughed as he moped around the edge of the large room and up the stairs. Yue tapped the back of her hand lightly "Stop it Azula. Don't tease him." and she got up and went behind him.

* * *

After some cajoling and sweet talking (and a quick visit to a linen closet) Yue got LuTen to return downstairs and they helped everyone pack. Using the van and Kanna's truck they all loaded up and headed to the pier where a huge green and white yacht sat waiting.

"That is HUGE." Katara said looking up at the ship as they pulled along side it "Where's it come from?"

Toph leaned back and propped her feet on the dash board "Didn't I tell you? I've got more connections than Kim Possible."

"You mean this isn't your dad's boat?" Sokka asked "But it's named  _The Badgermole_."

"Uh, yeah. It's MooChee's boat." she blushed a little "He kinda named it after me."

"It looks new." Sokka mumbled harshly from his place in the driver's seat.

"He bought it a few months ago."

Katara nudged Toph from the back seat "Looks like somebody's still hung up on you."

Sokka stopped behind the van "It sure does." he said before he hopped out of the truck and slammed the door.

Katara was confused "What's that all about?"

Toph shrugged "I have no idea." she said, but the look on her face said different. She felt for the handle of the truck and opened the door, sliding out of the door and holding on until Katara came and took her hand, leading to her to the captain of the ship.

"Good evening Miss Beifong. I'll be your captain for this journey. My name is Haru."

Toph squinted half of her face as he took her hand and shook it "You sound kind of young to be a Captain."

"Well, Mr. La Poo Chee prides himself on giving fellow young talent a chance. I assure you I am very qualified and trust worthy. Mr. La Poo Chee has informed me that this trip is a confidential one. The crew and I have all signed confidentiality agreements and have been compensated handsomely for our silence."

Toph shook her head "Very good."

"Crew?" Katara asked.

"Yes. We are staffed with myself, a co-captain, a repairman, a cook, a butler and a maid." he noticed Toph expression change again "I realize that is a bare bones crew for a yacht this size, but Mr. La Poo Chee wanted to ensure your privacy."

"That'll be fine." Toph shook her head, then a thought occurred to her "You said you've been compensated already."

"Yes Miss Beifong. We all have been paid in advance and advised not to give you a bill or take any gratuities from you or your friends. He insist that everything is on him. All I need from you is a destination and any needed stops."

"That sneaky bastard. I'm going to have to call him and curse his ass out." she turned to Haru "Come on Cap," she took her hand out of Katara's and reached out for his, he took her arm, "Lets go talk some business."

* * *

"Alright sir, all done." the hairstylist said as she removed the smock and brushed the hair from the man's shoulder "I almost didn't want to cut such a beautiful head of hair, but now everyone can see that handsome face of your's so much better." she blushed a little as she turned the chair so he could see the results for himself "Do you like it?"

"It's very nice," he answered before looking up at the woman's reflection "but I have found better things to look at here."

The woman, who looked as if she was about his nephew's age, pushed her red hair behind her hair and smiled "So you and your friend aren't from Omashu?"

"No. We're travelers. We're originally from a little island on the edge of the Fire Nation."

"Oh, I bet you've seen so many things."

"You have no idea." he answered, turning to face her "When I need my hair cut again, who should I ask for?"

"Philipa," she replied "and you?"

He said the first name that came to his head "Sozin." he extended his hand to her.

She took it gently "It's nice to meet you Sozin."

"Well, Philipa, I'd love to stay and talk, but I see that our ride has arrived." he said looking at the man who had just walked up to the front desk. He pulled a few bills from his pocked and handed them to her "Thank you for all your work. I shall see you later."

"I'll see you." she said, a small wave of her fingers as the handsome dark-haired man walked away.

"I see you've made a friend in your short time out in the world." the man at the desk said as he signed the credit card receipt.

"I have been  _away_  for 10 years and a pretty young woman was very nice to me. I'd say that's a very good friend to make, wouldn't you Long Feng?"

* * *

Ursa strolled through the house. It wasn't what she was used to, there were four bedrooms, one for each occupant and one guest room at the end of the hall. Hakoda had very generously offered Ursa her pick of the rooms, but she took the room designated for guest. It had a small private bathroom and a large, very comfortable bed and that was fine. She spent most of her days watching television shows to help keep her mind off of the turmoil in her life, and she realized that Azula was right, LuTen's style did suspiciously look like that Sam Winchester character. She's laughed to herself a little to hard about that particular fact.

The former Fire Nation Princess also spent quite a bit of time watching the activity that seemed to revolve around the chief's home. The most interesting of which were the two days Hakoda and his friend Bato spent in the huge back yard chopping wood and the third day when they made numerous trips in that monstrosity of a truck delivering said wood to the elders of the tribe. She supposed such a gigantic truck was useful for something.

After nearly two weeks there she heard Hakoda and Bato come in talking loudly at each other, as the usually did, and dropping their snow and mud covered boots in the mud room before they came into the kitchen.

"Good afternoon Lady Ursa." Hakoda said with a smile on his face as he walked past where she sat at the kitchen table and to the refrigerator "It smells good in here." he commented before she could answer, reaching for a couple of bottled waters "Did you decide to have something delivered?"

She smiled "Actually I cooked."

Hakoda nearly dropped the bottle he was about to throw to Bato, both men's eyes stretched and looking at the woman.

"Don't look at me like that. I haven't always lived in a palace. My father was a humble mayor. I can take care of myself. I'm just out of practice." she stood up "You two have been working hard this week, I figured I'd make something for you instead of Hakoda having to cook again. Sit. I'll make you two plates."

Bato stretched his eyes wider and opened his mouth to say something, but Hakoda threw the bottle hard into his chest. "Thank you Lady Ursa. We'd like that."

Bato looked at his life-long friend "We will?"

Hakoda cut his eyes "Sit down Bato."

The two men sat at the table "I thought we were going to the bar tonight." Bato said through clenched teeth.

"We can still go to the bar, but we're eating here." Hakoda mumbled back.

Bato made an angry face at Hakoda, but then it turned into a suspicious little smile "Lady Ursa, you've kept yourself cooped up in this house the entire time you've been here. Why don't you come out to the bar with us?"

Hakoda kicked him under the table.

Ursa turned around, a heaping plate in each hand "I don't know if I should."

"Come on, it'll be fun. Won't it Hakoda?"

"I don't think the bar is exactly the Lady's thing."

Bato smiled bigger "You see Lady Ursa, Hakoda thinks you may be too...what's the word I wanna say…stuck up, for the type of places we hang out."

Ursa put the plate down on the table and gave the chief a hurt look before she smiled and turned to Bato"I'd love to go to the bar with you two. You eat, I'll go change."

Hakoda brooded as he watched the woman walk out of the kitchen then he kicked Bato again, this time harder and with the entire bottom of his foot.

"Damn it! What was that for?"

"You talk to damn much. You need to work your jaw so much, how 'bout you eat some of that food."

"It looks good."

"Then eat it."

"I'm not your damn guinea pig." the taller man folded his arms.

"You are today Big Mouth. Eat it or I'll  _slip_  and tell her about that dream you had about you and that old lady from the soaps when you were 15."

"I'm a grown ass man. I'm not worried about some crazy shit I dreamed when I was a kid. You can't blackmail me with Mrs. Chancellor anymore." he crossed his arms and sat strait in his seat.

"I'll say you had the dream last night."

Bato snatched up the chop sticks and took a small bite. His eyes stretched in surprise "It's pretty good." and he continued eating.

Hakoda took up his utensils and ate. It was good. He had to admit, Ursa was a good houseguest. She was clean, and quiet, somewhat sad, but who wouldn't be in the same situation. She brightened up whenever Sokka or Katara called because that meant she got to talk to her children. Hakoda had made a point of calling first just so she could talk to them.

At the sound of high heels clacking down the hall the two men looked up from their plates and toward the sound. Both men fought not to laugh but a few laughs slipped through. Ursa stopped, the smile on her face dropped "What's wrong."

"No, we're sorry." Bato snickered "You do know we're going to a bar, right."

" Yes. This is how I dress when I go out with my friends." she defended.

Hakoda gestured at the sleeveless shirt with the large gold sequins "You may get just a bit cold in that."

"I have a coat to wear with it," they raised their eyebrows at her "and this skirt is wool."

"And short, and high heels."

Hakoda butted in "What Bato is  _trying_  to say is that this isn't like the bars you're used to. There's peanut shells on the floor and they serve hot wing, burgers and fries, beer and hard liquor. It's just not a fancy place."

"Okay. I'll go change again. What are you two wearing?"

"What we have on." Hakoda answered through an mouthful."

Ursa nodded her head and went to change again.

* * *

Azula awoke to the sound of a guitar being strum . After a very slow week long journey the novelty of the luxury yacht had worn off and people were finding other ways to entertain themselves. She thought that she had discovered everyone's little hobbies, but apparently someone had brought a guitar onboard and was playing it in the middle of the night.

As soothing as the notes floating through the air were, the princess just couldn't let the person get away with disturbing people's sleep. That was just rude. She threw back the sheets and made her way to the deck. As she turned the corner the sound of the strings were joined by the sounds of a baritone voice singing softly.

_Baby take off your cool, I wanna see you. I wanna see you._

_Baby don't be so smooth, I wanna see you. I wanna see you._

Azula lifted her hand to her mouth, chewing lightly on her thumbnail as she stood and watched her bodyguard, his fingers gliding thoughtfully across the strings.

_Baby…take off…your cool._

_I want to…get to…know you._

Kuzon played, a peaceful look over his face as he brought the song to an end. He looked up and was surprised to see Azula standing out on the deck, her long, dark hair and pale pink nightgown blowing in the breeze. "Princess." he said standing up and shifting the instrument to his back "I did not realize anyone was awake. Did I disturb you?" she didn't answer him right away "Princess? Is everything alright?"

"Ah, yes." she lowered her hand and stood stiffly "I was just wondering what imbecile was out here in the middle of the night." she crossed her arms "I should of known it was you."

He smiled a bit "I'm sorry I disturbed your rest."

She shrugged and walked out to the railing, leaning over it and looking out over the water "Who can rest? We've been stuck on this floating hovel for too long." Azula looked at the reflection of the moon dancing on the surface of the water "I don't see why we're traveling so slowly."

"Toph and Aang thought it would be for the best. At least we're taking a break tomorrow to watch a movie and try this restaurant Aang is so fond of."

Azula scoffed "Knowing Aang it's some corny theme place with singing waiters."

Kuzon laughed "I'd say that's a pretty safe bet." he leaned on the railing beside here "I may be out of place for saying so, but you look very nice tonight."

She started to smile, but then caught herself "I know. You say that as if I don't always look nice."

He smiled at her "That is true."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kataang next chapter I promise.
> 
> Sorry, this chapter is going to be a bit rambley, but I want them to get to their hiding spot in two chapters and there are some things I want to happen in between.
> 
> There's still a little time left to put in your opinion about Hakoda/Ursa. I love the comments so far about the two of them. Anyway, I'll be taking votes until 11/6/14.
> 
> Thank You
> 
> The Yacht
> 
> Find the link on the tumblr or in the description on DA
> 
> New Songs
> 
> Princes of the Universe (Highlander theme) by Queen
> 
> Take Off Your Cool by Andre 3000 and Nora Jones


	40. To the Earth Kingdom part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super small Guardians of the Galaxy spoiler in this chapter. If you don't want to see it skip the part when they go to the movies. I'll put an * at the start and finish. (this was written when the first Gardians of the Galaxy had just come out)

They had spent their time on the yacht getting to know more about each other, those things that could not be expressed over the phone or on the internet. Katara noticed that Aang loved egg custard, and he rubbed the back of his neck whenever he got caught doing something mischievous or was slightly nervous about something. She noticed the starkly different ways he handled his Fire Nation friends.

Zuko was the one he clowned around with, and the one he openly teased and horse played with. They were as close as any biological brothers; Zuko the older, over protective big brother, and Aang, the _'don't tell me what to do'_ little brother.

Kuzon was that intellectual friend. They challenged each other while watching Jeopardy, Kuzon always pretending to be disgusted when Aang won, much to the air benders delight. He didn't mince his words with Kuzon, often using expressions that Katara found herself looking up, adding to her already vast lexicon.

His friendship with Azula was a strange one. The princess was hard to get along with, even stand-offish, but Aang ignored all of that. They would sit off to the side together and talk, sometimes she would crack a smile or playfully prick him with a tiny shock. Katara wasn't sure what to make of their relationship

Aang had also been noticing Katara, the way she pulled at her braid when she was self-conscience, the way she slapped her brother upside the head when he said something silly or insensitive. He loved the way she and Toph would sit hip to hip and talk or how she would lean over and tell the younger girl what was going on on the TV.

After midnight, after both of them had taken a little nap and it was more likely that everyone else was asleep he would bend himself upto on her balcony and she would let him in. She knew that Sokka was still a little over protective of her, even if his cries of 'oogies' whenever one of them would kiss the other on the cheek or sit together holding hands was comical. She decided that this was the best way, and Aang didn't question it.

At night was when they got to know even more about each other. The fact that he had to use a slightly firmer touch because she was ticklish everywhere, not that that stopped him from touching her lightly to make her giggle and squirm in his arms. The way he would hum a very pleased hum as her nails glided down the tattoo on his back and how it would turn into a low groan when she hit that spot on the small of his back that made him tingle all over. She loved the times he employed long, slow strokes as he breathed heavily into to crook of her neck. He loved the way her fingers would wind in the covers and her back would stretch as she keened whenever his hand would land on her ass with a quick smack.

They laid in Katara's bed on the night before their outing "Do you really want to go to that movie, or are you just going because the rest of us do?" he asked "If you want to see that If I Stay movie or something else we can do that."

Katara rolled her eyes "I want to see Guardians. I like superhero stuff too you know."

"Hum, you learn something new everyday."

"Oh yeah. And what did you learn yesterday?"

Aang smiled that devious smile and held her a bit tighter "I learned that you don't like this."

She tried to pull away, "Ahh, don't do that." but it was too late, the Avatar licked the side of her face from her jawbone to her eyebrows. Katara cringed "Oh La that's so gross." she rubbed the side of her face roughly and slapped her hand on his chest "Don't do that!"

He fell back on the mattress laughing for a moment, letting out a pleased exhale before he said "It seems like you would like that," he cut his eyes in her direction slyly "you like it when I lick you in other places."

The water bender looked at him, still not amused "That's different. On my face it just, feels weird."

Aang pouted "I'm sorry." he turned onto his side and put a hand across her stomach "Do you forgive me?"

She crossed her arms over her chest "No."

He made a pathetic face, the saddest he could must "Pleeeeese."

She looked at him, something she wished she hadn't done because the way those steely gray eyes shone in the darkened room did something to her. She held her ground as best as she could "No."

He pulled his hand lightly across her stomach and smiled a bit when she bit her lip to contain the ticklish giggle "Don't be like that." he cooed before he placed soft kiss on her neck. "Let me make it up to you." he said sending a light brush of cool air across her midsection. Katara shivered a bit, but held her ground. "So I have to work for forgiveness now?" Aang noticed Katara's mouth quirk a bit, almost into a smile, but she suppressed it. He smirked "Well, if that's how it has to be."

* * *

Hakoda sat, pouting, in the back seat of Bato's car as they closed the short distance between his house and the bar. He couldn't believe they were taking Lady Ursa of the Fire Nation to a tavern that was basically in the woods and full of cursing rig workers, lumberjacks and jills and other people who got dirty for a living and went straight there after for rich filling comfort food and a good stiff drink. This was not the type of place she was used to.

 _She came out in heels and a skirt for La's sake._  he grumbled to himself  _At least she had some jeans and flat shoes in that house payment she calls luggage. Damn Bato and his big mouth. He thinks he's slick, but I know what he's up to._ he looked up at the rearview mirror and when Bato did the same, Hakoda raised his middle finger. Bato smiled.  _Makes me sick, always trying to meddle in my love life, I don't meddle with his…not that I have a love life. But that's beside the point._

Bato leaned over a bit "He's mad at me. Doesn't think we should be bringing you to a place like this."

Ursa glanced up at the brooding man in the mirror and smiled, then leaned over "I'll tell you a secret Bato, I'm not the shrinking violet your friend thinks I am."

_Some nerve he has thinking I'm some spoiled brat. Yes, I have had a lush living conditions, but that doesn't make me snotty horror. How dare he. I'll show him._

When they walked into the bar Hakoda and Bato were greeted boisterously. They made their way to their regular table passing the bartender who Hakoda told they would be having their regular, minus the food, and to bring the fruitiest drink the served for their lady friend. When the waitress came and sat down two huge, foaming beers and a Pina Colada Ursa scowled at her drink.

"What's wrong Lady Ursa?" Hakoda asked.

"Nothing, I just don't care much for coconuts."

"Oh, I didn't know. Let me see if they have," he waved his hand around in thought "I don't know, a Cosmo or Mimosa or something." He turned to where the waitress was passing "Hey Ginny?"

"Yeah Hakoda? Is everything okay?" she asked, pausing in her trek to the next table.

"Yes. I didn't know our  _friend_  had an aversion to coconuts, maybe you guys have-"

"I'll take a Brass Monkey please." Ursa interrupted.

Bato and Hakoda looked at her with wide eyes and the waitress grinned "Now you're a woman after my own heart." she nudged Hakoda "I like her, she's a keeper."

As the waitress walked away Ursa looked at Hakoda with a smug smirk on her face and he furrowed his brow at her expression. Bato clapped his hand hard on Hakoda's shoulder "Man, who knew The Lady knew about drinks."

"It's the age of the internet, anybody can learn anything, doesn't mean they know what they're getting themselves into."

Bato lifted his beer mug to his lips "Damn Hakoda. Rude." he said quietly to his friend.

Ginny came back and placed the highball glass in front of Ursa, as soon as the glass touched the table an electronic beat filled the bar. Ursa eyes didn't move from Hakoda's as she took the glass and gulped down a mouthful of the mixture of rum, vodka and orange juice without a flinch.

_Brass Monkey! That funky monkey!_

_Brass Monkey junkie! That funky monkey!_

"Oh shit. Ursa, you started something now." Bato said throwing his fist up and moving to the music. He stood up and extended his hand "Wanna dance."

She looked up at the tall man "I'd love to." and she grabbed her glass, gulped down the rest of the concoction and slammed the glass back on the table before following Bato out onto the dance floor.

* * *

Sokka opened his room door to find Toph standing there "What the exact fuck if your problem?" she snapped when she heard the door opened.

His shoulders dropped and he rolled his eyes "What are you talking about?"

"You've been avoiding me the whole time we've been on this boat." she stepped in and closed the door "What's your deal?"

"There's no deal. You don't want to be with me the way I wanna be with you, and I sure as hell don't want to have sex with you on your boyfriend's fancy yacht-"

"Moo is not my boyfriend."

"Well  _Moo_  sure wants to be." he turned and mumbled "He has a hell of a lot better chance than I do."

She huffed "Sokka, come on. We needed a ride, I got us one. It's not even that deep."

"It's not that deep to you. It is to me. I love you and you don't feel the same about me. I think that pretty damn deep."

Toph blinked at Sokka's admission "Look, Sokka. I do love you, just not in the way you want me to. Not in the way you deserve."

He turned his back to her "Because I'm not good enough for your father."

She growled in frustration "No you jackass. Have you ever thought for two seconds that maybe this whole thing is my problem. Maybe I'm not good enough for you. Maybe I think you deserve better." he turned back around and saw her hold her head down "Maybe I'm all screwed up. I was never around other people much before I met you and Sweetness. Only when I snuck out to the Rumbles, and there I just kick ass and leave. You and Katara are special to me… _You're_  special to me, but I can't love you the way you deserve to be."

He stepped to her and took her hand "I think you can. Why don't we give it a try."

Her brows gathered "Sokka, you know why. I'm-"

He dropped her hand "A fucking Beifong who not even a prince is good enough for because he's not from the right nation." He took the comb from his night stand and pulled it through his hair once before putting it back "Come on. Everyone should be ready now."

.~.

Toph moped as they walked down the sidewalk. The town wasn't very large, judging by the amount of people she felt walking around and the sizes of the building so on the street. She walked beside Zuko, but she was focusing on Sokka. When they walked inside she took the arm Zuko offered her. She was actually happy to step on the carpeted floor. Now, as long as he kept his mouth shut, she could pretend that Sokka wasn't there.

Azula had Kuzon use the card to buy everyone's tickets and snacks and they went into to nearly empty theater. They sat on two rows in the middle; Sokka, Aang, Katara and Kuzon on one row, The Bolder, Toph, Zuko and Azula on the other. They watched through the previews, all agreeing that they would go see the Dracula movie together when it came out.

*When the screen switched to a little boy sitting and listening to a walkman for a second they thought it was another preview, then they realized the movie had started. They watched quietly as a man came and told the boy to come into the hospital room. Aang heard a sick sounding whimper escape Katara's throat when the camera came up on the bald woman asking her son why he was fighting again. The air bender looked over, seeing that his girlfriend and her brother were fixated on the screen, both sets blue eyes shimmering with tears and Sokka had placed his hand over his sister's.

Aang felt bad. If he had know this was how the movie started he never would of suggested it. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to hug her, make her feel better, but he didn't want to intrude on her and her brother in that moment. They knew what each other was going through.

" _Take my hand Peter."_

At the sound of the heart monitor flat lining the siblings got up and headed for the hall, tears running down both of their faces, Sokka's arm wrapped protectively around his sister. Aang followed them into the hallway.

"Did somebody leave?" Toph asked.

"Yeah. Katara and Sokka. Aang followed them." Zuko answered.

"The lady that died on the movie, what did she look like?"

"She was really pale, and bald. Obviously she hand cancer."*

Toph held her head down "Fuck." she turned to Zuko "Can you lead me out there?"

"Yeah sure." they stood up and he took her by the shoulders, leading her out to the aisle "What's going on?"

"Sokka and Katara's mom had cancer. They were there when she died."

"Oh." he said through gritted teeth. He opened the door for her "They're straight ahead." Zuko told her, looking at the three, Aang looking on worriedly as the siblings held on to each other and cried.

The Avatar turned when he realized someone was standing there. He went and got Toph, nodding to let Zuko know it was okay for him to go back in. "I don't know what to do." he whispered to his friend "I want to say something, but I don't know."

"It's okay, Aang." she assured him, the sound of her speaking his name emphasizing the gravity of the moment even more "You can say something."

The two of them went over to Katara and Sokka "I'm sorry guys. If I knew how the movie started, I never would of-"

Sokka looked up "It's okay Aang." he forced a weak smile "It just stirred up some memories, ya know."

"We can go see something else if you want."

Sokka looked down to his sister for the answer. She sniffed as she turned around, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand "It's okay." she answered "I want to see what happens to the boy."

Aang let go of Toph's hand and went to his girlfriend. She let go of her brother and went into his arms, letting the tattooed young man hug her tightly." he looked at Sokka and smiled, holding an arm out "Come on, you too."

Sokka chuckled "Naw. You guys go ahead inside. I'm going to get some nachos, maybe a hot dog."

"Want some company?" Toph asked, far more quietly than she ever would.

Sokka blinked her. She may not have been ready for a full blown relationship, but she did care about him "Sure. Why not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New song on the play list Brass Monkey by The Beastie Boys
> 
> (I almost had her ask for Funky Cold Medina)


	41. To the Earth Kingdom part 3

 

The group walked out of the theater, happily chatting about the movie they'd just seen.

"That was pretty awesome." Katara said as she wrapped her arms around Aang's bicep "I hope there's a sequel."

"There has to be," he answered "look at how they ended it.

"Well I don't see what they big deal is." Toph shrugged. She felt them looking at her and she waved her free hand in front of her eyes, causing them to laugh at her quip.

"She is right." Azula commented "I may as well have stayed on the ship and watched My Little Pony. It was basically the same thing."

"What?" Zuko asked as if he were offended.

"Come on Zuzu. The world was saved by a dance off and the power of friendship." she rolled her eyes "Give me a break."

"The Bolder has never seen Twilight Sparkle flip anyone off." They all stopped short and looked at the man "The Bolder has many nieces that he baby-sits. The ponies teach important lessons."

Azula raised an eyebrow at him "Brony."

"The Boulder does not know what this word 'brony' means."

"The word 'brony' typically refers to adult male fans of the show 'My Little Pony Friendship is Magic'. Though initially a harmless moniker, it later became synonymous with those fans who fetishizes the show and it's characters." Aang noticed everyone's stares turn to him and he held his head down "Sorry, genius moment." Katara smiled at him and he smiled back.

The older man turned up his nose "The Bolder is no one's brony. The Boulder finds that idea disgusting."

"Good to know." Kuzon said clapping a hand on the man's shoulder, and everyone started walking again.

"Hey Snoozles, you're uncharacteristically quite." Toph pointed out. "What's your deal?"

He shrugged his shoulder and said "I am Groot." nonchalantly.

Aang laughed and Katara sighed "Here we go again." she looked at her brother "Is this going to be like the time we saw Napoleon Dynamite and you ran around saying 'Gosh' for like two years."

He thought for a second then she shrugged his shoulders higher "I am Groot."

Azula massaged her temples "I'm surrounded by lunatics. These are my protectors? I am in so much trouble."

Sokka turned her with a confused look on his face "I am Groot?"

"Yes you too! Especially you!" she snapped, then when the others burst out laughing she held her head down "I can't believe I just answered the buffoon."

Sokka placed his finger tips on his chest and made an offended face and said "I. Am. Groot." in a ' _well I never'_  sort of way.

The princess walked up in front of the engineer and produced a single blue flame on the tip of her finger and held it near his lips "Say it again! Say it one more time and I'll singe that pretty mouth of yours."

Sokka smiled "So you think I have a pretty mouth."

This time Zuko laughed "I-welll I-" Azula growled and threw her fist to her sides "You know what I meant." and she turned and stomped away.

They started walking again and it was quiet for a moment or two then Zuko said "Hey, Sokka?"

"Yeah?" he answered

In a horrible version a foggy swamp accent he said "You sure do have a purty mouth." sending everyone but his sister into another round of laughter.

* * *

After a few dances and a couple drinks at the bar Bato and Ursa returned to the table laughing.

"I can't remember the last time I had that much fun." she said before she took a sip out of her cold glass of Coke "You should have joined us Hakoda."

Hakoda smiled a bit "Oh, no. You and Bato are the dancers of this little group. I'm afraid my two left feet would have done nothing but embarrass us all."

"Got that right." Bato agreed, his speech a bit more slurred than it had been before the two of them left the booth.

Hakoda looked at Ursa "Bato's Special?"

"Bato's Special." she answered with a smile on her face "And he has another one coming."

The chief looked at his friend "Sleeping in Sokka's room tonight, are ya?"

Bato fanned his hand across his face, his body inadvertently going the other direction "I don't know what your talking about. I'm just fine."

Hakoda looked at Ursa "Bato's Special always knocks him straight on his ass."

"No it dst…dozent…do-tent…" Bato closed his eyes and steadied himself, pointing his finger at Hakoda as he re-opened his eyes "I can handle my liquor."

Ursa struggled not to laugh as she looked at her dance partner wide-eyed "The fact that you can't string a sentence together correctly seems to suggest otherwise." she looked at Hakoda "No wonder he got quiet for a few minutes. Maybe we should take him home now."

"Aw, he'll be alright. Let him have his other one, then we'll go."

"Alright," Ginny said as she came back to the table "One Bato's Special, a Hing Wa Island Ice Tea, double vodka." she put the drink down in front of the man and smiled as he struggled to find the straw with his mouth.

"I asked you guys to stop making him that mess." Hakoda said looking up at the waitress "You know he can't handle it."

"Ah, but he doesn't have them that often, and he looks so happy. Let him have his fun."

"I guess so. Hey, put everything on my tab, we're going to drag him home after this."

"Okay Chiefy." She glanced between him and Ursa "You guys put him to bed and have a good night." she said, giving them a wink before she sauntered off.

Hakoda's face flushed and Ursa laughed "Well everyone around here certainly seems to be concerned with your love life."

"I wish they wouldn't be. There's nothing to be concerned about, and I don't have a problem with that."

He took a sip of his nearly empty beer, Ursa's expression turned a bit solemn "Hakoda. May I ask you a question?"

"I don't see why not." he answered then took a swig to finish the glass.

"How long has it been since your wife passed?"

His expression changed. Not so much the way his face looked, but a obvious sadness came into his eyes . He looked at the foam sliding back into the bottom of his glass "Five years." he answered.

"And you've been alone all this time."

"I haven't been alone." he said a little defensiveness in his face, but his eyes still sad "I had Katara and Sokka. Raising two teenagers isn't easy you know."

She smiled "Trust me. I know." she tried to look into his eyes "But you know that's not what I meant. Five years is a rather long time. You do know that's why all of your people are a bit worried about you. They may think you're lonely."

"Lonely?" he asked, finally looking at her "When do I have time to be lonely? Between the kids, and the tribe and Mr. Hing Wa Island over there, I've got plenty of company."

"What about those moments when it's quiet." she got a wistful look in her eyes "Those moments when people in love tend to hold on to each other and talk about the little things." a soft smile came over her face.

He looked at her "Seems to me like you're speaking for yourself." he slid out of the booth and took hold of Bato's arm "I do just fine." he said as he hoisted the drunken taller man's arm around his shoulder and lifted him up. "Lets go get this big baby to bed."

"Hakoda?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"I love you man," Ursa shook her head and smiled as she stood up. Then she heard. "But The Lady's right."

Hakoda glanced over his shoulder then whispered to his friend "I know she is."

* * *

"This place better be good, Aang." Sokka said as he opened his menu "I'm soooo hungry."

Azula scowled and Zuko's eyes went wide "How can you still be hungry? You ate three hot dogs, nacho's and a ton of popcorn at the movies."

Sokka looked at the other prince at the table "Yeah, and that was a good little snack, but now I'm ready to eat."

Right on cue the waitress came to the table. She was small, with thick red hair and freckles. "Hi, I'm Beatrice and I'll be serving you today. Can I start you guys off with something to drink?"

Toph lifted her head "Hey. I know you."

The girl looked toward the voice. Her eyes shot open "Toph?"

"Smellerbee?" Katara said looking up from where her menu sat on the at table.

"Katara?" look the girls as if she were seeing ghost. "What are you guys doing here?"

Katara shrugged "Road tripping with friends. What about you?"

She smiled and chuckled a little "It's a hell of a story." she looked around the table until she found who she was looking for. He was looking just as surprised as she'd been a few moment's earlier "Hi Sokka."

"Hey Bee."

"So you guys have been here before?" Aang asked, unaware of the past between them.

Katara's mind raced for a second, wondering if she was going to have to tell Aang exactly how she knew Smellerbee, but Toph answered "We met her and her friend a while back when Hakoda took us with him on a trip."

"Yeah." Beatrice said "That sure turned out to be a life changer."

"Oh yeah?" Kuzon asked curiously.

"Yeah," she answered in her little, gravely voice "me and the guys were living on the streets when we met them. Living out of abandoned houses, sneaking in and out of houses up for sale sometimes. Sokka inadvertently got us all adopted, even if it was the hard way to go about it."

"That's great Sokka." Aang beamed, the others looking at the young man proudly.

He looked down and ran his thumb across the scar in his hand "It's not as great as she makes it sound."

Smellerbee looked at him sadly "It changed our lives, and that's want matters." she smiled "You have nothing to feel bad about." she looked back out at the table "This lady heard about us and took all five of us in, even adopted us. He doesn't get how big that is. Almost nobody adopts teenagers." She looked up at the sound of the door opening "Here she is now." she waved her hand "Hey June. Come here. I got some people I want you to meet."

The entire group turned around. Coming toward them was a woman totally clad in black leather with a red snake tattooed on one arm an long, jet black hair covering one eye. They all couldn't help but stare at the woman. She looked like she was probably old enough to be Smellerbee's older sister, maybe a young aunt, but not a mother.

"Holy hell," Zuko mumbled "Can she adopt me?" which earned him a slap upside the head from his sister.

She stepped up, a bit of a smile on her face "Hi guys. You enjoying yourself? My Bee here treating you right?"

They all shook their heads as Smellerbee said "June, You gotta meet these guys. This is Katara, Toph, Sokka and their friends."

June's eyes landed on Katara "Well aren't you a pretty little thing. I get it." she noticed Katara looked uncomfortable and glace over at Aang "Hey kid. You came back after all, but you left your grandpa."

"Yes ma'am. We were in the area so I had to bring my friends."

"Good, good. The more the merrier, right?" her eyes scanned the table and stopped at the young water tribesman "And you must be Sokka." she gave the man the once over "Nice to meet you kid. But do me a favor, yeah? Refrain from cracking Jet's jaw this time around."

"Uh, yeah." he said, holding his head down a bit.

"Good. Enjoy your meal guys." she tapped her hand on the table and continued on to the back.

The table got awkwardly quiet. Beatrice could almost see the questions rolling over everyone's face, especially the airbender who was sitting between Toph and Katara "You know what, The Duke makes these awesome lemonade blends I'll tell him to fix up a few pitchers while you guys decide what you want to eat.

As the waitress walked away Aang looked over at Katara who had folded her hands in her lap and was looking down "Katara? Jet's the guy Sokka beat up, isn't he?"

Her heart dropped and she shot Toph a look "You told him." she said, her voice dripping with betrayal "I can't believe you."

"No, she didn't. I did." Sokka said before Toph could deny the accusation "I didn't tell him everything, just that you were disrespected and I handled it."

Katara shook her head at her brother, disappointed.

"We don't have to eat here." the Avatar said "We passed a few places on the way here, or we could eat on the ship. They said they were restocking the kitchen."

She looked at him. He was so sincere and looked so worried about her. This is what Katara liked about Aang, he had the bare minimum of facts, but he understood that this might be something hard for her, so he was willing to leave.

"No. It's okay. You've been looking forward to this. I want to see what the big deal is."

* * *

"Hey boys," June said as she stepped into the backstage area "You guys ready for the midday show."

"Yeah June" Pipsqueak answered in his rumbling voice "We're just waiting for The Duke to finish his last couple of orders."

"Good, good." she said, then she turned to the tall thin young man leaning across the armchair and cleaning his nails with the arrowhead he wore around his neck "Feelin' good today Longmire?" Longshot nodded his head. She turned to Jet "Hey Kiddo, just a heads up, that kid that kicked your ass and his sister are sitting at the center table. If that's a problem, you need to sit this one out."

Jet looked up from the mirror he'd been preening in, a smug smirk crossing his face "Oh yeah? Interesting."

She sighed "Jet. Don't start any shit in my place. It's a whole group of them and it's kind of obvious that the girl and the air bender kid are a couple."

 _Oh ho. Sweet Katara found herself a airboy. This is going to be fun._  Jet thought, then he smiled at his adopted mother "Yeah June, I'll be good."

She ruffled her hand through his wild hair "That's my boy." and she went on to her office.

As soon as he heard the door close he turned to the other guys "Change of plan fellas." he smiled hugely when "we're doing another song."

* * *

There was a bit of awkward silence and menu reading around the table until Smellerbee came back, then the conversation turned to how good the flavored lemonade was and them giving her their orders.

"Great." she said as she stuck her little tablet into her apron. "It's about time for the midday show. By the time it's over your food should be out."

"Show?" a few of them said at the same time.

"Yep." Aang answered. "The show's almost as good as the food."

No sooner had the words left Aang's lips than the lights go down and the huge curtain covering the wall closest to them open. The music started and Longshot held the microphone up to his lips, repeating the word 'poison' at regular intervals.

"The Bolder loves this song."

Pipsquake raised his mic,

 _Girl I must warn you_  
I sense something strange in my mind  
Situation is serious  
Let's cure it 'cause we're running out of time

"They're pretty damn good." Toph commented, surprised at how well the boys were harmonizing. She stood up and started dancing and clapping along with the music along with a couple other people when The Duke started his verse.

 _She's so fly, she'll drive you right out of your mind_  
Steal your heart when you're blind  
Beware she's schemin', she'll make you think you're dreamin'  
You'll fall in love and you'll be screamin' demon

Then the three on stage stepped to the side and Jet walked out, shirtless, in a pair of baggy jeans, and to the hoots and cheers of most of the wait staff and some of the regulars in the audience.

He rapped

 _Poison deadly moving it slow  
Looking for a mellow fellow like DeVoe _ (Jet looked out and noticed Katara watching him, looking less than pleased, sitting next to the air bender June mentioned)

 _Getting paid, laid so better lay low  
Schemin' on house money and the whole show _ (He made his way out to the stage and stooped down, directing his words to the center table. He couldn't help but noticed Sokka rubbing a finger across the palm of his left hand and looking like he was chomping at the bit to get at Jet.)  
_The low pro hot should be cut like an afro_  
See what you're sayin' huh  
She's a winner'

_Know what I know, she's a loser_

(Pipsqueak cut in for his line)  
_How do you know?_

(Jet looked directly into Katara's eyes and smirked)

_Me and the crew used to do her_

Sokka shook his head, said "That's it motherfucka." and got up, but Toph grabbed him by the arm, reached her open fist out and closed it quickly.

Jet tried to take his turn at the chorus of 'Poison' after his verse, but all of a sudden he couldn't open his mouth. It was like the metal implants in his jaw had locked shut. He looked out into the crowd and noticed Toph, her hand out and clasped shut. Could she have something to do with this? She was also holding onto Sokka who was giving him a very nasty look, one he knew all to well, the look Sokka had on his face right before his fist first made contact with Jet's face.

His jaw ached at the memory. He walked off the stage, patting The Duke as he walked by the let the younger man know that they would have to finish without him. As soon as he stepped off stage he felt some relief and was able to move his mouth. He was so relieved that he was caught off guard when June grabbed him and slammed him against the wall.

"What the fuck is your problem? You didn't get the message? I meant for you  _not_  to antagonize them. I should let Nyala use you as a licking post for that stunt." she let him go "Get out of my sight." she said throwing a hand up as she walked away from him.

* * *

Toph and Sokka sat back down. Katara stood up "Excuse me guys." she said, not looking at anyone or anything "I, uh, I'm going to the restroom. I'll be back." Toph started to stand up and Katara put a hand on her shoulder to stop her "I'm going by myself." she said quietly.

Aang stood up and watched her walk off toward the bathroom. "Hey, Um, I'll be back. I need to call and make sure I told them what I needed for Appa. I'll be back."

Everyone looked at each other in confusion, especially when Azula noticed that Aang had left his phone on the table.

* * *

Jet stepped out of the back door and tapped a cigarette out of his pack, propping it in his mouth and lighting it before he noticed the air bender from the center table walking towards him. He smirked "Hey Kid. You like the show?"

"It was pretty good." Aang replied "I don't care much for how it made some of the people at my table feel." he said, looking at the asphalt, then he lifted his eyes to Jet's "Especially Katara."

"Awwww. Did I hurt her feelings. What a shame. And to think I was going to dedicate that song to her."

"Oh yeah? Why would you do that?"

Jet chuckled "Come on man, don't play shy with me. You know." he nudged Aang with his elbow "I  _know_  you know. I mean the way she was sitting all close to you . I know you've been all up in that."

Aang wasn't one to dislike people, but in that moment he couldn't stand anything about Jet. Not his stupid hair, or the cigarette he had perched on his lip, and especially the cocky smile on his face "And what's that supposed to mean?" he asked through gritted teeth.

Jet looked at Aang and fanned his hand "Tsh, whatever. Play chivalrous all you want, you know exactly what I mean."

"I don't like what you're insinuating about Katara."

He outright laughed "And what are you going to do about it. You're a Air Nomad, everyone knows you're all just a bunch of pacifist pussies in robes." he stepped up into Aang's face "I'm calling your girl a ho, in your face, and you ain't gonna do jack shit about it." Jet went to step away, but his feet were locked to the ground. He looked down to see that his feet were covered in asphalt "What the fuc-"

"I'll tell you something, Jet." Aang said stepping closer

"Wait. How are you doing this?" Jet tried to pull his feet free "Toph! Let me go."

"Oh, Toph's not here. It's just us."

Jet pulled his knife, but had to drop it when Aang raised his hand and heated it from the tip of the blade to the handle. The cigarette fell from his lips "It can't be."

"As I was saying. If you ever again, in your life, disrespect Katara, You'll  _wish_ you were dealing with Sokka. Get me?"

A flash of light from his eyes and arrows gave Jet all the information he needed "Yeah. I got you."

Aang stepped back, released the asphalt and picked Jet's hooked knife up off of the ground, smiling as he handed it to him "Good. I'm glad we could get an understanding." he stomped out the cigarette on the ground "You know, you really shouldn't smoke. It's bad for your health." and he stuck his hands in his pockets and walked away.

The Avatar got back to the table just as the food was being delivered. "And where have you been?" Katara asked as he sat beside her.

"Oh, I just went out to get some air."

"Really?" she asked. Then she leaned over and whispered "Because I heard a very interesting conversation through the little window in the ladies room."

His whole face turned red "Oh, you heard that , huh."

She crossed her arms "Yes, I did. It was reckless, and a abuse of your power," Aang hung his head like a child. Katara smiled at him and kissed his cheek "and it was really sweet that you felt like you had to protect my honor."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry y'all. I meant for this trip to the earth kingdom to be one chapter, but there was so much I wanted to happen before they get where they're going that it ended up being so many. I'll try my best to get us there by the end of the next chapter (which I'm starting tomorrow since I actually have the whole week off. Yay!
> 
> Also, since I'm home I'd like to do another Q&A, so send questions to any character and I'll answer it on the tumblr. At the end of the week I'll put them all together and post them in my profile (on fan fiction) and my journal (on DeviantArt) at the end of the week (all two of them).
> 
> As always, thanks for everything. <3
> 
> New song - Poison by Bell, Biv, DeVoe


	42. To the Earth Kingdom part 4

They returned to the yacht with full stomachs and smiles on their faces along with bags from a bit of shopping they had done along the way. When they got back Aang went below decks to check on Appa and Momo who were both less than happy with being cooped up.

"I know, I know guys." Aang said as Momo chattered angrily at him. "But cheer up. Haru said the staff isn't back yet, so we can go flying for a while. I heard there's a really nice meadow not far away. We'll go out there and hang out, just the three of us. Would that be okay?" Appa and Momo made respective sounds of happiness "Good." Aang said and he went over to wet Appa's saddle "We don't even have to rush back. Haru said he'll cruise until we get back.

* * *

It was well past dark when Aang and his animal friends returned. He took them back below decks and then headed up to where he'd seen Katara, sitting out in a chair on the sundeck, looking like something was on her mind.

He sat on the end of the deck chair she was curling up on and gently touched her leg. "Katara? Are you alright?"

She looked up at him "I've been thinking, and…and I think I need to tell you what happened with Jet."

He sat up straight "You don't have to do that."

"Yes I do. You know bits and pieces, and after what you did today, you deserve to know."

Aang listened as Katara reluctantly told him the entire story, from the time they met outside of the Earth Rumble arena to Hakoda picking herself, Sokka and Toph up from the police station.

"So that's why you were so hard on me when we first met? When you found out I was the Avatar?"

"Yeah." she admitted sadly "I thought I couldn't trust you, that you were just like Jet." Katara smiled at Aang "But I'm glad you're not. I'm glad you came to my room that night and talked to me.

He laughed "I'm glad you punched that guy or I probably wouldn't have."

The water bender smiled at the memory "That was a pretty good jab, wasn't it."

* * *

"Oh! Sozinnn!"

Namae groaned as the voice of the woman from the salon came through the wall for what seemed like the hundredth time. Long Feng had set them up in a rather nice apartment, the walls were a bit too thin for his taste, but it was still nice. This was the best place Namae had lived in years, even if it wasn't up to his roommate's high standards.

"Sozin! Yes! Sozin!"

Namae grabbed his pillow and squeezed it to his ears before he got up in a huff and went as far away from the bedrooms as he could get, the kitchen. He decided that since he couldn't get any sleep he might as well make a post-midnight snack..

* * *

Hakoda walked into the kitchen scratching his head and stopped short when he saw Ursa sitting at the table sipping a mug of coffee. He still had moments when he forgot he had a house guest, and on that particular morning he had walked out of his bedroom just as he had slept, his boxers. He mumbled "Good morning." and turned quickly to head back into his room where he pulled on a navy t-shirt and a gray pair of jogging pants before he returned.

"Sorry 'bout that." he apologized as he took his coffee mug from the cupboard and went to the pot "Still getting used to having company."

"It's quite understandable." Ursa said, although she really wanted to tell him that she didn't mind the view. "How's Bato doing?"

"Still asleep." he went to the fridge and pulled out the milk "I'd be surprised it we see him before eleven." he sat at the table and started putting spoon upon spoonful of sugar into his cup, followed by quite a bit of milk.

"Are you sure you don't want a little coffee to go with your sweet milk?"

He didn't look up from his cup as he stirred his drink "This is how I like it."

There was a few minutes of quiet, the only noise was the slight sound of the two sipping their drinks before Ursa finally spoke "Hakoda, I'm sorry that I pried last night."

He put his cup down "It's okay, you were curious, I get it. I'm curious about things about you too."

"You are?" he shook his head a bit "You can ask, I don't mind. After all you and your children are doing for me and mine I think the least I can do is answer a few questions."

Ursa worried for a moment that he was going to ask her something about Ozai, but Hakoda surprised her "So you said your father was a mayor. Where do you come from?"

She blinked at the man "I'm from a town called Hira'a." the Lady smiled at the thought of her home "It's a little, quiet place. I helped my mother with her greenhouse, and I was a member of the local theater group."

He noticed how happy she was to talk about her past "I bet you're a good actress."

She pushed her hair behind her ear "Oh, I don't know. I was pretty good. Ikem was the star."

"Oh. Ikem huh?" he laughed a bit.

"What?"

"I saw the way your eyes danced when you said his name. Was that your first love?"

She smiled "He was. We actually thought we were going to get married and have a fairy tale ending like in one of the plays."

"So what happened?"

Her smiled dropped "Ozai happened. One day he and his father came to find me. Fire Lord Azulon told my parents that Ozai had caught a glimpse of me at some play or something and he was interested in courting me. I couldn't just say no to the Fire Lord, so I agreed to go out on a date or two with him. I figured that when he saw that I was just and ordinary girl he would lose interest, but he didn't.

When I told Ikem he was determined to tell Ozai that I wasn't interested, but it was too late. Ozai had already told his father that he wanted to marry me and my parents had accepted for me. I'd been trapped in an arranged marriage.

Ikem wanted to tell them no, that we loved each other and we were going to get married, but I knew that wasn't going to do anything but get him thrown in jail or worse. I told him not to, but he showed up anyway." she held her head down "I pretended that I didn't care about him, told him to leave. Ozai acted as if he had won some fight."

"So you didn't love him?" Hakoda asked, thinking about what Kya had always said.

"At first, no. They moved me to the villas near the palace and we had six months between then and the wedding for Ozai and I to get to know each other. I started to grow to love him."

"What did Avatar Roku say about it?"

"Grandfather was livid when he found out. He said Ozai wasn't to be trusted, that he saw too many of Sozin's ways in him." she sighed deeply "I should have listened."

"You were young." he reached across the table and covered her hand with his "You didn't know what kind of person he would turn out to be."

.

* * *

It had been a long trip and everyone was happy to be off the yacht. Sokka had even fallen on the ground and rolled around in the sand after he'd come down from the pier. The group followed Toph across the beach and into the little town where most of the inhabitants of the little island lived.

As they passed the statue at the entrance to the town everyone paused for a second.

"Who's the lady?" Sokka asked "She must have been pretty important to have such a huge statue."

Aang smiled. "That's Avatar Kyoshi. She made this Island to keep her people safe from Chin the Conqueror."

"Yep," Toph added "She was the most badass Avatar ever."

"Hey!" Aang protested "I'm only getting started. I'm pretty bad ass too."

Zuko, Toph and Sokka burst out laughing at him "Sure Twinkletoes." she said "Keep telling yourself that." she waved her hand "Come on, lets go let our host know we're here."

They followed her as she walked up to the dojo at the center of town. A couple of teenaged girls sat on the porch polishing something golden. "Hey!" Toph yelled, stopping in the middle of the yard and landing both hands on her hips "Where's that skank ass bitch you call a leader."

The girls sat up strait "What did you say!?"

"Toph? What are you doing?" Katara asked with a mortified look on her face that was mirrored by all of them except for The Boulder and Azula.

"I  _SAID_ where is that air-headed freak you and your little buddies are crazy enough to follow?"

"That's it!" the second girl said and the two of them jumped to their feet and flicked open the objects in their hands, golden fans. They stood in a defensive stance "Nobody talks about the captain like that!"

"No girls, I got this." A woman stepped out of the door. She had auburn hair that fell to the middle of her back, amethyst eyes lined with fierce wings and thick lips covered in bright red lipstick. "You looking for me you crazy blind bitch?"

Toph smiled and pointed at her "Yeah. You had this coming for a long time." and got into a horse stance.

"Bring it." she said pulling a pair of closed golden fans from the waistband of her long black skirt.

Toph felt most of her group move. "I got this." she said before she stomped her foot and sent a chunk of rock flying towards to young lady on the porch.

Fast as lightning the woman in green and black opened the fans and used them to spit the rock in half. Then she flipped off of the porch. Before anyone could blink she was in front of Toph and had her arms wrapped around her. They all went to move again, but then they heard "It's good to see you again Toph."

Toph hugged her back "You too Honey." Their jaws dropped in confusion at the strange interaction. Toph turned a bit "Hey guys, this is Suki. She's going to be putting us up."

They breathed a sigh of relief "Seriously Toph? Did you have to do that?"

Toph let Suki go and pointed "So Madam Fussy Britches over there is Katara."

Suki waved at her with a smile "Hey, nice to meet you."

"You too. Thanks for having us."

"There's Kuzon and the bald kid is Aang." Toph went on. Suki waved hello. "The chick with the scowl on her face is Azula."

"Nice make up." Suki commented.

"I know." Azula answered.

Suki turned to Toph "I like her."

"I knew you would. That big lug is Sokka.

Suki raised and eyebrow "Nice, very nice."

"You know The Pebble."

Suki smiled and went over to the man. "Long time no see."

"The Boulder is happy to see his little cousin again." and he lifted her up into a hug.

"It's about time you got a reputable job, even if it's working for Toph's crazy ass."

They let go of each other "Working for The Blind Bandit is the best job The Boulder could have."

"Whatever," Toph said rolling her eyes "Anyway, the emo king over there is Zuko."

Suki looked at Zuko as if she were studying him. She furrowed her brows then she turned her head left, then right.

"Hello?" Zuko said, wondering what her deal was.

"Oh, sorry, Hi." she said "I was just looking at your hair. It's all wrong."

"Excuse me?" Zuko said, more than a little offended.

"Your hair, it doesn't suite you." she reached out an pushed his hair behind his ear, much to everyone's disbelief. Zuko's mouth actually dropped open "See. That's much better." she turned to the group "Come on guys, Let me show you where you'll be staying, and she turned an started toward the dojo.

Sokka walked up bedside Zuko as the group started walking "That's one hell of a woman." he comment.

"Yeah." Zuko answered.


	43. Suki

Suki lead her guest around the dojo to the building behind it "So this is it. We usually use it as a dorm, but newbie season is over so you can spread out however you please." she stepped up and opened the door "So down here is the kitchen, dining room and a common area we usually use for classes and stuff." she pointed up the staircase in front of her "The second floor is the rooms, each one has a small private bathroom, and another common room with a TV, games and whatnot. Third floor is my apartment. I'm usually there or in the dojo, unless I get a call for a side gig."

Zuko and Sokka stood at the back of the group looking at Suki, but not paying much attention to what she was saying "She's pretty, am I right." Sokka whispered.

"Yeah." Zuko answered just as quietly. He had already pulled his hair back from behind his ear and was adjusting it back to the way he liked it.

"And she thinks I'm hot, you heard what she right. I'm going to ask her out."

Zuko looked at Sokka confused "What about Toph? I thought you two were a thing."

"According to her, not so much. Besides, she went out with you."

"Yeah, and it was a disaster. Anyway, that was before you two started-" Zuko shuttered at the thought of actually saying it "yeah, so it's not really the same thing. I don't think it's a good idea."

Sokka rubbed his chin "I don't know. I think you're saying that because of that little hair thing Suki did." he grinned and poked Zuko in the side "Sent shivers down your spine did it?"

Zuko pulled away and said "Don't do that!" a little loud, drawing attention to himself. He blushed "Sorry."

Suki went on talking about whatever she was talking about. "I get it." Sokka said "I'll wait and see what happened."

The both started paying attention again.

"So you guys can go take your pick. There's not much around here, a few restaurants, A small movie theater, a Wal-Co, this little forklift factory. Everything around here is mostly about community and whatever. Enjoy."

"Well, I guess we better start getting our stuff off of the ship." Kuzon offered and they all mumbled their agreement.

"Hey Honey," Toph said "Where's that man of yours?"

Sokka and Zuko's ears perked and they stepped aside to hear the answer.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Hey guys?" Suki called, getting everyone to stop "You got here just in time. I'm having a party for My Love tomorrow in the dojo, you're more than welcome to join in"

Sokka and Zuko looked at each other and shrugged as the others gave a round of "Cool a party." and "Yeah, thanks."

Zuko smiled and clapped Sokka on the shoulder "Welp, there goes that theory."

* * *

Sokka knocked on the door frame "Hey. You need help getting your things?"

Toph had her head down "No. I'm only taking a couple of things off. I'm staying for the party tomorrow, then I'm going Back to Gaoling."

"Gaoling? Why are you going back home?"

"I have to stop in on my folks,"

"I get that."

"And I told Moo I would come back with the yacht."

Sokka's face balled up "And there it is."

Toph groaned "It's no big deal. I had to go see my parents anyway. He let us use his boat and wouldn't let us pay for anything, the least I could do is say thanks in person. Twinkletoes is going to come get me in a week."

"Yeah. Whatever." he dismissed and started pulling his duffle bags onto his shoulders.

She stood there for a few seconds, then she groaned "Whatever."

* * *

Aang slid into the door of Katara's chosen room with a smile on his face "Hey neighbor."

She smiled and put down the shirt she had just pulled from her suitcase "It's going to be fun having you right across the hall," he walked up and slipped his arms around her waist "That is if we don't get sick of seeing each other everyday."

He leaned down and kissed her neck "I'll never get sick of seeing you."

Katara breathed out a little laugh "You know, they do say 'familiarity breeds contempt."

He looked at her "Not with us. Trust me, this is going to be fun."

* * *

Zuko sulked his way down the stairs "Hey, have you seen Suki?" he asked Katara who was headed up.

"I say her heading out to the dojo a few minutes ago. Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I just locked myself out of my room, is all." Katara covered a smile and he sighed "Go ahead and laugh."

"No. I'm sorry." she stood to the side so he could pass and he did so "Oh, and hey, It's gotten pretty dark out there, so watch your step."

He waved behind him "Okay, good thing I carry my own light."

He stepped out, and just as Katara had said It had gotten pretty dark. It didn't help that the dorm's front door was directly in the shadow of the dojo. Zuko lit a small flame in the palm of his hand and carefully walked down the step and up those of the dojo, letting himself in through the back door.

He out the flame and started walking, slowing down when he heard music playing.

 _My old man is a bad man but_  
I can't deny the way he holds my hand  
And he grabs me, he has me by my heart

Suki had taken off the black combat boots and green long sleeved shirt she'd been wearing earlier and tossed them up against the wall. She stood there in a black tank top and a long, billowing black skirt rolling her head around with her eyes closed. Then she started dancing.

 _He doesn't mind I have a Las Vegas past_  
He doesn't mind I have an LA crass way about me  
He loves me with every beat of his cocaine heart

Zuko watched in awe. The way she moved was just so free, almost like she didn't have a care in the world. Ever stretch of her leg, bend of her back or flick of her hand was very deliberate, but also very liberated.. He almost felt bad about watching her, like this was some private moment that he was intruding on, but his feet wouldn't let him move.

He stepped back a second because he thought she'd seen him, but she must not have because she just kept on dancing

_Because I'm crazy, baby I need you to come here and save me_

_I'm your little scarlet, starlet singing in the garden_

_Kiss me on my open mouth_

_Ready for you_

She stepped off gracefully and walked around in a circle until she was facing where Zuko had been watching from the hallway "Hey, Zuko right? Did you need something?" she asked cheerfully.

He jolted to attention "Huh? Oh yeah. I, um, I kinda locked myself out of my room and I was wondering if you had a key."

She crossed her arms and tilted her head "Now what'd you go and do a thing like that for." Zuko's eyebrows raised in surprise and she laughed "Toph's right, you're too easy. Yeah. I have a key. It's in the house though. Let me grab my stuff and we'll go get it."

He stood awkwardly as she gathered her boots and shirt then he asked "You saw me standing here, huh?"

"Yeah." she said as she walked to where he was "That and I heard when you came in the back door."

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't want to interrupt you" he said, scratching the back of his neck "You're really good…your danceing I mean."

She smiled "Thanks. I try to practice a little everyday, but sometimes it's hard when My Love is around." she shifted her things in her arms "Gotta give him that attention, you know."

"Sounds a little needy if you ask me." Zuko mumbled before he could catch himself. Suki looked at him with her mouth dropped a little "Sorry. I don't even know where that came from." he rushed out.

She laughed "Yeah, I guess he is a little dependant, but I don't mind. Come on, lets go get those keys."

Zuko followed Suki back to the dorms, mentally chastising himself.

* * *

"I feel like we should be bringing a present." Katara said as everyone moved from the house to the dojo.

"Naw." Sokka said, his hands stuck deep in his pockets "We don't even know this guy, and besides, we just found out about this yesterday. We'll get him something after we meet him, then we'll know what to get."

"That's a good idea Sokka." Aang chimed in.

"I know, right? Sokka accepted.

They walked in, there was very little by way of decorations. Green, black and gold balloons and streamers lined the walls and a long rectangle table with a cake on it in the shape of a monster truck and a small pie of presents. A few round tables sat around the room with four or five chairs each at them, along with a smaller round table near the back wall with three chairs.

"Hey guys!" Suki said waving happily as she walked away from the lady and child she was talking too "I'm glad you came. My Love loves meeting new people, and it'll be great you meeting him at the party since we're all going to be together for a while." she turned to the sound of some more guest arriving and speaking to the other guest "I'll be right back."

She walked away and Sokka looked around the room "Did you see that cake?" Sokka commented "This dude must be a total geek. Who besides a five year old wants a monster truck cake?"

Katara slapped him upside the head "Guys like monster trucks…maybe he drives one or something."

"You know how I hate to agree with Sokka," Azula said "but this is a bit odd. I mean it's the middle of the day. Who does that?"

Aang turned to Toph "Toph, do you know this guy?"

"Yeah," she shrugged with a smile on her face "We video chat all the time. He likes talking to me."

"So what's he like?" Kuzon asked, curiosity finally getting to him.

"He's cool. I like him. Besides, Honey really loves that kid, she'd do anything for him."

"That's good I guess."

Suki moved across the room and plugged her MP3 player into the speaker system and set turned it on, she started to head back to her new houseguest, but she stopped short when she heard a rather loud car pull up "I'd know that raggedy piece of shit anywhere." She smiled "He's here."

She turned back and went to the door and opened her arms "Happy Birthday My Love!" she said as footsteps came across the planks of the porch.

She bent down just in time for a little boy with long brown hair to jump into her arms "Mommy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I know, I'm on a roll, but it's taken me forever to get them to this point, and now that I'm actually here AND I have time to type I don't know how to act.
> 
> So yay, Suki and (dun, dun, dunnnn) her son. What's his name? Who's the Papa? You gotta wait for that one. I'll try and get to the next chapter this weekend, but I've got a busy couple of days ahead of me then back to work, so we'll see.
> 
> New song is Off To The Races by Lana Del Rey
> 
> Suki's dance is on the play list
> 
> And Thank you guys <3


	44. Metting

Suki held the boy close and stood up. He laughed as his mother spun him around in the air.

"Mommy?" Sokka asked Toph in shock. He, Zuko, Aang, Katara, and Kuzon looked at her in awe. Azula stood back, giggling to herself over the little trick Toph had played and Toph stood in the middle of the group with a huge grin on her face.

A man, average height, kind of thin, hair long and brown like the boy's, walked in the door next and gave a general "Hello" before going over to the table and adding his gift to the stack. He stopped and admired the cake. Suki walked over, the child on her hip and pointed to the cake. The little boy looked very pleased. Then she said something to the man and they turned and walked over to the group.

"Hey guys, meet the birthday boy." she looked at the faces of her house guest "I'm guessing Toph didn't tell you I had a kid." she chuckled a bit "This is Ezra." the boy snuggled close to his mother and looked up at all the strange new people "Say 'hi' Ezra."

"Hi." the little boy whimpered before turning his head into Suki's neck.

She smiled "He's a little shy at first."

Toph stepped up "Hey Man. You gonna act like you don't know me? What's that all about."

The boy sat up at the familiar voice "Top!"

Katara stepped up "Hi Ezra. Happy birthday."

The boy's brown eyes popped open and he gasped "Mommy, it's Smelda."

Suki studied Katara for a second and laughed "She does look like Esmeralda. Tell you what Love, you go play with your friends and you can meet all these big people later." she put the boy down on his feet, but he continued to stare at Katara "She's not going anywhere. She's going to stay for a while.

"He looked up at his mom "Okay." then at the water bender "Bye Smelda." he waved and ran off to his friends.

Suki smiled and looked at Katara "The Hunchback of Norte Dame is his favorite movie. He thinks you're Esmeralda. He's going to be following you around like a love sick puppy."

Zuko put a hand on Aang's shoulder "Looks like you've got some competition."

Suki gestured to the guy beside her who was watching Ezra with his friends "So this is Ezra's dad, Pàomò. Pàomò this is Toph," she pointed to each person "Katara, Sokka, Azula-" Suki heard a small squeal come from Pàomò and her face turned red. She turned and clasped her hand over his mouth and continued "Uh, Zuko, Kuzon and Aang."

His eyes stretched bigger and a muffled "Whaaaaaa!" seeped around the young woman's hands. She grinned nervously and clasped her hand tighter, gripping the back of his neck with the other hand.

"Um, if you guys will excuse me." she said and she dragged him outside.

Once she got him down the steps and on the side of the dojo she let him go, shoving him a bit as she did "What the hell is wrong with you?" she whispered harshly.

"Don't you know who those guys are?" he asked frantically.

"Yeah, those are Toph's friends, the one's who are staying here for a while. So what ."

"You don't know?" he went to his car and came back with a magazine turned to an advertisement "That girl is the Fire Nation Princess," he pointed at a picture of Azula looking fierce and shooting lightning "who trained the Avatar." he pointed at the picture in the middle of the page.

"Aang?" she said taking the magazine and looking at the cluster of pictures on the page advertising the first airing of the Avatar announcement ceremony and the special magazine issue that would be coming out soon. She blinked at him then handed him back the magazine "So what. They probably came to get away from crazy fans before it all comes out, and here you go."

He looked closer at the picture and pointed to the one with the Southern Water Tribe Princess and the children "And look, this is the 'Esmeralda' girl."

"Pàomò, stop it." she snapped. She stepped up and pointed a finger against the side of his face "You leave them alone, and you don't say a word to ANYONE about who they are, or so help me-"

"You're going to have to say something. The show is airing soon and the magazine comes out the day after that. People are going to know either way."

"I know that. Just…just let me handle this, alright?" she held her hand up and walked away.

* * *

When Suki got back inside the party had taken off nicely. The children were playing, the adults were dancing or talking and Ezra had made his way into Katara's arms and was playing with her hair as he talked to her.

"And how old are you?" she asked as she looked kindly at the little boy in her lap.

He held up two fingers, turned them around and looked at them, then turned them back "This many." he declared proudly.

"No Love, you're three now." Suki said as she kneeled down and lifted another finger for him "See," she pointed at each chubby little finger "one, two, three."

He smiled and held the three digits out to Katara "I'm three!"

Kuzon and Aang stood against a far wall and sipped on punch "The little guy's really likes Katara."

Aang smiled "She has that affect on people."

Kuzon laughed "On people, or on you?"

Aang shrugged "What can I say, I fell hard, fast."

"You did that." he sighed and looked over to where Azula was sitting talking to her brother "I know the feeling."

Aang followed his friends eyes "Don't sound like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you feel like all hope is lost and she'll never give you the time of day."

"She won't." the bodyguard said "I'm just the help…unwanted help at that."

"Naw, it's not like that. Trust me, she likes you."

"I was starting to think that, but now, not so much."

"I'm telling you," Aang said turning his back to Azula because he saw her look up "I know Azula better than almost anyone, she likes you. Just keep doing whatever you're doing. She might not show emotions in the way most people do, but she cares." he glanced over his shoulder "And right now is a good time for you to stop looking at her because she's going to come over here soon and ask us what's our problem."

Kuzon looked down, and then back up at Azula "She's getting up, what should we do?"

"Do you want to get yelled at in front of all these new people?"

"Not at all."

"Then we need to run." Aang said as he turned and started speed walking toward the door. Kuzon followed him closely.

* * *

Suki walked up on Sokka's right side and tapped him on the left shoulder. She laughed when he looked to his left "Admiring our weapons, huh?"

"Yeah." he said looking back up at the display on the wall "You know, my Mom loved Avatar Kyoshi. Taught me a lot about her," he looked down at Suki and smiled "and her warriors." he looked back up and sighed "She said she used to think about coming here and becoming a Kyoshi Warrior."

Suki noted the reminiscent look on Sokka's face as he talked "And why didn't she?"

He smiled "She fell in love. She said even though she never got to see the island, being with Dad and having me and Katara was worth it."

"At least you guys got to see it." she looked up at the weapons "You miss her a lot, don't you?"

He sighed "That obvious, huh?"

"I know that look. I lost my folks when I was a kid. It's times like this," she looked back at Ezra "when I look at My Love, that I wish they were here."

"I get that. I wish she could see what I can do. That I'm a warrior like her."

Suki smiled at him "You are? No kidding?"

He looked at her "Seriously. She knew about all the classic Water Tribe weapons, but she doesn't know about all the other stuff I learned."

"Oh, I'm sure she knows." an idea lit in her eyes "How 'bout you show me what you've got. The girls and I usually do a little PT in the mornings. Tomorrow is spar day, we'd be glad to see what you and your friends can do."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Suki found Toph sitting on the bottom step of the porch and sat down beside her "So, when were you going to tell me we're hiding the Avatar and parts of two different royal families?"

"The fan boy told you, huh?"

"Yeah. Everybody on the island's going to know in a couple of days. And who knows what Oyaji will say when he gets back."

"Ah, Dad'll be okay with it." Toph dismissed "And folks around here are good people. They'll keep quiet."

"Can I know why they're here. I was thinking they're just hiding from paparazzi."

Toph held her head down farther "I wish it was only that." she breathed "They're protecting Azula. Her and Zuko's dad broke out of prison and they're scared he'll come after her."

Suki huffed and bit her lip "He did that to Zuko, didn't he?"

"Yeah."

"Then we'll have to keep them safe." Suki stood up " I'll take care of everybody. I'll tell them the paparazzi story, they'll understand."

"Thanks Honey."

* * *

"The Boulder is here to help you clean little cousin."

Suki turned and hugged the man "Thank you Lee. I'm glad you're here."

"I'm glad you can help the Blind Bandit and her friends."

She shrugged as she turned back to the streamers she was taking down "Everybody needs some help sometimes."

He looked sad and held his head down "I'm sorry we couldn't help you when you needed it."

She turned back to him "It's okay Lee. Your family had a lot going on, they didn't need another mouth to feed, especially a distant relative. It's a good thing Oyaji took me in. He needed me as much as I needed him."

He put his hand on her shoulder "The Boulder…no Lee… _I_  am so proud of you little cousin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so according to Google Translate Pàomò is Chinese for Foam…teehee
> 
> Hopefully I'll be able to post the next chapter by the weekend. I'm really going to take my time on this one because I've been looking so forward to it. Why you ask? Well, it involves a very informative game of truth or dare.


	45. Familiarity…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Jordanalane, candyholic85, Cas42 and the soon to infamous Mr. Boffles. Thanks for all the help.

The morning spar had been fun. Suki was pleased to know that her houseguest were all fighters. Sokka was well trained in hand to hand combat, and when Katara rode that wave without a board and doused everyone, it was a highlight. For a second she'd though she would have to break up the fire benders, but when Aang told her that's how they trained, she backed down. She told him that she knew who he was and why they were there. She assured him that she would make sure that everything was handled. Toph sat on the side, her feet buried in the sand as she played with Ezra.

After the spar they all decided to hang out on the beach for a while, then they all went to lunch and shopping together.

She laughed to herself as she walked down from her apartment after her shower. Ezra had insisted on staying with 'Top and 'Smelda', and when the girls told her he would be alright she acquiesced. She found them in the common room on the second floor, Ezra wedged between Katara and Aang, but they didn't seem to mind.

"Come on love, it's time to get ready for bed."

He huddled closer to Katara "No Mommy. I stay with 'Smelda."

Suki placed a hand on her hip and tilted her head, but Katara spoke before she could "Ezra, I'm so, soooo tired. I think it's time for me to go to bed too. Lets say goodnight and we can watch The Hunchback tomorrow ."

He reached over and hugged Katara "Ok 'Smelda. Night-night."

She hugged him back "'Night Ezra."

He jumped up and ran to his mother who was smiling and shaking her head. She took his hand "Hey guys, I was thinking maybe we could play a round of truth-or-dare to get to know each other after I put this one to bed. Whatdaya think?"

Toph perked up "Ooh yeah. That sounds like fun."

"Good, give me about an hour or so and I'll be back down.

True to her word , Suki was back downstairs in about 45 minutes, a white receiver clutched in her hands "I wish it was that easy every night." she said as she sat on the other end of the middle couch Toph was sitting and setting the thing on the chair arm.

"What is that?" Azula asked looking curiously at the thing.

"Oh, it's a baby monitor so I can keep an ear out just in case."

"You don't need that. The Boulder will sit with little cousin." he put the snacks he was carrying on the coffee table and took the monitor from the chair arm "I'll leave the fun to you."

Suki smile up at him "Thanks Lee."

Sokka plopped down on the other couch next to Zuko and across from his sister and Aang. He slapped his hand and rubbed them together "Alright. Let's get to know some people's business."

"Who's starting?" Zuko asked.

"How 'bout you Emo Guy?" Suki asked "Then we can just go around the room.

"Uh..okay." he said, then he looked around the room "Um, Sokka, truth or dare?

"Dude. I've got nothing to hide."

"What's the weirdest thing you've ever eaten?"

"Booooooo! Boring!" Toph called from her seat.

Suki laughed "No, I've heard about his appetite, I wanna know."

Katara made a face of disgust "This could take a while."

Sokka was obviously thinking "Well, there was…no, no, that wasn't that strange…oh I got it. When I was training with Piandao I had shirako. That was pretty weird."

Zuko shot up in his seat "You trained with Piandao?"

"Nope!" Toph shouted "One question at a time, I wanna hear about this shirako stuff. What makes it so weird?"

Sokka shrugged "Well, it's fish sperm sacs."

Horrified faces filled the room "Oh spirits that's sick!" Aang screeched.

Sokka crossed his arms "A vegetarian would say that."

Azula scowled "You mean to tell me you actually ate fish balls. I was right, you are vile."

"It was actually pretty good." the disgusted faces grew more extreme "Anyway, it's my turn. Hmmmmm, let me see." his eyes landed on his target "Azula, Truth or dare."

Azula cut her eyes at him "Dare."

He smiled hugely and tapped his fingertips together "Perfect. Let Toph do your make-up."

"Oh shit." Zuko mumbled holding his head down. He knew well his sister's need for perfection.

Toph jumped up "Lets do this."

Azula gave Sokka and extremely nasty look and got up to get her makeup kit. Sokka looked across the room "Okay Aang, while we're waiting for her to come back you go."

The airbender sat up happily "Kuzon."

Kuzon sighed "Dare."

"Imitate three people in the room and we'll guess who it is."

He stood up "I'll get you for this." Kuzon cleared his throat and got on his knees "Hey you sorry lily livered motherfuckers," Toph's ears perked and everyone started laughing at the accurateness of his movements and the near perfection in his tone of voice "I'm the roughest toughest bitch there is and don't you forget it."

"Toph." Katara called out.

He stood up and puffed his chest out as big as he could get in and held his arms out to make himself look bigger "Guys…when are we having lunch, I'm hungry."

Another hale of harder laughter "Sokka." Toph called out.

He adopted a prissy stance and threw imaginary hair over his shoulder and took on a nonchalant facial expression. He looked directly at Zuko "Zuzu.  _What_  are you wearing? You look like a reject from a year 2000 Blink 182 video." Once again everyone laughed, but most of them made an effort to cover it. Kuzon could feel the impending doom over his shoulder. When he turned around he held his cool "Princess, you're back. Are you ready for your makeover."

"Damn that dude is cooler than a polar bear dog's toenails." Sokka whispered to Zuko.

Azula walked over to the chair she'd been sitting in "Come on, lets get this over with." she snapped at Toph.

For ten minutes the room was quiet while Toph touched Azula's face and smeared random things to it. Toph stepped back triumphantly "Tu-duh!"

"Not bad." Aang said.

Azula's eyes stretched "Really?"

"Yeah." he answered taking out his phone "If you like Mimi from the Drew Cary show." he snapped a picture quickly and jumped over the chair arm, ready to run.

Azula groaned and stood up, going off to the bathroom to wash her face.

"Okay, okay. It's my turn." Katara said, excitedly.

"Bore-ing" Sokka called laying back in his seat with his hands behind his head."

"I haven't even said anything yet." she snapped at her brother crossing her arms across her chest and turned to her boyfriend with a smile "Aang."

An audible groan waved through the room "Oh my Spirits Sweetness, what sunshine and lollipops bullshit are you going to ask Twinkletoes?"

She turned to her friend "Shut up Toph.", then she turned back to Aang with a smile "Truth or Dare."

"What is your biggest secret."

Aang's eyes stretched and he felt an anxiety rise up in him. He had every intention of telling Katara, but not yet, and not in front of all these people.

"His heart is racing," Toph called from her side of the room "this must be good. Spill it Twinkles."

"I um..well, I." his hand went up behind his head "Well, that is-"

"Stop trying to think up a lie Aang," Toph smirked "even  _if_  you were good at it I would know."

"Damn it Aang, have a back bone. You might as well tell them." Azula walked across the room and plopped back into the armchair she was sitting in "Go on, tell them about Mr. Boffles."

"Oh Raava Azula! Shut up!" Aang yelled, his face turning bright red.

Zuko slapped his head and Sokka sat up "This just got interesting."

"Tell us about Mr. Boffles Aang." Suki encouraged.

Kuzon shrugged "It's out there now, you may as well elaborate."

Katara patted the obviously distressed Aang on the back as he sighed and held his head down "Mr. Boffles was my imaginary friend when I was a kid." he rushed out as fast as his lips could move.

It was eerily quiet, then Azula said "A kid Aang…really."

Aang shot the nastiest look he could muster up at Azula and through gritted teeth he said "Okay…until I was 11."

"Aaaang." she droned at him.

"Ughhhh! Fine! I was 13, okay! I had an imaginary friend from the time I was 3 until I was 13!"

And that set off the guffaws. Azula and Zuko, who knew about Mr. Boffles laughed. Even Katara laughed a little too hard for Aang's liking.

"Okay. Okay." Kuzon said, still laughing a little "It's my turn. Suki."

"Truth." she said, gigantic laughing smile still on her face.

"I'm sorry, I have to know. How did you end up with Pàomò?"

Her smile faded a little and she shrugged "Not much to tell. Met him at school, we hung out for a while, but it didn't work out, broke up, then found out I was preggers. You know, that old thing. We hang out sometimes, he's a good dad, end of story."

Sokka nudged Zuko "So, she is single." he whispered.

Zuko pushed him away.

"Okay," Suki said turning to Toph "Truth or dare?"

"All dares all the time." the blind girl proclaimed proudly.

Suki stood up, took a banana from the pile of snacks and placed it in Toph's hand "Peel this with your feet."

"Ew, gross." Katara cringed.

"Nooo problem." Toph grinned and went about her task as if it were nothing. She held the finished product out triumphantly and Suki grabbed a paper plate for her to place it on. She took the plate "Ok, me next, Snoozles, let's do this."

"Uh, lets do dare this time."

"I was hoping you would say that." she thrust the plate in his general direction "Eat this."

The sound of mock retching filled the room as the others reacted to the dare, but Sokka carried it out without an issue.

"Disgusting." Zuko called as he moved to the chair's arm to get farther away. "Azula, please go."

Azula laced her fingers and studied her thumbs for a moment "Kuzon, Truth or dare?"

"My life is an open book Princess."

"You imbecile, I wanted you to say dare." she snarled at him.

He smiled "I know."

"Eh." she waved her hand in disgust "Tell us about your first crush."

"Hum." he said as he propped his an ankle on the opposite knee "I think I was about 11, maybe 12. I was scared to say anything because it was my best friend, but I mustered all my courage and I told him."

The confusion in the room was almost palpable. Toph's face turned and she dug in her ear with one finger "Wait, wait, wait. Did I hear that right? Did you say 'him'?"

He nodded "I did."

"So you're into guys. But I thought you were into," she started to point at Azula and call her name, but she could feel the princess leering at her and she decided to pick her battles.

"chicks."

"I am." he looked at the dumbfounded faces around the room, all except for Suki's and Aang's. He knew it was more shock than anything, after all, the way he felt about Azula was pretty obvious "I'm bi-sexual guys."

"So what did Aang say when you told him you had the hots for him?" Sokka asked, noticing the Avatar didn't look one bit surprised.

"Aang? Oh noooo, It was Bumi."

The air bender moved to the edge of his seat, offended "Hey, what's that supposed to mean? I was cute."

"Hold on." Azula said, finally finding her voice "Bumi? Crazy ass King Bumi?"

He nodded his confirmation.

Suki was leaning with her elbow on her knee and her chin in her hand, totally enthralled "So did you tell him."

"Yes. I did."

"And what happened?" Katara asked.

"He was really nice about it, but he said he didn't feel the same, he only liked girls."

"Was it awkward after that?" Zuko asked "I mean after you confessed. You guys  _are_  still friends after all."

"For me, yeah." he answered "I mean, I still felt the way I did. He didn't act any differently. For a little while it was kinda weird, but I got over him."

* * *

The game wore on and so did the night. Soon it was time for them to see Toph and The Boulder off, so they put the game of Truth or Dare on hold. Katara and Suki said their goodbyes at the house and stayed behind with the sleeping Ezra as the others walked out to the pier with the two bound for Gaoling.

They stood there and waved at Toph and the Boulder as the yacht pulled away. Sokka dropped his hands to his side and sighed. He and Toph hadn't spoken much since she told him that she was going back home.

He understood full well that she didn't want to be in a relationship, but this in between thing that she wanted wasn't enough for him. He had accepted things the way she wanted them because he figured something was better than nothing, but that wasn't the case. Something, this something was hard for him.

Sokka used to think that when people said 'I love her or him , but I'm not  _in love_.' it was a crock of bull, but now, he understood.

Sokka loved Yue, he always would. They had gotten to know each other and became very close. That was a plus considering they were supposed to get married. They could have easily spent the rest of their lives together, but then LuTen came around. She'd fallen  _in love_ with him, and, even though it didn't make a difference, Sokka didn't mind.

Toph was a different story. He didn't know exactly when it happened, but he'd fallen in love with her. It was when he'd seen her and Zuko together at the park that he'd realized it. For the first time he was jealous of someone else. For a second he'd actually wished he was Zuko, sitting and laughing on a little knoll with Toph.

When he got to his room that day he wondered what that feeling was. He and Toph had sat alone and talked lots of times and it was no big deal, but that feeling that came over him, seeing her with another guy, it made him see the truth.

He was the first to turn and walk away from the dock. Maybe he needed to move on. Maybe it wouldn't hurt if his mind was other wise occupied.

* * *

The others started walking back shortly after Sokka. As they got further into the village Aang reached out and caught hold of Azula's arm to get her to walk with him in the back of the group.

"Hey, thanks for what you did earlier." he said quietly "Sucks that you brought Mr. Boffles into it, but I didn't want that other thing to come out like that."

She cut a glance at him "I figured that. As close as you two are I would think you would have told her already. I mean the way you're always saying you're going to marry her, I figured she already knew."

He held his head down "It's not really an easy thing to share, you know. I've never told anyone but you, not even Zuko." Aang kicked his feet against the grass in between slow steps "I'll tell her eventually…just not yet. I'm not really ready to share that yet."

Azula stopped on the edge of the dojo yard "I understand. It's something really deep and personal and you can't share it with just anyone."

He stopped and turned to her and smiled "But Katara isn't just anyone."

She cracked the tiniest bit of a smile "I know. I hope she's all that you think she is. I'd hate to have to burn down another house for you."

He laughed at the thought "Don't worry, you won't."

* * *

Sokka stood in the shadows of the dojo and watched Aang and Azula talk. He's turned back to see if everything was okay when he got to the porch and realized they weren't there anymore.

He couldn't hear them but he could see the faintest hint of a smile on her face. Then, Azula of all people, hugged Aang tightly and smiled. Sokka stepped away and headed back to the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make the game longer, but I think our save some for later. Don't worry, Mr. Boffles will be back.


	46. …breeds contempt

The warmth of Kyoshi Island gave it's visitors a good reason to go to the beach everyday. Even Azula had to admit this was a great hiding place; there was access to stores, restaurants and a movie theater, it was a small island that hardly anyone had ever heard of, and best of all the people accepted Suki's story so they had the freedom of walking around without worrying about anyone saying anything about them being there. Aang's name and image going public turned out to be the perfect cover.

In the days since Toph left Sokka had been paying more attention to Aang. He and Azula were strangely close and he wasn't sure that he cared for that. He tried to tell himself that the two were just friends, but a part of him didn't want to believe that. Azula was mostly the reason why. She was a little softer around Aang than she was with anyone else, even her brother.

And then there was Aang. The kid was almost too good. People like that just didn't exists. Sokka was convinced that he was hiding something, but what could it be.

He had to be sure before he said anything. It was obvious that his sister had already fallen for Aang, so he didn't want to say anything that would hurt her unless it was absolutely necessary.

* * *

 

Zuko smiled at Aang and Katara who were sitting on the edge of the surf, leaning on each other and whispering about who knows what. He liked Katara. She was nice and she made Aang happy. She also wasn't a pushover. If something wasn't right Katara would be quick to tell someone where to go and how to get there. He could see why Aang was so fascinated by her.

 _I wonder if me and Suki could ever be like that._  He flinched at the thought. It had come out of the blue. Yes, she was pretty and strong and kind, but he hadn't made it a habit of thinking of her. She didn't have time to be bothered with him, she had a son to raise and a team to lead.

 _She wouldn't want me anyway._ he thought as he rested his hand on his left eye  _She does push my hair out of my face all the time. That could mean anything. Maybe she thinks I should embrace it._ he held his head down  _or maybe she just likes to look at the freak._

Zuko shook his head and decided he'd stop all this thinking about Suki. He looked back at Aang and noticed a strange spot on Aang's back. He got up and walked over to get a closer look. He stopped a few feet behind Aang and asked "Hey, what's that on your back?"

Aang looked over his head "What's what?"

"That thing on your back." he said cocking his head to the side. Suki was walking by and stopped wondering what Zuko was looking at with such a puzzled face. "I almost looks like a bruise."

Aang held his head straight again and sat up. He reached his hand behind him "Where?"

Zuko pointed "Right in the middle of the small of your back."

"Dude, you were looking at the kid's ass?" Sokka asked. He'd gotten up to see what everyone was looking at. Azula wasn't far behind him.

Aang's fingertips landed on the spot "Oh yeah, that. I don't know. It showed up a day or two ago. I guess I must of bumped it or something training. It doesn't hurt or anything"

Suki laughed "I know what it is."

They all looked at her "What?"

"I've seen it before, after a couple of my friend's came back from their honeymoon." she giggled "It's not from training, trust me."

Aang raised an eyebrow "Huh."

"Lets just say that I bet Katara's heel fits perfectly in that spot. Damn, I figured you two were getting it on, but I never would of thought it was that much.." Katara buried her face in her hand and Aang became the color of a beet "It takes a hell of a lot to get one of those."

Sokka clasped his hands on the sides of his head and groaned "Oh La! That is NOT something I wanted to hear." and he walked away.

Azula scowled "Gross." and she left as well.

* * *

The days wore on and soon a week had passed. Aang had thrown together a bag to take with him on his trip to pick Toph up from Gaoling then he went looking for Azula. He found her sitting in the downstairs common room reading a book.

"Hey, I'm about to go in a little while, okay."

She looked up at him "Sure. Whatever."

He smiled "Okay. We'll be back at a day or two."

"What are you telling me for. Go tell it to your little girlfriend."

They heard a scoff from the doorway "Is that a hint of jealousy?" Sokka asked from where he leaned.

"What?" the two of them asked at the same time.

Sokka stood up strait and started walking towards them "I've been watching you two you know. You're always off somewhere whispering. She's only all nice and stuff with you. What's the deal you two?"

Aang laughed a bit and shook his head "We're friends Sokka. We grew up together. You know that."

"Sure. That's what you guys say, but I don't buy it." he stepped a little closer to Aang "Either you two have something going on," he shot a look at Azula "or she has a thing for you and she's doing a piss poor job of hiding it."

Aang realized that Sokka was serious "Look, it's nothing like that. You know how I feel about your sister."

"So you say."

Azula waved a dismissive hand "Please. As if I would want Aang."

"Hey." Aang called looking at Azula and feeling insulted.

"Seriously. It's no big secret. I'm nice to Aang because I actually like him, unlike most idiots in this world. And when would I have time to be 'always off somewhere whispering' if your darling sister is constantly up his ass."

"Azula." Aang snapped at her "That's not even called for. Katara and I are always together because we like to be."

Azula's gaze didn't leave Sokka "Call it what you want, but I say it's because your precious Katara is needy and clingy."

"Excuse me?" Katara said as she and Kuzon walked in from the kitchen with the sandwiches they'd been making. She put her tray down and slapped her hands on her hips. "You have a problem with me."

"Your brother here seems to think I'm jealous of you and I want Aang." she finally broke her stare and looked at Katara "As if you were anything to be jealous of." she crossed her arms "That's a laugh. And if I wanted Aang I would have had him a long time ago."

"Oh, you really think so?" Katara asked.

"Yes. I know so."

"Well then you don't know much because you're nasty and rude and snaky and not only would Aang not want you, no other man would."

Aang's mouth dropped and his head turned "Katara."

"Tsh, whatever. Like you could get a man if you actually kept your legs closed."

His head shot back the other way "Azula!"

Katara's arms dropped "You callin' me a slut."

"No, I'm just saying. From what I gather you're open more often than Waffle House."

"You better shut the fuck up about my sister." Sokka snapped.

Azula turned back to say 'or what' but Kuzon stepped between then "You WILL NOT speak to the Princess that way."

Sokka laughed a short snaky laugh "What are you going to do kiss ass?"

"You want to find out?" Kuzon growled, standing a little taller to try and get a bit closer to the larger man's height.

Sokka laughed out right and stepped back "Man, somebody get this Tay Zonday sounding, extra smedium wearing motherfucker outta my face."

"What? You're afraid that everyone will lose respect for you after I kick your ass? You don't have to worry about that because guess what, nobody respects you. Everyone thinks you're just one big, cliché of a joke."

"You back up off of my brother!" Katara yelled.

Azula stepped up "You don't talk to him like that."

"All of you stop it!" Aang snapped as he sent a gust of wind to separated everyone. "This is stupid." he looked between Kuzon and Sokka "No one's going to fight. Azula is  _not_  jealous of Katara and there's  _nothing_  between us." he turned to Katara "We grew up together. She's like my sister and you need to deal with that." He turned to Azula "And I don't care  _what_  you  _think_ you know about Katara, You're going to respect her  _because_  I love her, and if you can't then you just leave us alone." He growled out of frustration "I'm going to get Toph. Hopefully by the time I get back you'll all have your shit together." `


	47. Shorts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a group of vignettes to move things along. I hope you enjoy.

_**Apologies** _

For the first time since they'd met Aang had left Katara and not said it. It had become their version of aloha. She looked forward to those moments when he would get close, his lips close to her cheek and his breath dancing across her ear as he said "I'm going to marry you one day."

But this time he'd left in a huff, just grabbed his bag and hopped into Appa's saddled. He didn't even look back before he called out "Yip Yip." and they flew away.

Later that night Katara was in her room when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." she called, thinking it was her brother, but she was surprised to see who it actually was.

Azula pushed the door open and leaned in the doorway, her hand wrapped around her elbow "So, uh. We really pissed Aang off."

"Yeah, we did. I've never seen him mad like that."

"It's because you're really important to him."

"I guess." Katara said. She'd gotten to know Azula enough to know that this was a high compliment "but you're just as important."

Katara smiled a little when Azula said "I know that." she stood up straight "Look," she rolled her eyes "I don't think you're a whore."

Katara smiled bigger at the apology "Thanks. I don't think guys don't want you. Plenty of them do."

"I know that too." she fought back a smile "Your brother's an idiot, but he loves you."

"That's true. On both counts." she giggled a bit "You have a very loyal bodyguard."

A thoughtful look crossed Azula's face "I do indeed."

.~.

Sokka had been on his way to talk to his sister when he saw Azula going to her room. He watched as she stood there and they talked. He realized that they were apologizing to each other. He also realized that the whole argument was his fault, that he had started it, and he knew he owed everyone involved an apology. He decided to start with Kuzon.

He found the fire bender sitting on the couch watching the news and sat on the other end of the chair with a "Hey."

Kuzon didn't look at him "Hey."

"Look. I'm sorry about today. I was being an asshole."

"I get it. You were looking out for your sister."

"Yeah."

"Yeah." he thought for a moment "Hey…You don't sound like Tay Zonday. Your voice is much more pleasant."

Kuzon looked at him "Thank you. No one thinks you're a joke."

Sokka looked over "Thanks. Oh, and you're clothes aren't too tight. I think they fit you very nicely."

Kuzon smiled "Thank you."

The two men looked back at the TV. After a few moments Sokka said "You know I'm not coming on to you, right?"

Kuzon shook his head "Good, 'cause you're not my type."

Sokka looked at him offended "What?"

He shook his head "Nope…not even a little bit."

"Well damn. Hurt my feelings why don't you."

Kuzon laughed.

.~.

"They're back guys" Suki called from the porch when she saw Appa descend from the sky.

Zuko, Sokka and Katara came out of the house just as Aang jumped down with Toph on his back. She sighed at the feel of solid ground under her feet again.

Katara hugged Toph then went to Aang. She cupped her hands behind her and glanced up at him "Hi."

"Hi." he said stiffly.

"I'm sorry about what happened before you left. We all made up."

He smiled "Good." and he pulled her to him for a tight hug "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

He got close to her ear "You know I'm going to marry you one day."

She smiled in relief "I know."

.~.

Sokka took Toph's things up to her room and sat them down by the door "Nice to have you back."

She kept her head straight toward the wall across from where she sat on the bed "Nice to be back."

"I bet  _Moo_  was happy to see you."

"Actually he was more interested in seeing you."

"Huh?"

"He wants you to outfit the yacht like you did the house." she reached into her pocket and pulled out a card, holding it out to him "He said he wants you to give him a call."

He walked over and took the card "Thanks."

"I missed you, you know." she said in a near whisper. He was surprised that she'd actually said that. "But I guess you're all into Honey now."

His eyes stretched "What?"

"You keep forgetting how good my hearing is. I heard you and Sparky talking."

"Well, she's pretty, and smart, and strong. But so are you."

"What's that mean."

"It means I feel the same about you now as I did before."

She held her head down "So nothing's changed with either of us?"

He held his head down too, knowing full well what she meant "I guess so."

"Can things stay the same, at least a little bit longer."

He bit his lip "I don't see why not."

She smiled "Okay then."

* * *

_**Suki's Side Job** _

"You know I hate it when you work at that place." Oyaji said as he picked Ezra up and sat the boy on his hip.

Suki patted her father figure on the cheek "I know you do, but it's good money."

"If you'd just let the village pay you for training the girls you wouldn't have to do this."

"They do pay me. I have a free apartment and a stipend for food, that's enough. I don't mind doing a little extra work on the side." she kissed him on the cheek, then Ezra "I'll see you in the morning My Love."

"Night night Mommy."

"Take care." Oyaji said as she walked out of the door.

"Sir," Zuko said, coming from down the stairs "I'm sorry. I overheard your conversation. Can I ask, what's so wrong with this place Suki works?"

The man picked up Ezra's bag before he turned to the young prince "Son, no man wants his daughter to work at a place like The Happy Unagi." then he turned and walked out.

.~.

Zuko went looking for Sokka and, of course, he found him in the kitchen "Hey. Lets go out. I wanna check out this place."

"What place?" Sokka asked through a mouth full of food.

"It's called The Happy Unagi."

Sokka swallowed and laughed "I didn't know you were into strip clubs."

Zuko's eyes stretched "That's a strip club? Wait, how would you know that?"

"I found it a week or so ago when I was wondering around." he shrugged "It's decent."

Zuko looked down "So that's why he said that."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. So are you coming with me or not?"

"Yeah. Just let me go put on some shoes and we can go."

.~.

The two had sat at a table in the middle of the club for about an hour before Sokka finally asked "So what made you decide you wanted to come to the titty bar?"

"Suki works here." Zuko said casually.

"Wait. She what?" Sokka asked frantically "I didn't know that. Why didn't you tell me."

He looked at his friend "For that exact reason. Be cool. I don't want her to know we're here."

"Well you two are doing a sorry job of that." They turned around to find Suki standing behind them with her arms crossed "Are you two following me?"

"No." Zuko said while Sokka was saying "Yes" at the same time. Zuko gave him a nasty look, then he turned to Suki "Oyaji seemed like he was worried about you, so I wanted to come down and make sure you were okay."

She sighed "I'm fine. And I saw you two idiots the second you walked in." She unfolded her arms to show the word SECURITY written across her black t-shirt in large white letters "I was just waiting for my break to come over and see why you were here."

Zuko slapped himself on the forehead "I'm sorry Suki. It's just Oyaji was really worried about you and I thought maybe we could watch out for you. I should of known better."

"Yes, you should of. You've seen what I can do and you should know that I can take care of myself. Even if I  _was_  one of the strippers, no one was going to bother me because they know I'd kick their ass."

"Tell him about it girl." Sokka instigated.

"You came too." Zuko snapped at him.

"You really think you were going to say 'hey, lets go to the strip club' and I wasn't going to come."

"I didn't know it  _was_  a strip club until you told me."

"Yeah whatever." Sokka said as he grabbed his beer and walked away.

Zuko held his head down "I'm sorry Suki. I should of stayed out of your business."

"Yes, you should have." she snapped, but then she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek "But thank you for caring." she stood back up "Well, back to work. I'll see you later."

* * *

_**In Omashu** _

Long Fang grumbled as he led the young lady to the throne room. Xing Ying and Bumi were spending way too much time together for his taste. Things were obviously getting serious, and that's the last thing he needed. Bumi was too much of a free spirit as it was, and now this girl was there, again, and this time without her sister.

"I see Master Xing Yee did not join you this time." he said, thoroughly concealing his contempt.

"Yes," the young woman answered "She's studying. She'll be taking her vows soon."

He glanced at her "That's wonderful, and when will you be taking yours?"

Ying laughed "No, I don't think I'm cut out to be a nun."

"What a shame." he said as he opened the door "Your majesty. Your guest has arrived."

Bumi jumped up from the throne and ran to Xing Ying who opened her arms and giggled. He scooped her up and swung her around. "It's about time. You're late. I missed you."

"I missed you too, you big goofball."

Long Fang rolled his eyes and left the room, closing the heavy door behind him.

"I don't trust that guy." Bumi muttered into her ear.

"Then why don't you fire him?"

He cut his eyes at the door "It's not that easy. It's a politics thing. I need something against him, but he's too damn slick."

She placed her hand on his cheek and brought the his face down to her level "Don't worry, you'll figure something out." she kissed him deeply.

He sighed when they separated "You always know how to make me feel better."

* * *

_**Trick or Treat** _

Suki walked up to Katara holding Ezra's hand "Can we ask you a favor?"

"Sure." she answered looking up from the Pai Sho game she and Zuko were engaged in.

"Well, Halloween is coming up and Ezra wants to dress as Phoebus, and I was going to dress as Esmeralda, but he said that he wanted you to do it."

Katara sat up and smiled "That sounds like fun." She leaned toward the boy "I would love to Sir Phoebus."

The little boy blushed, giggled and grabbed his mother's leg.

"That sounds like fun." Aang said from where he sat on the couch "We should all do it."

Suki leaned down to the boy "Does that sound like fun Love? Do you want our friends to trick or treat with us?"

"Yeah. I pick."

"I don't know if everyone will let you pick their costumes ba-"

"Yeah, that'll make it better." Kuzon added

Suki looked around the room and everyone was smiling or shaking their heads "Okay My Love, who should Aang be?"

Ezra pointed at Aang with determination "Quasi."

Aang drew back and looked at the boy "Oh. You're a smart one, huh?"

Most of them laughed a little "I don't get it." Zuko said looking around the room, realizing that he was missing out on a joke.

"Quasimodo and Phoebus were both in love with Esmeralda, but in the end she married Phoebus and regarded Quasi as a friend." Katara explained.

"Oh." he laughed "You better watch out Aang."

Aang made the  _I got my eyes on you_ motion at Ezra and the boy laughed.

"Okay, what about me?" Toph said, excited.

"You da bitch." he said happily and everyone's eyes stretched and jaws dropped as they looked at Suki for her reaction.

Suki tapped Ezra calmly "Look at me Love." he turned and she tilted her head up a bit "Say gl" the boy repeated the sound "itch." he did it again "now say gl-itch."

"Blitch."

She smiled at him "That's a little better. We'll keep working on it." she looked up "He's not so good with G's. He meant The Glitch, Vanellope from Wreck it Ralph."

"Oh," Toph said. "I wasn't offended or anything, I was just wondering who he'd been talking too."

"Okay, my turn." Kuzon offered.

"Na'Vee." he answered without missing a beat.

Kuzon sapped his knee and said "Ashidanza! " much to Ezra's delight.

Zuko sat confused "I have no idea what's going on." he looked at Katara "Who are these people?"

"Haven't you ever seen any Disney movies?"

"Oh, those, no. Ozai always said those were for little children and women."

She looked at him with a mixture of confusion and pity "So you've never seen any?"

"A couple of the older ones, when I was a little kid."

"Then we'll just have to fix that."

Ezra had focused his sites on Sokka "Joker."

"Joker?" he asked.

"The storyteller from Hunchback." Suki answered "He thinks that's Esmeralda's brother, so, you know."

Sokka shook his head, "What about grouchy pants over here?" he asked thrusting his thumb at Azula who slapped his hand away.

"Calhoun."

Azula smiled "I'll take that. And what of Zuzu?"

The child had taken to Azula's habit of calling her brother by her pet name for him, and Zuko always acted irritated, even though he didn't mind "Zuzu is Ping."

Sokka covered his mouth to laugh. "What's wrong with Ping?" Zuko asked

"Nothing, but you really need to watch Mulan." Katara said, barely containing her giggle.

.~.

Zuko sat and watched the movies Suki let him borrow. "Noooooo!" echoed through the common room. He swung around to Aang "You knew! You know that Ping was Mulan and you didn't say anything. What the hell man? Ezra wants me to dress as a girl."

"Well, technically you're dressing as a girl, dressed like a guy, so it works out."

Zuko grabbed his hair and growled before he turned and finished watching the movie.

.~.

Ezra was utterly enthused to have all these grownups dressed up as all his favorite movie characters. Hopped around and laughed as he looked at everyone. Even Zuko had grudgingly dressed as Ping. "Mommy! Come see!" he yelled up the stairs.

"I'm here, I'm here." she said as she stepped off the stirs and tucked the helmet for her costume under her arm. "Man, you guys look great."

They turned to her "You do too." Katara said "Nice Li Shang get up."

She grabbed the cape and spun around "You think so?" they nodded, but most of the attention was focused on little Phoebus with his stuffed Achilles tucked under his arm. Suki took that opportunity to step up beside Zuko "You do know that Ezra doesn't quite get that Mulan and Ping are the same person, right."

He looked at her "But they make that clear in the movie."

She laughed "And he's a three year old. You haven't been around kids much, have you."

"No, not really."

"You'll figure it out." she patted him on the butt twice and said "Looking good there solider." in the deepest vice she could muster as she walked away causing the others to laugh.

Zuko's eyes stretched and he blushed as he watched her walk away.

* * *

_**Back at the South Pole** _

Over the months Ursa and Hakoda slowly become very comfortable living together. Ursa remembered how much she liked cooking and nearly every day she made something different. She'd found shows on television that she liked watching and she found that she quite enjoyed playing Candy Crush and borrowing books from Katara's collection. The thing she enjoyed most of all was the late afternoons.

That was when Hakoda came home from whatever he had to do that day. They'd sit down together and eat what ever she'd made. More often than not Bato would join them and they'd eat and laugh and await the eventual phone call from the kids.

They'd take turns seeing how their days were, making sure they were eating and taken care of themselves. Ursa had also taken a liking to talking to Sokka because he would always tell her if something was wrong. Even though those things were minor, like Zuko not using his eye drops or Azula having a sneezing fit over some kind of flowers that were native to the island, she appreciated it.

Those times when Bato wasn't there were even nicer. She and Hakoda had grown to enjoy each others company greatly. They talked about their children, about Kya and Ikem, sometime Ozai back in his nicer days. They told each other about their homes. Some times they would climb in the truck and he would take her to different places around the village.

One day the phone rang a little earlier than expected. Ursa looked at the number and recognized it as Katara's cell phone "Hello Dear. How are you." she answered.

"Hello Lady Ursa. I'm fine. Can I speak to Dad?"

"He hasn't gotten in yet, and it may be late before he gets back, he said he had a lot to do today." Katara was quiet for a bit "Are you alright?"

"Yes. It's just that Dad doesn't usually work on his birthday."

"Oh, It's his birthday? He didn't say anything, but that would explain why he didn't leave until late this morning."

Katara thought "What did the weather report say?"

"That there's a snowstorm coming late tonight or early tomorrow."

"I figured. He went out to make sure the elders have everything they need. This time of year that storm can easily turn into a blizzard. If it gets bad everyone could be on standstill for a week or more."

"Oh goodness. Should I do anything?"

"No. He usually takes care of everything, but if there's something you need, you may want to go out and get it before the snow starts."

"Okay, I'll do that, but before I do, I need to ask you a question."

"Yes ma'am?"

"What do you think your father would like for his birthday? I want to thank him."

 


	48. Little Bits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still on these bridge building chapters, trying to cover some time. I think one or two more and I can get to the juicy stuff.

The snow had just started when Ursa got back from the store. She thanked Ginny for giving her a ride and took her bags into the kitchen. As she unloaded her purchase she noticed movement outside.

She went to the door "Who are you?" She asked as forcefully as she could.

A young man had an ax mid-swing and he turned with it in his hand "Ma'am. I'm sorry. We didn't know someone was here." He put the ax down. "We knocked but no one answered." he stepped toward her but noticed she flinched a bit "My name is Hasook, I took over Katara's class." he motioned to the children piling wood on the side of the house. "They thought it would be nice if we came and made sure Chief Hakoda had enough wood since Sokka and Katara aren't around and he's out helping everyone else."

Ursa smiled at the young man "Well that was a very nice thought."

She went back into the kitchen and to the cabinet where she'd seen the cocoa and made hot chocolate for the young wood gatherers outside. By the time they'd loaded the wood boxes in the mudroom she had little white styrofoam cups filled with steaming warm liquid and marshmallows floating on the top. As he sipped from the mug Ursa gave him, Hasook told her about how much he'd enjoyed performing with the children, and how in the days after the performance he'd realized he needed to change his life. He'd started volunteering at the school once a week and after about a month Ms. Hamma asked him to take on the class until Katara returned.

Hasook and the children thanked Ursa for the chocolate and started to leave. On the way out the littlest one stopped.

"Hi."

"Hello little one."

"You're Mr. Aang's mommy."

She looked at the little girl with confusion "Uh, I suppose I'm something like that."

"Can you tell him I said Hi."

"I'll do that."

"Thanks" the little girl smiled and started to skip out then she stopped "And your girl is going to be okay, it's just gonna be hard for a while."

"Come on Kyon," Hasook called from the van "I gotta get you guys home."

"Bye." the girl said with a wave and ran out the door.

* * *

As much as Ezra loved Katara his mother noticed he was getting more and more attached to someone else. Everything had become about Zuzu.

Ever since Halloween the two of them had taken to watching movies together. Zuko tried to say that the child insisted on the two of them watching television together, but Suki saw that Zuko was just as interested in the movies as her son.

"Ezra really likes watching TV with you," Suki said after a couple of weeks "I appreciate the way you take up so much time with him."

He shrugged "It's no big deal. He's a good kid."

She smiled at him "You know, if you wanted to you can come up to the apartment and watch them, that way you can pick the movie sometimes."

Zuko blinked at her "You don't have to do that."

"I insist. Besides, your sister and Sokka teasing you everyday can't be all that fun."

"It would be nice to be able to watch them in peace."

"Good, then it's settled." She grinned at him "You'll come up in the morning."

He couldn't help but smile back at her "Okay. Thanks."

* * *

"This is some nice material," Sokka marveled as his he glided his hand across Toph's behind.

She held her head up from where it was laying on her folded arms "It's called cotton genius."

"My cotton stuff doesn't feel like this." he commented, hand still skating across the panties.

"Cause I don't wear that cheap shit you do."

"My clothes are not cheap." he said, popping his head up from its resting place on the small of her back.

"Please. My mother would give your boxers to the maid to use as cleaning rags."

He raised an eyebrow "Your mother wants my underwear?" he cradled his chin in his hand. "That's an interesting idea. She's a little old for my taste. Cute though."

She turned over and swatted his shoulder "Very funny." She tucked her hands under her head "Where'd everybody go anyway?"

"The kid's with his dad, Katara, Aang, Suki and Kuzon went to the store and the Emo Fire Twins are in the dojo doing some weird fight bonding."

Toph laughed at the comment, " So that's how we got to be all alone."

"That's about the size of it."

"They should leave more often."

He nodded "Agreed. So, wanna go check out a movie tonight?"

"Naw, I'm going to work with Honey tonight. Some big muckaty muck is having a party for the folks at the factory and I'm going to see what this work thing is all about."

He rolled over and propped himself over her "Awww. It's little Rock Head's first day of work."

She cut her eyes "I work you pretty well."

"That is very true." he said before he leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

By the time Hakoda made it home it was late. He'd spent his birthday delivering firewood, filling propane tanks and checking generators and now he had to get his supplies up to snuff. He gathered his Wal-Co bags and went inside. He was sure this would be Ursa's first snow storm and he hoped that it wasn't too bad.

At least now they were friends. Being with her had not only been bearable, it was actually enjoyable. He didn't mind the idea of being trapped in the house with her. With the kids away it would have been so lonely, but his houseguest was good company.

He walked in and the aroma of arctic hen wafted past his nose. As he walked on he caught a whiff of something sweet. Ursa came out of the kitchen "Happy Birthday!" she said happily as she wiped her hands with a dish towel.

A smile and an embarrassed blush crossed his face. "Thank you. I guess the kids called."

"Katara called this morning." she answered and went to take some of the bags "Come on and have some dinner, you've had a long day."

He followed her into the kitchen " I'd love to, but I still need to chop some wood."

She grinned "No you don't. Hasook and the children came and handled that."

He blinked at her "They did?"

"Yes. It was the children's idea. Your people truly love you."

"I suppose they do." the grin nearly covered his entire face.

She took the rest of the bags from him "Sit. Eat. Katara told me what you liked. I hope I did it justice."

Hakoda sat at the table and basked in the aromas of artic hen, seaweed noodles, sticky buns, mixed vegetables and the richest looking cake he'd seen in a long time. He looked around the table, then up at his new friend "Thank you."

* * *

_She whispered his name harshly into his ear and she clung to the back of his head for dear life. His long fingers and broad palm pressed into her back and guided her as she lifted herself away from his lap and slowly slid down again, totally engulfing him._

_Her legs wrapped tighter around his waist and her arms pulled him closer as he drove her toward to the edge she craved. All she could feel was him. All she could hear were the chorus of guttural moans escaping his lips as he approached the same goal. She was totally lost in him and there was nowhere else she'd rather be._

Katara smiled to herself as she gave the drabble one last look before she posted it. No sooner than she'd clicked over to check her dash did she receive a message alert. She smiled when she saw it.

Crazy Air -  _Writing about me again, I see._

TheWaterTribeGirl -  _Still vain, I see_

Crazy Air -  _That's a nice story. Gives me ideas._

TheWaterTribeGirl -  _Oh yeah? Like what._

Crazy Air -  _IDK. Maybe we can act that scene out._

TheWaterTribeGirl -  _That sounds like a good idea._

* * *

Toph walked up to Suki, smile spread across her face and a red, plastic cup clutched in her hand "If this is what work is, sign me up."

Suki shook her head with a smile as Toph took a sip "Well, you're usually not allowed to drink at work."

"It's just plain old punch," Toph said holding the cup out for Suki "you should be ashamed for thinking I would be drinking alcoholic beverages on the job." Toph felt the Kyoshi Warrior cross her arms and tilt her hip "Okay, I couldn't find anything else." she admitted and took another sip.

"Excuse me Miss." A smooth voice said from behind Toph "I saw you walk across the room and I just had to ask. Are you Toph Beifong?"

She tilted her head slightly in the direction of the voice "Yeah, that's me."

"I knew it." he said excitedly before he walked around so he could look into her face "I saw you and I just had to come and say hello. You were amazing at the Avatar announcement. I watched your part of the performance five times."

She grinned "Only five?"

"Okay, maybe more than five." he confessed. She could hear the embarrassed chuckle in his voice. "What brings you to our little party?"

"Ah, I'm just here with my friend Suki, seeing what this work thing is all about."

He turned to Suki "Well thank you for bringing her. You've made my night." Suki smiled and nodded and he turned back to Toph "I hope you're enjoying yourself."

"It's a pretty good party. The lack of boos is a bit concerning though."

He laughed again "Well I'm, sorry about that, but I'm afraid my uncle would have a fit if we had libations here."

She shrugged "Oh well, still a good party."

She felt his attention turn to something behind her and then back to her "I see someone I need to talk to. You  _will_  be here later, won't you."

"I'm working. I'll be here all night."

"Good. I'll come find you later." he took a step and the stopped "Oh, by the way," he took her hand into both of his and shook it "I'm Satoru."


	49. Shorts 2

"So, what are you getting dressed up for?" Sokka asked.

"Going out." Toph answered as she pulled the yellow tank down to cover the top of the green jeans.

"Girls night out, huh? So what, you're going to have a few fruity drinks and talk trash about us guys?"

"Not really," she said, then she turned to the door because she felt Katara and Azula coming.

Katara walked into the room with a smile on her face "Are you ready?" Azula stepped in behind her.

Toph pulled on her green cropped sweater "I guess so."

"Good, cause he's here." Katara said, nearly bouncing out of her skin.

"He's here?" Toph's eyes stretched, suddenly she felt nervous

Sokka squinted. "He?"

Azula looked at him and squinted "Yes 'he' you doofus."

"Okay. You guys go and stall him while I brush my hair." Toph said walking over to the dresser and gliding her hand along the edge until the tips of her fingers touched the brush.

"Okay." Katara sang, almost skipping out of the room.

"Hey Sunshine," Toph called to Azula.

"Yeah?"

"How does he look?"

She shrugged "He's okay."

Toph smiled "Thanks."

"See you when you get downstairs." Azula turned and left the room.

Toph turned her ear to Sokka's direction as she brushed "I can hear you grumbling under your breath."

He raised and eyebrow at her "You have a date."

"Yeah."

"With a guy."

"Weren't you listening?" Yeah."

"Who is this guy anyway? Where did you meet him?"

She dropped her hands to her sides in frustration "His name is Satoru. I met him last week at that party me and Honey worked. His uncle owns the company."

He squinted one eye "And you're going out with him."

She threw her head back "Yes Sokka. We were talking about bending and I mentioned metal bending and he was all fascinated. He wanted to show me the factory and offered to feed me after so I said yes…no big deal."

"So why didn't you tell me?" he said just a little louder.

Toph got loud right back "Because I knew you would act like this." she walked toward the door "Bye Sokka."

She made her way down the stairs and he followed her, stopping at the bottom step when she made it to the young man. Satoru greeted Toph enthusiastically and she rushed him out the door waving a quick goodbye to her friends.

"He's handsome." Katara sighed.

"I like his hair." Azula commented.

"He's a skinny little four-eyed geek." Sokka groused before he turned back to the stairs leaving the two princesses looking at his back in confusion.

* * *

He hadn't heard his name that way in a very long time. It was a breathless expression of pleasure accompanied by fingers curling tightly into his hair. He pressed one palm tighter against the surface of the table and the other more into the curve of her back, pulling her closer to him and drawing a high pitched squeak and another whisper of his name in his ear.

"Oh, Hakoda." she keened into his clavicle.

_(a little earlier)_

They hadn't thought this snow storm would of brought them together in this way, but being caught in the house with no one else around they got to know each other so much more. The conversation eventually turned to sexual things, and before they knew it Ursa was on the kitchen table with her legs wrapped around Hakoda's neck and his face buried between her thighs.

It was apropos that they ended up on the kitchen table, after all, that's where they'd had most of their conversations over coffee or a meal before or after Hakoda went out to take care of his tribe. It's where they'd gone from judgmental acquaintances to friends and now to lovers.

They rested against each other, exhausted. The rush of adrenaline had subsided and they'd just flopped against each other. When his legs started to wobble Hakoda knew it was time to give up.

"Hee, I'm getting too old for this." he chuckled before he took a slow few steps backward and reached down to pull his pants up from around his ankles. He offered her his hand and she slid down onto her feet.

"You could've fooled me." Ursa said with a smile and a blush as she pushed her hair behind her ear. She looked around to see where her underwear and pants had been cast off to.

Hakoda pulled her to him and tucked his head between her hair and her cheek "Find them later." and he led her to his bedroom.

* * *

Pàomò drove up, got out of the car and walked over to the front step where Suki was sitting "Hey. Ez ready to go?"

"Yeah." she stood up "Let me go get him."

"Cool. Oh and make sure he brings that new toy he's always talking about. He 'bout drove me crazy talking about that thing last time."

She stopped and turned around "New toy? What new toy?"

"His 'Zuzu'. I figured one of your friends bought him a stuffed animal or something. He keeps talking about how he watches movies with Zuzu everyday."

Suki held her hand up to her mouth and laughed but before she could say anything Ezra came running out of the door "Daddy!"

"Hey there Ezzy." he opened his arms for the boy to jump into and he closed them tight around him "What are you up to?"

"Playin' wit' Zuzu."

"We were just talking about Zuzu. Why don't you go get him."

The boy jumped down "Okay." and ran back into the dojo."

"Look. Pàomò," Suki said walking back out to the edge of the step "You gotta know. Zuzu is not a toy, it's-"

Ezra came out holding the man's hand "Daddy, it's Zuzu."

The man's eyebrows gathered as he looked up at his son holding the Fire Nation Prince's hand "This is Zuzu?" he asked in shock.

The prince pouted "Only two people call me that."

Pàomò looked at Suki accusingly "And one is my son." he said quietly "Would you be the other."

Suki crossed her arms "No, that would be my sister." Zuko answered curtly.

Suki gave Pàomò a disappointed head shake and reached out to their son "Come on, Love. Let's get your bag." and the two of them went into the dojo.

Pàomò and Zuko stood and eyed each other for a moment before Zuko turned to go inside. "Hey, hold on a second." Zuko stopped and turned back around "Look, I don't know what's going on between you and Suk-"

"Nothing's going on." Zuko answered, wondering where Pàomò was going with this.

He shrugged "It's not my business. But what  _is_  my business is my son. Don't think Suki needs some hero to come swooping in and help her raise her poor, fatherless boy, because she doesn't." he pointed to his chest "Ezra is  _my_  son and he  _always_  will be. He has a father who loves him, and would do  _anything_ for him and he doesn't need some guy to come in and play daddy so he can cozy up to his mother."

Zuko frowned at the local man and stepped down off the porch "I have never once tried to" he held up finger quotes "play daddy" he put his hands down "with your son. For some reason he likes hanging out with me, and he's a pretty cool kid, so I don't mind. He calls me 'Zuzu' because my sister told him to so it could irritate me, but I don't mind that either. I know you're a good father because Suki told us so." He extended a hand "And I respect that. More kids need a dad like you."

Pàomò looked at Zuko's hand and shook it "Thanks" he smiled "Zuzu."

They released hands "Don't call me that." he smiled a bit too.

When they turned around Suki was standing on the porch looking totally dumbfounded and Ezra ran to his father's car. He gave Zuko and Suki a two finger salute "Whelp, see you guys in a few days." he winked at them "Enjoy the freedom."

Zuko walked back onto the porch as he pulled off. "What was that all about?" Suki asked as he got to her.

He shrugged "We just got a little understanding, that's all."

"Uh huh." she looked at him "And the wink and freedom remark?"

Zuko held his head down, trying to hide his blush behind his long hair "He seems to think there's something going on between us."

"Hmm." she looked out into the yard "Is he wrong?"

Zuko eyes shot up to her. Her cheeks were a little red too "Um. I don't know."

She looked at him "Well. Just because Ezra isn't home doesn't mean you can't still come up and watch movies sometimes." she kissed him on the cheek "And we don't have to watch cartoons."

He stared at her as she pushed his hair behind his ear "Uh…o-okay" he stuttered as he watched her walk into the dojo.

* * *

Aang jumped down off of Appa's saddle and landed toe to toe with Katara "Sorry I'm going to be gone so long this time." he said as he pulled her into a hug.

She rested her head on his shoulder "I know. It's okay. You didn't pick this job, it picked you."

He laughed "Yeah. Literally." he pressed her hair back with his nose and whispered in her ear "I'll miss you. I'll contact you every day."

She smiled "I know you will." she looked up at him "I love you."

His smile wavered thinking about how long he'd be gone "I love you too." then he said "I'll miss you." again.

"Don't worry," she tried to reassure him "three months isn't all that long. We've been apart longer."

"I know." he pulled her closer "but that was before you were in love with me."

She held her nose up "And who said I was in love with you."

His wicked, crooked smile appeared "You did," he leaned back to her hair "last night." she giggled and slapped his chest "and this morning."

She laughed and shoved him a little "Shut up Aang."

"And a couple hours ago." he sighed "I don't want to go."

She kissed him "Leave already so you can hurry up and come back."

"Okay." he kissed her "I'm going to marry you one day."

She smiled "I just might let you."

* * *

Sokka threw his duffle across his shoulder and went down to the common room "Alright guys, I'll be back in a couple of months."

He sister stood up to go get her shoes so she could walk to the pier with him and everyone else said small goodbyes, everyone except for Toph.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

He pulled the strap of his bag higher up on his shoulder "To the Earth Kingdom. Moo Chee has a few more jobs for me, starting with outfitting his yacht." He waved and headed for the door

She got up and followed him "You didn't tell me you were leaving." she mumbled

He looked down at her "I wasn't aware that we were obligated to tell each other everything. At least that's the example you made." he grumbled back "Why do you care anyway. Isn't your boyfriend due back in town? You two can go out every night for a week like you did last time."

"You ready?" Katara asked as she got near the door.

"Yeah. I am." he opened the door and walked out.

"Are you walking with us Toph?" she asked looking at her friend.

She held her head down and shook it "No. I'm staying here."

* * *

Ozai was irritated. These people claimed to be loyal to him. They claimed they would do anything to push him closer to his crown, but how could he trust them when they couldn't do one simple thing.

"Why can no one find her." he yelled, sitting forward in his hair and pulling at his hair "She's a young woman. They should of found a credit card statement, an email, a tweet, something."

"She's my daughter, my prodigy, my heir. I need her by my side. Her mother may have poisoned her against me, but once I've had a chance to talk to her, undo her mother and uncle's brain washing there will be nothing that can stop me. I'll finish my grandfather's work. First I will take the Fire Nation, then, when the world is mine I'll give it to my daughter as a trinket."

Ozai turned to Namae "And none of it will be possible without your help."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, as you can see the vote was for Ursa and Hakoda to do the do. It was overwhelming. Only one person voted against it (I'm sorry) so there you go. Sorry it wasn't as graphic as some of you may have wanted, but I'm not thought with them yet.
> 
> I'm excited. Not only is the next chapter the 50th, but I'm also finally at the part I've been working towards.
> 
> Oh, so much is about to happen…I'm actually giddy about it. This is going to be fun.


	50. Katara's Little Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all, look. Chapter 50 if something that was originally 10 chapters tops. As you see I got super carried away. So big things are about to happen. As always, thanks for everything, you guys make me so happy. The links to the story tumblr and the youtube play list are on my profile as always. I post previews and answer questions and other off the wall stuff on the tumblr.
> 
> Enough nonsense, you're here for the story. I haven't out right said it in the story, but quite a bit of time has passed. Aang's 20 now (he was turning 18 when this whole thing started.) They've been on the run for a little over a year.
> 
> Without further ado, It's a short one, but it packs a little bit of a punch. Enjoy.

Katara was never late for anything. She was born at midnight on her due date. She hit every developmental milestone on target. She was always at least five minutes early to school, or work, or even when she had to meet someone. She was never late for anything…especially her period.

Katara tried to ignore the little circle around the number in her date book. She was a healer, she knew that women are a day or two late sometimes. She tried not to worry, but she did. Then a day or two turned into a week, and then a week into a full month. She knew exactly what this most likely meant, and she knew exactly how to find out for sure, but she was nervous, so nervous that the people around her started to notice her becoming frazzled.

She looked worried all the time, so one day Suki followed her out to the beach.

"It's a little cold to be out here." Suki commented. As she approached the boulder Katara was sitting on.

"Everything's covered in snow and ice right now where I'm from. This doesn't bother me." Katara said looking out over the water trying to hold back the tears she'd gone there to release.

"Hum." Suki said as she sat back to back with the water bender "You must be really homesick right now. No wonder you've been sulking."

"Yeah." was all Katara could sigh without falling into a blubbering mess.

"And Sokka being gone can't help much."

"No."

"And I know you miss Aang." Suki drew a knee up to her chest.

Katara sniffed "Yeah. I do."

Suki shook her head and smirked "Those gnarly ass pregnancy hormones can't be helping the situation either."

Katara swung her head to Suki "What?"

Suki shrugged "I spend a lot of time with other women. I know the signs." she turned her head to Katara and smiled "Been through it myself once."

Katara laughed a little and a tear rolled from her eye "I don't know for sure."

"Then lets go get you a test. You don't have to say anything to anyone yet. It'll just be between us."

Katara shook her head and turned back to the water "I don't need one of those. I can do it myself."

"Oh yeah. Healer, I forgot. Then why haven't you?"

Katara held her head down "I'm scared. This'll change everything, but I don't know how."

Suki turned to the side "What is it? You don't want kids."

She shook her head "I do. I just wasn't ready yet."

"I get that. What about Aang?"

"I don't know. We've never talked about it." she turned her head again and smiled "But he's really good with them. You should of seen how attached my student's got to him when he was in the South Pole."

Suki smiled "I see how he is with My Love." she hesitated on the next question, but held her head down and asked anyway "If you are, do you want it?"

"Yes." Katara answered before the question could barely leave Suki's mouth.

The warrior wrapped her arms around the water bender and laughed "Well then you'd better go see for sure so we can start taking care of you and that baby."

"But Aang-"

"We'll worry about telling Aang later. This is about you right now."

Katara rested her head against Suki's and put a hand on her arm "You're right."

Suki released Katara and walked behind her to water's edge. They turned to each other and shared tentative smiles. Katara took a deep breath and held her hand out over the surf lapping at her feet, drawing enough water to cover both hands. The water bender took another breath, closed her eyes and held both hands over her lower abdomen, letting the water spread over both hands. Katara heard Suki draw and held a breath when the water around her hands started to glow.

She felt it instantly, the small bundle of chi that resided within her, but was not hers. It was totally new, and growing.

She opened her eyes and felt the tears flow down her cheek as she smiled and nodded her head at Suki. Suki finally exhaled and ran to hug Katara, not caring about the water splashing between then.

* * *

Another week and a half passed before Katara said anything to another soul. It was hard talking to Aang every day and not saying anything, but she wanted to tell him this face to face. It wouldn't be much longer before he'd come back, only a week or two, so she decided it could wait.

It wasn't that she was being cowardly…not entirely. She just didn't know how he would react, how it would affect his duties. She could wait to tell him, but she needed to tell someone.

"Hi Dad." she said as her father's voice came over the phone.

"Hi Katara. How are you?" he said. He sounded so happy to hear her voice that she hesitated for a moment "Katara? Are you there?"

"Y-yeah. I'm here." she inhaled "Dad. I can tell you anything right?"

This time Hakoda paused "You know you can." he answered, worry telling in his voice "Is something wrong?"

"No, no. There's nothing wrong." she gritted her teeth "I mean not really  _wrong_ , I don't know how you're going to feel about it." she decided to just bite the bullet "Dad, I'm pregnant."

It was the first time she'd said it out loud and she felt relief, as if a twenty pound sack had been taken off of her chest, but then she realized that her father wasn't saying anything "Dad?" she said cautiously "Did you hear me Dad?"

"Uh, I-I heard you. You…you said you were pregnant."

"Are you disappointed? You sound disappointed."

"No. Not at all. I'm just…I'm surprised. What did Aang say."

She sighed "I haven't told him yet. I want to wait until he gets back here."

"Yeah. Yeah. I understand that." he answered, still sounding shaken.

She sniffed a bit and rubbed her eye. Her voice cracked "Daddy. I'm nervous about telling him. I don't know what to do."

The sound of her voice brought him out of his shock "No Baby, don't cry. It's gonna be alright. Aang's a good kid. I can't imagine him being anything but happy."

"You really think so?"

"I know so. Trust your old dad."

His voice was comforting, almost as good as the hug she needed. She wiped the tears from her cheeks "Thanks Dad. I feel better."

"Well that's my job." she smiled "You'll know soon enough."

She laughed "That's the truth."

* * *

Ursa watched Hakoda talk to his daughter with her eyes wide and waited for him to get off the phone. Finally he hung up.

"Did Katara just tell you she was pregnant?" he looked at her and shook his head with a small smile. "You're going to be a grandfather?"

A thoughtful look crossed his face "Yeah. I am."

She laughed "My little boy is going to be someone's father." she laughed "Can you imagine?"

He laughed "Oh yeah. Aang is like your son. I guess I can start calling you Grandma."

She gasped and put he hand to her chest "Don't you dare." Ursa turned to Hakoda "What did Aang say?"

"Nothing. He doesn't know yet. She wants to wait until he gets back so she can tell him in person."

She nodded her head "I understand that." she sighed "It's a shame they couldn't be married first."

"Yes, that's the ideal," he shrugged "but things happen." There was a knock at the door "You never know what will happen." he looked out of the peep hole an then looked back at Ursa.

"Who is it?"

Hakoda opened the door and there stood Sokka and Aang with huge smiles on their faces.

* * *

Katara knocked on Suki's apartment door. Suki opened it and smiled "How'd the talk with your dad go?"

She nodded her head "It went good. I feel a little better. I just wish-" she gave a sad smile "I really need a hug."

"Oh Honey." Suki cooed as she opened her arms and wrapped them around Katara "It's all going to be okay."

"I know it is." she said putting her arms around her friend "Now I just need to tell Aang." she pulled back a little "How did you tell Pàomò?"

Suki laughed "I didn't. Oyaji did while he held Mo up against a wall about a foot off the ground."

The two rested their foreheads together and laughed. "Thank you Suki. This would have been so hard without you."

"Anytime. You know we've gotta stick together."


	51. Aang's Big Statement and Other Conversations

"Hello Chief Hakoda." Aang said happily as he shook the man's hand.

"Avatar Aang. What a surprise." he said returning the shake, then releasing the younger man's hand as Aang went on to Ursa. Sokka stepped in and hugged his father "Hey Sokka. You didn't tell me you were coming home."

Sokka shrugged "Aang wanted to surprise you guys."

"And what a surprised it is." Ursa said with a great smile on her face as she hugged Aang as tight as she could then pulled back to look at him "You look well," she reached up and rubbed her hand across his stubbly head then patted his cheek "but you haven't shaved in a day or two."

Aang just laughed and hugged her again.

"So what brings you two here?" Hakoda asked, an arm around his son's shoulder.

"Wait till you hear this one Dad." Sokka said shaking his head.

Aang turned back to the door with a confident smile on his face "Chief Hakoda. I love Katara very much and I want to marry her. I've come to ask for your blessing."

Hakoda stared at Aang for a moment then looked at Sokka who just shrugged. He looked back at Aang who's smile hadn't wavered a bit "W-well what did Katara say about it?"

"I haven't asked her yet." Aang said, his smile finally dropping a bit "I wanted to come speak to you first."

The chief smiled "I appreciate the sentiment, but that's Katara's decision to make."

"I told him Dad." Sokka chimed in "But he was determined to talk to you face to face."

Hakoda smiled even larger and stepped away from his son and toward the Avatar "Then you have my blessings."

Aang looked at the chief's hand and smiled again as he took it "Thank you Sir."

Hakoda pulled Aang into a hug "You're welcome, Son."

* * *

Toph walked into Katara's room and flopped down onto the bed beside her "So Sweetness, you gonna let me baby sit or be godmother or what?"

Katara groaned "Damn it. Suki told you. She said she wouldn't say anything until I told Aang."

"Honey didn't tell me anything. She didn't have to. It's kinda hard not to notice two heartbeats walking around in one body."

Katara sighed "You and your all seeing feet."

"You know it."

* * *

Aang had also come to the South Pole to get Katara's ring. He wanted it to be something that came from the place where they'd first laid eyes on each other, so he went to the little jewelry shop that sat in the little row of stores near the water. As he looked over the rings he shook his head at the fact that more than two years had actually passed since they'd stood awkwardly in front of each other at the pier.

He laughed as he thought about what Gyatso had said to him that day when he was panicking about the fact that he thought the whole thing was too good to be true. The old man just smiled at him and said "Or this is destiny."

Aang had stopped at home before he'd gone to pick Sokka up, and when he told Gyatso his plans the man had just smiled and said "I told you it was destiny."

Aang sighed as he shook his head sadly at the nice woman working the counter. None of the engagement rings were what he wanted. They all seemed so ordinary. Katara deserved something different, something that represented them. He had just shoved his hands in his pocket and was about to walk out when it caught his attention. Silver and sapphires circled the top and bottom of the ring while gold waved around citrine throughout the middle.

"That's it." he sighed to himself. He turned to the woman and pointed "Ma'am, I found one after all.

The woman came over "Ah, the Sea Spray Band." she took it out and handed it to him "This is by one of our local artist. He thought it was a little too much for this shop, but I told him I was sure it would go to someone special."

"She is that." he said, taking his gloves off and reaching into his pocket.

She caught a glimpse of his tattoo "Oh, you must have been on of the members of the Avatar's delegation that came a while back. What a blessing that whole thing was. Tourism has been up ever since."

He smirked and scratched under the wool cap he was wearing "Well that's great."

"It is. It's probably nothing compared to other places, but for us it's a lot.." she noticed him fishing in his coat pocked "Although most air benders don't dress so warmly."

He laughed as he caught hold of what he was looking for "Yes, well her father made me wear all this stuff. He said I wasn't dressed warm enough and he didn't want me to catch cold." he held his hand out to her revealing a silver ring "He also said you should be able to size the new ring from one of hers. Is this okay?"

She smiled "It's just fine young man." she took the ring from his hand and looked at it, then back up at him suspiciously "I know this ring. Chief Hakoda bought it for his daughter a few years back."

"I know. He gave it to me and told me that if anyone had what I wanted it would be you."

She scoffed "Good luck son. She and her brother haven't even been around for over a year." she cocked an eye at him "I suppose she's been with you."

"Yes Ma'am. They've both been traveling with me and a few more friends."

She finally smiled at him again "Well, if she says yes, I want to know."

They looked toward the door as the little bell rang "Aang, haven't you found anything yet? If not we can come back after lunch. I'm starving."

The woman laughed and shook her head "Welcome home Prince Sokka." The man smiled and waved. Then it hit her "Wait. Did he just call you Aang? As in Avatar Aang?"

He scratched the back of his neck "Yes ma'am. That's me." he turned back to Sokka "I found one, just let me finish up and we can go."

Sokka huffed "You'd better."

He took out his wallet and handed the woman his bank card "I've been saving for something special. I guess this is it."

"I would think so." the woman took the card and went to the register, coming back a moment later with his card and receipt.

Aang looked at the paper "Ma'am, this can't be right. This isn't what the price tag said."

"I gave it to you at cost."

"I can't accept this." he handed the receipt and the cad back to her.

"Yes you can. Just tell everyone where you got it and send me a picture to hang in the shop when you two tie the knot. Trust me, you'd be doing me a favor." she grinned "Now go before the prince comes back and takes a bite out of you. You can pick the ring up tomorrow."

* * *

There really wasn't a cut and dried definition for what they had together. Zuko had taken Suki up on her offer to come up and watch movies with her. They'd laugh together, a time or two they'd caught themselves leaning up against each other, or holding hands, They'd even kissed a few times.

Zuko had also taken to coming and watching Suki dance. He would sit on the floor, his back up against the wall and a soft smile on his face as she swayed to all kinds of music. He liked watching her. She seemed so free when she danced, like she didn't have a care in this world. All there was was her and the music.

Some days Ezra would join her. She would let her son feel like he was leading a dance class with his mother as the student, following every move he made. The boy would bounce and roll around the floor in absolute joy and his mother followed his every action gracefully. One day the boy came running to the man against the wall.

"Zuzu. Dance with us." he said reaching down and grabbing the man's hand.

"I don't know." he said, sitting there as the boy pulled at his arm "I'm not good like you and your mom."

Suki planted her hands on her hips "Oh come on Zuko. You can't be a stiff  _all_  your life."

He squinted his eyes at her "I'll show you a stiff." he grumbled as he rolled to his feet, letting the boy think that he had pulled him up.

"Okay Love, what song?" she asked as she plugged her music player into the sound system.

He jumped "The Lucky Song." he sang happily then ran to the middle of the floor.

Suki queued the song and got in place behind him, pull Zuko to her side.

The music started thumping and the little boy bounced on his toes.

_How can we make amends when we said all we said?  
I call and you don't pick up_

Ezra took off running, skipping and rolling around the room and they followed, the entire time Suki was keeping an eye on Zuko. At first he was stiff and reserved, but about a quarter of the way through the song he loosened up and started having fun. He followed every step her over active four year old made like he'd been playing their little game as long as they had.

After the song was over the little boy told Zuko "Good job." before he ran off to have lunch with Katara. Zuko waved to the boy as he ran down the hallway toward the back door, then he turned back to Suki who was looking at him with her hands on her hips and a smirk on her face like she'd just caught him with his hand in the cookie jar.

"What?"

"You're a dancer." she said matter-of-factly.

"What?"

"You heard me, don't play dumb. You've had training."

He sighed "Alright. My mom made us take ballroom lessons when we were kids." he sighed and sat on the floor "One day the driver was running late and I saw the kids come in for the hip hop and jazz class. It looked like fun so I asked Mom if I could switch."

Suki sat down beside him with a smile "And she let you."

He laughed "No. But she said I could take it along with ballroom."

"Wow, that was a lot."

"Yeah, it was." He laughed "My dad was so pissed. He didn't care for ballroom, but at least it served a purpose." his face dropped "That other stuff was a waste of time. All it did was make me happy. He was waiting for the slightest excuse to make me quit."

"So what happened." she asked cautiously, noticing the slight change in his demeanor.

"I worked harder, made sure my grades were good. Did my best in my training, but when the other parents started talking about how good I was," Zuko smiled again "he backed down. He ended up getting his way after all though."

"What happened?" she asked quietly.

Zuko glanced at the floor "I got in his way," he lifted his hand and rubbed it against the left side of his face "he taught me a lesson." he moved his hand and made sure his hair was covering his eye "I wasn't going back after that."

A question came to mind. Suki knew she probably shouldn't ask it, but she did anyway "Why."

He cocked his head and his face contorted "Why?" he looked at her again "Why?" he said a little harsher then he pushed his hair away from his face and pointed "You've seen this." he snapped "I know you have because for some strange reason you like to look at it. Now imagine what it looked like when it was fresh. Where the hell was I going looking like that?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." she reached over to touch his hand, but he snatched it away.

"Whatever." Zuko grumbled as he stood up and turned to walk away.

Righteous indignation welled up in Suki and she jumped to her feet "Oh will you just stop feeling sorry for yourself already!"

Zuko swung around "What did you say?"

"I said stop feeling sorry for yourself. Yeah, something really fucked up happened to you, but you're still here. Go to therapy and deal with it so you can stop spending so much time being Mr. Emo Prince and go on with your life."

He stepped back toward her "How dare you."

"You're still mourning and it's been too damn long."

"What do you know about it?"

Her fist balled at her sides "What do I know? What do I know!? I know I had to see  _both_  of my parents buried when I was a little girl and my only family left were distant cousins who couldn't take care of me." She stepped closer to him "What do I know about it?" she scoffed "How dare I? No, how dare you, you selfish, pompous, asshole. Go ahead and  keep being sad and mopey instead of living your life." she stormed past him and out of the dojo.

* * *

Hakoda and Ursa stood in his back yard and waved goodbye as Sokka and Aang took off on Appa.

"How hard was it for you not to tell him that Katara is pregnant." she asked him as the held their smiles.

"You have no idea." he said back "You?"

"Almost impossible." They put their hands down as the bison got farther away "But that's her story to tell."

"That's true." he looked at her "So do we have a story to tell."

She smiled, still looking at the sky "I feel some stories should remain private. Sharing some things only taint the memory."

He looked back at the bison who was steadily moving out of sight "I suppose. It is a nice memory."

"Yes it is." she glanced at him "It doesn't necessarily have to be a distant memory."

Hakoda couldn't stop the grin from spreading across his face.

* * *

Aang leaned back contently when he hung up the phone "Well, Mai cursed me out, but she's going to do it."

Sokka tapped his fingers on the large box his father had sent to Katara in his lap "You're going through a lot for this. You sure that she's going to say yes." he said in a questioning way.

He turned to Sokka "There's not a doubt in my mind."

Sokka smiled "Good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New song is Luck by American Authors


	52. Surprises

It had been a week since Suki and Zuko had gotten into the argument in the dojo. Zuko still came and watched movies with Ezra, but he and Suki hadn't said more than a strained 'hello' to each other every day.

Suki opened the door and looked at Zuko standing there. She held a blank face "Ezra's not here. His dad picked him up last night."

She started to close the door "I know. I came to talk to you."

She stopped the door and crossed her arms "So talk."

He groaned "I shouldn't have reacted the way I did the other day. We were talking and you asked a simple question. I over reacted."

She dropped her arms and her faced softened. "I shouldn't of snapped at you like I did. I don't have the right to tell you how you should feel about what happened to you, and if I'd known you were so sensitive about it I would of never bothered your hair."

He pouted and mumbled "I'm not sensitive."

She smiled "So, you wanna come in?"

"No." he answered bluntly and her smiled dropped. "I'd like to take you to breakfast if you don't mind going on a date with a Emo Prince."

She covered her mouth to hold back a smile at him referencing the name she'd called him out of anger. "So we're dating now?"

"If you want." he blushed a bit "I figured its about time I stopped beating around the bush."

She blushed too "I'd like to go to breakfast with you."

* * *

Aang gleefully jumped out of Appa's saddle and clicked opened his glider. He flew across over the island, spotting Katara standing in the yard of the dojo talking to Toph. The Avatar came down on the side of the house next door, taking a deep breath when his bare feet touched the ground. He had to gather his composure.

After a minute or two he peeped out from behind the building, just in time to see Katara go around to the house. He came out and walked over to Toph "Hey Twinkletoes," she said as he approached and gave her a side hug "I was wondering how long you were going to hide over there. What's your deal?"

"Trying to surprise Katara."

Toph laughed, but held her thoughts about irony to herself "Um hum." she hummed "Finally decided it was time huh?"

He rubbed his neck "Yeah."

"Well what are you waiting for?"

He squeezed Toph once more and tipped into he house and up the stairs. Aang stepped lightly down the hall to her room door, put his staff up against the wall and tapped.

"Suki?" she assumed from the light knock "You know you can come in any-" she opened the door and her mouth gaped. Her heart slammed against her chest "Aang." his name came out breathlessly and she threw her arms around his neck and she buried her face there "You said you were still in Yu Dao."

"Surprise." he sighed into Katara's ear, wrapping his arms around her, holding her firmly.

She sighed deeply "Aang, I'm so glad you're here. Th-there's something I have to tell you."

"It can wait." he said, holding on as if, if he released her, she would disappear.

She wanted to hold on to it longer, but she said "No Aang, this is important."

He held let her go just enough to look into her face "Are you okay?" he asked, a look of concern on his face.

"Huh."

"Are  _you_  okay? As in you're not sick or anything like that. You're healthy."

She looked into his eyes and shook her head "I'm fine."

"Then that's all that matters." he pulled her close again "You can tell me later." he felt her shake her head against his chest and he smiled "Katara, I love you. I'm going to marry you one day."

She chuckled a bit, trying her best control the raging hormones that were urging her to turn into a weepy, confessing mess "I just might let you."

He sat his chin on top of her head "How about Saturday?"

She pulled back and looked at him "What?"

Aang held his smile "I want you to marry me. As soon as possible if you say yes."

Her heart raced as she looked at him. The ecstatic look on his face didn't waver for a second. Aang meant what he was saying. It wasn't a joke or a what if, he wanted to marry her, and soon, in only a couple of days. As she studied his eyes there was only one thing she could.

* * *

When Katara and Aang came downstairs hand in hand the others were waiting at the landing. "Sokka." Katara sighed when she saw her brother. She released Aang's hand and ran to hug her brother "You came back early too."

"Yeah. Well Aang came and got me before he went to see Dad."

Her heart raced "Dad? You saw Dad? She looked back at Aang W-when did you guys go see Dad?"

"We were there," Sokka looked up at Aang "what, about a week?" Aang nodded his head "Yeah about a week. Up until a couple of days ago. Aang just  _had_  to go ask Dad's permission."

"For his blessing." Aang corrected.

"What did- Did he say anything?" she asked, her eyes stretched wide.

"He just said that it was up to you, and whatever you wanted was fine with him." Sokka said as he put his arm around his sister's shoulder "So what do you want."

Katara sighed in relief. Her father hadn't told them anything. She looked at Aang and smiled, then announced "We're getting married."

Every one closed in around them and hugs and congratulations were given.

Suki wrapped her arms around Katara and whispered to her "What did he say about the baby?"

"I didn't tell him yet. He said whatever it is it can wait till Saturday."

Suki looked at her "Why Saturday?"

She smiled, tears shimmering in her eyes "That's our wedding day."

"Saturday!?" Suki squeaked in shock "Like day after tomorrow Saturday?"

Aang came and put his arm around Katara "Yep. I don't want to wait any longer."

Katara's hands slid down to Suki's "Aang's taking us to the Eastern Air Temple." she smiled up at him "He's taken care of everything." she turned back to Suki "I just need you to help me find a dress."

"Oh, I almost forgot." Aang ran past everyone to the door "We stopped off in the Fire Nation and handled that too." he opened the door and called "Come on in."

A giggling ball of pink and fluff came rushing through the door "Surprise!" Ty Lee giggled as she hugged a wide eyed Katara "Congrats." she said quickly before she turned to her friend "Zully!"

Azula actually smile widely and laughed a bit "Ty." she opened her arms for the hug that was rushing at her "What are you doing here?"

"She came with me." Mai's flat voice came from beside Aang. Everyone turned to her "Aang roped me in, so I had to bring my stylist." she walked over to Katara "You must be special if he's willing to ask  _me_  for a favor." she smiled a little "Congratulations."

"Thank you." Katara said, then she looked at Aang slightly confused.

"She's going to make your dress." he answered the unasked question "Whatever you want."

She looked back at Mai "I appreciate it, I do, but doesn't that take a lot of time."

Mai shrugged "I know. Aang came up with some Project Runway shit, but I can do it."

Katara smiled hugely and a tear finally escaped her eye as she hugged an uncomfortable Mai "Thank you."

* * *

Bumi sat in his conference room and rolled his eyes as Long Fang went over one boring thing or another. He was happy when his personal cell rang. He picked it up and looked at the screen.

"Hey Dude. What is up." he answered excitedly as his advisor gave him a nasty look "Hold on" he held the phone away from his ear "Yo, Fangie." Long Fang cringed at the name and Bumi pointed at the phone "this is the Avatar, so" he waved him off "you know."

Long Fang got up and bowed "As you wish Your Majesty."

Long Fang stepped into the hallway but he listened at the door.

"Hey Aang…yeah man, talking about some old boring bullshit. I'd rather be on Whale Tale surfing, but you know, responsibilities and stuff…Yeah I can take a couple of days off, I'm the king. When?…Saturday? Why so soon…..no shit?…No shit…NO SHIT!…Hell yeah I'll be there, and I'll get to see Ying. Bonus." Long Fang rolled his eyes "What did Big Brother say?" the man started to walk away "Yeah, Zuko would say something like that." he stopped in his tracks and listened "So everyone from the party will be there huh?…Oh, that's a shame, but I'll be there with bells on…Okay, okay, I won't actually wear bells. Damn you're no fun. Alright man, later."

Long Fang smiled  _This is perfect_ he thought  _I may not have Ba Sing Se but I WILL have Omashu._

* * *

Sokka stuck her head into Katara's open door "Hey, you decent?"

Katara was sitting on the bed quietly with her hands folded on her lap looking out of the window at the sunset. She turned to her brother and smiled "Yes you big dummy. Come in."

He stepped back and pushed the door open with his foot. He came in carrying large, rectangular white box "Dad sent you some stuff." he said quietly "He figured it was time you have them." He sat the box down on the bed and sat on the other end.

"What is it?" she asked looking down.

He smiled a little "See for yourself."

Sokka slowly, carefully lifted the top of the box. One of Katara's hands went to her chest while the other covered her mouth. There sat her mother's wedding dress, pale blue and shimmering. She reached out and let her fingertips slide across the lace bodice and onto the silk.

"Dad said he knows it's probably not your style, but he thought you should have it." Sokka said quietly, looking down at the neatly folded dress "He had it laundered. Said you can do whatever you want with it. Her jewelry box is underneath. It's not everything. Dad kept a few things and he gave me a couple, but he was saving all this for you when you needed it."

Katara looked up at her brother and tears washed over her face. She reached out for his hand and he took it. They didn't say anything else, just sat there for a while.


	53. Preparations pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say. Just thank you.

Mai reached under the table and plugged her sewing machine into the socket. Suki had given her use of the upstairs common room so she could work on Katara's dress. She'd also offered her a room, but she told their host that she was fine with taking a nap on the couch since she would probably work straight through the night. She stood back and surveyed her work space, nodding as she went over the check list in her head. Once she was satisfied she went to get her bride.

Her brother was sitting on her bed and she was standing at the window on the phone "Are you sure Dad?" Katara asked. Mai stopped and started to back out of the room, but Katara turned and saw her and beckoned her to stay "I wish you could come, but I understand why you can't…Thanks. For everything…I love you too." she stepped forward a bit with an emotion filled smile "Hi Mai."

"Hi. I came to take your measurements, then Suki is going to take us to find some material. I have a few things, but I don't think it'll be enough."

"About that. My dad sent my mother's wedding dress for me. Would you be able to use that?"

Mai looked at Katara. Her expression was still, but her eyebrow raised just a hair. That time period was filled with fashion monstrosities and Katara was asking her to use what was most likely a poofy eyesore made of some horrible fabric, but if that what the client wanted that's what she would get. "Sure. Let me see it."

Katara turned to her brother "Sokka could you?"

He stood up and lifted the garment carefully by the shoulders, turning it to the designer. Katara came over and straightened out the skirt, being careful to fluff it.

Mai's eyes stretched and her mouth dropped. Katara got concerned "Is it bad? What, you can't use it? I know it's old but…"

"It's amazing." Mai gasped staring at the dress. She covered her mouth, still staring at the gown then she moved her hand around in some unfathomable gesture and put her fingertips on her lips "Do you know what you're holding?"

The siblings looked at each other, then at her "Our mom's dress." Sokka answered.

"This is like a legend. I didn't think it existed. I studied the sketches." she finally looked at them "Your mom is letting you take this apart? She doesn't mind."

"Our mom died years ago." Katara said "Our dad said that she wanted me to have the dress and do whatever I wanted to with it. You know about the dress."

"It's called the Snowflake. It was designed for some VIP but they never said for what reason. There aren't even any pictures of it, just the sketches. Some people think it was never made, just a bunch of cheap knock offs and copycats, but it's here." she looked at Katara "Did Ang Elo himself make it."

They looked at each other again "I don't know." Katara answered.

"Can I touch it?"

"Sure."

Mai stepped to the dress and reached out, carefully pulling back the neckline and fishing out the tag. There, stitched into the stiff material of the tag was the designer's special signature. "He did make it." she gasped.

Mai hands went over the illusion, lace and the silk. She got down on one knee and inspected the skirt, lifting it to see the layers of chiffon underneath. She looked up at Katara "I know what I want to do. Do you trust me?" she stood up "I mean I would sketch it out first, let you see it."

Katara smiled "I trust you."

* * *

Aang walked into the kitchen. Ty Lee and Azula were sitting at the table catching up while Toph cooked with Kuzon as her assistant.

"Hey Toph, I need you to do me a favor."

"I'm not wearing some frilly thing. My mother's not here, so I don't have to." she drawled before she tasted the soup "Pass me that cumin, Hot Boy." Kuzon passed the spice.

"No, it's something for Saturday."

"Oh. Is it some weird air nation thing?" she asked as she stirred.

He laughed "Yeah. Kinda. I need you to sing on my behalf."

Toph swung around "What?"

He sighed and scratched the back of his neck when he noticed everyone's attention on him "We need family members to sing as we enter, one for the bride, one for the groom. They don't have to be a blood relative, just somebody who loves us."

Toph crossed her arms "So why me and not Sunshine over there."

"Because Azula would say no."

"You're damn right." the princess chimed in.

"Besides," Aang continued "You have a better voice."

Azula scowled "Excuse you."

"I'm sorry, it's true." Aang answered. He turned back to Toph "So, will you do it?"

She turned back to the pot "Yeah, whatever."

He ran up and hugged her "Thanks Toph." he let her go and turned to leave the room "Sokka went to borrow Oyaji's keyboard so you guys can practice."

Toph huffed "Great."

* * *

"It's been a amazing day, huh." Suki called from her bedroom. She grabbed a light jacket and pulled it on.

"Yeah." he said from the couch "I figured they would get married one day, but I didn't think it would be now."

She came out of the room "Yeah, that was pretty awesome, but I wasn't talking about that." she kneeled beside him.

"What else happened?"

She gave him a peck "You finally took me out." she sat down "Only took you a year."

He blushed and laughed a little "I'm a bit slow, huh."

"Painfully. I was about to ask you out."

He sat up "Really?"

"Yeah." there was a knock on the door and she jumped up and ran back toward the room "That's Katara. Could you tell her I'm coming, I just have to grab my bag."

"Okay." Zuko got up, went to the door and turned the knob "Suki said she'll be-" he stopped when he saw that it wasn't Katara at the door but Mai.

"She'll be what?" Mai asked in her own flat way, a little shocked that Zuko was not only in Suki's apartment, but answering the door.

He pointed inside awkwardly "She said, uh, that she-"

Just then Suki bounced from around the corner "I'm ready." she said with a smile on her face "Hi Mai. Koko said she'd keep the shop open a little late tonight if we needed her to."

"That's nice of her, but I don't need as much as I thought I would."

"Great." Suki said then she swung around and kissed Zuko on the cheek before she stood beside Mai "We'll be back." then headed to the stairs.

Mai raised an eyebrow at Zuko and smirked before she followed.

* * *

"So how do you want to split up the verses?" Sokka asked as his fingers poked at the keys. He'd set the huge keyboard up in the downstairs common room

"However." Toph shrugged from the couch with a scowl on her face and her arms crossed tightly across her as she slouched in her seat.

"I figured you would start with the first verse since you're Aang, but then again maybe the second verse will be better for that."

"Uh huh."

He groaned "Look, I know you don't want to be bothered with me. I guess your boyfriend will get mad or whatever, but this isn't about us, It's about my sister and your friend."

"He's not my boyfriend." she mumbled.

"Oh, well then it's nice to know it isn't just me you push away."

"Psh. You want too much. Too damn mushy. If I wanted that drama I would date girls."

He sucked his teeth "Whatever Toph. You can play that tough role with me, but I know you better than that. You're mad at me because I didn't talk to you about me leaving, but what was I supposed to do, act like we were in some relationship when that's not what you wanted,  _and_  you were going out with some geek. Give me a break."

"He's not a geek." she huffed from her place.

"Whatever. You could of answered my calls. I was trying to apologize."

She just grunted at him. He wanted to tell her he still felt the same, even though he didn't want to. He missed her while he was gone and was hoping that once he returned they could sort things out, but she had barely spoken to him. There were times he regretted ever telling her he cared about her as anything more than a friend.

He got up "Let me know when you're ready to get this thing together." and left the room.

Toph sat up and put her face in her hands. She cared about Sokka, she did, but she knew she couldn't be the girlfriend he wanted, the one he deserved. And then there was the fact that she cared about Saturo too.

She wasn't trying to string either of them along, she just had mixed feelings about love and relationships. Her parents barely ever spoke to each other, and they spent even less time with her. She distinctly remembered the moment she found out that the woman who spent time with her, took care of her, the woman she loved, was a governess. Somebody paid to spend time with her, not someone who willingly came to see her everyday.

When Toph became a teenager her mother talked to her about their station in life and the fact that , even if she had been "born normal" men would always try to use her because of who she was. That if she were ever to marry it would have to be someone of her social standing. That lesson was repeated to her almost on a daily basis, after all "There are very few people in this world good enough to be with a Beifong."

* * *

"Sooooo?" Ty Lee sang when she and Azula were finally alone in Azula's room.

"So what?"

"So how's Kuzon, you know?" she nodded her head I the direction of the bed.

"I'm sure I don't know." Azula said turning up her nose, but not able to help the pink rising up in her cheeks.

"So what are you waiting for." Ty Lee asked flopping down on the bed.

"I'm not waiting for anything." she sat beside her friend and crossed her legs.

"Okay then, he like's you, you like him, now go like each other together."

"Who says I like him."

Ty Lee pursed her lips "You're talking to  _me_ here."

Azula looked at Ty Lee and sighed "Okay. Maybe he's handsome. And he's brave." she smiled a little "And he's really sweet. And compromising without being a push over. But-"

"But what. He sounds like a great guy."

Azula shook her head "Oh he is, but he's also my bodyguard for spirit's sake."

"Sounds like a lame excuse to me." Ty Lee put a hand on Azula's "Zully, what's really wrong." Azula tucked her chin to her chest and looked at the floor and her friend hugged her "Oh honey. We talked about this all the time. I thought you believed it by now." she took a finger and nudged on Azula's head until she looked up "You know I'm going to make you say it."

Azula looked into Ty Lee's eyes "All men are not like Ozai. There are good men in this world." she smiled a sad little smile "So you think Kuzon is a good one."

"I think so." she reassured.

* * *

Sokka leaned over the porch's railing and Zuko came out and sat on the step.

"I thought I was the only one who liked to sit out here at night," the fire bender said as he stretched his arms out and rested them on his knees.

"Naw. " Sokka replied "I like the cool air."

They sat in silence for a while, then Zuko looked up at the other man "So how do you feel about this wedding?"

"I'm happy for them." Sokka answered without skipping a beat.

"I'm surprised. I thought you didn't care for Aang."

Sokka shrugged "The kid grows on you. And Katara really loves him, so what can I do."

"Wow. I never thought you would be so," Zuko mulled over a few words he could use "mature about all of this. I see how you are about your sister."

"Yeah. We gotta watch out for each other, you know."

Zuko shook his head "I understand that."

Sokka looked at Zuko "You know what really made me see they were serious?"

"What?"

He looked out into the yard "The first time I heard her call him 'Sweetie."

Zuko face scrunched in disgust "That is so sickening."

"That's what our mom used to call us. I've never heard Katara say it until she said it to Aang. That's how I know. That's why I don't complain."

Zuko looked at Sokka in stunned silence. He had no idea that Sokka could be that profound. "I get that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kya's dress based on this a Alfred Angelo dress from the '80s. I'll put the link in my profile.


	54. Preparations pt 2

 

The knock on the door woke Katara bright and early that morning. She forced herself to sit up and stretched. The knock came again.

"I'm coming." she called as she pushed herself up and walked across the room. She looked over in the corner and smile before she opened the door "Good morning Azula." she said, rubbing one eye as she surveyed the already dressed fire princess.

Azula looked at Katara's flannel pajama pants and t-shirt and her lip curled "I'm taking you to Vickie's of Hollywood before the wedding."

Katara sighed "Can I help you?"

"I was looking for Baby Boy. I figured he was in here."

"He is." Katara said opening the door for Azula to come in.

"Uh. How utterly disgusting." Azula mumbled as she stepped in.

Katara gestured to the corner where Aang sat, meditating in the Avatar State "He's been there since early last night."

Azula crossed her arms "Then he's talking to Grandfather Roku, or one of those other past Avatars." she waved a hand "I'll come talk to him later." she looked at Katara "Okay, go get dressed so we can go."

"Go where?"

"Don't you listen. I said we're going to Vickie's. And a few other places. Consider it a wedding present."

"I appreciate that Azula, but I don't need anything." Katara said defensively.

Azula raised an eyebrow "Is that what you always sleep in?"

Katara looked down at herself self consciously "Most of the time."

"Then yes you do." she went to the door "Be downstairs in thirty."

* * *

Aang came hopping down the stairs with the little slip of paper in his hand. The note read

_Went shopping with Azula_

_Help me._

He rounded the corner into the kitchen where he found Toph and Suki. "It smells awesome in here. What's the occasion?"

"We're throwing you guys an engagement party." Suki said cheerfully "Toph agreed to bake."

"Man. Thanks guys." he said as he walked over and looked over Toph's shoulder "Hey, how long ago did Katara and Azula leave?"

"A few hours." Toph answered "I kinda feel sorry for Sweetness."

Aang laughed "I'm glad they're hanging out. They need to get along."

"If you say so." Toph mumbled.

He patted Toph's head "Okay, I going to go find Zuko, see how he's making it with Mai in the house."

Suki laughed a little "Why would you have to do that."

"I don't know. I just figured having his ex in the house," he noticed Suki's expression drop "he…might… no-… you didn't know." he squeezed his eyes shut and Toph held her head down and shook it. He gritted his teeth "I talk too much."

"I've been saying that for years." Toph added.

Suki held her hands up and shook her head, faking a smile "It's okay. We all have a past, right. No big deal." she turned and walked out of the kitchen and mumbled "No big deal."

Toph slapped Aang across the back of the head.

* * *

Mai was done with the dress, all that was left was to hand apply the thousand or so tiny crystals. Azula had bought a new tarp, like Mai asked and they spread it across the floor and the three sat there and applied the shiny little bits.

"Don't put them too close together." Mai coached "I just want a subtle sparkle."

"Yes, yes." Azula answered with a eye roll as she placed a crystal "We heard you the first five hundred time."

"You know she's a perfectionist." Ty Lee offered sweetly "Maybe we need to talk about something else."

It was quiet for a while, then Mai said "So what's the story on Suki."

Ty Lee looked up for a moment and smiled, but Azula continued concentrating on the dress "She's nice." the princess started "She's tough and she works really hard. She's also a really good mother."

Mai and Ty Lee looked up with wide eyes "Mother?" they asked together.

"Yeah." she continued to concentrate "He's okay, for a four year old. Smart I guess," she smiled "I've got him calling Zuko 'Zuzu'. His father's a moron, but I guess that's her taste. She does like Zuzu after all." she finally looked up "What?"

"So they  _are_  a couple?" Ty Lee nearly squealed.

"Honestly, I don't know what they are." she shrugged "They've been dancing around each other ever since we got here. The finally actually went out for the first time yesterday."

Mai looked back to the dress "And then I showed up." she placed a crystal "I hope he doesn't screw this up."

"This is my brother we're talking about. He can do that all by himself."

* * *

Zuko, Sokka, Suki and Kuzon got together and decorated the downstairs common room for the party. They hung streamers and balloons, and set up a few chairs and tables.

"It looks good." Sokka said taking a step back and placing his hands on his hips "I'm going to start bringing in the food." He turned to walk away.

"I'd better go with him to make sure the food actually makes it in here." Kuzon said, jogging off behind him.

Zuko laughed "That's for the best. Am I ri-" he turned around to see Suki looking at him with a unreadable face "What's wrong?"

She blinked at him "Why didn't you tell me you and Mai used to date."

Zuko groaned "I'm sorry. She showed up and things were going pretty good for us and I didn't just want to mess it up, and I got nervous. I'm sorry I didn't say anything."

"Um hum." she nodded her head "How long did you two go out?"

"Years." he answered

"She was your first love?"

"Only." he said with a wistful look on his face, then he realized what he'd done and held his hands up "Only so far…so far. I…I mean you-" he groaned again "Maybe I should just shut up now." He flopped down into a nearby chair.

Suki sat beside him "It's not a big deal. I just wish I knew. That's all."

"Yeah. I get that."

* * *

Katara had to try again. She'd held it for this long, she had to tell him "Aang?" she called walking into his room.

"Hey Sweetie." he said cheerfully as he looked at himself in the mirror while he buttoned his shirt.

She closed the door behind her "I really need to tell you something."

He turned to her "You look really nice." he said.

She grabbed the tail of her dress "Thank you. Azula bought it for me today. Listen. I need to talk to you."

"Are you ready for the party. I think this is going to be fun."

She huffed "Yes Aang, but I  _need_  to talk to you."

He looked at his phone before he stuck it into his pocket "We don't want to be late. Lets go."

Aang reached for her hand, but Katara slapped his away "Damn it Aang. I'm serious. Will you just listen."

He sighed "Katara, I know you want to tell me something, and I know it's probably really important, but I just want us to enjoy these couple of days. It's not even twelve more hours. Lets just have this time for us." he stepped close and put his hands on her hips, kissing her on the forehead "Not even twelve hours. Please."

Her shoulders sagged as she exhaled "Okay Sweetie. Lets go to this party."

* * *

They were a hour into the party when Ty Lee came to get Katara to try on her dress. The three young ladies from the Fire Nation wouldn't let Katara see the dress at first. They had her turn her back to the mirror and strip down to her underwear before the helped her into it. Once everything was on and fastened they finally let her turn around.

Katara didn't say anything at fist, just started at herself in the mirror, holding the flowing material at her sides.

"I made the sleeves from your mom's veil." Mai ventured quietly " I used some of the lace and quite a bit of the silk and some of the chiffon. All I really added was the crystals and a the buttons. Everything else is from the original." Katara glanced up at the taller woman and then back at herself "It should look just as good in the wind as it does standing still." Katara's lack of reaction worried Mai. She asked something she rarely did "Do you like it."

"It's beautiful." Katara whispered and the tears ran down her face. She turned to Mai "Thank you so much." she looked to Azula and Ty Lee "Thank you all."

They smiled and Mai said "You'd better get those tears out now, because there's no crying once Ty Lee does your hair and makeup in the morning."

"Why so early?' Katara asked wiping the tears from her cheek.

"We're going home tomorrow." Ty Lee answered and grabbed Azula's hand "We don't want to be gone too long. It would be suspicious." Azula smiled a small, sad smile at her friends "Azula will help you dress and touch up your hair and make-up. Don't worry, you'll be perfect."

* * *

Sokka sat at the keyboard and watched the party. Everyone was having fun but him. The fact that Toph had barely spoken to him had put him in a miserable mood. He inhaled deeply then exhaled, sitting up and placing his fingers on the key. The chatter in the room stopped when he started to play. They gathered around and listened.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you._

_I'll be the one, if you want me to._

_Anywhere, I would of followed you._

_Say something I'm giving up on ._

Everyone one listened with smiled on their faces, enjoying the singing, but Toph know he was talking directly to her. She felt the vibration of ever note straight to her heart, every word touched her soul.

_And I, will swallow my pride_

_You're the one that I love. And I'm saying goodbye._

He bit his top lip and played harder.

_Say something I'm giving up on you._

He closed his eyes to keep his friends from seeing the emotion in them

_And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_Anywhere I would of followed you. Ohhhhhhhhh_

He leaned over the keys. Katara realized something wasn't quite right.

_Say something I'm giving up on you_

He held his head lower and his voice went to a near whisper. Everyone realized there was more to this situation.

_Say something I'm giving up on you_

He didn't see Toph make her way over to him

_Say something-_

Toph's hand landed on his back and followed it's curve up to his shoulders and around to his face. She put a hand on each cheek and lifted his face to hers before she whispered "Don't give up yet." and kissed him.

Eyes stretched and jaws dropped and somebody gasped.

When Sokka and Toph pulled apart Toph turned to the crows and said "Grow the fuck up."

Sokka just hugged her and smiled.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Song is Say Something by A Great Big World
> 
> Katara's dress based on one I put together on one I made on the Snow Queen Scene maker on Azaleas Dolls
> 
> When we start the next chapter there will be a wedding going on.


	55. Secrets Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the wedding day and Toph and Sokka are ready to sing.
> 
> Sokka's part - underlined
> 
> Toph' part - itallics
> 
> Duet - both
> 
> (only for the wedding part)

**Secrets Revealed**

The woman squealed and covered her head when Long Fang burst into the room. Ozai grabbed her by the waist and looked around her to the door "Haven't I told you not to interrupt me when I have a female guest."

"I apologize Sire," Long Fang groveled with a bow "but I know where your children will be tomorrow."

"Children?" the dark haired woman said throwing the cover off of her head. "You didn't tell me you had kids Sozin."

"Yes. I do." he said coldly "Now take your things and leave."

"Are you serious?"

He looked at her and squinted "Deadly."

She lifted herself from his lap, wrapping the sheet around her body and leaving him sitting there naked as she got up "Fine. I don't need this." she scooped her dress up off the floor. She pushed past Long Fang and paused in the hall to throw her dress on before she stormed out of the door.

"Where are they?" The fire bender demanded, not even bothering to cover himself.

Long Fang made it a point to look into Ozai's face "They are with the Avatar. He's marrying some girl at the Eastern Air Temple tomorrow. That upstart King of ours has dropped everything to be there."

Ozai smiled "Then so shall we."

* * *

The morning had gone by in a blur. Everyone got up early and packed while Ty Lee did Katara's hair and makeup, Azula watching carefully so that she could do any needed touch ups once they got to the Eastern Air Temple.

Aang paced while on his cell making sure that the twins had everything ready for the wedding and that he would be able to get enough cabins so everyone had a place to stay. Sokka chuckled at his soon to be brother-in-law as he and Zuko loaded everyone's bags in Appa's saddle.

"Hey. Be careful with that!" Sokka yelled at Zuko before he slid down the bison's tail. He took the long brown box out of Zuko's hands "This is something special, don't jerk it around, it's not your dick."

"Real nice Sokka." Zuko drawled "So what is it?"

He sat the box carefully on the ground and pulled the top revealing a sheathed sword. Sokka gently pulled it from it's surrounding cushioning and carefully pulled it free revealing a gleaming black blade "I made it while I was with Piandao." he said with a quiet pride. "There was a meteor near his house and I used pieces to make this."

Zuko's mouth dropped as he marveled over the weapon "He actually let you make your own sword?" he reached his hand out slowly to touch the sword.

Sokka closed the sheath quickly and held it close to his chest "Once again, this is not your dick." Zuko rolled his eyes. Sokka placed the sword back into the case "He said the process would help with my therapy, and it did. Doing it all the old way taught me a lot."

"So why are you taking it with you?"

"I don't know, I guess I just feel better having it with me. Extra protection I guess."

Aang sighed as he walked up "Well, that's all done." he said sticking the phone into his pocket. He looked to Sokka "Did you a and Toph get everything straight?"

Sokka smile "We sure did."

Zuko and Aang pulled disgusted faces "With the song."

Sokka stood up and cradled the box "Oh. Yeah, that. That's ready to go."

Aang smiled "Good."

* * *

Before they knew it it was early evening and it was time for the wedding. They all made the trek to the meditation circle near the base of the mountains; first Zuko, Azula, Kuzon, Bumi and Suki made their way, led by the twins.

Xing Yee had just taken her vows and would be carrying out the ceremony. She stood at the center of the circle as the others took their places to one side. Aang and Toph came out and stood on the edge of the circle to Yee's left, then Katara and Sokka came up on her right.

What would I do without your smart mouth   
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out   
You got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down   
What's going on in that beautiful mind   
I'm on your magical mystery ride   
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright

Katara gripped tighter to her brother's hand and smiled as Toph and Aang started walking slowly to the center of the circle. He looked handsome dressed in a crisp golden shirt, brown pants and burgundy draped around him.

'Cause all of me   
Loves all of you   
Love your curves and all your edges   
All your perfect imperfections   
Give your all to me   
I'll give my all to you

_How many times do I have to tell you_  
Even when you're crying you're beautiful too  
The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood  
You're my downfall, you're my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  


Katara and Sokka stepped out, her hair was all curled and pinned to one side, her sparkling blue dress flowed in the breeze, her makeup was subtle, and impeccable. Aang couldn't help but hold his breath for a moment. She was magnificent, and she was about to be his wife.

 _Cause I give you all of me_  
And you give me all of you, oh  
Give me all of you, oh oh

They came together and held hands, staring deeply into each other's eyes. Sokka and Toph stood across from each other and continued singing, just as much to each other as they were for the bride and groom.

Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts   
_Risking it all though it's hard_

_Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections_   
Give your all to me   
_I'll give my all to you_   
_You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning_   
_Cause I give you all of me_   
And you give me all of you

_I give you all of me_  
And you give me all, of you, oh oh oh.

* * *

The wedding and meal that followed went perfectly. Everyone agreed to let the newly weds go to their room since they hadn't been together in so long, and they stayed behind and helped the twins cleaned up before they retired to their rooms.

"I'll be right in here if you need anything princess." Kuzon said as he pointed to the room on the opposite side of the cabin.

"As if you wouldn't." she snarked back with her arms crossed. He just laughed and shook his head before he turned to walk away. She didn't want him to leave "Wait." she hurried out, stretching her hand out to him. He turned and she put her hand down, wringing it in the other. She held her head down "I'm not ready to go to bed yet." she looked at him through her lashes "Could you keep me company?"

There wasn't much that Azula did or said that took Kuzon off guard, but her request, her polite request, left him a bit stunned "Y-Yes Princess." he stuttered "I'd like that."

* * *

The newlywed couple laid together in the large bed surrounded by soft pillows. Katara watched the sheer white material that hung from the bed's canopy bellow in the breeze from the window Aang had opened to get relief from the heat that lingered in the after their first time together as man and wife.

It had been months and they hadn't wasted a moment once they had entered their cabin. Aang helped Katara relieve herself of the dress, and then undressed himself as she pulled the pins from her hair.

That had been an hour ago. They laid together, Aang spooned around Katara, his chin on her shoulder concentrating on her fingers as he rubbed his thumb across them.

"Did you enjoy today?" he asked as his thumb focused on the nail her ring finger.

"I did." she answered as she smiled at the ring that she'd asked Toph to make out of a few of her mothers old necklaces and earrings for him "Everything was beautiful."

He smiled "Good. So you're happy?"

She smiled "Very much so."

He grinned "Great. So now you can tell me all about the baby."

~

_*four days earlier*_

_Aang snapped his glider open and dove out of Appa's saddle, excited to see Katara again. It had been so long. He couldn't wait any longer, he wanted to marry her as soon as possible. Mai and Ty Lee had agreed to come with him to make the dress, the twins were going to get things together for a small wedding for them, and he\ had her ring. All he had to do was ask and pray she would say yes. He spotted her, standing outside with Toph and decided to land on the other side of the house next door._

_As soon as he landed, he felt it. He curled his bare toes in sand and took a deep, gasping breath. He felt them; Toph, Katara, and a brand new ball of chi stirring within Katara, heart beating fast and strong. He had to gather his composure._

_~_

She rolled over to face him "You know? Dad told you?"

Aang looked confused "Hakoda knows? He didn't say a word." he shook it off "I got there a little before I let you see me. I knew the second I got there."

Katara slapped her forehead "Toph was your earth bending teacher. She taught you everything she knew." he nodded his head. "Why didn't you just let me tell you?"

"I wanted today to be just about us. I knew once you told me it would just be out there and it would be all about the baby. As long as you were okay I could wait."

She put her hand on his cheek and kissed him gently "You are so sweet." she whispered "I love you."

"Well I do my best." she laughed at him "I've been dying to do something. Now that you know I know," he held his open hand out a bit "can I?"

"You're not going to feel anything yet."

"I don't care." she smiled at him and turned onto her back. He laid his hand gently across the lower part of her stomach.

"I was so scared you would notice." she said laying her hand on top of his as it rested on the almost unnoticeable rise in her belly "Or that Azula or Mai would say something."

He look at her "Azula knows?"

"I don't think so, but Toph and Suki do. And I called and told Dad."

Aang laughed "I'm surprised he didn't try to kill me. But now that I think about it he was making a weird face when me and Sokka showed up, I though he was just surprised to see us."

She laughed again "Oh, I'm sure he was."

"Your dad is pretty awesome." he sighed and got wistful "I hope I can be as good as him."

Katara saw the change in he demeanor and stroked her hand across his head "I know you will."

He smiled at her, then his smile dropped and he sighed. He sat up "Katara, I have to tell you something."

She got worried "What is it Aang?"

He sat up and sighed roughly. He knew this day would come, perhaps he should of told her earlier, but he knew the time had come "I lied…when we were playing truth or dare…Mr. Boffles isn't my biggest secret. Azula covered for me."

She sat up and her heart raced "What would she have to cover for you for?"

He shook his head "I've never told anyone but Azula."

* * *

Azula sat on the couch with one leg tucked under the other. She leaned forward and laughed as Kuzon told her about how he, Aang and Bumi used to terrorize Bumi's nannies.

"They actually thought that getting some huge ex-military guy was going to work." Kuzon laughed "He quit faster than the little old ladies."

She sat back "That's terrific. If Zuko would have worked with me we could of gotten rid of those two old hags much earlier, but brother dear was such a damn goody two shoes. I guess I should of gotten Aang to help me get rid of Lo and Li. Too bad I didn't know him back then." she looked at him and smiled "You three really are close?"

"As close as long distance friends could be." he answered "My father was in the military, my mom ran off when I was little, so I was just he and I a lot. I was basically alone."

"When I was six he took me with him to the air temple. That's when I met Aang. Most kids didn't take the time to play with the weird cubby kid who wasn't going to be there for long, but he did."

"You were chubby?" she snickered "Did old ladies pinch your cheeks?"

He laughed "All the time."

* * *

Katara worried about what her new husband would say next. What was this secret that he had only told Azula, that he felt he needed to tell her now.

He looked back at her "When I was 12 I went through Gyatso's study, just being nosey, you know, and I found this little maroon box." he turned away "I opened it and there was all this paperwork about me. " he held his head down." I'm not an orphan like the other boys from the temple, my parents were still alive, and they wanted me" he sighed "They took me away from them."

Katara sat up and put her hand on his back "Why?"

He shook his head "I don't know. I think it may have been because I was the Avatar." she kneeled behind him and wrapped her arms around him They found me here, in the town at the foot of the mountain."

"Is that why you wanted to come here, so you could find them?"

"I think so. I've thought about it so many times over the years, but I didn't want Gyatso to think that I was ungrateful, so I didn't even try to look for them. But now…we're about to be a family. I think I want to see where I come from."

She squeezed him "Do you know anything about them?"

"My short form birth certificate was in there. I know their names."

She sat down "Well that's a start." he turned to her "We can go to the town and ask if anyone knows them."

He smiled "You'd do that for me?"

She grinned at him "Yes I would do that for you. We can go tomorrow if you want."

He smiled a bit "I think I'd like that. Thank you."

"So, first things first, what are their names?"

He inhaled. This would be the first time he'd ever said his parent's name to anyone "Tseten and Meela Jampa." Katara just stared at him "What?"

"Meela Jampa is your mother?" she said in disbelief.

He gave her a confused look "You know that name?"

"She was my hero. When I first learned how to be a healer and a midwife I was considering going into medicine. I've read her books. Dr. Jampa is amazing." Katara gushed.

Aang's eyes stretched "You've heard of her?"

"Yes. You know, We can probably just do an internet search and find her. I'm sure she's still practicing."

Aang sat stunned. All these years and with a mere mention of his parents names they were now within reach.


	56. Progress

Azula hummed a bit as stretched and opened her eyes. For the second time she had fallen asleep on a couch with Kuzon, but this time it had not been alcohol fueled. They had talked until their eyelids became heavy.

The last thing she remembered was saying "You're falling asleep."

He responded groggily "No, I'm not, you are."

She looked around, but he wasn't there anymore. For a second she thought that he'd left her on the couch and went to bed, but then she smelled the coffee brewing. She got up and headed to the small kitchen where he was sitting at the table with his head on the top.

She smiled at him "Good morning." said holding back a laugh.

He peeped up at her over his arm "Good morning Princess." he slurred as he sat up "Did I wake you?"

"No." she answered sitting beside him at the table.

He stood up, went to the counter and pulled the sugar bowl closer to the pot "I know this isn't your regular brand, but this one is pretty good." he went to the refrigerator and pulled out the carton of milk "I'll make it to your liking. I'm sure it'll do." he reached out and took down two mugs just as the last few drops fell into the carafe.

"You can try, but I doubt It'll be as good." she scoffed.

Kuzon looked over his shoulder and smirked at her "I have many talents Princess. Only one of them is making coffee."

She buried her face in her hands to hide the fact that she was blushing. The night before had been nice. They talked about so many things, most of them insignificant, but it still seemed to mean a lot. Maybe Ty Lee was right, maybe it was okay to let herself feel something for Kuzon.

"The twins are making breakfast in about an hour." he sat the mug in front of her and sat back in his seat "This should be a pretty good pick-me-up until then." he took a sip "Although I think it may be delayed. Ying and Bumi haven't seen each other in quite a while."

She laughed a little "I know. You would think yesterday was their wedding day the way the rushed off after we cleared the tables." Azula sipped from her cup and her eyes stretched.

"Is it bad?" Kuzon asked "I was sure you would like it." he stood up and reached for the cup."

She held the cup closer to her protectively "Don't you dare." she snapped "I like it. We must get at least one case before we leave."

He smiled with relief "Yes Princess." and sat back down.

She studied him as he closed his eyes and took another sip "Kuzon. Why do you call me 'Princess" all the time? You do know you can call me by my first name."

He opened one eye, then the other "At first it was just out of respect, but now, it's because I like to call you 'Princess'." She pulled her lips inward and held her head down. He smiled "I could call you by your entire name if you'd like."

Her head shot up "Don't you dare."

"But why not?" he said, a sly look coming over his face.

"Because I said so." she threatened "How do you know it anyway?"

"Well, I'm supposed to know your name-"

"Kuzon, I'm warning you."

"Princess Azula Honō Hiru No Hi No Sora Ni Akaruku Moeru." he said proudly right before he hopped from his chair and ran from Azula who was swatting at him.

"Now you have to pay." she said as she chased him, a tiny spark of lightning dancing on the tip of her finger.

He laughed ran around the table and through the living room. Kuzon ran into his bedroom and tried to close the door, but Azula slid in before he could and trapped him in the corner.

"Now, what was that you said?" she asked in a threatening manner as she stepped slowly towards him.

He let go of a nervous chuckle "Nothing Princess. I said nothing." She was standing close now and held the dancing electricity on her fingertip between their faces "You wouldn't shock me, would you?" he made the biggest sad puppy eyes he could.

Azula looked at Kuzon as if she was thinking about rather or not she would actually shock him. He held his head straight and looked into her eyes. His hand came up and wrapped around hers slowly and she let the lightning dim on her fingertip. He smiled a bit, tugging lightly on her hand, encouraging her to come a bit closer, and she did. They stood, looking into each other's eyes and a small smile graced the bodyguard's lips.

She kissed him.

* * *

"Where are they going?" Sokka asked as he stepped out into the courtyard and saw Appa taking to the sky.

"Aang's going to show Katara around the town." Suki said "I'm surprised they came up for air already."

Sokka's eyes stretched when he looked at her "Oogies. Stop that." Suki giggled and Sokka looked back at the bison longingly "I wish they would have taken me with them. I bet they sell meat somewhere in town." he held his arm out "I'm wasting away here."

Zuko walked up and stood beside Suki "We've all seen you eat, I'm sure you'll be okay on a vegetarian diet for a couple more days." he looked around "Has anyone seen my sister this morning?"

"No." Suki grinned a wicked grin "Maybe she finally realized that she likes Kuzon and she's  _expressing_  herself."

Zuko drew back and looked at her with wide eyes and Sokka said "What is with you this morning woman?! Do you understand that theses are our little sisters? We don't wanna hear that."

Suki looked at Zuko and he shook his head "Gee, you guys are no fun. I'm going to talk to Toph."

* * *

Azula pulled Kuzon's shirt from his arm and threw it over her shoulder. The dark red material crumpled to the floor not far from where Azula's dress had landed. Kuzon took one foot from the black pants pooled around him on the floor and kicked them away with the other foot.

They stood there for a moment, still in the corner where Azula had kissed Kuzon, where that kissed evolved into them pulling items of clothes off of each other until they were standing there in nothing more than their underwear.

Azula reached out and touched his chest and slowly dragged her nails down his muscles to the waist of his boxers. She chuckled a bit, then looked up at him. "You  _would_  wear tailored underwear."

He gave her a smoldering look "You  _would_  like them."

"Who said I like them?" she said only slightly defensively.

He slid his hand down her side an around her back, sending a shiver up her spine "Your eyes always reveal your truth."

"And what are my eyes telling you now?"

He slid his fingertips under the sheer fabric of her panties "That you want to continue what we started."

"Then don't you think you should be doing that?"

He bent forward a bit, stopping with his lips near her ear, and with a deep rumble said "Yes Princess."

Kuzon's hand slid slowly around her hip then down into her panties. She bit her lip and sighed as he his fingers nudged between her lips. She stood with a wider stance to offer him more access to her center.

He planted his lips on her neck at the same moment his finger entered her, causing a gasp to escape her lips. She gripped her hand tightly around his waistband as he worked, making her hotter, wetter with every caress. The princess gasped again when her body guard slipped in another finger, adding a bend to each stroke.

She reached into his boxers and wrapped her hand around his penis, causing him to pause in he nibbling at her neck to release a pleased groan. Kuzon grabbed Azula by the waist with is free hand and turned them so that her back was to the wall. His hand slid away from her and to her hand. He pulled her hand away and put it on his shoulder before he grabbed her legs and hoisted them around his waist, pressing her back against the wall.

Azula grabbed a hand full of Kuzon's hair and pulled his mouth to her. He lifted her higher and backed up just enough for him to reach between them and grab hold to his cock, pushed her panties to the side and lowered her down on himself with a satisfied moan.

* * *

It was a quiet flight out to the little clinic in the countryside. They'd flown over a large pasture where sky bison grazed and someone moved among them. Katara spotted the little clinic and a dirt road about a mile long that led from there to a house.

Aang landed Appa at the edge of the yard. He looked out at the building, a traditional ranch style house to his left and the clinic (obviously a addition) on his right.. He held his head down and let out a deep sigh. He'd thought about looking for this place for years, but he'd never thought he'd be here.

"Sweetie?" Katara questioned. She reached over and rubbed his back "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. Yeah. I'm…I'm alright." he inhaled, looked at Katara and gave her a weak smile "Lets go."

She kissed his cheek and smiled back "Okay."

He wrapped his arm around her waist and lowered them to the ground. He tussled Appa's fur "We'll be back buddy." The bison grunted his agreement and the couple headed to the door hand in hand.

The little chime above the entrance sounded. "I'll be right out." a woman's voice called from across the waiting room.

Aang's heart raced and he bent over pressed his hands to his thighs. Katara stooped down in front of him "Aang, it's going to be alright."

"No." he gasped out "I can't do this. Wha-what if the monks didn't take me because I was the Avatar? What if they just didn't want me." He stood up "I can't." and he walked out of the door.

"Sweetie." she called behind him.

A laugh came from behind her "He'll be back." Katara turned around "He's not the first new father to be overwhelmed."

"How'd you know?"

The woman stopped in front of Katara "Well, this is an OB's office. I don't see new faces unless there's a fetus involved." she held her hand out "But I'm being rude. I'm Dr. Meela."

Katara smiled at the shorter woman. She had thick, jet-black hair that was shaven away from her forehead and pulled into a tight long braid. Laugh lines crinkled at the corner of her chestnut eyes from behind her wire frame glasses as she smiled. Katara took the woman's hand. "I'm Katara Gulkana-" she laughed when she remembered "I mean Laghima."

The woman laughed again "Still getting used to the new last name, huh." she put her hands on her hips "Well, a new baby, and a new husband. You've got a heck of a year ahead of you young lady."

Katara shrugged "I'm a glutton for punishment I guess."

She laughed "And you married one of our boys too. You do know air benders can be a bit flightily." Katara just looked at her for a second, Meela held her hands out "Ba da bump." Katara giggled a little, mostly from second hand embarrassment "Okay, I need to work on that one. Come on into the office and we'll talk. We'll hear when your young man comes back."

They walked into the little office on the other side of the waiting room. It was just big enough for Meela's modest desk and chair, and two small, but comfortable chairs in front of it and a bookshelf.

"So, how far along are you?" she asked lacing her fingers together on her desk.

"About three months, closer to three and a half."

The doctor smiled "So accurate and sure. You're a water bender aren't you?"

Katara smiled "Yes, I am."

"A healer no doubt."

"Yes, and my grandmother taught me to be a midwife when I was younger."

"Wow," Meela said with an impressed smile "Very impressive. So why did you come to me? I think I would rather go to my grandmother, or take care of myself."

Without even thinking about it Katara said "Did you handle your pregnancy yourself."

Meela's entire demeanor changed. Her body got rigid and her eyes went dark "What?"

Katara got nervous and swallowed hard "Don't you have a son."

Meela held her head down "Who have you been talking to?"

"I-"

"The older ones, they know, they know my son is gone, they know how much it hurt for me to lose him, and they would tell a stranger about my pain." she turned in her chair "You need to leave."

"I'm so sorry." Katara stood up "I didn't mean to upset you."

"Please just leave."

The water bender wrapped her hand around the charm on her mother's necklace "I never meant to hurt you. I came here because I know him."

Meela whipped back around in her chair and stood up "How dare you." she took her glasses off and set them on the desk then rubbed her eyes to fight back the tears "Get out of here right now."

"Dr. Meela, please, just listen."

But Meela had hand enough, she didn't want to hear a thing Katara had to say. She got up and walked out into the lobby "They know my child is lost to me forever and they tell some stranger." she mumbled to herself, then she swung around to Katara "Who told you." Katara opened her mouth and Meela threw her hands up "It doesn't matter." she slung a window open and yelled out of it "Tseten! Tseten, come here!" she turned back to Katara "Find your husband and leave or I'll have my husband escort you off the property."

"Meela, please listen to me. He's here. I married your son. We came here because he wants to meet you."

Meela just stared at her for a moment then she heard her door chime ring. "Ten." she said as she started walking toward the blurry figure at the door. "This girl needs to leave, her and her husband. She claims she's married to our A-" she stopped herself she hadn't even said his name in over a decade ",our boy."

He didn't move or make a sound and the petite woman got upset "Didn't you hear me Tseten?" as she got closer she was able to focus better "Tseten?" he still didn't move. She stopped when she got close enough to make his face out. Her hand went to her mouth and she gasped

"Aang."

Aang didn't know what to do, what to say. She knew exactly who he was. He reacted the way he usually did when his nerves ran out, that crooked smile and a silly joke. He scratched the back of her neck "I'm home."

She laughed a little and tears fell down her cheeks. A man ran up the steps, frantic "Meela? Meela honey? What's wrong?"

Aang turned around and he stopped in his tracks. His eyes roamed over the young man who was standing eye to eye with him. It was like he was looking at himself, only twenty years earlier "What's going on?" he gasped out, staring at his look-a-like.

"He's home." Meela said from behind her hand, her voice cracking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you probably noticed I'm revealing last names. I've been considering last names for a while, but I wanted Azula and Zuko to have obnoxiously long names, so I decided against it at first, but I finally figured it out.
> 
> So, because Azula comes from azul I came up with a sentence to make the name. Her first name comes from Spanish, but the rest of her name is Japanese Azula's full name (according to google translate) means "blue flame burning brightly in the noon day sky".
> 
> Katara's last name is a lake and a road in Alaska.
> 
> I had this idea that the children who grow up in air temple receive the name of a famous former resident as their last names, so Aang's is Laghima, and the twin's are Yangchen.
> 
> Tseten and Meela are some oc's I made to be Aang parents in another short fic I did, and Jampa comes from another OC who was Yangchen's husband
> 
> I was just going to put in a little bit about Azula and Kuzon, but I got carried away. Oh well, it was going to get in there one way or another.
> 
> And I made myself cry, so I hope you're crying too…


	57. Parents

Aang stood in the doorway and stared at Tseten. This man who all at the same time was his father and a stranger, who's face he'd inherited from the gray eyes to the crooked smile.

He extended his hand "Hello sir." he didn't know what else to say, he just knew he had to do something.

Tseten looked down at Aang's hand, then up into his son's face and smiled. He took Aang's hand as if he were going to shake it, but pulled the younger man to his chest and hugged him "Welcome home my boy." he chocked out, not even trying to hide the tears coming to his eyes "Welcome home."

Katara held on to her charm again, squeezing it as she watched Meela move toward them. Tseten grabbed the sides of Aang's face with both hands and kissed the side of his head then wrapped his arms around his wife and his son.

Meela just looked up at Aang, smiling and touching his face as he smiled down at her. "I'm sorry we upset you." he said quietly.

"No," she sniffed "It's fine. It was worth it." she said with a grin, her hand moving down to his chest where she smoothed out his shirt.

"We?" Tseten asked, then he followed Meela's eyes into the clinic. He smiled at Katara and wiped his eyes "Oh, you brought your friend."

"He brought his wife." Meela said looking at Katara, then she stepped away and back to the young woman, hugging her "Thank you for bringing him to us." she looked at Katara "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"That's okay." Katara said.

* * *

Kuzon woke up to the sound of a knock at the cabin door. He opened one eye and looked around the room, then at Azula who lay next to him. They and fallen asleep on the bed where his wobbly legs had taken them after their encounter against the wall. He groaned as the second knock came and he started untangling himself from Azula.

"Where do you think you're going?" she mumbled as she tightened her grip in his arm.

"There is someone at the door Princess."

"So." she said pulling herself closer to him and found her place on his chest again "I'm sleeping. Whoever it is can wait."

He rolled back onto his side and slung his leg around her "As you wish Princess."

* * *

After a few minutes of fawning over Aang and him introducing them to Katara, Meela told Aang that there was something she and Tseten wanted him to see. They led him and Katara down the dirt road to the house.

The walk to the house was quiet, Katara holding tightly to Aang's hand and stroking his arm gently. She knew he was feeling all kinds of emotions being in this place that was probably strangely familiar. She smiled at Meela and Tseten, who smiled and whispered to each other as they lead the way, looking back every few minutes as if they were afraid Aang would disappear.

They walked into the house and through the small front room, between a kitchen and a large den and into a medium sized bedroom. "We haven't changed much," Meela said softly as she walked into the light blue room with fluffy clouds painted near the molding "We added a few things here and there."

They all stood in place as Aang walked in. He stopped in the middle of the room and looked around. "Well, the bed is different." Tseten offered, then a sad look came over his face "They came for you before I could finish it."

Aang looked back at his father and then at the family of sky bison on the headboard "Did you carve that?" the older man nodded his head "That's awesome." an impressed smile came across his face "I draw a little."

"You do now?" Tseten asked proudly.

"More than a little," Katara interjected "You should see his see his blog, he's very talented."

Aang smiled back at his wife, then walked to the bed and took up the stuffed armadillo-bear that sat between the pillows.

"I told you he'd go strait for Mr. Boffles." Meela grinned. Aang and Katara's faces dropped and they both looked at her "What is it?"

Aang sat on the bed and put the bear in his lap, smiling down at it. Maybe this place wasn't so strange after all. "I think I remembered him." he held his head and blushed "I had an imaginary friend for a long time that I called Mr. Boffles."

Tseten reached over and grabbed Meela's hand. She swallowed hard before she said "You can take him if you want…give him to the baby."

Tseten eyes stretched as he looked at Meela "Baby?" then at Aang "There's a baby? Why didn't you bring the baby?"

Aang smirked and looked at Katara "Oh, we did."

Katara giggled at her husband and looked at her father-in-law "I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations." Tseten said squeezing again and smiling larger.

Aang got up and strolled over to the wall where the dresser sat. The top and the wall behind it was covered with pictures. There were ones of him and his parents when he was a baby; one with Meela holding him as a newborn, another with Tseten sitting behind them, a few with him a few months older, one with a old man holding him. He held that picture up and looked closer at it.

"That was my dad." Meela said "He loved you so much. He passed shortly before they came for you."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Aang said placing the picture back with reverence.

Another picture caught his attention, in reality it was two in one frame. The on top was Meela, her hair loose as she held Aang in her arms. The two of them smiling at each other. Her smile was strained, painful. His was happy, innocent, that of a little boy who didn't understand that something was going on.

"That was the day you left." Meela said sadly, Tseten pulling her closer.

Aang took the picture from where it sat in the middle of the dresser to get a better look at the second picture. He stood in front of Tseten and the man was crouched down with both hands on his son's head, kissing him on the side the same way he had just a short while earlier.

Aang looked at him "I guess old habits die hard." he nodded his head and Aang looked back at the picture "What happened…I mean, why did they take me."

Meela walked over to the dresser "They were looking for the Avatar candidates, the children who were born on the day Avatar Roku died. They wanted to raise them in the way Yangchen was raised, in the old way, at the temples. They thought it would be for the best.

The twins were easy to find, they were already in Sister Iio's custody. They knew that they were born on that day. It took them almost three years to find you. I went to medical school on Whale Tail Island, that's where you were born." She pulled a picture of herself from behind one of the others, her holding her degree in one hand and the other resting on her very pregnant belly. "After that, we came back here, right under their noses."

"They followed the paperwork and found us." Tseten added "Came and told us their plan. They thought that because there were only three of you and the twins were orphans it was best that you thought you were too. Gyatso promised that he would personally take care of you, and send us updates." he gestured at the pictures on the wall; Aang when he first got Appa, his first day of high school, him bending, his college graduation and many more.

Aang felt a bit upset "You just let them take me."

"We didn't want to." Tseten stepped up to him and put his hand on his son's shoulder "You were everything to us, but that's just how things have always been done. We really didn't have a choice in the matter."

"It was very hard on us." he held his head down "Pop was gone, so were you. We blamed each other for letting go too easily, almost got divorced a couple of times.

Aang put the picture back "Do I have any siblings?"

"No." Meela answered quickly "We talked about it once, but I felt too much like we were trying to replace you. I changed my specialty instead from emergency medicine to obstetrician. It felt good to help other women."

* * *

Kuzon came back in to the cabin and handed Azula the plate he'd brought back for her "Did they believe you?" she asked as she pulled back the lid.

"Oddly enough they did. Apparently you being hung over isn't as far fetched as I thought it was." he answered as he sat beside her on the couch and opened his own container of food.

"Good." she answered as she dipped her head and lifted the noodles to her lips.

Kuzon's phone rang and he scowled at the number that came up "Excuse me Princess." he said as he got up. She just hummed her agreement through her mouthful.

Kuzon walked into the kitchen and answered "Hello Admiral Zhao. It's been quite a while." he said in a quiet growl.

"Yes it has." the man said on the other end of the line.

"How did you get this number?" he asked frustrated.

"Is that how you greet me?" the admiral said "Never mind that. I know you are the Princess's personal assistant."

"Who told you that?"

"Never mind that. I need your help."

"No." Kuzon answered stubbornly "Why should I help you."

"Because I trained you, I know what you can do. And I know where your loyalties lie."

"What do you know about my loyalties? You shunned me a long time ago."

"Because of choices you made!" the man snapped back

Kuzon growled "How many times do I have to tell you it is not a choice."

"I don't have time for this. Things are in motion and you can either help me or fall by the wayside."

He knew Zhao all too well and he knew it was best to hear him out. He was quiet for a while.

"Kuzon!" Zhao yelled "I need your decision now."

He held his head down "Yes Father. I will do whatever you need."

* * *

Azula sat her plate on the lamp table beside her and sighed in relief. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until she started eating. Kuzon rushed into the sitting area, his phone to his ear "This may be the last message I'm able to get to you, but I'll try again." He hung up and kneeled down in front of Azula and took her "Princess, I need you to listen to me carefully." he said to her frantically.

Azula sat up with alert, she had never seen him like this "What is it?"

"No matter what happens I want you to remember that this, between us, and this morning, this is what's real."

"What are you talking about?" she asked "You're worrying me Kuzon."

"Things are going to look really bad, but don't believe it. Whatever I do is for the best." he looked toward the noise that came from the room that was designated for Azula then back to her "Remember, this is real."

Before she could say anything the bedroom door burst open and five people walked into the room. Kuzon snatched Azula up by the hand he was holding and spun her around, holding her arms tightly by her sides. "What the hell is going on? Let me go." she demanded. She produced a blue flame dagger in her hand and started to move to break Kuzon's hold, but she stopped in her tracks when she heard a familiar voice.

"Is that how you greet your beloved father after all this time?" Ozai said, drawing Azula's eyes to him. The flame died in her hand "What a beautiful young woman you've grown into." he walked up to her and cupped her chin in the crook between his thumb and index finger "You're as lovely as your mother." his hand went to his neck "Lets hope she has not taught you to be as traitorous as she is." he turned and walked away "Ty Woo, if you please."

A young woman, Ty Lee's splitting image, stepped forward, but Azula's eyes were on Ozai. He had found her, and Kuzon was helping him. Then everything went black.

* * *

"And where have you two been all day?' Sokka asked with his hands on his hips as he walked up to where Appa landed.

Aang looked around, "Where is everyone?" he asked, sounding happier than usual.

Sokka pointed over his shoulder "We're having dinner…everyone except for Kuzon and Azula. He's treating her hangover."

Aang drew back "Azula…a hangover? I've never seen her take more than one shot." he shook it off and helped Katara down "I'll go get them, I've got something unbelievable to tell you guys."

He kissed Katara on the cheek and ran off to Azula's cabin. The Avatar knocked on the door but no one answered. He turned the knob and found that the door was unlocked. The Avatar stuck his head in "Azula? Kuzon?" he stepped in "Hey guys, come down to the dining hall. I've got something amazing to tell you guys." he walked through the kitchen and the sitting room "Guys? Where are you?"

He looked over at the cracked bedroom door and sighed "Oogies." he mumbled at the thought that crossed his mind. He thought for a second that he needed to apologize to Sokka for making him feel that way all the time.

Aang pushed the door opened and was shocked to see the room turned upside down and the window was opened. They were gone "Azula?" Ozai had found them "Kuzon!" He ran through the cabin to check again, but they were nowhere to be found.

"AZULA!"


	58. Clash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you guys screaming at me yet? Just wait…
> 
> Also, there's something coming up the Sokka is trained in, I've had this idea almost from and it's inspired by the fact that one of my brothers also has this type of training. I'm not really an action person, but I'm working on it. Things are going to get kind of rough this chapter.
> 
> Thanks for reading.

" _Aang. They're coming for her. I don't have much time. Track my phone, I'll keep it on as long as I can. My password is ember15 all lowercase. This may be the last message I'm able to get to you, but I'll try again."_

The frantic message had come through to Aang's cell only after they had spent the better part of the night searching for any clue of where Azula and Kuzon went. He cursed the bad reception in the mountains and ran to find someone to gather everyone together. After finding Sokka and telling him what was going on he went back to his and Katara's room for his laptop.

The others gathered around Appa, fully prepared to do whatever was needed to get Azula and Kuzon back. Sokka carried his box across the courtyard.

"Sokka I know you mean well and I know Piandao is an amazing trainer, but Ozai and whoever these 'they' are are not going to let you get close enough to use that sword." Zuko groused, more than a little irritated that Sokka would think that such a thing would be helpful.

Sokka sat the box on the ground and opened the lid "I know that." he took the top cushion with the sword in it a laid it carefully to the side "That's not the only thing he trained me to do." Zuko stepped forward and looked down into the box and saw a disassembled rifle and a few boxes of bullets. Sokka started putting the weapon together "He thought I would be good in law enforcement, SWAT team type stuff."

"You are a trained sniper?" Toph asked in disbelief as she listened to the clank of the metal.

"Basically." Sokka said as he slung the assembled firearm onto his back. He stuffed a couple of boxes of ammunition into his jacket pockets then lifted that cushioning to reveal another level with his tribal weapons, he pulled his boomerang from the box and tucked it into his belt and stood up.

.

"I'm going with them." Bumi said into the top of Xing Ying's head as he held her.

"So are we." Xing Yee said from beside them.

"No." Bumi answered, Xing Ying looked up at him "It's best that someone stays behind, just incase they're able to get away. You two will be able to hide them in the temple or somewhere."

"That's a good idea." Aang said coming into the courtyard, his face knotted his laptop tucked under his arm. He stopped at his wife "Katara, you stay with them."

She looked at him and furrowed her brow "No. I'm going to help you guys get Kuzon and Azula back."

Aang stood a little straighter, spoke a bit harshly "No you're not. You're staying here with the twins, where it's safe, and that's it."

"I can take care of myself and I can help you, so I'm going." Katara snapped.

"No you are NOT!" Aang snapped back.

A very angry Sokka stepped between the two of them "Who the FUCK are you talking to like that?" he shoved his finger into Aang's chest "Don't you think for one second that just because Katara's your wife now you're going to tell her what she can and can't do." he rubbed the scar in the palm of his hand, but it wasn't helping.

"Sokka, stop." Katara pleaded, laying a hand on her brother's shoulder.

He snatched away from her hold, but his eyes didn't leave Aang's "No. Not until Mr. Avatar here learns that he doesn't own you."

"I know I don't." Aang said, not backing down a bit "You don't understand what's going on."

"Well then why don't you enlighten me."

Zuko stepped up beside them "The two of you need to stop this macho bullshit so we can go get my sister."

"Exactly," Sokka still stared Aang down "Lets go Katara."

"She is not going. It's too dangerous."

Sokka stepped closer to Aang and Toph and Bumi moved forward "Stop the bullshit you two!" Toph yelled.

"No! He's going to tell me why he thinks it's too dangerous for Katara, who could kick his  _ass_  in water bending if he didn't have the avatar state. Tell me that."

"Because she's pregnant you jackass!" he watched the shock of his statement ease the angry look on his brother-in-law's face. He spoke softer "I need her - I need  _them_  to be safe."

Sokka turned to his sister , his mouth slightly agape. Katara shrugged at him and gave him a worried smirk "I was going to tell you," she whispered "but then we got back and they were gone and-"

He reached out and pulled his sister to him, his hand squeezing her shoulder. He kissed the top of her head "It's okay." he said quietly, then he chuckled a bit "I'm going to be an uncle." he let her go, and stepped back, then he shook his head a little "You're not going."

Aang and Sokka turned to walk away from Katara, but she grabbed both of them by the shoulder "Now you two listen to me!" she commanded, they turned around "Yes, I  _am_  pregnant, but that doesn't mean I'm weak. I can help. And what if somebody gets hurt, you're going to need me." she sighed "If it'll make you two feel better I'll stay in the background, but I'm going."

Sokka and Aang knew Katara enough to know that was their final word and there was no use in arguing with her anymore "Let's go then." Sokka said and he and Aang turned again. He leaned his head toward Aang a bit "You do know that when all this is over I'm going to kick your ass."

"For the jackass comment, or for getting your sister pregnant?"

"Both."

"Noted."

.

Zuko walked around to the other side of Appa to tell Suki they were leaving. He paused when he saw that she has her back turned and was on the phone.

"Okay Love, I'll see you when I get back. I'm sorry this Kyoshi business came up. No, the other warriors aren't here, but our friends are. It might be a little while longer before I'm able to come home." she chuckled "Yes Love, we will kick the bad guys' butts, I promise….I love you too. Now give daddy the phone…Look Pàomò, I don't know what's going to happen. If you need anything for Ezra Oyaji still has that extra key to the apartment…okay, we will…I'll call you when things settle down." she hung up and sighed.

Suki turned around, wiping a tear from her eye. She jumped when she saw Zuko standing behind her looking worried "You sure know how to sneak up on somebody." she tried not to let him hear the tremble in her voice, his sister was missing, he was under enough stress "Well, lets go get Azula back. I miss hearing somebody call you Zuzu."

She tried to walk past him, but he caught her hand and pulled her back into his arms "I'm sorry my father ruined everything."

She held him tight "Yeah he sucks. Ezra said to go kick the bad guys' butts, so lets go do that so we can get back to the island." she turned to walk away, grabbing his hand "Come on."

He didn't move "Suki, listen. If we get Azula back, but Ozai lives, I can't go back to the island with you." he held his head down and sighed "If he found her here, he'll find her anywhere." he looked back to her face "I can't put you and Ezra in danger."

Suki shook her head "What's this if? Of course we'll get her back." she inhaled, not wanting to be so blunt, but feeling the need to be truthful "And if we have to kill him to do that," she swallowed hard "Then that's just what we'll have to do. It's all going to work out."

* * *

Azula opened her eyes, praying that she'd been having a nightmare. Her vision was blurry, all around her there were shades of brown and strange green glowing. She rolled her head up and could see a ray of sun bouncing off of something. Her vision cleared and she could see a small waterfall trailing down a formation of rock. She looked around more and realized that she was in a cave.

"Princess. You're awake. Good." Kuzon's voice came from beside her in a whisper "Princess, listen, they have us, but don't worry, we will be found."

"Wha?" her head was still pounding, she tried to get her thoughts together. She and Kuzon had had a wonderful day together, but then, her father showed up with a bunch of people and then Kuzon-

He laid a hand on her shoulder "Don't touch me you slimy son-of-a-bitch!" she rolled away from him weakly "Don't you ever touch me again!" she tried to bend at him, but it wasn't working.

"Isn't chi-blocking an interesting thing." Ozai said stepping out of the shadows "I spent so many years of my life weak and nearly defenseless because of it."

Azula drew herself up against the wall of the cave, pulling her knees to her "Ozai." she gasped.

He turned to the huge man next to him "You see how my daughter addresses me? How her mother and uncle have poisoned her against me? My little girl, my favorite, and they have brainwashed her against me." he walked up to where Azula was and stooped down in front of her, reaching out to her face. She flinched and inhaled sharply. "See. They have her afraid of me." he stood up and held his head down sadly "There was a time you would follow me anywhere." he turned "When you are back to normal I will have my daughter back."

* * *

The sun was just coming up when Appa started hovering near a cliff. They unloaded the saddle quietly and Aang patted Appa's head.

"Okay buddy, thanks. I'll call for you when we're ready." he wrapped his hand around the hand carved bison whistle hanging around his neck.

Toph planted her feet on the rock "There's a cavern. Azula and Kuzon are there,"

"How many others?" Suki asked.

"There's a big guy, metal prosthetics. A girl, kinda small, light. Maybe about Ty Lee's size. Another guy, kind of tall, on the thin side, a little buff."

"That's Ozai." Zuko mumbled.

"A shorter guy. Stocky, stands like somebody in the military. One more guy, a little older." her face twisted "This guys been at my house before, but I can't quite place him…what was his name…Long Hang? Long Rang? Long something."

"Long Fang." Bumi growled "That fucking trader. He must have followed me here. That bastard's been listening to my phone calls."

* * *

"Your son is impressive." Ozai said to Zhao 'Not many young men are brave enough to stand against my daughter. Even as a little girl she made boys older than her tremble in fear. But your son, he stands strong."

"Yes Sire. I would hope that you will remember that when it is time for your daughter's marriage to be arranged. He is a good boy, just a bit…confused."

"Well I think that he and Azula would do well together, if he proves himself trustworthy."

"I'm sure he will."

"Ozai!" the men's heads turned upward to the cliff the sound was coming from. Zuko stepped forward "Give me my sister and our friend."

Ozai laughed "Well hello my son." he called back "It's seems your mother has done nothing all these years other than teach the two of you disrespect and distain."

Zuko stepped forward and pointed a finger at his father "You don't have the right to even  _think_  about my mother. This is the last time I'm going to say this! Give us my sister and our friend!"

"It would seem that young Kuzon is more our friend than yours." Ozai taunted.

Aang stepped forward and looked at the assemblage below "That's Kuzon's father." he said quietly to Zuko.

"Well if it isn't our new Avatar." Ozai said with a cocky grin "You know, your past life wasn't very fond of me. He said I was too much like my grandfather. He would know, seeing as how they once called each other brother. I've heard you do the same with my children. Tell me Avatar, will you kill Azula like Roku killed Sozin."

"Azula is nothing like Sozin." Aang called back, standing closer to the edge of the ledge.

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong my boy. You see, Roku was right. I am like my grandfather. Like him I understand that the greatness of the Fire Nation should be spread throughout the world. And Azula, she shares our strength…our ambition." he turned his attention to his son and outstretched his hand "Join us Zuko. I will forget the past if you are willing. Show the world you aren't the Avatar's dog like my father and my brother."

Zuko had known that his father wouldn't just give in, he knew it would come to this "That's enough!" he yelled out as he shot a ball of flame down at his father.

Ozai swiped it away with a wave of his hand "I see you have become stronger." he turned and walked a few steps "Namae my friend, show my son what true power is."

Namae took a stance and inhaled deeply before he stretched his eyes and sent a whistling wave of explosive energy through the air. It struck the cliff with a destructive burst of fire and Aang and Zuko jumped back."

"What the fuck was that?" Toph asked digging her finger in her ear to stop the bit of ringing that lingered.

"He's a combustion bender." Aang said frantically "I thought they were a myth."

"What the hell is a combustion bender?" Sokka asked.

"They bend fire with their minds." Zuko grumbled "As long as they have him we can't even get close.

They commiserated for a moment until Sokka said "Yes, you can." a sly grin spreading across his face "If he fire bends with his mind all we need to do is break his concentration." He pointed behind him up to the little waterfall "Katara, you bend the two of us up there. I noticed a little cave behind it, we could use it for cover. The rest of you guys, give us a minute to get settled and attack, I'll handle the Combustion Man."

Katara bent herself and her brother up to the cliff and when he nodded at her, she gave Toph the signal by tapping 'go' in code with her foot. Bumi and Toph ran out to the edge of their cliff and bent a walkway and everyone started running across. Sokka took his out his boomerang and kissed it, waiting for his moment. When the group was about halfway across the path Namae took a deep breath.

"That's it you ugly bastard." Sokka said as he jumped through the fall and slung his weapon. The boomerang flew swiftly and struck the man right above is temple, knocking him off balance and to the ground. "Gotcha bitch!" he yelled as he jumped up and caught the returning boomerang before he ran back behind the falls and Katara sent daggers of ice behind him.

.

The factions clashed in an awesome display of elemental power. Kuzon stood on guard in front of Azula, not moving to help either side. Azula was his concern. He had to keep her safety as his priority. As powerful as Aang and the others were, the truth was that they were inexperienced. None of them, save Suki and maybe Toph and Sokka had ever been in a real battle. They were trained to fight, trained in the elements, but they lacked the hands on knowledge that his father and Ozai had. Kuzon had to bide his time and make careful decisions to keep the princess safe.

.

Sokka squinted through his scope "Fuck, I can't get a clear shot." he groaned "There's too much shit in the way."

Thick clouds of dust, fire and debris flew about the cavern and the quick movements of their friends made is hard for him to be able to focus on any one person. The one thing he was happy about was that his friends were holding their own against the villains. They were backing each other up, never letting anyone get the upper hand.

The girl with the long braid jumped and flipped around nimbly and made quick jabs, but she couldn't land a blow because no matter where she was Suki was blocking her.

Toph and Bumi mostly worked defense, keeping the flames at bay and taking on Long Feng and the Combustion Man who was not bending, but still a force to be reckoned with.

Aang and Zuko focused on Zhao and Ozai. The two older men were obviously experienced fighters who kept up with the younger men without breaking a sweat.

 _If I could just get one of them_. Sokka thought, trying to focus on Ozai who had launched himself over an attack from Aang. Something against the wall caught his attention.  _The fuck is that?_

He moved back and adjusted the scope a bit "Oh shit." he hissed.

"What is it?" Katara asked turning to her brother. She had been watching and worrying, mad that she's agreed to stay in the background, but relieved that things seemed to be going well. That was until her brother swore in that way.

"They've got other people. There are fucking earth benders clinging to the walls." he answered.

"What? How? Toph would have noticed them."

"I don't know." he answered, searching his mind for a reason she wouldn't have noticed them "Maybe they moved in after everything started. She would have felt them."

"How many are there?" she asked, squinting to try and see the people.

"I see two, but I bet they're more."

Katara stepped closer to the waterfall "Then we need to take out those two to draw out the others."

Sokka smiled "I like how you think Sis."

.

"I knew you were up to something, but this!" Bumi screamed as he thrust a boulder at Long Fang.

"When I've done away with you I will dispatch of those brat brothers of yours and Omashu will be mine." He crushed the boulder and sent the small, sharp rocks shooting back at the young king.

Bumi scattered the projectiles away from him, all but one that cut his cheek. "You will not touch my brothers and you will have Omashu over my dead body."

Long Fang smiled "That's the plan." he started to raise his hand as a single, but as soon as he did there was a scream and a man fell and landed beside him incased in ice with nothing but his head sticking out, then a second fell, using earth bending to break his fall. He clutched on to his bleeding shoulder. "I've been shot sir." he groaned in pain.

Ten more people dropped down from the walls and surrounded Long Fang "Three of you, find the water bender and the shooter, the rest of you, end this." he stood straight and put his hands behind his back "The Dai Li are always with me." he said with a sinister smile.

.

Things were looking dire. The entrance of the Dai Li turned what was a fair fight into a struggle for the heroes. Kuzon could see it, things would not end well. He had to prepare Azula.

"Princess, listen," he said turning his head slightly back to Azula.

"Go to hell." she huffed weakly.

"I know what this looks like, but what I'm dong is in your best interest. We have to make your father think you are with him at least until we can see our way clear to get you away from him and back to the palace where we have a better chance."

She held her head down and shook it "No. you're a liar. I can't trust you. You're just like him."

Kuzon growled "Believe what you want. Until you pull it together I will do what I have to."

.

Things were going wrong left, right and center. With the addition of these rock glove clad minions Ozai had gained the upper hand. Aang couldn't help but notice that he and his friends were fighting tooth and nail and were barely keeping their heads above water. They were getting tired and beaten. He had no choice He had to go into the avatar state.

The great glow set in his eyes and his tattoos as he summoned the power of the avatar state. Ozai only smiled and fought harder, and , following his lead, his cohorts did the same.

Finally Aang's faction was starting to gain the upper hand. Though battered and bruised the young people were pushing the forces of evil back. Aang thought that soon it would all be over. Soon they would have Azula and Kuzon back and Ozai and his allies would be in custody and they all could go on with their lives, but then he saw something horrible out of the corner of his eye.

Dai Li agents were making their way to where Katara and Sokka were. Katara was bending and Sokka was trying to take aim, they didn't see what was coming for them, but he did. And not just him.

"Is there someone important up there, Avatar?" Ozai grinned "I hear you were wed recently. Could you have been so foolish as to have brought your new wife to this fight. Is she the one with the gun? Or the water bender perhaps?" He blocked the hale of flame Aang sent down on him "Oh. So that's it. You know, water and electricity don't mix." The disgraced prince stooped into a stance and summoned flickering bolts of lightning to his fingertips and shot them toward the falls."

.

The dancing light caught Katara's attention and she looked to where it was coming from. She looked up in time to see the lightning bolts coming toward herself and her brother. She moved to divert the water to keep it and the lightning from clashing, but before she knew it Aang had come out of the avatar state and was there diverting the lighting to the top of the cave. He smiled at her and winked.

More light drew her eyes and everything slowed down. She called out to her husband, but it was too late, a bolt struck him in his back.

The smile on his face dropped and so did he. Katara pulled the water to her and rode a wave to try and catch him, washing the earth benders out of her path as she went, but he was falling too fast, she couldn't catch him and he hit the cave floor with a sickening thud.

No one knew for sure who screamed. Maybe it was Katara, or Azula, perhaps both of them, but it echoed through the cavern. There was a pause and Sokka took advantage of it. He sent a bullet flying through Long Fang's clavicle and the man fell to the ground. Next he took aim at the Dai Li agents who had surrounded Bumi when Toph and Suki ran to where Aang had landed. They scattered when one of them was struck in the shoulder .

.

"You're defeated!" Ozai said triumphantly to his son as the grappled "Give this up."

"Never!" Zuko said, pushing his father away. A wall of flame sprung up between them, followed by a huge wall. "Azula!" he called out, banging his fist against the stone.

"Zuko! We have to get out of here. Aang's hurt really bad." Suki said, taking hold of his arm.

He turned and she and Bumi were there. Bumi had obviously raised the wall "But Azula…"

"We'll find her again, but now we have to help Aang."

Suddenly a large chunk of the wall rushed past them and smashed Bumi in the chest, knocking the air out of him. Without thinking twice the two of them dipped under Bumi's arms and carried him to where the others were. Toph lifted a platform to take the up the where they'd entered the cave.

Katara knelt there, Aang's head in her lap his breathing labored as she moved her glowing hands over him.

"Katara." she jumped at the sound of her brother's voice. When had he gotten on? "You have to call Appa."

She released the water. Aang's breathing was shallow, labored. Her trembling hands reached into his shirt and pulled out the whistle. She blew on it, calling for their escape and went back to trying to help her husband.

The truth was she didn't know what to do. He was burned and bleeding and barely breathing, but she couldn't stop, she wouldn't stop.

They loaded onto Appa's saddle. Katara first, followed by Suki and Toph who were helping Bumi and then Sokka and Zuko carried and unconscious Aang on and laid him in front of Katara. He exhaled once and stopped for a moment.

"Aang? Aang!" she shook him once, fear and dread rising up in her.

Every one jumped when Aang inhaled deeply. His eyes popped open and them and his tattoo's glowed. His head rocked toward her and a weak smile crossed his face. Katara lifted him a bit, sliding his head into her lap and caressing his cheek as she tried not to cry.

Sokka climbed onto Appa's head and took hold of the reigns, calling out "Yip, yip" to the beast to get them away from that cursed cave. It was quiet as they flew aimlessly for a few minutes. Zuko was distraught and Suki sat beside him, holding his hand. Katara offered to check Bumi, but he insisted that he was fine and she should take care of Aang. Toph sat quietly next to her fellow earth bender, knowing full well that he was lying.

"What do we do?" Sokka finally asked "Aang and Bumi need help, but they won't be safe in a hospital."

"No, they won't." Zuko agreed through his long hair "We can't go back to the temple either. They would be expecting that. I don't know where we can take them where they can be taken care of , but no one would ever look for them."

Katara kissed Aang's head before she carefully slid out from under him and headed for where her brother was "I know where we need to go. We have to take Aang to his mother."


	59. Aftermath

To Kuzon's relief, Toph or Bumi had raised the wall between Ozai and Zuko just as he had wanted. Hopefully they had been able to get away, hopefully Aang was okay. He let out a relieved exhale when the Dai Li took down the wall and they were gone. He braced for what was coming,

"What was that?!" his father snapped, getting into his face.

"Zuko was too close to His Majesty. I was just doing what was right." he growled back at the man.

Zhao stood up straight and calmed his tone "Well." he scanned his son "That's good. For a moment I thought you were helping them. Good thing you weren't."

Ozai stood quietly for a moment, surveying the area, then he walked over to where Long Fang lay with a Dai Li agent putting pressure on his wound "Will he live?"

"Only if we can get him help soon Sire." the woman answered "He's been hit in an artery. He's already lost a lot of blood, he's in shock."

"Hmmm." Ozai rubbed his chin, thinking for a moment "We can not risk being found out. Leave him."

"But Sire, he'll bleed out." the agent said.

"Let him." the man said offhandedly turning to his daughter "Come along. We have much to discuss on our way to our temporary home." he looked back at the woman slowly moving away from Long Fang "I had a feeling we wouldn't be able to go back to Omashu, so I made other arrangements." Azula didn't move, didn't acknowledge him "Kuzon, bring her along. This morning seems to have been a bit much for her."

Kuzon bowed a bit "Yes Sire." he turned to Azula. There was a far away look in her eyes and tears were streaming down her face. He cradled his arms around hers and lifted her to her feet. She stumbled along beside him, her mind in a totally different world.

Another Dai Li agent came over to Ozai with a cell phone in his hand "Your Highness, I think I have something you want to see.

He took the phone and held it up, looking at the screen and a small smile crossed his face "Very good. This will be useful."

* * *

"Take him to his mother?" Sokka repeated. The only person that he knew who was even close to a mother to Aang was Ursa "We can't take him all the way to the South Pole, that's too far."

"Not Lady Ursa." Katara answered trying her best to sound calm as she settled on the edge of the large saddle "His biological mother."

"I thought Aang was an orphan." Suki said looking away from Zuko who was still yet to say anything.

"He's not. We went to meet his parents yesterday. His mother's a doctor. She can help them." She leaned over a bit "Appa, you remember Tseten, don't you?" the animal growled in agreement "Can you take us there?" Appa groaned again and veered to the right "Thank you Appa."

Katara crawled over to Bumi "Let me check you out." she said pulling the plug from her water pouch that was slung across her body.

He gave her a painful smile "Naw. I'm the greatest earth bender in the world. No rock is going to hurt me. I just got the wind knocked out of me, there might be a little bruise. I'm okay." the king answered from where he lay next to Toph. "Go take care of Aang. Is he still in the Avatar state?"

She glanced back at Aang, then to Bumi "Yeah. Do you know what that means?"

"The Avatar state enhances power, but it's also defense mechanism. If he's stuck like that he must be hurt really bad. He needs you. Go to him."

Katara took a deep, shaky breath "Okay." and she crawled back to where her husband lay.

"Why'd you lie to her?" Toph asked quietly.

Bumi laughed with a grimace "I'm not having this argument with you right now. Let me say I'm the best, okay. Just for now."

Toph held her head lower "I'm not talking about that."

"So you know, huh?" he mumbled.

"Yeah. Why didn't you let her help you. You're messed up and you know it."

"I know." he admitted "I just don't want her to waste her time on a lost cause."

Toph sniffed a little "Don't say that."

"Oh no." Bumi chuckled a bit and winced at the pain again "Toph Beifong is going soft on me. Don't you dare cry. And don't you say anything either"

"I'm not soft, you're soft." she scoffed, fighting the tears that were burning at the corner of her eyes.

They were silent there together for a while. Bumi tilted his head a bit to lean the side of his face against Toph's thigh. He watched as Katara's glowing hands moved over Aang. He wished that he would have time to see Xing Ying once more, but he felt that would not be possible. "Toph, can you do me a favor?" he said weakly.

"Yeah." she answered.

"Tell Ying and my brothers I love them…and I'm sorry."

She fought the tears harder "Tell them yourself."

"Toph?"

"Yeah?"

"Hold my hand."

"Whatever." she grumbled then slid her hand down his arm and into his.

* * *

As she worked on Aang, Katara told the story of how Aang had told her that he knew that his birth parents were alive. She told them about how they'd spent the day with them and how he had been taken away as a toddler.

* * *

Tseten saw Appa coming and jogged across the pasture with a huge smile on his face. He hadn't expected them to come back so soon. As Appa landed and he saw the sad face of the young man on the bison's head he immediately know that something was wrong. He bent himself up to the saddle only to see his son laying in his wife's lap, eyes and tattoos glowing, clothing dirty and burnt. He looked to Katara.

"I didn't know where else to take him." she said sadly "We need Meela."

Tseten took a shaky hand and lifted a small walkie talkie to his lips, pushing a button on the side. After the beep he shouted "Meela, go to the clinic, quick. It's an emergency."

"Are you okay?" she asked sounding a bit panicked.

"I'm fine, but Aang is hurt." she didn't say anything "Meela, did you hear me?"

The next thing he knew he heard a door slam and saw her come running down the path to the clinic. Tseten looked at Zuko "Help me get him inside." Zuko didn't answer and Tseten yelled "Young man!" Zuko jumped and his head turned to Tseten. His tone calmed a bit "Help me get him inside

As Zuko and Tseten got Aang down, and Katara and Suki followed, Sokka climbed into the saddle "Come on man. I don't care what you say, you need to get checked out too." he looked at Bumi laying with his head against Toph's leg, holding her hand "The hell Toph? You let him fall asleep? What if he has a concussion?"

Toph kept her head down and mumbled "He's not sleeping."

Sokka looked again. Bumi was still, too still "No." came from his lips with a gasp.

Toph spoke softly "He said he was a lost cause. That Katara would be wasting her time on him. He asked me not to say anything."

Sokka kneeled in front of Toph and gently took Bumi's hand from around hers and laying it on his chest. Then Sokka wrapped his arms around Toph. She pressed her face into his shirt and sobbed.

 


	60. The 60th Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never thought the last chapter would get such a reaction. I'm glad to know you guys loved him as much as I did. It hurt me to write that chapter, but it's been in the works for a really long time.
> 
> These chapter are coming harder than I thought they would. I guess that's what happened when you're emotionally attached to fictional characters.
> 
> Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Zuko came back into the waiting room with a stunned and confused look on his face. He plopped down in the seat next to where Suki sat hunched over with her hands to her face.

When he sat down she reached over and put a hand on his knee "How is he?"

He looked at the wall across from him "The doctor lady is working on him. Katara and the man are helping her." he sighed "I missed something, didn't I? Who is that man that looks like Aang?"

"You  _were_  pretty out of it." she sighed "This is Aang's parent's place. The man's his biological father, Tseten. The woman is Meela, his mother"

"His parents?"

"Apparently he found some paperwork when he was a kid. He's not an orphan, he was taken away as a kid because he was the Avatar."

Zuko rubbed his hands across his face "Azula's gone. Aang's hurt, and he has parents. This is all too much. It can't be real." he looked over at Suki and saw that she had been crying "I'm sure Aang's going to be alright. He's strong, he can come back from this."

She bit her lip to stop it from trembling. "What?" he asked

She shook her head. "I don't want to tell you."

He turned to her and put both hands on her shoulders "What is it?"

She held her head down and started to cry again "Bumi died."

Zuko rolled his head back then tucked his head between his knees and hissed "Fuck."

He got up and walked to the door, opening it to see Sokka placing the young king's body on a platform Toph had raised from the ground. Zuko walked out to them, followed by Suki, as Toph lowered the platform to her waist level. They stood around their lost friend quietly.

* * *

Sokka and Suki took Appa back to the temple to tell the twins what had happened while Zuko stayed behind and got in touch with Bumi's brothers.

Soon Xing Ying, Xing Yee, Sister Iio and a few of the older nuns were at Dr. Meela's clinic to prepare Bumi's body for travel back to Omashu. At first the ladies stood back to give Ying a moment to say goodbye.

Her sister and her mother-figure stood on either side of her holding her tight as she looked at her love.

"He's dirty," she said stiffly with tears on her cheeks and a grimace on her face "and they ripped his shirt." she reached out and put the folded piece of ripped material so that it almost looked like his shirt wasn't torn. She looked at his still, pale face then at Sister Iio "He's gone Mama."

The old woman took Ying's hand in hers "I know he is Baby. I'm sorry."

* * *

The next few hours went by in a haze. Meela was able to get Aang stabilized and he came out of the avatar state, but he was in a coma. Bumi's brothers accompanied the undertaker on a jet to retrieve his body and hear firsthand what happened. Zuko, Sokka, Suki and Toph went back to the cabin to collect all of their things. When they returned that night they found that Katara hadn't moved from where they had left her, sitting beside Aang's bed, holding his hand.

"Hey sis." Sokka said quietly as he stuck his head into the sterile room. Katara looked toward him. He stepped in with a plate in hand "I brought you some food."

"Thanks," she said softly, as if she didn't want to wake Aang. "but I'm not hungry." She turned back to her husband.

He sighed. Meela told him that she had not eaten while they were gone, which meant that she hadn't had anything all day "You have to eat something, you're not just feeding you ya know."

Katara turned back to her brother and reached for the plate. He smiled and handed it to her then went to the chair on the other side of the bed.

"He looks better." Sokka commented "That glowing was freaking me out."

She stirred around in her food "Yeah. I'm glad it stopped. That thing Bumi said was starting to scare me."

He held his head down "Yeah…about Bumi-"

"I already know." she said setting the plate on her lap "Yee came in to check on Aang before you guys left and told me." she looked over at Aang "I don't know how I'm going to tell him. They were so close."

"You'll find a way," he smiled a bit at her "you're the one who's good with words."

"Not like this." she finally took a bite.

* * *

Azula stood at the bottom of the steps and looked up at the house that held so many memories. Most of them were good, but the bad ones, the bad ones were the reason her family hadn't been there in years. This was where it happened, where Zuko was burned, where the lie she was living had fallen apart, the vacation house on Ember Island."

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" Ozai said as if this was a place of fond memories for him "I heard you all haven't been back since I was last here." he smirked at his daughter "I also heard about you burning that boy's vacation home down the last time you were here." he smiled "That's my girl."

She cut her eyes at her father. He walked inside and his entourage followed, Kuzon holding on to Azula's arm and leading her.

" _Listen to me." he'd whispered to her from his seat next to her on the private plane that some Ozai Loyalist had let them use "We have to go along with him. At least for now." she snapped her head toward him "I know, I know. That's the last thing you want to do, but we have to bide our time. You don't have to do it all at once, you can still be standoffish with him, but I need you to go along at least a little. Make it look like we are with him at least a little. We have to gain his trust so that we won't be watched anymore."_

She's heard him, but she hadn't answered. Everything he'd said had made sense, and her father and these people he was with were dangerous. If he wasn't keeping her chi blocked perhaps she and Kuzon would be able to fight their way out, but without her bending she was no match for them.

Ozai climbed the steps and stopped at the door where there were two huge men posted "Have the arrangements been made."

"Yes Sire." one of the men said "They are all here and set up in the dining room."

"Very good."

He continued into the house and they all followed him. The place was eerily quiet. It had been newly furnished and there were pictures and paintings of Ozai all over the walls. The house had also been freshly painted. They had prepared for him. Azula wondered just how many supporters Ozai really had.

Once they reached the dining room he waved his hand out as if presenting it to Azula. She and Kuzon stepped in and looked around. The room had been painted white and a large desk sat near one of the windows. A camera sat on a tripod in the middle of the room.

"I need you to make an announcement. Tell the world that we are coming for the throne, and afterward, the world."

"I won't" she whimpered with her head down.

"Don't mumble child, it's not becoming of a young lady of your strength and stature."

She lifted her head and gave her father a defiant look and spoke slowly through her teeth "I will not do your dirty work."

He turned to her and grabbed her chin in the crook between his thumb and forefinger "Oh, you will do as I say or I will find your mother and destroy her. She was quite fond of that Ikem peasant, perhaps I'll start by burning Hira'a to the ground." he let her go, pushing her head a bit as he did. He walked over to the desk and tapped the piece of paper that sat there "You  _will_  read this script and declare our intentions and do  _whatever_  else I need you to do."

Kuzon pinched her a bit as a reminder of what he had said on the plane. She held her head down "Yes Father. I will read your announcement."

"Good." he said lifting the paper "Now go bathe and change you're clothes. I have a closet full of nice things for you in your room. While you do that I'll make some revisions."

"Revisions?" she asked.

"Oh, have I forgotten to tell you? Not only have we taken down the Avatar, but that fool King Bumi is also dead. The news hit the internet while we were en-route."

Azula steadied herself, working her hardest not to burst into tears "But there was no news of the Avatar. How can you be sure he is dead."

"Trust me," he motioned to the Dai Li agent who showed her the pictures he had taken of Aang lying on the cave floor looking burnt and broken "he's dead." Ozai looked at Azula "I hear you two were friends.. I'm sorry, but we needed him out of the way. Now no one can stop us."

Azula swallowed her tears "He was Zuzu's friend."

He smiled "Good. Now go and get yourself together. I want the video on every news station first thing in the morning." He turned to his cohort "Namae my friend, go with them please."

The man groaned and followed Azula and Kuzon to her old room. It was quite going down the long hall. When they got to their destination Azula stopped Namae at the door.

"I don't need two big apes in here watching me." she snapped "You stay out here."

The man growled at her but he crossed his arms and turned his back to the door.

Azula closed the door and looked around the room. It had been cleaned, but not painted. There were still scorch marks on the wall and seeing them made her facade began to drop. Her lip trembled for a moment then she crumbled to the floor started to cry.

Kuzon kneeled in front of her and reached out to hug her, but Azula pushed him away "I told you never to touch me a gain you son-of-a-bitch." she gasped.

The princess looked at him she knew he had to be in just as much pain as she was. Both of his best friends were gone and they were there, in enemy territory, having to pretend that everything was all right. She fell into his arms and they cried together.


	61. That Thing on the News

Azula stomped into the room with Kuzon behind her and stopped short just in front of her father. "I was lied to." she snapped, slapping her hands on her hips.

He turned and cut his eyes at her. He wanted to yell at her, but if prison had taught him one thing it was patience  "Who lied to you My Dear?" he asked calmly.

She was taken aback by his new demeanor, but she didn't let it show. "You did. You said there were  _nice_  things in my room."

He chuckled at having a hint of his daughter back. " My shopper assured me that she only bought you the best." he scanned her "I think it looks good."

She crossed her arms and turned up her nose "Of course it does, it's on me." Ozai laughed at her statement and she knew that everything was working. "And what kind of a shopper would say that this cheap rag was the best. The best for a peasant maybe." She heard Ty Woo huff from not far away "Is that it?" She said intent on making her friend's sister mad "Did you pay some peasant shop for me?"

He laughed again and put his hand on her shoulder. Her skin crawled. "Those clothes will have to do until we gain the Fire Nation. Then you will have anything your heart desires."

She grumbled and rolled her eyes "So what do I have to do?"

"Look nice and read this." he said handing her the revised version of the speech.

Azula looked over the paper and struggled not to cry "Why can't you read it?" she asked, pretending to still be reading over her father's gloating over having killed the Avatar.

"We need to show solidarity."

"There is no solidarity between us." she bleated. Kuzon nudged her, but she didn't care.

He cocked his head and furrowed his eyebrows "Then Hira'a will burn."

Kuzon stepped up "She'll do it Sire." he said confidently "I will stand behind her."

Ozai came a condescending chuckle "And what would the point of that be?"

"It subliminal messaging." the young man said "Those who know us personally, namely the Fi-" he caught himself "Iroh and quite a few people in leadership positions in the four nations will know that we have chosen to be on the side of the true Fire Lord."

Ozai stroked his chin "Interesting." He waved his hand "Fine. Do as you will, as long as the announcement gets made as I have written it.

Kuzon bowed "Yes Your Majesty."

* * *

Sokka groaned as he adjusted in the hard chair. No matter how many pillows Meela had given him this was still not the ideal place to sleep. He grumbled to himself as he started throwing the pillows on the floor, deciding he would be more comfortable there. He sighed as he flopped on the pile, then looked up to where his sister was. She had finally fallen asleep, probably out of sheer exhaustion.

Tseten and Meela had told them all to go and sleep in the house, but Katara refused to leave Aang, so Sokka stayed with her. Sokka had gone to the house and gotten an air mattress from Meela and came back to set it up for Katara. She'd told her brother to use it, but he insisted that he could sleep in the chair.

Meela had been in and out all night to keep an eye on Aang, checking machines, IVs, and bandages. Aang scared all of then on a couple of occasions when he slipped into the Avatar state, but he'd come out of it rather quickly.

* * *

Hakoda smiled as Ursa came into the kitchen and sat at the table. "Good morning." he greeted as he poured her a cup of coffee. The chief put the cup in front of his house guest, turned on the news and sat across from her "You look like you didn't sleep well."

"I couldn't rest for some reason." she said taking a sip.

He gave her a sly grin "You could of come and slid in with me. You always slept well there."

She giggled over her cup "Sure, we would have slept," she took a sip "evenyually?" she sat her cup down "I thought we decided we were done sleeping together."

He shook his head "I don't remember agreeing to that." Ursa pursed her lips at him "Okay, I did, but I was stupid."

"Well, you never know what'll happen." she smirked. Her face dropped when she heard her ex-husband's name in the background "What?" she gasped, turning to the small television on the counter.

"… _has been on the run for over a year, and now we, and all other major news networks have received a message from him, read by his daughter, Princess Azula. We now go to the video in it's entirety."_

On the screen appeared her daughter, sitting at a large, ornate desk with Kuzon standing to her right. Ursa dropped her cup and clutched the front of her robe "He has Azula."

* * *

Sokka turned over, the sound of a voice rolling around in his head woke him "Oh shut the fuck up." he mumbled as he took a pillow from under his back and threw it on his face, then he realized who's voice he was hearing "Azula?"

He got up and ran to where it was coming from, the lobby. Katara and Meela were standing in front of the TV with looks of shock on their faces. There, on the screen were Azula and Kuzon giving a long winded speech about how the avatar has been defeated and Ozai was coming for his rightful place on the throne. Sokka ran to get his phone and called Zuko.

"Tell me you're seeing this shit." he demanded when Zuko answered.

"We see it." the fire prince answered "Thi-this isn't Azula. Ozai is making her do it."

"Then explain why Kuzon is there with her."

"I don't know." he said frustrated, grabbing at his hair.

Tseten, Suki and Toph sat quietly and listened to Azula, then Kuzon took over before the video ended and it went back to the reporter.

* * *

"This can't be happening." Ursa cried

" _What a tragedy. We reported the death of young King Bumi Adalah Kekuatan of Omashu yesterday, and now it seems that the world has also lost the Avatar, Aang Laghima of the Southern Air Temple._

_Along with the video we received several pictures apparently taken at the deadly battle by one of Ozai's supporters."_

The pictures started coming up on the screen.

" _The images shows the Avatar, obviously severely injured, being surrounded and hurried away by others. King Bumi is also pictured. He was on his feet, but with the help of others._

_So far our sources have not been able to identify the others pictured. We'll have more on this story as it develops."_

Ursa's trembling hand reached for the phone "I-I've got to call Zuko."

"I have to see it Katara's okay." Hakoda grabbed his cell

* * *

Sokka marched out to meet Zuko, Toph and Suki on the path between the house and the clinic. "What the hell was that?!" he screamed when they met in the middle "We risked our lives. Hell, Bumi died and Aang's in a fucking coma and they're on the news making announcements for that bastard!" he rubbed the scar inside his hand.

Zuko shook his head "I don't know, but that wasn't Azula. He had to make her do it. He must have threatened her."

"What about that lightning shit she can do. Why didn't she fight?"

Zuko growled "I don't know, alright! Maybe he's keeping her chi blocked or something. Ty Woo  _is_  with him."

Toph, who had been quiet that morning, finally spoke "Zuko's right. Her voice wasn't right. It wasn't sure like it usually is. And when she said that Aang was dead her voice cracked a little. She didn't  _want to_ say it. That's probably why Kuzon took over. They're probably putting on a front."

"And Kuzon was doing something weird with his hands," Suki added, like a nervous twitch or something. His fingers were laced the whole time, but they didn't stop moving."

Zuko's phone rang. "Don't answer that." Sokka snapped

_Mamaaa-ooooo_

_I didn't mean to make you cry_

_If I'm not back again by this time tomorrow-_

"It's my mother." he answered "Mom?"

"Zuko." Ursa's voice came in a rush of panic "Are you alright? Have you seen the news?"

"Yes Mom, I'm fine. And yes, I've seen it?"

"Please tell me it's not true. Tell me my baby boy isn't dead."

"No, he not dead." Zuko dropped his head "He'd in a coma though. Don't worry, he's being taken care of."

"Where are you? I'm coming as soon as I can."

"No."

"What?" she sighed "Zuko. Tell me where you are."

"I'm not telling you where we are."

"And why not?"

"Because You're safer there. Ozai probably has people watching every airport."

Ursa shook her head in disbelief. Was Zuko really telling her want to do? "Zuko. Tell me where you are." she repeated in a sterner tone.

He balled his fist and dropped his head "No Mother, you are not coming here! I mean it! There's nothing you can do for him right now! Dr. Meela is taking care of him."

"And who is Dr. Meela?"

He sighed and calmed his voice "Dr. Meela is Aang's biological mother." it got quiet and he heard Ursa gasp "Mom?"

"How did you know?"

Zuko held his head up. Confusion was written all over his face "What."

"How did you know to take Aang to her?"

"He and Katara came to meet them the day after the wedding. He's known he wasn't an orphan for years. But Katara said he didn't tell anyone but her and Azula. Katara told us to bring him here. How did you know about Meela?"

"I didn't know who she was." Ursa said wiping her face "Gyatso only told me that Aang wasn't truly an orphan. That they had taken him."

"Well it's a good thing that Aang was a little snoop, because if it wasn't for Meela and Katara he wouldn't be here right now."

"Okay," she shook her hand "Okay." He's being taken care of medically. That's good. Now just tell me where to come an-"

"No. Mother. You stay there! Ozai will never look for you there, and if he does Hakoda and his people can keep you safe."

* * *

"I'm glad he brought me to meet Meela, or else I wouldn't of known where to take him…she saved his life." Katara said calmly into her phone.

"I'm glad he took you there." he held his head down "I'm sorry you're going through this. This is supposed to be happy time for you."

She broke down "I don't know what to do Dad. What if he doesn't wake up? What if…what if he -"

"Hey, hey. Don't think like that." he said trying his best to calm his daughter over the phone, wishing he could hug her "He's a strong kid, and he's the Avatar, he'll be alright." His words didn't seem to be getting through "Besides, this Meela sounds like a good doctor, plus he had the best heeler in the world by his side. It'll be okay."

Katara fought to catch her breath "You…you really think so ."

"I know so." he said, struggling to keep a positive tone "Hey, lets talk about something else. What did he say when you told him about the baby?"

Katara smiled a bit in spite of the situation. She looked down on Aang's face and smiled "At first he wouldn't let me tell him." she laughed a bit "he knew the second he got back, but he wanted our wedding day to be about us." She wrapped her hand around Aang's.

"Tell me all about it."

* * *

Zuko stuck his phone back into his pocket. "I got her to calm down some. She's so worried about us."

"That's what moms do." Sokka said looking up from where he had sat in the grass on the side of the path. "I'm glad you told her to stay there, but maybe she needs to go stay with Bato or someone else. As soon as they figure out who we are the press will probably be all over our house for a couple of days at least."

"Yeah." Toph sighed "My folks are going to shit a brick."

"We can't go back to the island." Suki said sadly as reality hit her "It won't be safe for anyone living there if Azula or Kuzon tells them that's where we might be."

Zuko put his hand on her shoulder "I'm sorry I you dragged into this."

She put her hand on his "You didn't drag me, I came willingly." she looked around "We all did, and now we just have to see this through. Together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bumi's full name is Indonesian for "the earth is strength"
> 
> Zuko's ringtone for Ursa - Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen (because I love that song and it was going to get in here one way or another)


	62. Getting Adjusted

_Breaking news. Three of the five unknown individuals in the photographs with the Avatar that were featured in the video from Princess Azula have been identified. They were IDed as the princess's brother, Prince Zuko_ Taiyō Wa Ashitanosora Ni Akaruku Moemasu,  _along with prince and princess of the Southern Water Tribe Sokka and Katara Gulkana ._

Chief Hakoda Gulkana of the Southern Water Tribe has been out of contact from the press. This is in conjunction with the partial embargo blocking air and some sea travel to the Southern Water Tribe.

When asked for a comment, Fire Lord Iroh asked that his family be given privacy, and emphasized that everything possible is being done to apprehend Prince Ozai.

For more information, including the photos, please visit our website.

For World News, this is Sapphira Sapphire.

* * *

Zhao walked out into the courtyard and stood over where he son sat watching Azula talk to her father in the distance. "I'm leaving in a few hours."

"So I have heard." Kuzon answered, one side of his face scrunching at the sound of his father's voice.

"You continue to do a good job. His Highness is quite impressed with you. If you play your cards right he will arrange a marriage between you and the princess."

Kuzon turned to his father with a puzzled look on his face "What?"

"Don't worry. I told Lord Ozai all about your…confliction-"

Kuzon rolled his head back and released a frustrated sigh "Father, we have been over this time and time again."

"Lord Ozai shares the same opinion that I do, the right woman can straighten you out. Who better than Princess Azula."

"I do not need to be 'straightened out' Father."

Zhao whispered harshly "Are you attracted to men?"

"Yes."

"Then yes you do."

Kuzon sighed again and drug his hands down his face "Father. For the billionth time. I am not gay. I am bi-sexual."

The man patted his son on the head "Fine then. That means you're halfway there then." and he walked away."

* * *

"Okay, just plug this into that socket." Meela directed and Sokka did as she told him. She looked down at Aang and smiled "Well, you finally get to sleep in your bed.." she sighed deeply and then turned to Sokka and Zuko "Thank you boys. I think it'll be better for him to be in the house. It'll be easier for everyone to keep an eye on him."

"It's been a week already." Zuko said sadly "I thought he would be awake by now."

Meela held a finger to her mouth in a shushing manner and motioned toward the door for them to leave "Oh he's just talking his time healing." she turned back to Aang "Aren't you. You still have to take your time and make sure you get it just right, don't you." she smiled at Sokka who was ushering Zuko into the hall, then she patted Aang's arm gently "You're all settled in now, so we'll let you rest. Somebody will be in soon, okay."

The doctor walked out into the hall with her head down and took a deep breath before she looked up at the guys "He may be hearing everything we say, so we need to be positive around him. Or at least talk to him like you usually do. I don't know, just try not to be negative."

"What else do we need to do?" Zuko asked.

"Play his favorite music, or his favorite shows. Sing to him." they scowled at each other and she laughed "Read books he liked."

Zuko laughed a bit "I don't understand what's going on in half the stuff he likes to read. A lot of that stuff goes right over my head."

She smiled "Then I think that may be a job for Tseten. He likes things like that too."

"Okay." Sokka said "Since we have him straight for now I'll go get that stuff out of your den."

She exhaled "I'm sorry we don't have more room for you guys. I know it must get cramped in there."

"It's not so bad." Sokka shrugged "I'm sorry we came here an took over so much space."

"Yeah." Zuko agreed "We were talking about getting one of the twins to rent us an apartment so we can get out of your hair."

"I don't know." Meela mumbled "I wouldn't want you to be in town too much, I don't think it would be safe." she thought for a moment "You know, one of my dad's friends owns a dealership where he sells used trucks and RVs. If I talk to him I'm sure he'll let me get one pretty cheap, then at least you can have a little privacy."

Sokka smiled "That sounds great. And I've been saving my money from those jobs I did, so I can probably get us a couple."

Zuko looked at them both "I can't let either of you do that for me."

Sokka slapped a hand on his shoulder "No problem, Bro. We gotta watch out for each other. Besides, when all this blows over I'll just come and crash at the palace for a couple of year and we'll call it even.

"See," Meela said "That's settled. And you're Aang's friends, so I'm going to make sure you're fine too." She patted both their faces "Now go clean up that mess and I'll go make the call."

"Yes Dr Meela." They both said like little boys as she walked away.

* * *

Sokka, Zuko, Toph and Suki took Appa into town to the RV lot and met the man Meela had directed them to. He was a nice old man, short and at least 90 years old, with a huge smile. He told them to feel free to walk around and choose what they liked.

After a while they found a model they all liked and Sokka told the man he wanted three of the five he had on the lot; one for him, one for Suki and one for Zuko. Toph declined one because she had already memorized the layout of the house and Tseten had said that he would feel better with her there with Katara and Aang. Since Suki had not been identified they had her put her name on all of the paperwork. On their way out Sokka saw an old truck and bought that too.

They told Appa to go back to the pasture and attached the first RV to the hitch on the back of the truck, telling the old man they'd be back soon for the other two.

"Hey. Did you guys see that?" Suki asked as they passed an old shopping center in the small downtown.

"What was it?" Zuko asked, turning to where she sat next to him the back seat.

"A tattoo parlor, like a modern type one." she smiled a bit "I always thought about getting one, a half sleeve of Kyoshi. You guys ever thought about getting one?"

"I think I would want a dragon." Zuko said wistfully "Maybe wrapped around my leg or arm." Sokka laughed "What's funny?"

"Fire Nation guy getting a dragon. How original." he chuckled.

"Yeah, just like a Water Tribe guy having a wolf on his chest."

Sokka's face changed and his hand went to his chest "Mine means something. It's to honor my mom. She used to call me 'Little Wolf" when I was a kid."

Zuko mumbled "Sorry."

Sokka shrugged "It's okay. It kinda feels good to think about her sometimes." he took his hand and ran his fingers through his long hair "I was thinking about getting Katara to cut me a wolf's tail when she's feeling up to it."

"What's that?" Suki asked.

"It's kind of like an undercut and then you tie the top back. The warriors used to get them in our tribe."

"Sounds like a pony tail to me." Toph said from her place in the passenger seat.

Everyone but Sokka laughed.

* * *

Life continued on. They set the Rvs up in Tseten and Meela's back yard, and even though they now had their own space, they still found their way to being together most of the day.

They also all found jobs to do. Sokka dedicated himself to fixing and updating things around the house and the clinic. Zuko found that he liked working with Tseten and the bison had taken a liking to him. Toph took it upon herself to cook most of the meals.

Suki got a part time job at the tattoo parlor she'd seen while she was in town. It was mostly being an errand runner and cleaning up, but she liked having a job.

Katara, Sokka and Zuko got rid of their phones and had Suki buy them pre-paid ones. They also turned Aang's phone off.

* * *

Katara sat beside Aang's bed where she spent most of her days. She spoke sweetly to him, played music, did all the things Meela suggested. She was visibly tired. She wasn't sleeping well and she didn't talk to her brother or friends very much.

"Taking a break Darling?" Meela asked as she passed Katara in the hall.

She shrugged "Just taking a bathroom break."

"Why don't you go outside and take a walk, " Meela suggested "Or get your brother to take you into town. You haven't been there yet, have you?"

Katara shook her head and looked back toward the room "No. I don't want to leave him. I want to be here when he wakes up."

"Katara, you're burning yourself out. You need to take some time off." she put her hand on her daughter-in-law's face "We're all here for him, and you. You have to take better care of yourself."

Katara stepped back "I am taking care of myself." she said defensively.

Meela looked at her with sad eyes "You eat, you bathe, you go to the bathroom, you sleep a little, then you sit in that room all day and all night. That's not all you need, and you're not doing Aang, or the baby any good by neglecting yourself."

Katara stood there and looked at the floor. She knew Meela was right.

"I don't know what else to do." Katara cried, breaking into sobs.

Meela wrapped her arms around Katara "Oh, Darling. It's alright. You go ahead and let it out." her voice cracked "I know it's hard." she rubbed her hand up and down Katara's back After a moment she thought of something"Hey. Sokka told me you like to write."

"Yeah." Katara whimpered in to her shoulder.

"Why don't you do that. Start small and write something down. Maybe it'll help."

Katara stood up and Meela brushed some tears away "You think so?"

"I do."

* * *

Zuko walked through the pasture with a full wheel barrow. Every few feet he gave a some apples to a bison and moved on to the next one. At each stop he spoke nice words along with the sweet treats, but Tseten saw that his heart wasn't in it.

He walked up to the young man "The past couple of weeks have been pretty hard on you, huh?"

"That's the understatement of the year." he answered as he threw Appa a few apples then ruffled the fur on his cheek "He's doing a little better every day buddy. You hang in there."

Zuko moved on and Tseten walked close behind him "You know, I notice you're not much of a talker. You're what the ladies call the strong, silent type."

He threw a couple apples to a calf "Yeah, well I guess I could say the same about you."

The man shrugged and stuck his hands into his pockets "I suppose you could say that." he nodded and they walked a bit more "The thing about guys like us, we don't say much, but there's always a billion things going on beneath the surface. If we don't vent them we could explode."

Zuko stopped and turned around "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying it might be a good thing if I took over with the treats while you go out to the other side of the pasture."

"What's out there?"

"My workshop, an past that is a clearing surrounded by trees. Trees make great sound proofing. And the clearance is large enough so that, I don't know, maybe a young, angst-ridden fire bender could let off some steam…so to speak."

Zuko looked at Tseten for a moment "You may be right." he stepped away from the wheel barrow and the older man stepped forward "Are you sure its okay?"

"Wouldn't have told you to do it if it weren't."

Zuko nodded to Tseten and went off to the place the man had told him about. As he entered the clearing he was in awe. It was perfectly round and some of the trees around the edges leaned slightly to the side. He touched the tree next to him and noticed that it had deep scares. This was not a natural clearing, this was created, obviously long ago and obviously by the man who'd sent him there.

The fire bender paced the circle for a while. He punched out a couple of fire fist, for no particular reason, just to do it. He noticed every time the flames left his hand he felt a little rush, so he did it again, and again.

Then each burst of flame came with thoughts. His sister was gone. His brother was hurt. Bumi died. What had Ozai done to Azula? Was his mother still safe? What was going on back home? Was his uncle and cousin okay? Did Kuzon and Azula really betray them? What if Aang didn't wake up?

Before he knew it he was crying and screaming and throwing fire in every direction. He did this until he was tired. Zuko dropped to his knees, exhausted, in the middle of the clearing. He panted and put his hand to his tear drenched face until he couldn't sob any more.

* * *

Zuko had to admit to himself that he felt a bit better as he walked through the tree line. He brushed some of the grass and dirt from his clothes as he came up on Tseten's workshop. He noticed that the door was cracked open when it had been closed before.

He pushed the door open a little bit farther and peeked in, scanning the room. In the middle of the room he saw Suki, sitting at Tseten's shop table with her head down, crying.

"Suki?" he said stepping in.

She jerked her head up and gave an embarrassed smile as she wiped her face "You found my hiding place." she said trying to hide the tremble in her voice.

"What's wrong?" he asked coming in and pushing the door closed behind him.

"Oh, I'm okay." she brushed off, standing up and walking toward him "Come on. Dinner should be ready soon."

She tried to walk by him but he caught her hand "Suki. Why were you crying?"

She held her head down, trying to hide her bloodshot eyes "I'm okay. Come on, lets go eat."

"You called home a little while ago?" she held her head down further "You always disappear for at least 10 minutes after you talk to Ez. Is this where you go?"

"Yeah." she answered quietly "I just miss My Love so much. I've never been away from him this long before." she started crying again "He sounds happy, and then he asks me when I'm coming home and I have to sound like I'm okay so I don't upset him and the only way I can do that is if I come out here after."

Zuko pulled Suki into his arms "Why do come you all the way out here, away from everyone? We know you miss him? We know it must be hard on you. You don't have to hide from us…especially not me."

"You guys are going through so much. Goodness knows what's going on with Azula and Aang's in a coma and Katara's pregnant…I just didn't want to bother you guys with my petty issues."

"You miss your kid, how is that a petty issue? I know you've got to miss him a ton, because I miss him too."

She looked up at him "You do?"

"Yeah. I mean , I don't just let  _anybody_  call me Zuzu. That's my little buddy."

She smiled a little "He asked about you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. He wanted to tell you all about how he wrote his name yesterday." she started bawling "My baby's learning to write and I'm not there."

He pulled her back to his chest and started to panic "It's okay. He's still little. He's got a ton of things he needs to learn. You guys will be back together soon…I guess…I don't know." she sobbed a bit more "I'm sorry. I'm so bad at this. I wish I could make you fell better." he looked back over to the table "Come on, lets sit down."

He led Suki over to the bench and they sat together. Zuko flipped the tail of his shirt over his hand and patted the moisture from her cheeks. Her eyes were all bloodshot, her cheeks were puffy and she looked so sad…he kissed her.

Zuko drew back and Suki was looking at her wide eyed "I'm sorry. I don't even know why I did that. That was not appropriate. You just looked sad and I wanted to make you feel better, not that I thought that I'm so awesome that kissing you would do that. And-"

Suki grabbed him and kissed him. She pulled back just enough so that their lips were barely brushing each other "Shut up and make me feel better." she whispered huskily to him.

"Okay." he breathed back before he took her face into his hands and kissed her deeper.

There was no thought to their actions, just two people reaching out to comfort each other in any way they could find in the moment. It was only when Suki had cast her pants aside and was straddling Zuko as she unbuttoned his pants did they stop to think for a second.

"You sure you want to do this?" Zuko asked, hoping against hope she would say yes.

She lifted a finger to her lips "Shhhhh." then went back to unzipping his pants and pulling his hardened length from his briefs.

Zuko let out a low groan into Suki's breast as his fingers gripped and twined into the fabric of her shirt. He hummed lower as her hand went up into his hair and her fingernails scrapped at his scalp. His guttural moans vibrated through her chest as she rode him slowly, intently, until she found her release.

* * *

"It looks good Toph." Sokka said with a slight scowl as he sat the bowl of noodles in the middle of the table next to the soup.

"Stop pouting." Toph said shoving Sokka little bit before she took her seat at the table between him and Tseten "Suki found a little place that sells meat. I've got a little treat for you and Katara."

He grinned hugely and bent over hugging her tightly "I love you, I love you, I love you."

She smiled as she pushed him away "Okay, okay. Save the mushy stuff."

He let her go and took up a bowl "Well, let me get Katara's food together."

Sokka scooped up a ladleful of soup, then he heard "I can do that myself."

Meela smiled from her seat on the other side of Tseten "I'm glad you decided to join us today Darling."

Katara smiled back and sat down, Sokka sitting a half full bowl in front of her before cuffing his hand on her shoulder and smiling down at her.

Meela looked around "Where are Zuko and Suki?"

"We're here." Suki called as they rushed into the dining room and slid into their seats.

"Where have you two been?" Sokka asked annoyed, tapping his finger on the table.

Zuko cut his eyes at Sokka "If you must know, we went for a walk  _Mom_."

Suki flushed red and fought a giggle, pushing Zuko's knee with hers. He bit back a smile.

Meela said grace and the food was passed around. Sokka explained the new computer system he'd installed in the clinic to Meela. Suki, Zuko and Katara talked about the new blog she was starting. Toph leaned over to Tseten and spoke quietly.

"They're acting really weird." she said.

"I noticed." he said before he took a mouthful of noodles.

"And I smell sawdust."

"Um hum." he hummed as he chewed and tried not to laugh.

Toph knew he got it, but she felt the need to say it anyway "You do know they probably had sex in you shop."

He finally laughed "I guessed that when I first saw them come in."

She shoved him a little "Why didn't you tell me. You know I can't see, you've got to tell me stuff like that."

He laughed again "Noted."

The conversations carried on and there was a knock on the door. They all got quiet. In the two weeks since they'd been there no one had knocked on the house door. All mail and packages were delivered to the clinic, and always early in the day. Tseten got up and went to the door as the other's listened.

They heard the door open "What a surprise. Why didn't you say you were coming?"

There was a light speaking of words they couldn't quite make out, then, suddenly, Momo came sweeping into the dining room and circled once before he landed on Zuko's shoulder.

Katara stood up "Momo?" she stepped away from the table and headed to the door "Then that means Gyatso's here."

The old man walked into the room and smiled at the young woman "Hello Dear."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Zuko's name: Zuko (the way Ursa writes it in the search) means "vertical high" and the rest is (according to google translate) sun burning brightly in the morning sky
> 
> Hakoda, Sokka and Katara's names come from lake and street in Alaska.
> 
> The RV and Truck have been added to the profile.
> 
> The next chapter is going to be a bit different. It'll be Katara's blog post and it will cover a small span of time. I'll also actually be posting them on the story's tumblr as if they are actually her post. If things go right I'll post a bit every day or two. I'll be using the name "Stories from Mrs. Avatar"
> 
> Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone.


	63. The Blog

If you're reading this then you must be awake and I gave you the password. Meela suggested I start writing to get some of my feelings out, and I think it's a good idea.

I made this blog for us. Don't worry, everything's set to private and the only ones who can see it is whomever I give the password to, and that's only going to be you.

Okay, so here we go…

It's been two weeks since the battle. I don't know how much you remember and I'm sorry to be telling you this, but Ozai has Azula and Kuzon. They were on the news giving a statement about how they've joined Ozai and he plans to take over the Fire Nation and then the world. We're not sure if they're being coerced, or if they really feel that way.

Ozai he shot you in the back with lightning and you took a really hard fall. You're in a coma right now. You're healing well, and you seem to be getting stronger everyday. We're sure you'll make a full recovery, but we won't be able to tell until you wake up.

I'm sorry, I'm sure we've already told you this, but Bumi didn't make it. He wouldn't let me help him. He said that you were more important. I think that, somehow, he knew how bad off he was. His brother said that the medical examiner said that there was probably nothing I could have done.

I wish I had tried though. I wish I hadn't listened to him. Maybe it would have helped until we could get you two here.

Meela and Tseten took us in with open arms. Toph, you and I are staying in the house. Suki, Zuko and Sokka have RVs set up in the backyard. Sokka bought an old truck too.

Everyone's settling in. Suki got part-time job. The others help around the house and with the bison. I sit with you most of the time.

Meela and Tseten have really become everyone's surrogate parents. They make us do whatever we need to do (especially me) and they take care of you. They won't let me do any of the physical care giving. Tseten says he doesn't think you would be too pleased to know that anybody had to wipe your butt, but you would like it a whole lot less to know it was me doing it. He said "I'm his dad, that's my job."

He and Toph made fast friends and Zuko has gotten really attached to him too. Meela and Sokka clicked. I think she reminds him of Mom. Suki works at a tattoo parlor in town and she said the owner is pretty cool.

Sorry if I rambled too much. I really don't know how to handle this. I just pray that you wake up soon so we can talk.

I Love You

* * *

It's been two weeks and one day.

I think writing that first entry helped. I felt so much better afterward that I went to have dinner with everyone else. It was nice.

A little gossip; Zuko and Suki came back from a "walk" and they were acting strange and a little cuddly, you know what that means ;) It's about time.

About half way through dinner you got some visitors. Gyatso and Momo came here. Apparently he and Tseten had been talking to each other rather regularly, so he knew we were here.

I have to tell you, Gyatso is really sick. He came in walking with a cane. He said he lied to you when he saw you last month so that you wouldn't worry about him, but he hasn't been well for a while now. He wouldn't say what's wrong, just "I'm an old man Dear, things are going to change sometime."

He sat with you for a few hours. He prayed over you, talked to you for a while. You even moved your hand a bit for him. Maybe that's what you needed. Hopefully you'll wake up.

He asked to have a picture of you two taken, despite the state you're in. Suki took it with her phone. She said she'll go to the Wal-Co tomorrow before she goes to work and print a couple out for you and Gyatso. I'll put yours on your dresser.

Gyatso went to the temple. He said Sister Iio had a room ready for him. Hopefully we'll have his picture for him by the time he comes back.

Momo stayed here with us.

I'm tired now. I guess I'll go get some rest.

I Love You

* * *

It's been two weeks, three days.

I'm so sorry this happened, but Gyatso died. It turns out that he knew he didn't have much longer left. He came here to say goodbye to you.

He passed quietly while everyone slept. He left a letter for us on the night table. Xing Yee brought it by a little after noon. Yee said that he a Sister Iio had talked about everything and she had been the only one he'd confided in. They planned his memorial together. It will happen tomorrow at dusk.

Zuko and Toph are pretending to be strong, but I know they're taking it hard. I don't know why they're trying to be so tough, we all know Gyatso meant a lot to them.

The letter is next to that picture I took of you two on your dresser. Gyatso wishes us the best and he's sorry he won't be able to spoil the baby. He wanted you to know that the house is in your name, it always has been. And that he loves us.

I'm so sorry.

* * *

It's been one month, five days.

Tseten and Meela are so good to everyone. They genuinely care about and are taking the time to get to know all of us, and about you.

You may look like Tseten, but you have Meela's spirit. You know, she's really funny when she's not trying to be.

The story of how they met is beautiful.

Tseten was in veterinary school and came to work for Meela's father. Did you know that she grew up in this house?

Anyway, Tseten came here on an internship. He was raised at the Northern Air temple by the monks (he was an orphan), and at first he considered taking the vows himself, but he later realized that his calling was working with animals, so he went to college then veterinary school. He'd been working here for a month and a half when Meela came home on summer break from college.

Meela thought he was handsome the second she saw him. He was slinging hay with a pitch fork, and she said the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt didn't hurt either. She tried not to blatantly flirt when her father introduced them, but her father knew that Tseten had caught Meela's eye.

The whole summer she primped and preened, but it seemed like he wasn't paying her any attention. After a month she gave up and went back to her old, over-alls or shapeless dresses and pulling her hair into a messy pony tail.

After another week his internship was up and Meela's father told her that Tseten was about to go and that she should go on the porch and tell him good-bye.

She did as she was told and Tseten was standing on the bottom step dressed very nicely with a fresh shave and a bouquet of flowers in his hand. He asked her out to dinner and she accepted.

That night, when she asked him why he'd ignored her all that time, Tseten said that he didn't think it would have been appropriate to ask the boss's daughter out, so he bided his time until his time was up. Meela said he gave her that old, crooked smile and said "And you didn't exactly make that easy."

They've been together ever since.

It's a beautiful story. I could of written it all flowery and sweet, but it's just so amazing to hear them tell it. You'll have to ask them yourself.

I Love You

* * *

It's been two months, thirteen days.

The others are tip-toeing around me like they think I can't handle seeing them together. When they see me coming they slide away from each other like it's some kind of big secret. I know they're in couples and I'm happy for them. I don't want them to feel like they can't be together in front of me.

On another note, Sokka is taking really good care of me. It's like he's put being a jerk on the back burner. He caught me trying to take the truck keys late one night and when I told him I was going to the convenience store to get some ice cream he took the keys and went himself. He brought me one of every kind they had and told me the next time I wanted something to let him know, no matter what time it was.

He can be sweet when he wants to be.

Meela is keeping everyone healthy, she even writes prescriptions for Zuko's drops. She writes them out in Toph's name and mine in Suki's so there's no record of those of us who have been identified being here.

Suki misses Ezra so much. She talks to him every day, but it's not the same. She gets so sad whenever she talks to him, but Zuko is always by her side.

He's holding up okay, but I can tell everything is taking a toll on him.

Pàomò said that Azula, Kuzon and a group of Ozai Supporters came to Kyoshi yesterday. Everyone was nervous that one of them had told that the island was where we stayed, but he said that they both acted like they had never been there. Now I'm positive that they're just putting on an act.

We talk to Dad every few days. He calls the house from a different friends' houses. Ursa is fine, she's been staying with Ginny. Ginny is a waitress at this bar Dad and Bato like to go to and apparently she and Ursa became friends, so when everything happened she offered Ursa her guest room.

Iroh filters letters for Zuko through Sister Iio. They're doing well in the Fire Nation, but they're on high alert. They don't know how many supporters Ozai has or who they all are, but they're finding them little by little. It turns out Kuzon's father was one of them. He got away before they could get to him.

On a more upbeat note, LuTen and Yue are engaged. That opens a whole can of worms politically, but personally I'm happy for them.

I Love You

* * *

It's been two months, two weeks, one day

Meela did an ultrasound today. They baby is healthy and active. If you don't want to know what it is then I suggest you skip to the next post.

IT'S A BOY!

Seeing him was amazing. I can't describe it. Just seeing him squirming around…it made my day. I'm sorry you missed it.

Sokka won a bet against Zuko and Toph and he won. Once all of this is over they each have to take him out to dinner every night for a week and let him eat is fill. It's a good thing they both come from wealthy families.

Sokka is also carving the baby his first boomerang. The grandfather usually does that, but Sokka told Dad that since he had the time on his hands he wanted to do it. Dad said he's going to do one anyway.

They're usually made of bone, but they're going to compromise and make them out of wood. Dad will make him a metal one when he turns ten…it's a tradition thing.

Toph and Suki want to take me to this baby shop Suki saw in town…well, Suki want's to take me, Toph just likes spending her folk's money. She says they won't even notice. I think I'm going to let them take me. I could use some new dresses. I have to wear all my pants unbuttoned and my shirts are pretty tight. If things keep going like they are I won't be able to wear my dresses anymore.

I love you

* * *

It's been three months, one day

I am so fat. It's like I got huge over night. I'm sorry, I stretched out a couple of your t-shirts. They're just so comfortable. I hope you don't mind, but I've been wearing a couple of your button-ups too. They make me feel better.

I did let the girls take me shopping the other day. They put me in the is silly disguise with a red wig and huge glasses.

Suki picked out some nice little clothes for the baby and got me a couple of things to wear, along with a couple of stuffed animals and a crib mattress. Tseten and Zuko are carving a crib for the baby.

Guess who we ran into in town, Saturo. He's there opening a new retail center. He said that he recognized Toph and Suki immediately on the tape, but he didn't breath a word to anyone. He's been worried about us all.

He took us to lunch and we talked a bit. He said he was going to do all he could to help us, but it may take some time. He's sure some of his uncle's investors are Ozai Supporters, but he's not too sure about his uncle. He said to let him see what he could do.

We came home and told the guys about it. Zuko was glad to know that someone else was on our side, but Sokka was less than pleased. He was down right jealous. And of course you know that lead to an augment. But you know them, they'll get over it.

I love you

* * *

It's been three months, two weeks, five days.

This baby is trying to kick it's way out. And it's so hot here. It's late fall, when does it cool down. Isn't it supposed to be colder near the mountains? Everyone is saying I'm the only one that's hot, but I don't believe them.

Did I tell you that we haven't been shaving you? I didn't realize you shaved your face too. You have a full head of hair and a beard and mustache. You're starting to look like a shaggy wolf-bat. It's actually kind of cute.

I'm also sure you've seen it by now, but you have some scarring on your left arm. Meela said that it happens in lightning strikes sometimes. Most of the time they go away, but it looks like your's aren't. In strange way it's kind of beautiful. The pattern makes it look like another tattoo.

You also have a couple of scars you probably haven't seen. There's one on your back and another on the bottom of your foot where the lightning entered and exited your body. They took so long to heal, but they look so much better now compared to the way they were.

You've been responding a little more. You open your eyes sometimes, but you don't focus on anything. And I'm guessing you can't stand it when Tseten or Meela changes your feeding tube because you always try to swipe them away. You've also held my hand back a couple of times, and you smiled a little today. I hope that means you'll be waking up soon.

I miss you.

* * *

It's been four months.

The baby will be here soon. You're still not awake. Please wake up. I need you. I can't do this alone.

* * *

It's been four months, two weeks.

Why won't you wake up? I need you.

* * *

It's been five months.

I don't know if I can keep up with this blog anymore. Every time I sit here to write all I can think is "What if he never wakes up? What if he doesn't come back to me…to us." and I end up miserable.

I don't know if this is my last entry. Maybe I'll just delete this whole thing, I don't know. I just know I want you back.


	64. From Eternity to Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *visions are in italics*

Aang threw his hands up "See Bumi! This is why I don't play Pai Sho with you anymore. You are such a cheater."

Bumi laughed and slid Aang's piece back to him across the table "Wanna play again?"

"Ha. You know I do."

They started their game, pushing pieces across the board, talking and laughing as they sat in the shelter created by the hanging branches of a huge tree. Aang felt content in the quiet. It had been so long since just he and Bumi hung out. The hiding out, the constant worrying about when or if Ozai would find them, it had gotten tiring. That seemed like a distant memory though, like it was eons ago. All there in this place was peace.

"Stop studying it so hard Bumi. You can't beat me this time, I've got you." a cool breeze blew and Aang looked up to see his guardian pushing away the branches and stepping in "Hey, Gyatso. I didn't know you were coming." he glanced back on the board and saw that the piece had moved "Hey!" he said the looked up at Bumi who was looking at the old man with a sad expression "Bumi? What's wrong."

The young king looked at his friend with a smile, but sad eyes "Oh, nothing. I was just thinking the old man is about to kill my winning streak" he gestured for the monk to sit down.

Aang slid back "I'll just let you two cheaters play each other. I'm tired of getting beat."

Aang laced his fingers behind his head and laid back in the cool grass. Bumi looked across the table and mouthed "I'm sorry."

Gyatso smiled a bit and held up a hand "It was time." he whispered "I should be telling you that."

Bumi shrugged "All in the line of duty."

They started playing and Gyatso leaned across the table "He doesn't understand where he is, does he?"

Bumi shook his head.

The two played quietly for a while until Aang sat up with a worried look on his face "Gyatso. I need to talk to you about something."

Gyatso turned to him "What is it Aang?"

"I've been having all these weird visions every once in a while. The last one really freaked me out."

The king and the monk looked at each other knowingly, then they turned back to him "What did you see?" Gyatso asked.

"You." Aang said solemnly "You were talking to me, I couldn't make it all out. But before you left you whispered 'Goodbye' in my ear. I mean, I know it sounds like no big deal, but it just felt…" he looked up at his father figure "It felt so final. Like you were saying goodbye forever." he held his head down "It felt real." he shrugged "But then you showed up and I knew everything was okay."

The man held his head down and stroked his beard. He sighed deeply then look at Bumi "I suppose we have to tell him the truth."

Bumi nodded "Yeah, we do." he took a deep breath "Look buddy, that battle…I didn't make it, and-"

"Wait?" Aang interrupted "Battle? What battle? What did you mean you didn't make it?"

Bumi spoke calmly "Ozai took Azula and Kuzon. We went after them. You got hurt and I.." he bit his lip and took another breath "I died."

Aang's brow's furrowed "That's not funny Bumi. Why would you say that?"

"He's not joking. My Boy." Gyatso said, placing a hand on Aang's shoulder.

"No." he pulled away and stood up "That's not true." he looked around at where they were; the haunting beauty, the unnatural calm "It…this can't be."

The other two men shook their heads apologetically "It is." Gyatso responded.

Aang looked at him and considered his last vision "D…does that mean your…" he pressed his fingers to his lips and thought "am I-"

"No," Bumi said quickly "You're alive. You just" he juggled his hands around "Kinda in a coma."

Aang's face dropped "Kinda in a coma?" he snapped "What do you mean kinda in a coma?"

Gyatso stood "Your physical body went into a sort of stasis, so it could heal, but your spirit came here. You will have to decide when you return."

Aang sat down and took a deep breath "I'm not going back."

Bumi raised an eyebrow "Wha'daya mean you're not going back."

Aang shrugged "It's peaceful. You guys are here. I like it here."

Gyatso tucked his hands in his sleeves and shook his head "Aang, I need you to remember what you are leaving behind. Focus on your visions."

_A song plays in the background._

_When there's trouble you know who to call…Teen Titans!_

" _She's amazing Aang." Zuko says as he fluffs Aang's pillow "And she really cares about me." he sat down in the chair next to Aang's bed "I never thought I could feel like this again. I thought Mai was the only girl that would ever look past this thing and see me. Suki doesn't care about it. She cares about me. You need to see how great she is."_

"Zuko's happy." he said with a smile on his face.

"Zuko misses his brother." Gyatso said.

_Toph sat like she always did when she was listening, with her hands tucked between her knees and her head down. When the door finally closed she spoke._

" _You got some good folks." she said "If you weren't the Avatar you would have still been okay. I used to think you were a goody-goody because of the monks, but I guess it's hereditary."_

_A tear dropped from her eye. Everybody misses you Twinkletoes. Hell I miss you. You gotta wake up."_

Aang held his head down and rubbed his temples "Toph is crying."

"She loves you." Bumi answered "She's not the only one."

_Tseten hummed an old Air Nomad song as he gathered a pile of sheets. He kissed Meela on the side of the head and he smiled "I'll take these down to the wash and I'll be back." he looked at Aang "I'll see you in a little while."_

_Meela sat at the foot of the bed and patted Aang's leg "He's still a big sweetheart." she sighed "I think he's really happy to have all you kids around; even if the reason isn't exactly ideal."_

"They all miss you Aang. They all need you." Gyatso spoke from behind him

_Sokka rolled Aang to his side and steadied him "You know, I haven't forgotten that I owe you a ass kicking. I guess I just have to wait until you get better to do it."_

_He stepped back and put his hands on his hips "That should do for a little while." he pulled the chair over and sat down "You know, Katara is killing me with all the craving runs. That's your job, you know. You owe me."_

"Katara," he scratched his head "Katara …is….Katara is" he rubbed his hand down his face and groaned "Katara's pregnant. How could I have forgotten so much. We got married and Katara's pregnant."

The tears started pouring from his eyes "How could I have forgotten all of that." he looked up "I have to go back."

* * *

Tseten pulled the second footie onto Aang's foot, looked around and sighed "Alright , I forgot your shirt. I'll be right back."

He got up and left the room.

There in the stillness of the room, nothing but soft chants playing in the background, Aang's head rolled from side to side. He groaned a bit and squeezed his eyes together tightly, then opened them slowly.

Above him stood an IV rack. He turned his head, his eyes following the thin, metal pole to the nightstand beside him where a basin with a folded washcloth slung over the side sat. Next to that sat a sealed bag of plastic tubing. Aang scowled at the bag, though he wasn't exactly sure why.

He scanned the room, his room at Meela and Tseten's house. He wondered how he'd gotten there. Aang went to lift his hand to scratch his head. It felt heavy, weak. Then his fingers brushed hair…lots of hair. He grabbed a handful and his wrist brushed a sideburn. He lifted his other hand and felt around his face, feeling a full mustache and beard.

His finger tips went to massage his forehead as he tried to gather his thoughts. So may questions rolled around his head.

Aang sat up and turned. He attempted to stand up, but he was finding it hard to get to his feet. He placed his hand on the nightstand to push himself up, but then he noticed his staff leaning against the headboard.

* * *

He made his way out of the room and down the hall a bit, leaning against the wall and using his staff as a cane. Aang tried to call out for someone, but he couldn't yell very loudly.

"Where is everyone?" he huffed as he pressed his back against the wall.

Tseten came out of a room he'd just down the hall with a white t-shirt thrown across his shoulder. He stopped in his tracks and his eyes grew wide "Aang?" he gasped, his hands dropping to his side "Aang." he went to his son and took him into his arms, hugging him. "It is so good to see you awake."

"It's good to see anyone." Aang said, patting his father's back "I was starting to think I was here alone."

Tseten laughed "We wouldn't leave you." he placed Aang's arm around his shoulder "Come on, lets get you back to bed, then I'll get everyone."

"No." Aang said quickly "I've got the feeling I've been in there for a long time."

The older man smiled and patted his son on the chest "Okay, lets go into the den."

* * *

They walked up to the door Tseten started to say something, but Aang stopped him. Sokka and Suki were playing a video game, Sokka slumped in frustration, Suki grinning triumphantly. Zuko sat on the floor and laughed and Toph laid back in the recliner with her hands folded contently on her stomach.

She sat up a bit and twisted her nose "I smell hospital soap." her eyes opened and she jumped over the chair arm "Twinkletoes! You're up!"

They dropped everything and ran to him, but the stopped just short so the wouldn't overwhelm him.

"Good to see you back with the living, Buddy." Sokka said with a smile and a pat on the shoulder as Toph hugged him.

Toph stepped back and Zuko stepped in "You sure know how to make an entrance." he hugged the younger man.

"Well, I do my best." he said with a smirk as Zuko stepped back and Suki gave him quick hug "Where's Katara?" he asked as she stepped back.

"She and Meela went down to the clinic for an exam." Suki answered "They should be back any minute now."

Aang gripped onto his staff "I'm going down there."

"No you're not." Zuko brooded "You look like you can barely stand up. You're going to sit here and wait until one of us go get them."

Aang pursed his lips "Well hello  _Dad_. I've been waiting for you to show up."

Zuko huffed "Well, I may not be your father," he looked at Tseten "But he is. Go on, tell him he can't go."

Tseten shrugged his shoulders "If he wants to go, let him go."

Aang stuck his tongue out at Zuko and turned carefully before he started hobbling out of the room. Sokka got beside him and steadied him to help him walk. The others followed, but Zuko paused when he got to Tseten "Really?"

Tseten turned and they started walking "He's a grown man. What was I going to do, tell him to go to his room?"

"Meela would have."

Tseten stopped in his tracks "Monkeyfeathers. She's going to kill me."

"You caused it on yourself."

* * *

Katara stopped when they reached the yard and held her head back letting the wind blow through her loose hair.

"Are you okay?" Meela asked.

She turned to her mother-in-law "I'm fine. I just want to enjoy this breeze for a while." and turned back around.

Meela smiled at her "Ok, Darling. Come in soon, Toph said dinner would be ready when we got back.."

She turned and started to the short path that lead to house and stopped short. Meela's hand went to her mouth when she saw Sokka and Zuko helping Aang down the steps. She took her hand away and opened her mouth to call out to Katara, but Aang gave her a sly smile and put a finger to his lips. She went to him and put her hands on either side of his face, looking him over before she hugged her son,

Katara heard the gravel in the walk way shift and she laughed "Okay, Meela. I'm coming." she turned and saw Aang leaning on the little fence and the tears started running down her face.

"I don't look that bad, do I?" he joked rubbing a hand down his facial hair.

She chocked back a sob "You look wonderful." she said before she went to him as fast as she could and hugged him.


	65. Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, not only am I posting while the sun is up, it's actually morning. And also, notice the happy.
> 
> And, go to my profile and follow the link to the beautiful new commission by iesnoth
> 
> oh and I keep forgetting. Yes, Lichtenberg figures are real, just not usually permanent. But hey, it's whatever.

Aang sat there swaying, a soft smile on his face, as he thought about the last 48 hours.

He'd woken from five month long coma. So many devastating things had happened, but he was surrounded by love and support. He was weak, and tired, so he was ushered off to his bed by his mother and wife…his very heavily pregnant wife.

Aang was fascinated with her, due to have their child in a week, but still her first concern was him. She had waited for him so long, and he hadn't been there when she needed him, but she didn't care. "You're here now, that's all that matters." was what she said when he apologized.

The others were in and out, but they respected his and Katara's time together. The couple laid in bed together, his hand following the baby's movements, her fingertips outlining the Lichtenberg figures that branched around his arm as they talked about the past, and the future.

And then he sat there, swaying. After she'd woken up that night and tipped out of the room thinking that he was asleep. After he'd grabbed his staff and followed her to Meela and Tseten's room. After a trip down to the clinic and waiting all those hours and a new cry breaking through all those familiar voices cheering at the child's arrival.

Aang sat, and swayed with tired eyes and a soft smile and a heart full of emotion as he looked down at his son; Bumi Gyatso Laghima.

* * *

"He's so big." Suki cooed as she looked over Aang's shoulder "And handsome."

The baby squirmed in his father's hands and Aang's arms trembled a bit "Is he too heavy?" Katara asked from where she laid in the little bed.

He shook his head "Never." though his muscles were telling a different story.

Sokka noticed the tremble too "Alright. Quit hogging my nephew. He's been here an hour and a half and you guys haven't let anyone else hold him."

"Support his head." Katara chided as her brother took the baby.

"I got this." he cradled the infant in his arms and baby talked to him "Don't I have you Little Buddy?" the baby yawned "Yes I do. Grandma taught me what to do, didn't she." he looked at Meela and smiled.

* * *

Hakoda decided to make this call from Ginny's. Ursa hadn't talked to Aang since he woke up and she was anxious to hear his voice. He had tried calling the Meela and Tseten's home phone earlier, but no one answered, so he called Toph.

"Hello?" she answered, not recognizing the number that had been called out by her phone.

"Hey Pretty Little Girl."

"Pops," she said happily "How the hell are ya?"

"Good. What about you guys. I called the house, but nobody's there. Where are you?"

She smiled "We're down at the clinic."

"Oh? Is Aang okay?" then he heard the unmistakable sound of and infant starting to cry. His breath caught in his throat "Toph," he said with a bit of a laugh and catching Ursa and Ginny's attention "Is that-"

"Yep Pops, she had the baby a couple of hours ago. Sokka sucks at holding him or something."

"I do not!" Sokka yelled in the background.

Hakoda looked up at the ladies "I have a grandson." he said proudly before he spoke back into the phone "Toph, how is Katara?"

"It's me Dad." Katara spoke toward the phone that Toph held near her as she cradled Baby Bumi into her arms "I'm great. Tired, but great."

He laughed "It's only the beginning. Am I on the speaker?"

She giggled "Yes Dad."

"Hi there. It's Granddad. Hi little one. Welcome." he smiled bigger at Ursa who had stood from her place at the table an was standing in front of him "Katara. Is Aang there? How is he."

"I'm here sir." Aang answered. He looked at Katara and Bumi "I'm wonderful."

"I'm glad to here that."

"I'm glad to be able to say it."

"Aang?" Ursa said taking the phone when Hakoda passed it off to her "Aang Dear, how are you?"

"I'm fine." she could hear the smile in his voice.

"Do you know who I am?" she asked, having read a few things on the internet about comas.

He laughed "Yes Mom. I know who you are." He said it so quickly, so naturally, that when he realized what he'd said he looked up at Meela. He didn't know if she knew how close he and Ursa were and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her feelings.

Meela smiled at Aang and motioned for him to keep talking Bumi cooed "Do you hear him?" he asked.

"I do." Ursa answered with a smile "What's his name? How big is he?"

"Bumi Gyatso." Aang answered "And he's 9 pounds 2 ounces."

"Oh my goodness." she gasped "Katara honey, are you sure you're alright."

The ladies in the room laughed "I'm fine. Meela's excellent and she had the good stuff. I'm not looking forward to it wearing off though."

Ursa laughed "In a couple of weeks it'll seem like a distant memory."

* * *

Hakoda walked happily back through the tribe headed to his office to pick up a file. His son-in-law was awake. He had a big, healthy grandson, for the first time in months things were starting to look up.

"Chief Hakoda!" a little voice called from behind him. He stopped to look back and saw little Kyon running to her fence.

"Well hello Little One. How are you?"

"I'm fine." The girl said, holding her head up so she could see over the fence "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." he answered with a smile.

"Can I go with you when Turo comes."

"Who's Turo?"

The girl thought "I'm not sure. But he's coming to take you for a ride. Can I go with you when you take the ride?"

Hakoda was confused by the question. He didn't know what she was talking about and he certainly didn't know any 'Turo'. "I'll tell you what. If your dad says it's okay you can go if this 'Turo' shows up."

She smiled, said "okay", and went back to where she'd been playing on the porch.

"Um…okay."

Hakoda went on his way and walked into the meeting house and looked across at the man sitting in a chair near his office. He turned to the young man sitting at the welcome desk "Anoki, who is that?"

"That's a representative from a forklift company. He said he needed to talk to you about setting up some sort of trade agreement or something like that.

Hakoda walked toward the young man and he stood up and outstretched a hand "Hello sir. My name is Saturo Hamada, and-"

"Turo?" Hakoda asked interrupting the younger man.

"Um…yes sir. My name is Saturo Hamada and I'm the head representative for Hamada forklifts. I'd like to speak to you about setting up a trade agreement between our company and the Southern Water Tribe."

Hakoda was a bit weary of his young man. The tribe owned a few Hamada forklifts, so he knew that they were manufactured in the Fire Nation. This guy could have been one of Ozai's supporters, but he decided to hear him out because of what the little girl had said.

"Well son, I don't know. We're a small tribe, we don't need so many forklifts that we need a trade agreement. Usually when one breaks beyond repair we just buy a new one."

"Yes sir, I understand," he pulled his glasses down a bit so that Hakoda could see his eyes unobstructed and gave him a look "but I have met with some of our common  _interest_ while I was setting up a new factory near the  _Eastern Air Temple_ and I told them that I would see what I could do for you. All of you."

Hakoda scrunched an eye at Saturo "Come into my office and I'll see what we can do."

* * *

It had been two weeks since Bumi was born and the new parents had more help than they could ever ask for. It gave everyone something to do. They helped make bottles and change diapers and helped Aang with physical therapy. There were times when Katara had to actually tell one person or another to give her her baby back. She had just done so on one particular evening when Sokka came in looking worried.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I still can't get in touch with Dad. Bato claims he doesn't know where he is, but I don't believe that. And Ginny's doing the same thing with Lady Ursa." Sokka sighed "I really hope they're not off somewhere shaking up."

Katara made a disgusted face "Oh La, Sokka. Don't say that. That's sick."

"What's sick?" Zuko asked as he came into the den and sat on the couch next to Suki.

"Well, Sokka seems to think the reason you guys can't get in touch with your parents is they're off somewhere having an affair."

Zuko scowled and turned to Sokka "Why would you even think of something like that? What is wrong with you?"

"Well. If I was looking at the situation from the outside I would think the same thing."

Everyone but Zuko turned at the sound of the woman's voice but Zuko "Well Mom, that's just gross, why would he say that you and-" he finally turned around "Mom!" he jumped up and ran to her, hugging her tightly "Mom! How did you get here?"

"Your friend Saturo got us here." Hakoda said coming up behind Ursa and Zuko.

"Dad!" his children called as they got to him as quickly as they could. Sokka hugged him first then stepped back for Katara to step in with the baby.

Hakoda hugged Katara from the side and wrapped his other arm around hers "Look at him." he cooed before he kissed the side of his daughters head, and then the baby's.

Ursa turned from Zuko and stroked the baby's head "He's such a healthy little thing." she looked at her son and patted his cheek "You were so little." she looked around "Speaking of little, where is that little boy of mine?"

"I'm right here." Aang called from down the hall.

Ursa and Hakoda stepped out into the corridor and saw Aang hobbling down the hall, a crutch under one arm and steadying himself with the other hand against the wall.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked a huge smile on his face, a head and face full of hair, and a small woman walking behind him.

Ursa fought the urge to cry at the sight of him "Your friend Saturo helped us." she said with a forced smile.

When he got to her he let go of the wall and wrapped his arms around her as the little woman behind him placed her hands on his back to steady him "I missed you."

She rubbed her hand up and down his back "I missed you too." Ursa peeked over Aang's shoulder at Meela "Thank you for taking care of my…our boy."

Meela gripped her hand "I'm glad I was able to."

Ursa stepped back and brushed her hand across his beard "What's all this?"

Aang laughed "I just haven't taken the time to shave yet. I'm saving that for in the morning." he heard Bumi whine a little bit and he looked over to where Hakoda was taking the baby out of Katara's arms "Hello Hakoda, sir."

"Hello Aang. It's good to see you up and about." he smiled at his son-in-law.

"Great to be up sir." he adjusted the crutch under his arm and reached out to steady himself with the wall.

"Oh, come on Aang. I'll help you to a chair." Ursa ducked under his free arm and ushered him to the recliner.

Hakoda went to Meela "It's nice to finally meet you Dr. Meela. Thank you for taking care of all of these kids."

"Thank you for raising such good kids." she smiled "They're a handful, but they're great."

He looked into the den and smiled "They are that."

"So where's Saturo?" Sokka asked after they'd all settled in the den.

"He said he would be back after he picked a new employee up from the airport."

Tseten walked in with Momo on his shoulder and holding a little girls hand. Hakoda looked up "How did you like the bison?"

"They were great. But Appa's still my favorite." she answered and looked around the room "Miss Katara!"

"Kyon?" Katara opened her arms to the girl "Kyon, what are you doing here?" she looked up at her father.

"It's a long story."

"I needed to see you and your friends." she said, then she turned around "Mr. Aang!" she ran to him and stopped short just of jumping on him. She hugged him gently and whispered "I was waiting for you to wake up to come see you. I'm sorry your grandpa and your friend died."

He looked at her "Who told you."

"I saw it in my dreams."

"I'll get it." Tseten said as she got up at the sound of a knock at the door "Saturo must be back."

Zuko walked over to Suki, took her hand and smiled "Mom."

Ursa turned from where she was fawning over Aang, smiled at the young woman and went to them "Well you must be Suki."

The Kyoshi Warrior smiled back "Yes Ma'am. I'm so happy to meet you." she extended her hand.

To Suki's surprise, Ursa hugged her "Its so nice to meet you Dear. Zuko has told you so much about you."

Suddenly a child ran into the room "Mommy!"

Suki let go of Ursa and moved her hand to her heart and gasped "Love." she ran to Ezra.

Ursa looked at the young woman scooping the boy into her arms, then she looked at Zuko "But apparently he hasn't told me everything.


	66. Their Nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *flashbacks are italicized*

__

_**Kuzon** _

_Azula was doing the finishing touches on Katara's hair when she sent Kuzon to check on Aang. He found the air bender in the dining room where he was pacing "Are you okay?" he asked quietly, trying not to startle his friend, but Aang jumped "Sorry."_

" _I'm okay." he rubbed his hands together and paced some more "Yeah, I'm okay."_

_Kuzon stepped in front of Aang and put his hands on his friend's shoulders to stop him "Look, from what I hear everybody gets cold feet when they get married. You've been so collected, don't break down now."_

" _It's not that." Aang admitted as Kuzon dropped his hands "I've kinda been holding something in and I think if I don't tell somebody I'm going to burst. Can I tell you?"_

" _You know you can."_

" _You can't say anything…to anybody."_

_Kuzon sighed "You know I won't."_

_Aang took a deep breath and smiled hugely "Katara's pregnant." the fire bender stared at him and his smile wavered a bit "Did you hear me."_

" _I heard you. I'm just…surprised." the fire bender said nodding his head a bit, then something occurred to him "Is that why you two are getting married so quickly?"_

" _No. I had my mind made up before I got back." his smile spread again "She doesn't know I know."_

_Kuzon's eyes scanned Aang's face as he tried to take everything in "So who told you?"_

" _I'm sure Toph knows. She figured it out the same way I did." he tapped a foot on the ground. "Just don't say anything. I think we'll tell everyone in a couple of days if Katara's ready."_

_Kuzon glanced down and back up "Wow. You're actually going to be someone's father." he said, scratching his head._

" _Yeah." Aang sighed, then he thought about what Kuzon said "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"_

" _Nothing, just that you're…well, you."_

_Aang shook his head "Yeah, I get that. But I'm going to do everything I can to be the best dad ever."_

_Kuzon hugged his friend "I know you will."_

_The door opened and Sokka stuck his head in "Alright, let's get this show on the road." he looked at the two friends turning to him without releasing each other "Stop trying to feel the groom up, Kuzon. He's marrying my sister you know."_

_They laughed and released each other, heading to the door. "You're still hurt that I'm not attracted to you, aren't you?" Kuzon teased._

_Sokka pouted "I mean, I'm hot, right? You don't have to want me, just admit I'm hot."_

_Kuzon laughed as Aang stepped past him and he closed the door "Yes Sokka, I will admit that when I first saw you I thought you were handsome."_

_Sokka smiled a flexed a bit "Yep, I knew it. Irresistible."_

It was a month into their captivity before Kuzon told Azula about that conversation. They'd sat on her bed that night and he told her about the excited look on Aang's face when they talked. Azula cried again that night, and she was noticeably down for the rest of the week.

As he walked down the hall he wondered if he should bring up the fact that it was probably near time for Katara to give birth. As he got closer to the room he decided against it.

As much as this pretending was wearing on him, he knew that it was far worse on Azula. She put on a good face, she pretended that she was with her father, but they both knew that Ozai didn't trust either of them yet. They were never left unguarded, and he was still keeping Azula chi blocked.

" _You do know he does that because he's afraid of you." Kuzon told her "He knows that your bending is as strong if stronger than his is."_

He walked up to Azula's door where Namae stood and bowed his head a bit "Good evening."

Namae lifted his chin and grunted in response, opening the door and letting Kuzon in.

* * *

_**Namae** _

He smiled once he closed the door behind Kuzon. Namae found it interested that he'd been trusted with this particular secret. At first he thought it was because he didn't speak, but it wasn't that.

Somehow they must have know that he didn't care for the way the princess was being treated. Ozai had told him that Azula was his beloved child, his protégé, but he was treating her more like a prisoner.

It was obvious to him that the young woman held contempt for her father, but he wasn't sure why. Ozai spoke to Azula politely, well, that wasn't exactly true but he wasn't quite as curt with her as he was with others. He did find the chi-blockings odd, but Ozai had said that the young woman had been brainwashed; perhaps the blockings were for the prince's safety.

Either way, Namae did what the man told him to do, and the bulk of that was watching the princess and her young friend. If only Ozai really knew what was between the two of them.

At first Namae noticed that whenever Kuzon thought he was asleep, or going to the bathroom he would sneak into the room and sneak back out an hour or so later. As the time ran on Kuzon would stay longer and Namae would never make a sound about it. He even started purposely walking away from the door at the same time every night and the same time in the pre-dawn hours of the morning. One particular morning he over slept.

_Kuzon had gotten so used to the huge man not being at the door during that time that he stepped straight out of the room, only to have Namae jump up. The man looked at him, grumbled and laid his head back into the comfort of the recliner that had been set up in the hallway for him._

_Kuzon froze in shock, but relaxed when the man sat back "Um, you know about us, don't you?"_

_Namae closed his eyes and nodded his head._

" _Have you told anyone?"_

_Namae shook his head._

_Kuzon was confused "Why not?"_

_Namae opened his eyes, looked at the young man, and shrugged._

_Kuzon wasn't about to look a gift ostrich-horse in the mouth "Thank you."_

And that's when the sneaking around stopped. Kuzon still kept his times and Namae continued to keep quiet.

* * *

_**Azula** _

She laid on her stomach and sighed as his warm hands smoothed up and down her back. Azula hadn't realized just how much her bending was keeping her warm until she didn't have it.

She worried that the bruises on her side would become permanent from Ty Woo's daily blows. She wandered if her family was looking for her. She hoped they didn't believe that she'd betrayed them, that they knew her better. She wondered if Zuko was okay. She wondered about Katara and buried her head in the pillow.

"I wonder if the baby has come yet." she mumbled.

Kuzon stopped mid-stroked and laid down on his side next to her, one arm and leg draped across her "Katara may have had the baby." he answered gingerly, pulling his other hand from under him and pushing her hair back so that he could see her face.

"I hope he's healthy." she said a little clearer.

"He?"

She turned to him "I'd like a nephew. A little boy like Ezra."

Kuzon rubbed his hand up and down her bare back and smiled "Ezra may be your nephew by now, you never know."

She shook her head "Zuzu doesn't have the guts. He was barely holding Suki's hand."

"That was months ago. Things change. Look at us."

Azula scoffed "Yeah. Look at us."

He sighed "I mean at least we're together. We'll find a way out of this, but , for now, we have to play along. We have each other. And Namae seems to be a good guy."

She finally looked at him, albeit with a scowl "Yeah. Good guy. Do you know why he was in prison?"

Kuzon held his head down a little shamed "I heard some of the supporters say he was a high price hit man."

"That may be true, but they never found any evidence of that. They did, however, convict him on blowing his own father to smithereens."

"I wonder what his father did to him." Kuzon said in a far off way.

"What does that matter? He blew. His  _own_  fa-ther. Up."

Kuzon looked at her, "So you wouldn't do the same if you had the chance."

Azula blinked at him, taken aback by the question. She took a moment, then she shook her head "I don't know if I could. Could you?"

"If I had to…I would."

Azula groaned "Enough of this depressing nonsense." she put her head on her pillow, facing Kuzon "You do know Ozai is still trying to get me to give you a chance."

He laughed "And I bet you gave him a million reasons why I was insufficient."

"You know I did."

"You're having fun with this, aren't you."

"A bit." she admitted "I mean how dare he think he can dictate who I'm going to marry."

"It is a bit presumptuous of him, but then again he is trying to take over the world."

"He's a megalomaniac who wants to control everyone and everything."

Kuzon looked at the clock on the wall and sighed "Well, it's about that time." he sat up and looked around then reached out and took his boxers from where they hung on the lampshade.

Azula watched him as he dressed. She was happy that, although they were not in an ideal situation, they did have each other. They put on their acts during the day and were each other oaises at night.

Kuzon pulled on his shirt and leaned over the bed to Azula "I love you, Princess." and kissed her forehead.

She closed her eyes and smiled a bit "I love you too."

She got up and slung her robe on, following him to the door. She stood there and waved a bit as he back up a few steps, then he turned and went into his room. She looked up at Namae who had stood up when she came to the door and cut her eyes "Sit, Ubo, sit." and went into her room."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to give a glimpse into what's been going on with Kuzon and Azula.
> 
> I've been trying to think of something to do because we are getting close to the end of the story. The character Q&A was so much fun, I think I'd like to do it again. Send any of the characters a question through my inbox(either here or on Tumblr) between now(7/2/15) and next Thursday (7/16/15) and "they" will answer them and post those answers by July 20th. Keep in mind that while I know their future, they don't ;)
> 
> As always thanks for all the reads, reviews and messages. You don't know how much they mean to me.


	67. Ursa's Boys

Ursa crossed her arms and looked at her son with a raised eyebrow. In all that time he had not mentioned that Suki had a child. She remembered Azula talking about the little boy who lived where they were staying, but Ursa had assumed that it was Suki's little brother.

Suki looked Ezra over and brushed her hands through his hair "Look at how much you've grown." she held the ends of his curls and laughed "And you need a haircut. Why didn't your dad cut your hair."

"He wouldn't let me." Pàomò said from where he and Saturo were standing in the doorway "He said you were the only one who could cut his hair."

Suki stood up and went to her ex, giving him a hug. Ursa eyed Zuko "Thank you for bringing him to me."

Pàomò smiled and returned it "It was all Saturo. He put me on the payroll as some kind of hydraulics expert so he could have an excuse to bring us out here." Suki went on to thank Saturo and he looked around the room "Avatar Aang. I'm glad to see what they said on the news wasn't all true."

"The feeling's mutual."

Ezra went over to where Katara and Kyon were sitting with his hands behind his back and a blush on his face "Hi Katara." he said twisting back and forth.

"Katara?" she asked with a smile "So I'm not 'Esmeralda' anymore?"

He stood up straight "I'm a big boy now. I know you're Katara."

"Well what about me?" the fire prince asked from behind him.

"Zuzu!" he said, jumping into the mans arms while the others giggled.

Zuko closed his eyes and hugged the boy "I missed ya' buddy."

"I missed you too." the boy said, happy to see his friend "Did you guys dance without me?"

Zuko shook his head "Not a step. We need you to give us a lesson." he turned to Ursa "Mom, this is Ezra. Ezra, this is my Mom."

Ezra waved "Hi Miss Zu." the boy said.

"Miss Zu?" Ursa asked confused.

Ezra counted on his fingers as he spoke "Azula, Zuko," he pointed at her "Miss Zu."

She couldn't help but smile "Well young man, my name is Lady Ursa. But you can call me Miss Ursa if you want."

* * *

The sleeping arrangements were made. Toph gave her room to Lady Ursa and Kyon, and was officially slated to stay in Suki's RV with the Kyoshi Warrior and her son, but she actually stayed with Sokka. Hakoda was content to sleep on the couch in the den so he could be closer to Katara and Bumi. Saturo and Pàomò had taken rooms at the small inn in town.

* * *

Aang laid on his side next to Katara and pulled his fingers through her hair. She laid beside him on her back, with her eyes closed and a smile on her face as she reveled in the moment. She'd missed the small moments like this. The times that seemed like absolutely nothing until they weren't happening.

"You do know Ursa is going to try and keep Bumi all night." he prompted, not wanted to admit that, even though it had only been a few hours, he missed the baby.

Katara laughed "No she won't. There isn't any milk in the fridge, she'll have to bring him back soon."

He smiled, and grunted a bit as he slid a little closer to her and tucked his forehead into her shoulder "Good."

Katara opened her eyes at the sound he made. Reflex called out to her to reach over and help him, but she fought that urge. Her hand crossed her body and she stroked her fingers across his face then rested it on her stomach. She could fall asleep, totally content right that instant, but she knew Bumi would be hungry soon, so she refrained from letting herself doze fully.

Suddenly there was the press of a familiar weight against her leg. She cut her eyes toward her husband "Aang." she drawled warningly.

He tried to hide his face behind her "I know you need at least six weeks, and Suki and Tseten told me not to even dare bring sex up. I'm sorry." he placed his hand between himself and Katara, taking hold of the offending appendage. Then he mumbled "Not that I could do anything about it if you  _didn't_ have to wait."

Katara turned her head and looked at him "Why would you say that?"

Aang sighed, sadness coming into his expression "Come on Katara. I can barely stand up by myself. And I get tired just going to the front door. What can I do for you?"

She turned onto her side "Don't worry about any of that. It all takes time. You're getting a little stronger every day."

He wouldn't look into her eyes "If you say so, and I don't see it."

"Well I do." he finally looked at her. She smiled and pushed up onto her elbow "Do you know how amazing you're doing already? After being struck, and the fall you took , and being in a coma for all that time, you got up by yourself and made it to Tseten. Do you understand how improbable that is. How blessed you are."

"You're right. This whole thing…it's just hard to get used to."

She kissed him on the nose "I know it is. And I'm sorry you have to go through it." she turned and cuddled into his chest "I'm just happy to have you back."

* * *

It was late when the knock came on Zuko's door. He was dozing off, but the tapping woke him up. He walked groggily to the door and opened it a crack "Suki?" he pulled the door farther open "I wasn't expecting you tonight since Ezra was here."

"He's asleep." she said quietly, looking down "Toph is with him." she looked up at him "Can I talk to you."

Sleep seemed to leave him as soon as she said those word "Uh, yeah. Of course. Come on in."

She came into the motor home and flopped down on the couch "Your mother hates me."

He sat down across from her at the table "No she doesn't."

"Yes she does." she said sadly "There was such a difference in the way she looked at me before and after Ezra showed up."

He held his head down and scratched at the nape "I know." he looked back up at her "That's my screw-up. I never told her that Ezra was your son."

"And why didn't you?"

He rubbed his eye "I don't know. It was stupid. Everything was going on with Ozai, and at first I didn't know what this thing between us was going to be, and by the time I knew they had Azula, and my mother can be old fashioned at times…I just didn't know how to tell her."

She threw her hands up and slumped back "Well now I'm the skank who seduced her baby boy."

"Well, I'm the oldest, so technically you just described Katara." he tried to joke.

Suki sat up, folded her arms and scowled at him "You're not funny."

Zuko got up and sat beside her on the couch, wrapping an arm around her "Look. I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I'll fix it."

She nudged him "You'd better."

* * *

Everyone straggled into the kitchen at breakfast time. Toph came first because she always did the cooking, but was surprised to find that Hakoda had already started. She sat at the table and caught up with him as she listened to him move about the kitchen.

Sokka was the next one in, trying too hard to look as if he had just woken up. Hakoda just shook his head at his son's bad acting and carried on.

Zuko walked in next. He'd been up since dawn and had gone down to Tseten's meadow to work out and meditate before he went back to his RV to wash up and get dressed for the day.

Then came Kyon, who skipped in ahead of Meela and Tseten. The little girl bragged to Hakoda about how Katara had let her help change Bumi and what a good job Katara said she did. Katara came in holding the baby and substantiated the story.

Suki and Ezra came in, the boy's hair trimmed to his shoulders.

As Hakoda starting putting the food onto plates, Aang and Ursa finally joining the rest of the group. She came in tucked under one arm steadying him as he walked. "I just don't see why there isn't a wheelchair here for you." she pulled the chair next to Katara out and helped him sit, taking his crutch and leaning it against the nearest wall "That hallway is just too much for you." she sat between him and Zuko "It's a shame I wasn't earlier to make sure you were being taken care of properly."

Everyone at the table turned in her general direction and Meela looked up from where she'd been gathering plates to help Hakoda serve "Well Aang doesn't have a wheelchair because he doesn't need one." she said as pleasantly as she could muster "Every step he takes on his one makes him stronger."

Ursa shook her head as she put her napkin in her lap "I just think it's entirely too much." she gestured at Aang "Look at him, he's worn out already."

"I'm fine." he said with a bit of a sigh.

"Oh Honey, but you don't look fine." she said reaching over to pat his cheek "but you look ten years older. You look worn out."

"It's the hair Mom." Zuko interjected "He looks like a hobo." Zuko nodded a thank you to Meela as she sat a plate in front of him "Looks great Hakoda."

"Thank you." Hakoda said from where he was sitting Katara's plate down.

"Yes and about the hair," Ursa said "Who will be cutting it for you?"

Aang looked at her confused "Um, I am. I'm just shaving like usual."

"No, that won't do. You have to hold your arm up far too long." she shook her head and turned to the man across the table "Tseten, could you please shave Aang after breakfast?"

The man's eyes widened and he looked a his wife who gave him a look that screamed  _'don't. you. dare'_ "I'll say the blessing this morning. Bow your heads please."

Toph leaned over to him "Good save."

After the blessing they dug into the delicious breakfast Hakoda made and started different conversations. After about ten minutes Ursa noticed that Katara was eating cautiously as she held Bumi in her arms who had started to squirm "Oh, I'll take him Dear." she said pushing away from the table.

Katara lifted the child up to her when she approached "Thank you."

Ursa strolled around the kitchen rocking the baby "You are such a lucky little one to have mommy  _and_ daddy together. All little boys aren't so lucky."

Toph's eyes stretched and Suki huffed, balling her fist on her lap.

* * *

Toph and Aang sat on the edge of the porch. He leaned against a post and she ran her hands across his head.

"Well, the chrome dome is back again." she said, sliding her hand down to his ear and following the hair there around to his chin "You kept the face stuff, huh."

"Yeah, I think it makes me look sophisticated."

Toph laughed "Yeah. I'll have to take your word for that."

He stroked his beard and shrugged "It looks good on Tseten."

"Yeah, I forgot they said you look just like him." she put her hand on her lap "A lots changed for you huh. And you haven't had time to get used to it like the rest of us, you just woke up and it was all there. Is it screwing with your mind?"

"Yeah. It's like you wake up expecting it to be , I don't know, maybe the next day or something, but it's months later. My parent's that I've only met once before and they have taken everyone in, Katara was about to pop, Bumi and Gyatso-" he drifted off, turning his head away from Toph "Yeah. It's a lot."

"Yeah." she copied, her mind drifting to her last moments with Bumi. She reached over and pushed his leg Come on, lets get to work. I told Doc I'd excise you today."

He sat up "Please don't throw boulders at me."

"Why not Noodle Legs?"

"Hey! What happened to 'Twinkletoes'?"

She shook her head "You don't deserve that right now." she jumped down on the ground "You have to earn that back. Now make that dirt jump Noodle Legs."

* * *

Ursa spent the next few days worrying over her boys. Aang seemed to be doing well, but she felt like they were pushing him too hard, so she stepped in when she had to. As if it wasn't bad enough that they insisted that he hobbled around the house with nothing but a crutch, they had him walking down that dusty old road, just that crutch and someone walking beside him 'incase he needed them'. What did that mean anyway 'incase he needed then'? He needed his rest, and she made sure that he got it.

She started helping him around the house, and turning him back whenever they tried to take him for one of those walks or make him do that strenuous bending in the name of physical therapy.

And Zuko. Zuko and this girl…no, woman with her son. The little boy was sweet enough. He seemed to be happy and well taken care of, but how could he be growing up in such a situation.

Poor naive Zuko. He didn't know about these type of woman. And she'd hit the jackpot with him. The Fire Nation Prince, second in line for the throne. She would never do half as well on that little island she was from. Ursa had to figure out a way for Zuko to see what he was getting into before it was too late.

* * *

Suki sat on the fence and watched the children run around and Tseten and Zuko pass a treat of cabbages out to the bison. She was so irritated she didn't know what to do. Ursa had been making little passive aggressive comments the whole week and she was tired of it.

She watched Tseten return the wheel barrow to the stable and the children run to her.

"Miss Suki. Can we take a ride on Appa?" Kyon asked when they got to her "Mr. Aang said we could after he had his treat, and if it was okay with you."

She looked at the pleading smiles on their faces "Well you can't go alone."

"Mr. Ten said he would take us." Ezra added "Please, can we."

She gave them a serious look and then smiled "Okay."

"Yay." they jumped up and down then ran off to where Tseten was pulling the large saddle from the stable.

"Be good, and listen to Tseten." she called behind them.

"We will." they called back as they ran past Zuko.

He walked up to where Suki was leaning and place a hand on either side of her on the fence "Well hello." he tried to kiss her on the lips but she turned her head and he caught her cheek. He pulled back and looked at her confused "What's wrong?"

She looked a him and got angry that he didn't see it "I'm tired of y-" she caught herself and took a deep breath "Your mother hates me."

He smiled a bit like it was ridiculous "No she doesn't."

She rolled her eyes "She always has some snide little comment when I'm around." she held her hear down "I hate to know what she says behind my back."

Zuko sighed and leaned on the fence beside her "What comments?"

"Oh lets see. Well there's the fact that it was such a shame that I missed out on the college experience because I slipped up. Or how wonderful it was that Aang stood up to his responsibility and married Katara. And that's just the tip of the iceberg."

"I'm sure she didn't mean anything by it."

"Of course." she said shaking her head with a pained smirk. She pushed up and started walking away.

"Suki!" Zuko called and went to her "Look, I know Mom is kind of protective of us, but she wouldn't say things to bother you on purpose. If she had a problem with you, I'm sure she would just come out and say it."

"Whatever Zuko. Take her side." she dismissed.

"Side?" he snapped "What side? I'm just telling you that she didn't mean anything by it."

She stopped and looked at him. She felt hurt and betrayed and it showed all over her face. She shrugged "Just forget I said anything." and walked away.

* * *

Early the next morning Ursa came to the kitchen to find only Meela sitting at the table sipping on a cup of tea and Bumi on the table in his napper.

"Where is everyone?" She asked as she poured herself a cup.

"Well, today is the day the children come to the air temple, so Zuko went to help Tseten get the calves ready. Suki and Toph took the children into town for breakfast. Hakoda's watching the news. And Sokka took Aang and Katara down to the clinic so they could do some water bending in the birthing pool."

Ursa put her cup down with a disgusted sigh "Again with this bending. I don't know why you all feel the need to make him overexert himself."

She turned to walk out, but Meela called out to her "Ursa. Could you have a seat please."

"I have to go see about my son."

Meela bit her lip and gestured at the chair across from her "Please. Have a seat." she said curtly.

Ursa eyed her for a moment then made her way to the chair.

"I know how much you care for Aang," Meela started out "but I need you to understand that everything we are doing is in his best interest. I know you're worried, but you should know that I would never do anything to hurt anyone, especially my own son."

Ursa bulked "Your son."

"Yes," Meela said, her brow furrowing deeply "he is  _my_  son.  _I_  carried him.  _I_  gave birth to him-"

"And then you gave him away to be raised by strangers."

Meela drew back "You don't know what you're talking about."

"I don't?" Ursa asked, standing up "I know that when I met him he was a lonely little boy who wanted a mother. And were you there? No, I was." she turned and stormed out of the kitchen.

Meela clasped her cup and held her head down.

* * *

Ursa was halfway down the path to the clinic when Zuko jogged up beside her and started walking with her.

"Oh goodness, you're filthy." she said with a laugh and covering her nose.

"Yeah." he chuckled "I'm pretty sweaty." he agreed. "Mom, can I ask you something?"

They stopped and she brushed a piece of straw from his cheek "You know you can ask me anything."

"What do you think of Suki."

"She's a sweet girl, very pretty," she answered and Zuko smiled "but she's not for you."

His smile dropped "What? Why would you say that."

She gave him a pitying look "Zuko. You come from two entirely different worlds. Not to mention she has a child. You deserve better."

He got frustrated "Better than what? Better than someone who cares about me, and makes me take care of myself, and just wants me to be happy?"

"Better than someone who would just use you to have an easy life and a father for her child."

"Is that what you think?" he asked in shock. He never thought he would hear such a thing from his mother.

"Zuko, please understand. I just want the best for you. And this girl and her son isn't it."

"How are they not? Because you think she wants me to take care of her and Ezra. Ezra doesn't need a father, he has a good one.  _And_  he's a hell of a lot better than the father you chose for us."

Ursa gasped and her hand went to her collarbone "Zuko…"

He turned and stormed his way toward the house. She followed him as fast as she could, but soon he was walking around the side to his RV.

"Zuko! Zuko! Come here so we can talk about this."

Hakoda had seen them coming up the road from where he sat on the step whittling and he let Zuko walk past him without saying a word, but he stopped Ursa.

"Ursa." he called out to her "Let the boy go. Talking to him now won't do you any good." he concentrated on his knife going across the soft wood "Have a seat."

She sat next to him on the verge of tears "I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Well," he said sliding the blade again "for starters you could lay off. You're being kind of rough on everyone; especially Dr. Meela and Suki." she started to say something, but he looked at her and kept talking "I heard what you said to Meela a little bit ago." he shook his head "It wasn't right."

"Well, maybe it sounded a bit harsh, but-"

"No. It wasn't right at all. "I had a long talk with Katara when we first got here. Did you take the time to look at the picture on his dresser?"

"No, bu-"

"Well, you should have. They're beautiful. Especially the pictures of them when Aang was a little boy. You can see that they loved him so much. And you can see that it killed them when he was taken."

"Taken?"

"Yes." he looked out over the yard "They suspected that he was the Avatar, so the nation took him to be raised by the monks. They thought it would be for the greater good. Can you imagine what that must have been like."

Ursa held her head down in shame and Hakoda continued "And then, after nearly twenty years he finds you, and he's healthy and strong. Then, when you see him the next day he's broken and near death. You take care of him for months, he's finally somewhat on his feet" he looked at Ursa "and another woman comes in and tells you you're not a good enough mother." he looked back on the yard "That must feel horrible."

"Yes, she must."

"And Suki. Must be hard to love a man who's mother makes you feel like garbage."

"I-"

"She's an amazing girl. She leads the Kyoshi Warriors, but she won't let the island give her a dime because they give her room and board and a food stipend. She's with her son during the day and she does the occasional security job a few nights a week. That young man, Pàomò, he's a stand up guy too. The entire thing is quite wonderful."

"If the young man is so wonderful, then why didn't she marry him? She should want her son to have his father."

He shrugged "Maybe she didn't love him. Can you imagine what it would be like to have to marry someone you didn't love."

She held her head down and thought about the day Ozai and his father showed up at her home, the day she had to leave Ikem behind.

"And from what I understand, Ezra has his father."

She looked at Hakoda and nodded her head "You're right…about everything. I have to fix this."

* * *

The day ended much better than it started. Ursa stood up during dinner and apologized to everyone, but especially Meela and Suki. She admitted that she was being judgmental and overly protective of the boys and that focusing on them helped her to not worry so much about Azula.

They all accepted her apology and gave her a round of hugs.

After Zuko hugged his mother and stepped away Kyon walked up to him "Admitting things is good." she said, drawing his attention to her. She was looking at Aang shuffle over to hug Ursa. "Some times you have to tell to make things better." she looked up at him "You need to tell."

He was confused "Tell? Tell what."

"You have to tell what your daddy did to you. If you tell," she looked back to where everyone was. "it'll help your sister."

"Wha-how will it help."

She held her head down and shook it, looking upset and confused "I don't know." she looked back at him "But it'll help."

He couldn't believe he was entertaining any of this, but something about the little girl was so intriguing "Who do I tell?"

The little girl looked like she was thinking, then nodded her head a bit "Everybody."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you just love Kyon.
> 
> So technically today (7/16/15) is the last day for questions for the Reader Love Event, but I'm going to be working on them this weekend, so feel free to send you question for the characters up until Monday. Send them through to my inbox.
> 
> Thanks for all the reviews and messages. They make me incredibly happy.
> 
> I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up because I'm working on a continuation of Four Days on a Train for Kataang Week, and someone gave me an idea for a quick little Tokka story. It won't be too long, I promise.


	68. The Little Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *holds the ride intercom mic up to my month* Hello ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to my roller coaster. Remember to stay seated and keep your feels inside the car at all time. Enjoy your ride.

_Father and Son_

Aang balled a piece of paper and threw it in frustration. He let out a defeated sigh when it only went halfway across the kitchen table.

"Everything okay?" Tseten asked walking in to the room and heading to the refrigerator to get a drink.

"I've been working on that picture for an hour and I can get it close to right." he looked at his hands "Maybe I'll never be able to draw anything decent again."

Tseten took his drink and sat at the table "It'll take a little while." he cracked the seal and took the top of the bottle of water "You have to work on your fine motor too." he took a drink "It's not just going to come back to you that quickly." he reached and picked the balled up piece of paper up from the table "I'm sure it's not that bad."

Aang huffed as his father pulled the paper back in to it's original shape "You can put it on the fridge and say Kyon or Ezra did it."

Tseten looked at the drawing "It's really not a bad likeness of Momo. You just stopped before you added the ears." he looked up and noticed that his son had narrowed his eyes at him "What?"

"It's supposed to be Bumi." Aang spoke through gritted teeth. He laid his head on the table "I'm never drawing anything again."

Tseten reached over and patted Aang's back "Yes you will." Aang peeped out from behind his arm, totally unconvinced "You will because it's in you. It's in us." he held the picture with both hands and smiled "It's a drive that we can't explain, and it makes us crazy when we can't get something just right, but we keep fighting it because no matter how frustrated we get, it's what makes us happy." he looked back at Aang who had sat back up "You'll keep trying, because every stroke of that pencil makes you better, stronger. Even if you're only drawing circles, it's a means to an end." he looked back at the drawing and waved it a bit "This is just a new beginning. Everyone has to start somewhere."

Aang smiled at him and nodded his head "You're right." and he turned his attention back to his pile of paper.

Tseten smiled and got up, grabbing his water with one hand, holding on the paper with the other. "I'll see you later."

"Okay." Aang said, giving a small wave.

Tseten smiled at his son and headed back outside. He stopped at the front door and looked at the rumpled piece of paper again. He tucked the water under his arm and placed the paper on the wall, smoothing out some of the wrinkles. He folded the drawing into fourths carefully and tucked it into his shirt pocket.

* * *

_What Maters_

The bus ride from the tattoo parlor to the head of the road that lead to Meela's clinic was usually a short one, but that day it seemed like it took forever. All Suki could think about was rather her and Zuko's relationship was real and viable, or if they were just distracting each other from the things that were going on around them.

She looked out of the window as the bus slowed and pulled up to her stop. To her surprise, Zuko was standing there. She took a deep breath, grabbed her bag and disembarked.

"You don't usually come this far down the road." she said as she slung her messenger bag across her shoulder.

"Yeah. I felt like taking a walk somewhere different. This wasn't as far as I thought it was."

"Nope." she answered shortly, tucking her hand into her pockets.

They walked together quietly for a minute or two. They hadn't spoken much since their conversation at the fence and Zuko thought it was about time they talked, but he wasn't exactly sure what to say.

"So…Mom apologized," he said trying to sound upbeat, but it just came out sounding awkward.

"Yeah. She did."

"I'm sorry it took me so long to see what you were saying."

"Yeah." they walked in silence for a little while "What if she was right." she stopped, her head down, and he turned to her with concern "What if we have too many differences between us?"

He was shocked by what she said "What? No. You can't think that. That doesn't matter."

"Yes it matters. I'm just a part-time security guard with a kid form a little island in the middle of nowhere. You're the prince of the wealthiest nation on the planet."

"That's not all you are!" Zuko snapped, causing her to look at him "You're amazing. You're the head of the Kyoshi Warriors. You've trained some of the most elite fighters in the world. You're the greatest security guard and an awesome mom. Those other things, none of that stuff matters. All that matters is that I love you."

Suki looked at him, blinking, her mouth slightly agape, hands by her side. Neither of them had ever said that they loved the other, despite the fact that she had felt that way about him for quite a while. "You what?" she asked in disbelief.

The question calmed him. His voice went quiet, but his tone was still strong and determined "I love you Suki. That's all that matters." he took her hands in to his "I don't care where you're from and I don't care about social standing or any of that other elitist bullshit. All I care about is the fact that you're the person you are and you make me feel important and cared for. All that matters is that I love you."

She stood there and just stared at him. It was making him nervous. "Suki?"

She grabbed both sides of his face and kissed him.

* * *

_Time to Talk_

Toph pulled her shirt on and took her hair out from under it "I'm thinking about cutting it short again." she said, just thinking out loud.

"It was nice like that." Sokka commented as he searched through the sheets for his underwear. "But I really liked it when it was right" he paused his search and slid his finger across the lower part of the back of her neck "here."

She held her head back and laughed. He smiled and went back to his search "There you go." he said happily, pulling the boxer briefs from the folds of the cover and proceeding to pull them on "Hey, Zuko said that Saturo got his mom back to the Fire Nation safely."

Toph held her head down a little "Yeah…I heard."

Sokka squinted his eyes "How'd you hear that? Zuko just told me that a little before you came over. He was here when he got the phone call."

She sighed a bit as she pulled on her pants "Saturo told me."

Sokka leaned his head back and sucked his teeth in disgust "Saturo. Told. You."

She rolled her eyes "Yeah. He called when I was walking over and I talked to him for a couple of minutes."

He threw his hands up "Nice. Real nice."

"Don't start. You know we're friends."

"Friends who used to date." he mumbled, flopping back on the bed.

"We went out a few times, so what. I went out with Zuko."

Sokka sat up "Yeah. You went out with Zuko once and it was a disaster. Plus Zuko isn't still harboring a crush on you."

Toph turned "And neither is Saturo."

"Please. You should see the way he looks at you.."

She twisted her mouth "Yeah, I really should."

He curled his fist into the sheets "You know what I mean."

Quiet passed between them for a few minutes "Look. He's coming back in a couple of weeks and he asked if I could check out the new line for him."

He looked at her "And?"

"And I told him I would."

Sokka held his head down. So many thoughts that had run through his head in the past started to run through it again. He had to ask "Do you like him?"

She was quiet for a moment, then she took a deep breath "I don't know." she mumbled "I'm…I'm confused when I'm around him.."

Sokka shook his head and bit his bottom lip. The next question had been on his mind for nearly a year, but he'd never dared to ask it "Did you-" he turned his head and closed his eyes tight "Did you two have sex?"

She could hear the pain in his voice. She didn't want to answer him, but they had always answered each other honestly "Yeah…once." he let out a nearly inaudible grunt, but she heard it "the second time we went out."

The heals of his hands went to his forehead, his fingers dug into his hair, his thumbs brushed at the freshly shaven sides of his head. He took a deep breath "Do you love me?"

"I do love you," she said in nearly a whisper "but not the way you love me."

They sat there quietly for what felt like an hour. Neither one of them knowing exactly what else to say or what this meant for their relationship. Finally Toph spoke.

"I think I should go."

"Yeah." he shook his head "you should."

* * *

_Telling Everyone_

Zuko called everyone together in the living room after the children had gone to sleep. He had purposely waited until his mother left because she already knew everything, and he hated the idea of her reliving the whole thing.

He sat on the love seat next to Suki. Aang, Katara and Meela sat on the couch, Tseten seated on the chair arm next to Meela. Sokka had taken a chair from the kitchen table and was sitting in it backward, Hakoda sat in the desk chair and Toph sat in the arm chair.

Zuko couldn't look at them. He had grown his hair out just to hide this from everyone he met and now he was about to tell it to a room full of people.

He took a deep breath "Kyon said that if I tell everyone what Ozai did, it would help Azula." he held his head down and took another deep breath. He felt Suki's hand on his back.

"It's okay." she said quietly into his ear "Take your time."

He looked up at her and nodded a bit, and then began talking.

He went through everything, about how his father had started hitting him, and how later he found out that he'd been hitting his mother, but he never laid a hand, or even raised his voice to Azula. He talked about, how that day, when Ozai hit Azula something rose up in him and had to protect her. And he told about the last thing he remembered clearly that day, the fire coming at his face followed by the most horrible pain he'd ever felt.

After he finished his story he pushed his long hair away from his face and held his head up, looking around. Not a eye in the room was dry, not even Toph's. Aang knew in general terms what happened, but he had never heard the whole story. His mother and his wife held his hands. Suki leaned her head on Zuko's shoulder, trying not to let him see just how much she was crying. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tightly.

They knew everything now, and they'd all seen his face now. Zuko felt naked. He pulled the long curtain of dark hair back over the left side of his face.

* * *

_Goodbye_

Hakoda mimicked his month old grandson's wide eyes and opened mouth then he laughed "I'm going to miss you Granpa's boy." he nuzzled against the baby's cheek "I will see you soon." He passed the baby to Katara and hugged her "It was good to see you sweetheart."

Zuko stood to the side and watched Hakoda say his goodbyes to his family. Kyon came up so him "By Mr. Zuko. Don't forget to tell everybody."

He looked down at her in confusion "What do you mean? I did tell everybody, a couple of nights ago."

She stood there for a moment like she was listening, then she looked back up at him "No. Not everybody here, everybody everywhere." she listened some more "And Mr. Aang has to talk too."

"Kyon!" Hakoda called from where he was putting her little purple bag in the back of Sokka's truck "We have to go!"

She glomped onto Zuko and squeezed him "You can do it. It'll all be alright." she let him go and waved as she ran off.

Zuko watched her run to the rest of the group "That kid scares the hell out of me." he mumbled to himself.

* * *

_Six Weeks and Butt Dailing_

Pàomò was the last of the visitors to leave. Ezra stayed behind with his mother and the others. That next week life moved on slowly.

Every day Aang was getting stronger, but he was still frustrated that he couldn't do all the things he used to do.

He took up his cutch and followed the sound of the noise to the den where the others were playing video games and Toph sat in her regular place laughing. He went over to her "Hey, I'm about to go for a walk."

"Cool, I'll go with you." she answered, starting to get up, but he stopped her.

"No, I think I can make it by myself. I'm only going as far as the stables and back."

She dug into to her pocket and produced her phone "Well, at least take this so you can call if you need somebody."

He took the phone and slid it in his shirt pocket "Okay." he looked around the room "Hey, where's Katara?"

"Dr. Meela took her and Baby Boom down to the clinic for a check up or something."

"Okay," he steadied himself "If she makes it back before I do tell her where I went."

"Will do."

.~.

A little over thirty minutes later Katara came into the den "Hey guys, have you seen Aang?"

"Yeah." Toph answered "He said he was walking out to the stables."

Katara slapped her hands on her hips "And you let him go by himself. What if he fell."

Toph shrugged "Then I guess he'd better get back up." she heard the frustration in Katara's huff "Don't worry. He can make it, and I gave him my phone just in case he needed to call for help. He's fine."

.~.

Katara headed out to the barn, about half way there she saw Aang's crutch on the ground. She looked around, but she didn't see him, not even a sign of him.

"Aang!" she called out trying not to worry, but panic had already rushed to her heart. She ran the rest of the way to the stable hoping, praying that he was there.

Those last few feet felt like miles. She couldn't get there fast enough. When she finally got to the door and saw his silhouette sitting on the bench in the middle of the building. She clutched the molding with one hand and her chest with another.

"Oh thank La." she sighed before she straightened herself and went toward him "Sweetie, I saw your crutch, you made it this far without it?"

He held his head down "No. I tripped and fell." Appa brought me the rest of the way on his tail."

She sat beside him "I thought the bison stayed near the temples this time of year."

"I guess Appa stuck around because of me." he kicked his foot "Lucky for me, huh." Katara plucked his ear and he grabbed it "Hey!"

"You weren't on the path. You probably tripped on a little lump on the ground or something, anybody could have."

He looked at her, rubbing his ear "Where's Bumi?"

She smiled "Still at the clinic with Meela." she nudged him with her shoulder "You know, he's six weeks old now." he looked at her, confused "Maybe we could get someone to watch Bumi tonight. Suki said she'd book us a room in town if we wanted."

He held his head down "Oh, yeah. I don't know."

She threw her head back "Not this again. Aang, you have to stop this one man pity party."

He swung around to her "What? You want me to be happy about this? I couldn't even make it out here by myself."

"You tripped over something. Big deal. It happens."

He mumbled "Not to me."

"Why not to you? Because you're the Avatar?"

"Yes!" he slapped his hand on his chest "I'm the Avatar! I'm supposed to take care of people, not vice versa."

"You're human Aang." she put her hand on his face and turned it toward hers "Things happen. Yes, you're the Avatar. You may be super-human, but you're still human." she turned and propped up on one knee "It's all going to be fine. It just takes time."

"I guess it does." he admitted, feeling a twinge of shame for raising his voice.

Katara smiled at Aang and kissed his cheek, She pulled back and smiled at him, then tucked her other leg under her before leaning in and kissing his lips, deeply."

When she pulled away again he said "Damn." he looked at her "You haven't kissed me like that in-"

"Seven months, give or take." she breathed, watching her thumb brush across his lip before she looked back up at him.

"That long, huh?"

"That long." she lifted herself and threw her leg across him settling in his lap and kissed him again.

"Katara, I -"

She dipped her head under his chin and nipped at his throat "Don't you start that." she breathed against his skin as she started unbuttoning his shirt. Her mouth moved to his ear "Don't question it."

.~.

Sokka saw the movement out of the corner of his eye. Toph got up and left the room. They hadn't spoken in nearly a week. Part of him wanted to, but he was still hurt.

His phone rang and he glanced at it on the chair arm. It was her. She probably wanted him to come and talk to her but he was in the middle of a round and Suki was putting a world class beating on his character. He'd go talk to her when it was over.

"Yes! Got you again!" Suki celebrated as she gave Zuko a high five.

"Don't you have a kid to watch or something." he pouted, passing the controller to the fire bender.

"Naptime is a wonderful thing." she laughed

Sokka moved to the recliner and punched in the code and the message started playing as soon as Toph came back into the room. She stopped beside the chair "Hey, I wasn't gone that long, get out of my seat."

He looked up at her, a goofy smile on his face as the sound of lustful moans started in his ear "What is this voicemail?"

"What voicemail?" she asked "I don't even have my phone."

"Oh, you're playing  _that_  game." he grinned as the keening continued.

She sighed "I do not have my phone. I gave it to Aang."

His face dropped "No." he said in a horrified whisper. Then he heard an male voice "OH LA NO!" he cried out and threw the phone across the room and curled into a ball.

Toph heard the phone land on the couch. "What is wrong with you?" she asked.

Suki picked up the phone and put it to her ear and smiled "Somebody sent Sokka a dirty message." she sang.

Toph put things together and realized what was happening "Speaker! Put it on speaker!" she said scrambling over.

"No, no, no, no, no." Sokka whimpered clutching his ears and rocking.

Suki pushed the button and covered an emerging smile "Is that?"

Toph plopped beside her "Get it Sweetness." she said with a grin on her face.

Zuko looked up from where he was sitting on the floor "Why would they leave that on Sokka's phone.

"They must have butt dialed genius." the earth bender said pushing him slightly on the head.

"You shouldn't be listening to that." he said, shaking his head.

"Oh shut up." she shushed him.

"I offered to get them a room in town," Suki said smiling "I guess they couldn't wait."

"Hey, it's been a really long time." Toph shrugged as the message timed out.

"Look, they traumatized Sokka." Zuko got up and went over to his friend.

Sokka sat with his head between his knees, rocking "Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop."

Zuko rubbed his back "It's over. It's going to be alright."

.~.

Aang and Katara came back into the house talking and laughing. They came into the den, Aang's arm wrapped around Katara, not so much for balance as in a cuddling way. Aang looked over at the game "Hey, can I have next?"

Sokka threw down his controller "Haven't you done enough?!" he snapped and pushed pass them.

Katara and Aang looked at each other confused as the others burst out laughing. 

* * *

_Things in Common_

Zuko stressed over what the little clairvoyant had said. He'd had a hard enough time telling the people that were there with him, how was he even going to approach telling "everyone everywhere".

He hadn't told anyone what the little girl said, no one except for Suki. She thought about how she could help him. One day she decided the best thing to do was take him to work with her.

"Hey Song." Suki said happily to the young woman with big brown eyes and her long hair pulled into a ponytail.

"Suki," she looked up and smiled at Zuko "well, you brought company today. Is this that guy you keep talking about."

Zuko blushed and looked at Suki "You talk about me?"

"Does she ever. And she only ever says good things. We were starting to think she made you up." she turned in her chair "Jonny Baby. Come out here. Mysterious Boyfriend X is real."

A guy came out of the back room. He was about Katara's height with short dirty-blond hair, black rimmed glassed and he was carrying a small box. "I told you. You owe me five bucks." he sat the box on the little table and held his hand out to Zuko "Good to meet you." he nodded over to Song "I told her you were real, but she said you sounded too good to be true." they shook and he took up the box "Make yourself comfortable. Hey Suki, that white ink you ordered for me came in. I just hope someone comes in asking for it, folks around here like the traditional stuff."

Zuko sat and watched. He could see why Suki enjoyed this job so much. They mostly talked and hung out. Suki said that it would be a pretty slow day, and it was. They were there for forty-five minutes before anyone else even walked into the door, and that was just someone checking prices.

About an hour into his visit Song got up from her seat and went to the back. Zuko couldn't help but notice her legs and the markings that circled them. She had been burned, her right leg more so than her left. He couldn't help but noticed she wasn't hiding them, she wore a short, colorful skirt and high heeled shoes and she walked with total confidence.

Jon looked at him and smirked "Baby, looks like Z is checking out your gams."

"I…I-" he stuttered nervously.

Song held her hand up "It's okay. I know it's kind of shocking the first time you see it." she walked over to where Jon was sitting on a stool and patted him on the cheek "he just likes to tease people when he see's them looking at my legs." she sat in her boyfriend's lap "I know most people are just curious," her eyes cast down a bit "even if sometimes they're not exactly nice about it."

Jon hugged her around the waist.

"Can I ask what happened?" Zuko said, like he was asking for her deepest, darkest secret.

"Yeah.' she shook her head and she got a little solemn "When I was 14 I was going with this guy who turned out to be a total nutcase. He was obsessive. It took me almost a year to realize how messed up the whole situation was, and when I did I broke up with him." she looked Zuko in the eye "Then he came with the old line, 'If I can't have you, no one else can.'" she held her head down "He tried to burn me to death, but I got away." she stretched her legs out "Not before he got me a little though."

"I wish I had your confidence." Zuko said the couple looked a him with confusion. He inhaled sharply and pulled his hair away from his face.

Jon closed his eyes and shook his head, thinking about the first time Song told him about what happened to her and realizing that someone probably did the same thing to Zuko.

Song got up and walked toward him "I hid for a long time too. I went to therapy. Eventually I decided I'm not going to spend the rest of my life not wearing or doing what I want. I'm not going to hide because of what some asshole did." she stooped down so that he could look him in his eyes "I hope one day you don't feel like you have to hide anymore."

* * *

_The Kyoshi Kid and ZuZu_

Zuko couldn't rest so he sat on the porch to get some air. He wanted to do what Kyon said, he wanted to be brave like Song, but it was so hard. He had spent so much time trying to hide what Ozai had done to them from the world, and now putting it out there was the thing that would save his sister. He knew he had to do it, but that didn't make it any easier.

He got up to go back inside when he heard Suki's door creak open. He stood still and watched, thinking Suki was coming out, but instead a little foot stepped onto the step.

"Ezra?" he whispered then he pressed himself against the door and watched.

The boy had on a pair of black pants, an olive green jacket, black gloves and knit cap and his face painted white and red. A glint of light flashed off of his belt where he had his mother's golden fans tucked. He jumped off of the step and ran to the shadows of the house, pausing to look around.

Zuko snuck up on him "Where are you going Ezra?" he whispered harshly.

The boy jumped and swung around, pulling a fan from his belt and pointing it defensively. He sighed in relief when he saw it was Zuko. He stood up straight "I'm the Kyoshi Kid. I have to fight evil."

Zuko looked at the boy. He had done a good job at replicating the Kyoshi makeup, even though he had missed the lips. The two red stripes on his right cheek was a nice addition.

"Okay, I'm going with you."

The boy crossed his arms "They Kyoshi Kid fights crime alone."

Zuko shrugged "I just figured you could use a sidekick."

Ezra thought for a second "Okay, but you can't go like that. You need a disguise."

"Gothcha." Zuko said "Come on, give me a minute."

The two of them went into his RV and he stepped into the room to change, while he was in there he called Suki to let her know what they were up to and another call to Sokka.

He stepped out of the room dressed head to toe in black "Alright Kyoshi Kid, let's fight crime."

They went outside and Zuko lead Ezra over to Sokka's truck. "Zuzu, what are you doing?"

"We need a Kyoshi-mobile." he said jumping into the truck.

"Uh, yeah. Good thinking sidekick."

The two of them rode around town for an hour looking for crime. Ezra looked like he was falling asleep when he noticed something "Stop!" he called out and Zuko stopped the truck.

In front of the tattoo parlor a woman struggled with a man.

"Let go of my purse you jerk!" the woman screamed

"Give me your cash lady!" the mugger yelled.

"Let her go you bad guy!" Ezra cried as he jumped out of the truck, Zuko following him.

The man raised his hands and dropped the purse "Oh no! It's a superhero! I better run!" and dashed into the alley.

Ezra picked up the purse and handed it to the woman who stooped down to him "Oh thank you Mr. Hero." and she kissed him on the cheek.

The boy blushed "All in a night's work, ma'am." he nodded and ran back to the truck.

Zuko smiled and whispered "Thanks Song."

She nodded "No problem. Jonny had a little too much fun with this."

"Zuzu!" the little hero called from the truck "lets go!."

"Well, duty calls."

.~.

They drove a while longer until Zuko noticed Ezra starting to doze off. He started heading back home.

"No Zuzu. We have to save her." the sleepy little boy mumbled.

He smiled "We already did. Remember, you got her purse back."

"Not her." he whined "Azula. I miss Azula."

Zuko's breath caught in his throat "I miss her too."

"We have to save her." the boy mumbled slipping deeper into sleep.

"We will buddy. We will."


	69. Telling Everyone part 1

The nightly edition of The World News was just ending when the phone rang. Sota, one of the production assistants answered.

"Okay, she's headed this way, hold please." he hit the hold button "Hey Sapphira, you have a call."

"Thanks, transfer it for me, will ya."

"Sure thing. This guy must be mighty important if you gave him the extension.

She stopped "Guy? The only people I gave this extension are my mom and sister."

He shrugged "Well it sounded like a guy to me."

She scratched her head "Um, okay. Just send it back."

She got into her door just as the phone rang "Sapphira Sapphire speaking."

"Hello Miss Sapphire. You may not remember me, but we met a few years ago while you were working with the Avatar Announcement Tour. This is Prince Zuko."

* * *

Sapphira ran into the office of the Vice President of Programming, closed the door behind her and locked it.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kikki Baukner snapped as she jumped to her feet, then she noticed the look utter shock on her reporter's face "What is it?"

The tips of her fingers were at her lips, she pulled them away to speak "The biggest exclusive of the year just fell into my lap." she said quickly then she placed her fingers back to her mouth.

The executive was intrigued "What exclusive?"

Sapphira walked up, put two hands on her bosses desk, leaned over and spoke in a whisper "Prince Zuko just called me. He said he'll do an interview, but only with me, Mari and Rui Shi."

Kikki stood up and crossed her arms "Get out of my office." she said, thinking it was a joke.

Sapphira stood up "I'm serious."

"Why, after all this time in hiding would he call  _you_  specifically  _and_  ask for your two buddies."

"He said it was because we worked the announcement tour. Because it seemed like Avatar Aang trusted us, so he trusts us."

She studied the other woman's face "Wait…you are serious."

The reporter shook her head "Extremely."

Kikki sunk to her seat "Well shit." she said in shock, then she looked up at the other woman "We'll need more than just the three of you."

"I told him that. He said it was fine as long as I kept the number of people as small as possible."

"Okay, okay, that's good." she tapped her nails on the desk as she thought "Who else have you told."

"I came straight here."

"Good. Okay, I'm defiantly not going to miss this. We've got you, and two camera operators. We need one more."

"Ira. He would be good." Sapphira offered.

"That sounds good." she agreed "We can take Abby for the sound and Sota. I think that's a good team." she looked at Sapphira "Do we have a location?"

"That's another thing. The prince said to be at the airport at six in the morning and he would have a plane waiting for us. He said that once we make it there some people will bring us to where he is.

"Perfect. Lets get the team together so we can be there on time."

* * *

The small crew arrived at the airport with their luggage and equipment thirty minutes early. Sapphira went to the ticket desk and gave her name as she had been directed. The man at the desk made a call and within a minute two Fire Nation royal guards appeared and lead them out to the tarmac where their things were loaded onto a private plane. They boarded the plane and left soon after.

When they arrived a man and a woman, both air benders, were waiting for them along with a couple of sky bison. As they loaded their things into the bison's saddles Mari kept looking at the man who had said his name was Tseten.

Rui Shi nudged her "Stop staring. It's creepy, and his wife is right there. He's cute and all, but he's old enough to be your dad."

"No, it's not that." she said, shaking her head "Look at him. Doesn't he look like someone we knew."

Rui Shi held her head down "Yeah, I saw it too. It's a weird coincidence." they looked back at the man "He would have been a handsome old man."

Mari held her head down sadly "Yeah."

* * *

The bison landed outside of the little building "What is this, a hospital?" Kikki asked.

"Somewhat." Meela answered "It's a woman's health clinic."

Kikki looked at the woman "So the prince of the Fire Nation has been hiding out at a gyno clinic."

Meela laughed "You can say that."

* * *

Azula sat at the top of the hill and looked out over the island. If she were in a different situation she may have actually enjoyed the view. She was constantly surrounded, constantly watched. If it weren't for Namae having the night watch she would never get any peace of mind.

Kuzon was her only solace. While it was true that they were still captive, having him made it bearable. She stretched her neck to try and relieve the ache.

"Are you alright?" Ozai asked, walking up behind her.

"I'd be better if you'd get Ty Woo off my back." she grumbled.

"You'll get used to it." Ozai brushed off "Our time to move is coming, I can feel it. Once I've done away with your uncle and cousin and the Fire Nation is mine then you can resume your normal life."

She fought the way she wanted to react "Well I wish you would get it over with because I'm sick of sitting around on the miserable island."

He smiled "Well why don't you busy yourself with wedding planning. I'll have someone bring you some of those magazines to you."

"Wedding?" she crossed her arms "I've told you, I am not going to marry Kuzon."

"Yes, you are." he answered in an eerily calm matter "You will marry him and have children as soon as possible. I need more heirs, and unlike my father and grandfather I'd rather not have babies of my own running around when I have a head full of grey hair." when she didn't say anything he added "Am I understood?"

She didn't respond "I said am I understood?" he said harsher.

Azula held her head down "Yes Father."

* * *

When they stepped into the lobby Zuko and Sokka were moving chairs to one side of the room. They stopped to go greet the group. They laughed when the people bowed.

"Please, don't." Zuko said, going to where the three people he'd met before were standing. "It's been so long since anyone's bowed to me, it seems inappropriate."

Mari introduced everyone to the two princes.

"Thank you so much for giving us this opportunity." Kikki said as she shook Zuko's hand "There is so much everyone's dying to know."

"And I'll answer anything you want," he said with a smile "but first, we have a little surprise for all of you." he turned and called "Hey guys, they're here."

The crew smiled and were a bit in awe as the others came out. They had seen the video so many time, but it was surreal to have the actual people there. They finally found out that the two unidentified people were Toph Beifong and Suki Senshi then Katara came out.

"Ohhhh, look at the baby." Mari cooed .

The three friends went to Katara "It's good to see you again." Rui Shi said as she approached "And look at this little thing. Who's is she?"

Katara laughed "He'd mine. And Aang's"

The three women stopped fawning over the baby and looked at each other, then at Katara, "We were so sorry to hear about what happened." Sapphira said placing a hand on her arm.

"You know," Aang's voice said from around the corner, then he turned into the room "You really shouldn't believe everything you see on TV."

There were gasps, a muffled scream and one mumbled "Oh shit." from Kikki. They all went to him.

Rui Shi touched his arm "Oh my goodness, you're really here."

He laughed "Yes, I'm really here."

* * *

Kuzon stepped to the side and bowed to Ozai as the man made his way back into the house. He walked between the two guards who stood halfway down the path and kept an eye on Azula. He went out to where the princess was sitting and stood slightly behind her like her father had just done.

"So, what did he have to say today?" he asked as put his hands behind his back.

"That I have to marry you and have babies as soon as he takes the Fire Nation. Apparently we're his baby making machine." she flicked a small wild flower that sat in front of her "I guess he needs a new generation that he can convince to love him."

"I wouldn't let that happen. He can't  _make_  you have children." he said looking out on the water, fighting to keep up appearances because he knew the guards told Ozai everything they saw. If he made a move that gave away their true relationship, Ozai would find out and the last thing they wanted was to make Ozai happy.

* * *

After the initial shock wore off the crew started setting up and Kikki and Sapphira sat down and talked to Zuko and the others about what they wanted to talk about.

"How soon can this air?" Katara asked.

"I've had a timeslot set aside for tomorrow night. We don't want to hold on to something like this and risk any leaks. We'll run promos all day tomorrow, get everyone hyped up and excited."

"Good." Zuko said "The sooner this is over, the better. Do you think this will make any difference?""

Sapphira answered "That video left such an impression on people. They need to know the other side of the story." she noticed the look on Aang's face "You have seen it, haven't you."

"They told me all about it," he said, "but no, I haven't watched it." he looked around "I think I maybe I should?"

The VP pulled her laptop from her bag "I was watching it on the way here. I can play it for you if you want."

He looked at his wife and she reached over and squeezed his hand "Yeah, I think I do."

The woman pulled up the video and handed the computer to the Avatar. He took a deep breath and pushed the play button.

It hurt him to see Azula saying those things, and then something caught his attention. "Wait." he gasped and he rewound the video.

"What is it Aang?" Katara asked from beside him.

"Kuzon. Nobody told me Kuzon was moving his hands."

"Does that mean something?"

"He was sending me a message." he said looking at Katara.

"What?" a few different voices said.

"We made it up when we were kids so the three of us could talk when we were at formal events. Me, Kuzon and Bumi are the only ones who know the code." he pushed play and focused on his friend, relaying the message as he watched "Aang…hope it's not true…chi-blocking Azula"

"I knew it." Zuko hissed.

"…lots of guards…we're pretending…not with Ozai…we are on-" he stopped, in shock.

"Aang? What is it?" Zuko asked, leaning forward.

He looked at his brother "Ember Island. They're at the vacation house on Ember island."

Zuko jumped up, Suki grabbed his hand "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get my sister. I'll call Uncle on the way. We know where they are now."

Sokka got in front of Zuko "No man, listen. Stick to the plan, do the interview, let it air. They're going to want to watch it just as much as everyone else, that way we'll be able to surround the place. We'll get help from your uncle. We can get them, but we have to do it the right way."

Zuko looked at Suki, who nodded, then he looked at Aang.

"He's right." the air bender said "We went in half cocked the last time and had our asses handed to us." he held his head down "And I can't help you this time. I think Sokka has the right idea."

Zuko inhaled "Okay. Sokka, you call Uncle and tell him what's going on, and we'll go get ready for this interview. He turned and walked toward the room where he clothes were waiting.

Suki followed him. She closed the door behind them "It's going to be alright. We'll get them this time and it'll be over. Don't worry."

"I hope you're right."

* * *

When Zuko returned to the lobby everything was set up. Two chairs sat across from each other in the middle of the shiny white floor, and Kikki was the only on inside.

"Where is everyone?" he asked.

"They all went outside. We wanted to get some footage of everyone interacting before we loose the sun. I told them to go ahead and start since it's going to take the Avatar a little longer to get out-" she turned around and her mouth dropped for a second, surprised that at least six inches had been cut from the prince's hair "-there."

He held his head down at her reaction "Is it that bad?" he held his hand up to cover his eye.

Kikki crossed her arms and looked at him "Can I be frank with you?"

"Please."

"You've got a giant scar across your face, and the way you got it is totally fucked up, but it's a part of you. You should never have to hide it." he looked up and smiled at her "and it's a hell of a lot better than that fucked up do you had a little while ago. You're a handsome guy, you should show everyone."

He looked up and smiled "Thank you."


	70. Telling Everyone part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Things on the TV are in italics, images are in the parenthesis, voiceovers are between asterisks*

_When we return we'll talk to Dr. Gan-Lan about his new book 'My Cabbages'_

_(the screen goes blank) The interview everyone has been waiting for (a flash of the back of a man's head) Prince Zuko speaks out for the first time (Zuko's right profile) "I've had enough of hiding." (the screen goes black again)_

_Tonight at nine._

.~.

Azula stared at the television. Zuko looked good, healthy. And he had cut his hair, she thought he would never do that. Ozai's laugh coming across the breakfast table took her attention.

"This is going to be interesting." he turned to Azula "Your brother is still a reckless fool. He has grown up to be a handsome young man. Your mother always did say he resembled me." he smiled at his daughter "I wonder why they only showed his profile."

Azula held her head down.

.~.

Ozai said the he would watch the interview alone, which was fine with his daughter. He told Namae to stay with her at all times.

The princess decided to watch the interview in her room. Namae followed her there, pulling a chair from the vanity and sitting near the door. Right as the news special came on Kuzon came to the door. He let the younger man in and closed the door. Kuzon sat on the bed beside Azula. They watched intently.

_*This program is coming to you with limited commercial interruption thanks to Novac inc.*_

_The camera slowly zooms in on the face of Sapphira Sapphire who sits alone at the news desk with her hands folded n front of her "Seven months ago we, along with other major news stations received a video featuring Princess Azula of the Fire Nation. Since then we have heard very little from the royal family and absolutely nothing from her brother, Prince Zuko. That is until two days ago when I received a call from the prince, who said he was ready to tell his story to the world. And as a warning, some of the images we'll be showing may not be appropriate for sensitive viewers._

_(Image changes to them coming together and shaking hands. They sit and the camera settled on Zuko's right side)_

" _Thank you for having us here today." Sapphira said with a small smile on her face and folding her hands into her lap "You've gone through a lot of things to get us here so that you can tell your story. What is it that you want us to know and understand?"_

_Zuko sat straight and spoke with determination "I want people to know the type of person Ozai is and what he is capable of. I want the people who are following him to understand that if he can do these things to his own family they mean absolutely nothing to him. He's just using them to get what he wants."_

_She nodded her head sympathetically "How do you think those who follow him see him? I mean they follow him for a reason, why do you think that reason is?"_

" _People follow him because he claims he's doing what's in the best interest of the people of the Fire Nation. He has them believing that my uncle is weak because he fosters peace, goodwill and trade between the nations. Ozai believes that the Fire Nation should stand above all others."_

" _And what do you think he stands for?"_

" _Ozai stands for himself. Not only does he believe that the Fire Nation stands above all others, he believes that he has the divine right to rule it."_

" _What do you base this off of? What has Ozai done to you that shows you that this is the case?"_

_His voice didn't waiver "He tried to kill me. I got in his way and he tried to murder his own son."_

_.~._

Azula gasped "He's telling everything. I can't believe he's telling everything."

Kuzon slid his arm around her.

_.~._

_Sapphira leaned forward in her seat_ " _Walk me through the day that it happened."_

" _We were on vacation on Ember Island. We went there every summer; My parents, myself and my sister, my uncle and cousin, a few guards and servants. That day my cousin LuTen told me that the comic I ordered had been delivered and when I found it on the kitchen table the edges were burned._

_He shifted in his seat a bit "I knew Azula had done it, she did things like that all the time. I got angry and went down to her room to chew her out, but when I go there I heard Ozai yelling at her. He never yelled at Azula."_

_Her brows knitted "Then what happened?"_

" _I heard him hit her and I ran in and got between them, pushed him away from her and told him not to hit her again. He told me to move, but I wouldn't. I lit my hands, I was ready to fight him to keep him away from her. He said if I didn't move he would treat me like the adult I was pretending to be." he took a deep breath "I didn't move."_

_She leaned forward a bit more "What did he do to you, Zuko?"_

" _He burned me." (the camera panned around and showed his full face) "It happened so fast. All I remember is the flames coming at my face and pain. I must have blacked out. They said they could hear me screaming through the entire house."_

_(Zuko in the hospital, the side of his face freshly burnt.)_

_.~._

Azula put her face against Kuzon's chest. She had never wanted to see her brother like that again. She remembered being angry at the police for taking his picture that day.

The couple didn't notice that Namae usually unreadable face had went into a deep frown.

_.~._

_*Yes. The young prince suffered life treating injuries at the hands of his father. Luckily his mother, uncle and cousin came in time to save his life, but he was not safe. He and his family had to flee the hospital shortly after arriving.*_

" _What's the next thing that you remember?" the reporter asked._

" _Flashes of things; the lights on the ceiling of the hospital, my mom crying, the sound of the helicopter, the mountains outside the window. They kept me pretty sedated for a while."_

" _And how old were you when this all happened?"_

" _I had just turned thirteen when my father scared me for life."_

" _Is that why you, until recently, kept your face covered?" she asked._

_(pictures of Zuko over the years, all with the side of his face covered and him looking sad)_

_*Yes. It's hard enough being a teenager and changing, and then, on top of that you have this huge scar across your face. I couldn't stand to see it, so I figured no one else would either.*_

_She sat back and steepled her fingers "Are you afraid of your father?_

" _I'm afraid of what he's capable of. I know no one is safe around him, no matter how much he tries to convince them that they are."_

" _Why did you change your mind about showing your face? Why show it now after all these years?"_

_The tiniest hint of a smile crossed his face "I have people around me who let me know that it's okay for me to show my face. I recently met someone who's also scarred who taught me that we shouldn't have to hide because of what someone else did to us."_

" _Was Avatar Aang one of those people that you could feel safe around? One of those people who made you feel like it was ok to show your face?"_

_Zuko laughed a little "Aang actually walked in when they first started leaving my bandages off. He didn't even care, he just picked up the remote and asked if I was ready to watch cartoons. Aang was just a different kind of kid."_

_Sapphira smiled "Let's back up for a moment. After your father's attack, where were you taken?"_

" _They took me to the hospital, then to Monk Gyatso's house. He kept us safe until Ozai was captured."_

_"And that's where you meet Aang?"_

" _Yes. Gyatso was his guardian. They lived in the house so that Aang could go to school. They told him not to bother me at first, but he would sneak in anyway and talk to me even though I wasn't very good company."_

" _And you became friends?" she nudged for more information._

" _We became more than friends. We became brothers. Aang's like a member of the family. It's like he was always there."_

" _From what I understand, your sister and Aang were great friends too, is that true?"_

" _Azula and Aang are closer than Aang and I are. I used to get jealous because I thought she wanted him as a brother instead of me." (a picture of pre-teen Azula pushing a smiling Aang) "They watch out for each other." Zuko laughed again "they even went to each other's proms." (a picture of 11 year old Aang and 13 year old Azula at his prom, then a picture of 16 year old Aang and 18 year old Azula at hers)_

_.~._

Kuzon laughed "I remember those pictures. Bumi and I were so jealous. We didn't believe it when Aang told us you two were just friends."

Azula just smiled and tried not to think about the tears forming in her eyes.

_.~._

" _As you know, earlier this year we received a video featuring Princess Azula in which she stated that King Bumi and Avatar Aang died in battle. Can you tell me more about that day, and the ensuing battle?"_

" _We were staying near the Easter Air Temple. Aang was excited to tell us all something. When he went to go get Azula and Kuzon they were missing._

" _We looked for them for hours. Somehow Aang was able to track Kuzon's cell and we followed the single to a cave. We tried to get them back, but Ozai had a small army with him. It was too much. We failed. And Bumi and Aang were badly injured."_

" _What is the one thing that you want the world to know about that day?"_

" _I want people to know that Avatar Aang is not dead."_

_.~._

A commercial started.

Azula let out a shocked whimper and the tears fell from her eyes "He's alive. Aang's alive." she cried, not caring that the man was watching them.

"I had a feeling." Kuzon said just as emotionally and he wrapped his arms around her "When they didn't come I thought it was true, but he's alive." he whispered in her ear "They'll come for us. I sent Aang a message. I don't know why it's taking so long, but they'll come for us."

_.~._

_(Aang walked out with his crutch and a huge smile on his face, He shook Saphirra's hand before he takes a seat across from her.)_

" _Avatar Aang, it's nice to see you again."_

" _It's great to see you."_

" _Where have you been?"_

" _After the battle I was hurt pretty bad. I stayed in a coma for over five months"_

_.~._

"That's why." Kuzon whispered.

_.~._

_The interview went back to Zuko_

" _What ended up happening to your sister that day?"_

_He shook his head "All I know is that Ozai took her and then she showed up on television making that announcement."_

_It switched to Aang again._

" _I understand that some things changed during those five months."_

" _Yes," he answered, his expression becoming solemn, " when I woke up I learned so many things had changed. I found out that we hadn't been able to get Azula and Kuzon back. King Bumi had died. My guardian, Gyatso, passed away. It was a lot to take in._

" _Tell me about King Bumi."_

_He sighed, missing his friend "Bumi was one of my best friends. We met when we were very young children. Gyatso and I traveled a lot and whenever we went to Omashu he and I would play together...and get into trouble."_

" _His death must have been hard on you. And for Gyatso to pass away too. Can you describe those feelings?" she said with a sympathetic look on her face_

" _It was horrible. I didn't know how to express it because everything was so confused. So much happened in a small amount of time and my emotions were so mixed up. I don't mind admitting I cried quite a bit those first few days after I woke up."_

" _Do you still think about them?"_

" _Everyday. I don't think I'll ever stop thinking about them."_

_Sapphira gave him a small smile "You've had losses, but also some additions."_

_His expression brightened a little "Katara and I got married right before everything happened. That next morning I brought her here so we could meet my biological parents."_

_.~._

Azula smiled hugely "He found them."

_.~._

_(a picture of Aang and his parents on the day he was born)_

_*Avatar Aang was born to Meela Jampa, a medical intern, and Tseten Jampa, DVM. When the Avatar was a toddler he, and the other Avatar candidates were taken to be raised at the temples. These pictures were taken moments before he left his parents.*_

_(pictures of Aang's parents saying goodbye)_

_.~._

"Look at that." Azula said, looking at the photos "They wanted him so much."

_.~._

" _That's what I wanted to tell everyone." Aang went on "Azula was the only one I had ever told that I knew that I wasn't an orphan. I was so excited to tell her that, and that Katara was pregnant."_

" _After everything happened Katara told them to bring me here. My mother is a doctor. She and Katara saved my life._

" _I woke up a just in time to be there for my son's birth."_

_(picture of Aang, Katara and Bumi moments after he was born.)_

_.~._

The couple grinned. Even Namae had a smile on his face.

"He's beautiful." she held her head up with pride "My nephew is beautiful." but then she deflated a little "but look how thin and weak Aang looks. He looks so tired."

_.~._

" _Tell me about your son." she urged_

" _He's amazing. We named him Bumi Gyatso. He's big and healthy " he chuckled "and loud. And he loves to laugh. He watches every word people say when they're talking to him. Meela says that means he's going to like to talk...I'm gushing, aren't I?"_

" _No, not at all. I see he was named after the two people you lost."_

" _Yes. They were both great men, so we thought it was appropriate."_

" _Did you suffer any long term effects from your time in the coma? "_

" _They say I'm doing exceptionally well for someone who was out for so long. I have to do quite a bit of physical therapy to get all my motor skill back to where they should be, but I'm getting stronger every day. I also have three scars from the lightning. The type that's on my arm goes away in most lightning strike cases, but, for some reason, mine are still there. They may be permanent."_

" _How does it feel when you look at them? What do you think when you see them?"_

" _They remind me of all the time I missed out on, but they also show me how blessed I am to be alive. To have this time with my family."_

_She couldn't help but smile at his response, but she had to go on "I talked to Zuko about Azula, and how you were so close with her. Can you tell me what it was like, growing up with both Azula and Zuko?"_

" _Growing up with them was pretty great."(various pictures of the three of them as they grew up) "I was just this annoying little kid and they took the time to hang out with me. I spent so much of my time with people way older than me that it was nice to be able to be around them so often. I only got to see Bumi and Kuzon or the twins a few times a year, but Azula and Zuko came around as often as they could, and I did the same."_

" _Do you miss Azula?"_

" _Yes, very much." he held his head down a bit "There's so much I want to talk to her about. I worry everyday about if she's really alright or if it's a President Snow/ Peeta type thing going on over there or what."_

_The interview switched back to Zuko._

" _Do you miss her?"_

" _I miss my sister very much." he said " I wish she were here with all of us now."_

" _Who else misses her? Is there anyone else in your family that longs for her return?"_

" _We all miss her; our biological family and our little makeshift family we have here. My girlfriend's son wanted me to take him to get her back just the other night. And she has a brand new nephew she hasn't met yet."_

" _You said something about a girlfriend? That's a new development for you isn't it?"_

_He smirked, blushing a little "Not really. It's been a long time coming. I'm a bit slow when it comes to matters of the heart."_

" _Has she helped you 'be brave' as you put it?"_

" _She did, I just didn't exactly see it that way at first. I get my guard up so easily, but she didn't mind getting in my face and telling me when I was wrong."_

" _And her son, you get along well with him? Might be challenging to be a step-dad."_

" _He's a good kid, full of energy. I don't really think of myself as a step-dad. His parents handle the discipline and stuff like that. He's my buddy, you know."_

_The woman shook her head in understanding "So what's next for you, Prince Zuko?"_

_He sat a little straighter, held his head a little higher "I'm going home to the Fire Nation. I've had enough of hiding. I need to be more proactive in finding my sister and making sure Ozai goes back behind bars where he belongs."_

" _Don't you worry that the Ozai supporters will come after you?"_

" _I expect that his supporters will come after me, but I have let fear run my life for far too long. It is time for me to stand up and do what is right."_

" _It is understood that your sister is with your father, and is a follower of his. What would you say to her, on behalf of yourself and Aang to her right now?_ _"_

_Zuko looked directly into the camera "I want to tell Azula that we know where your heart is. And you know exactly who Ozai is."_

_(They switched back to Aang.)_

" _What would you like to say to her?" the reporter asked._

" _I want Azula to know that she can come back. No matter what she can come back. We'll never give up on her."_

" _What's next for you?"_

" _More of the same I suppose. I'm going to keep working on getting better so I can get back to work and be there for the people of the world."_

_(back to Zuko)_

"  _Is there anything else You'd like to add, or like for people to know?"_

" _I'd like anyone out there who is being abused to know that you need to tell someone. Tell the police or someone at school or a family member, anyone who will listen. And whatever they've done to you, it's not your fault. You don't have to hide from the world because of what someone else did. There is help out there."_

_(Scene goes to everyone outside. Katara walking with Aang, Meela talking to Sokka, Suki and Toph, Tseten rocking back and forth with Bumi in his arms as he watches Zuko and Ezra run around.)_

_* {Zuko's voice} There is hope. There are people out there who truly love you for who you are. That's who you hold on to. That's what's important.*_

_.~._

Tears ran down Azula's face. All she wanted was to be back with her brothers, with the family that this entire mess had created.

Namae had a angry look on his face. He stood up quickly, letting the chair fall to the floor, and walked out the door. Azula and Kuzon watched the man snatch the door open then looked at each other for a moment. They followed him.

The huge man made his way down the hall and burst into the room where Ozai was watching the news.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ozai snapped, jumping to his feet.

"Did you hurt the children?" Namae No Nai Otoko growled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun, Dun Duuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh
> 
> Yes, Namae speaks.
> 
> I hope this all made sense to you. Writing a news special is hard as hell, but, luckily for me, I had help with what really happens with these things. Jordan has helped me again, I couldn't have done the last two chapters without her. (she's jordanalane on tumblr. go look her up)
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you all.


	71. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last serious chapter. The next chapter or two will just wrap things up. Thank you guys so much for sticking with me through all of this nonsensical hodgepodge.
> 
> Flashbacks are in italics.

The Fire Nation Royal Guard swept through the streets of Ember Island, ushering the residents in to their homes and businesses. Fire Lord Iroh was glad that it was winter and there weren't very many tourist around. He, his son, nephew and two of their friends marched with the guard toward their vacation house; the one they hadn't been to in years, the one his brother was using to hold his niece captive and plot against him.

* * *

Katara came ashore and released the bubble she had bent to keep herself, her brother and the five guards who had accompanied them to sneak up on the vacation home through the woods that surrounded it.

She pushed a wave out toward the ship as a signal to Aang that they had made it ashore safely. He was upset that he had to settle for staying onboard the cruise ship Iroh had used to transport them unnoticed, but he understood that he may be more of a liability in his current condition.

* * *

Iroh and his army surrounded the property, taking Ozai's guards before they could send an alert or even make a sound. They waited for the go from the other team who were perched in the trees closest to the house.

* * *

"I've got him. Head man himself" Sokka whispered, peering into the scope of his rifle "Smug son of a bitch. He's alone, do they want me to take him?"

Katara pressed the communicator button "Sokka sees Ozai." she said quietly "Do you want him to fire?"

"No." Iroh said quickly "We have to know where Azula is before we make a move."

"No." Katara answered, "we have to spot Azula and Kuzon first."

Sokka frowned "But I could just…oh shit."

"What?" she asked, pulling her binoculars out of her pouch and putting them to her eyes.

"That big motherfucker that blows crap up with his mind just burst in and he looks pissed."

Katara gasped "Azula and Kuzon are behind him."

* * *

" _Moron!" the man yelled at his son "I knew I never should have allowed your mother to keep you!" he threw his weapon to the ground and the boy flinched as it landed, afraid it would go off "And to think I was stupid enough to think that you would be able to carry on the business." he chuckled "Like a fucking soft ass cripple like you can do this sort of work."_

_The boy held his head down "I'm sorry Papa. I-"_

" _No! Shut up! You shut the fuck up! Don't you say a word unless I tell you to."_

" _Yes Pa-" before the boy could finish the man's hand came down hard across his face._

_~_

"What is the meaning of this?" Ozai yelled, jumping to his feet.

"Did you hurt the children?" Namae repeated, his metal leg echoing as he stepped forward. Azula and Kuzon standing behind him watching in awe.

Ozai laughed "In all this time you've played mute and you've decided now is the time for you to stop holding your tongue. You killed people for a living and you dear presume to judge me. You're a bigger moron than I thought you were."

The man said as he stepped closer to where Ozai was standing "He was an evil man. I thought that if I taught myself a nearly impossible form of bending he would change. I thought that if I did as he did he would love me. But all he cared about was himself. You're just like him."

Ozai groaned "So you're projecting your issues with your father onto me." he pointed at the television "You're really foolish enough to believe what that boy said. How many times have I told you that my brother and that shrew have brainwashed my children."

Namae squinted at him the turned a bit toward Azula without taking his eyes off of the man "Did your brother tell the truth?"

Azula looked at Ozai who cut his eyes at her as if he were trying to shush her mentally. She took a step back, then she looked at Namae and knew that it was okay for her to speak, that it was time for all of them to fight back. She stood up straight "He did."

Namae turned his full attention back to Ozai and scowled "You hurt the children, just like  _he_  did. You must suffer as he did."

~

" _Namae No Nai Otoko, you have been found guilty by a jury of your peers for the crime of patricide. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"_

_The man shook his head and the judge continued "Although I am positive that you are the contract killer that is commonly know as Combustion Man, lack of evidence has saved you from those charges, however, you do stand before me found guilty of the heinous crime of murdering your own father in cold blood._

" _You may have gotten away with the other atrocities you committed, but you will pay for this one._

" _Namae No Nai Otoko, I herby sentence you to life in prison."_

~

He turned back a bit "Go."

She didn't know what processed her, but Azula reached out to him and said "We can help you."

He whipped around and yelled "Go!"

Things slowed down. Azula saw her father move to bend lightning and she tried to warn Namae, but Kuzon grabbed her arm and pulled her, yelling that they had to go now. Before she turned with him she saw Namae hold his prosthetic arm up to block the blow.

* * *

Katara pushed the button on the communicator "Kuzon and Azula are headed to the door." she reported frantically "Ozai and the other guy are attacking each other."

* * *

LuTen and Zuko looked to Iroh who immediately gave the order to charge. They surged up the hill toward the house.

* * *

Azula heard an explosion, then quiet. Her adrenaline raced, knowing that at any moment guards would try to stop them and she and Kuzon would have to fight.

Kuzon burst through the door first and she ran behind him. Azula saw people running toward her. She didn't focus on who any of these people were, she just knew that she had to get through, so when she noticed someone running directly to her she drew back and punched them in the face and kept moving. She stopped when a familiar voice called her name.

"Zuko?" she gasped, turning to see her brother standing behind her, rubbing his cheek "Zuko!" she ran to him and wrapped her arms around him "He said you would come. Kuzon said you all would come."

The prince squeezed his sister tight as their uncle and cousin approached "We would never leave you. I'm so sorry it took us so long."

"Better late than never DumDum." she said with a smile and tears streaming down her face. She looked over his shoulder and saw Iroh "Uncle." she released Zuko and went to him.

"Are you alright?" he asked holding her tight.

"I'm fine."

"Good," he turned to the nearest guard "Get them to the ship, we have to-"

"Fire Lord Iroh." Katara's voice came over the communicator "Is Azula okay?'

"She's fine." he answered "Do you still have sights on Ozai?" She didn't respond immediately "Katara?"

"Sir….we think…It seems that they've killed each other."

* * *

The guards searched the house and the island, rounding up all of Ozai's supporters. Iroh stood over what remained of his younger brother's burnt body. A few feet away laid Namae, gripping his arm and barely breathing.

Azula and Kuzon stooped next to the man. LuTen, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Suki and Zuko stood at the edge of the hall

"Thank you for saving us." Azula said softly to him.

Namae let out a weak groan, smiled a bit, and closed his eyes.

"He's gone." Toph said quietly, holding her head down.

Suki stood in the doorway holding on to Zuko's hand. She looked up at him and gave his hand a squeeze.

He looked at her "I'm okay." he said then he looked back over to LuTen going over to Iroh.

"It's okay to be sad. He was still your father."

He looked at her wondering how she know just how confused his emotions were in that moment. He nodded his head "I know." he looked back over the where the body lay and took a deep breath.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

He looked back at her and nodded again.

They walked over, pausing at Azula and Kuzon who stood and joined them. A guard came to the door.

"Sire, as far as we can tell all of the supporters have been rounded up and we have started transport. The Avatar had been notified an is on his way." she held her head down "What would you like us to do here."

Iroh took a deep breath "Find a Fire Sage and build two pyres. We'll finish this right now." he looked to his niece and nephew for approval and they both nodded. He nodded to the guard.

She bowed "Right away Sire."

Katara heard the familiar tap of the crutch behind her and turned and went to her husband.

"The soldiers told me what happened," he said with worry written all over his face.

"They're okay." she said quietly and turning again to walk the rest of the way with him "Fire Lord Iroh just ordered two pyres built."

"So the other guy did die?" Aang asked solemnly.

"Yeah. Just now."

They came to the end of the hall and the others parted to let Aang through. He walked up behind Kuzon and Azula. He tried not to let is show, but sorrow was etched in his voice "You guys have no idea how great it is to see you."

They both turned and grabbed him so quickly that his crutch dropped to the floor. Aang smiled and closed his arm around them as tightly as he could.

* * *

They stood as the Fire Sage spoke. He didn't say anything personal about the two men who sat atop the structures, just general things about life and death. The royal family stood closest; LuTen with his arm around his father, Azula and Zuko holding on to each other. The others stood behind them, and the soldiers who had finished the search of the property stood respectfully in the rear.

The old man spoke on the two men's family trees, then said "We lay you to rest." before lighting the pyres.

They all watched as the flames rose, the amber and golden light reflecting in their eyes. Azula leaned into her brother's shoulder and whispered "He can never hurt us again, Zuzu."

He squeezed her a bit tighter "I know."


	72. Extra: A Little Pillow Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, and welcome to the final stretch.
> 
> To those of you who were looking for a battle royal in the last chapter, I'm sorry you were disappointed. The final battle was never meant to be a big one. It was always the plan that Namae would take care of Ozai once he found out what really happened, and lets face it, those two against each other in a small space would be fast and destructive.
> 
> The whole thing wasn't even going to be a chapter to itself, but then I thought about it I realized that they wouldn't just sit around and wait for Azula to show up…so yeah, that's where that came from.
> 
> This, well, this is a little something that was rattling around in my head a little while ago and I wanted to write it out. Consider it a flashback. There's another little extra coming in a day or two, then the next chapter.

He lifted her hand up from between them and rested her right in his left. Bumi stretched his long fingers, prompting Xing Ying to do the same.

"Your hands are so small." he commented as he studied how much his fingers stretched past hers.

She chuckled a little as she looked at their hands "No, you're hands are big. I'm average height, you're the giant."

He looked over at her "I'm not that tall." she smirked at him "Okay, I'll admit that I'm a little taller than most." He stroked the back of her hand gently with his thumb "Today was nice, huh?"

The air bender smiled, thinking of their friends getting married hours ago. She sighed "It was beautiful. Katara's dress was amazing." she turned to face him "But the wedding wasn't the best part of the day."

"Oh yeah?" the king said, shifting on his pillow and turning toward his girlfriend. He closed his hand around hers "What was?"

She moved closer "Having you here."

He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.

She looked at him for a moment "What's wrong?" He had been a bit quieter than usual since they'd come back to her room in the cabin she was sharing with her sister.

"Just thinking." he said in a near whisper.

Her mouth turned down in to a frown. She put her free hand on the side of his face "Is everything alright at home?"

He noticed the concern on her face "Oh. No, no. It's okay…I jus-"he paused, thinking about if now was the time to go on .

She brushed her thumb across his cheek "What is it?"

"I just…today has me thinking, that's all." he looked into her eyes "Marry me." he rushed out, his heart feeling as if it were beating in his throat.

"What?" she said with a laugh.

His expression didn't waiver "Ying, I'm serious." hers changed to match his "I love you and I hate this long distance thing. When we were watching Aang and Katara today all I could see was us, I want us to have that."

"But, but I thought you said marriage was for mundanes."

He looked down "Well," then back up to her with a smile "that's what you do to me."

"What about you're people. They wouldn't have a problem with an air bending queen?"

"I don't care. If they haven't figured it out by now, they'll figure out that I so what I want." she laughed.

Bumi sat up and took his studded bracelet from the dresser beside him. He walked around to the Xing Ying's side of the bed and she sat up. When he got to where she sat he got down on one knee "Xing Ying, I love you so much you've got me doing mundane things." she giggled. He smiled and held the bracelet up to her between the thumb and forefinger of both hands "Will you marry me?"

She held her left arm out "Yes, I'll marry."

He slipped the bracelet around her wrist and exclaimed "Hell yeah!" before standing up and taking her into his arms.

She laughed as they spun around then she leaned down, took his face and kissed him as they slowed to a stop "I love you, you big lunatic."

He grinned "That's me."


	73. Extra: Bedtime Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another little extra. This is in our current timeline (after Azula comes home)

The boy climbed into the gigantic bed and crawled to the middle "Who's room is this?" he asked.

"Well Ez," Zuko answered as he held the covers up a bit so the boy could climb in "this was my room when I was a little boy. When I turned 16 I got a suite across the hall."

Ezra settled down and Zuko put the cover down over him "What's that?"

Zuko smiled "It's another room, like this, but bigger."

The boys eyes widened "A room bigger than this? Wow."

Zuko smiled then pointed at the buttons on the wall "See that. It's an intercom. If you need us just push the white button and it'll can my room. The red one is my mom, okay."

"Okay."

Zuko ruffled the boys hair and stood up, okay, goodnight buddy. Your mom said she'd be in soon to read you a story."

The prince turned to leave but Ezra stopped him "Can you tell me a story, Zuzu?"

Zuko stopped "I don't think I know any stories for kids."

He pouted "Aw, come on. Your mommy and daddy told you stories, right."

"Um, well, yeah. My mom told me stories," he held his head down "but my father never…" a thought crossed his mind "You know, he did use to tell me this legend sometimes when I was a kid. But I don't know, that might not be appropriate. It's kind of scary for little kids."

Ezra sat up excitedly "Oooooh. Tell me Zuzu. I won't be scared."

Zuko rubbed the back of his neck "I don't know. Your mom might get mad at me."

"Come on Zuzu. Mom won't mind."

Zuko tried to stick to his guns, but Ezra's pleading eyes broke him. He sighed "Oh, okay."

Zuko sat on the bed next to Ezra. The little boy settled down onto the pillows with a big smile on his face. "Okay. Here we go.

"There once was an extraordinary Fire Lady. She was stunning and had hair that blazed like the setting sun.

"The Fire Lady was not only beautiful, she was also very brave. As a young woman she'd fought in many battles during the great war in order to keep her home village safe.

"The Fire Lord admired the Lady for her strength and beauty. Not long after they married she gave birth to a daughter. For nearly a year the royal family lived a peaceful and charmed life, but soon tragedy struck.

"The Fire Lady fell ill. The Fire Lord called for all of the best physicians and healers in the Fire Nation, but none of them could help her. He sent for the greatest physicians and healers from around the world, but, alas, they could not help the Lady either.

"And so, one day the lady died quietly as she held her beloved husband's hand.

"The Great Warrior Spirit came to take the Fire Lady's spirit to the land beyond the sun, but the lady did not want to leave. The lady said  _'Dear spirit. I cannot leave my body for it holds a secret. I was carrying a child. I cannot leave him. I cannot leave my family.'_

"The Great Spirit went to the lady's body and then came back to her spirit, passing her a ball of light. The light turned into a little boy who's eyes glowed like her hair. The Great Spirit said  _'Because you were such a good and faithful warrior, I give you your child. Now come. This world is no place for the two of you.'_

" The Lady said  _'But my husband, my daughter. I cannot leave them. They will be alone and miserable.'_

"The spirit said  _'Lady, your family will be fine. Sorrow is a part of life. They will learn to go on without you. Come. We must leave now.'_

"The Lady looked back at her husband and daughter, then to the boy In her arms and into his eyes that were like the setting sun and said  _'I am ready Great Spirit.'_

"As they made their journey the lady whispered to the boy  _'You are a pure spirit. You can return. You must watch over you father and sister and all who follow them.'_

"And so the boy's spirit returns to the palace with the setting sun to watch over his father's descendants."

Ezra eyed Zuko with pursed lips "That wasn't scary."

Zuko smiled "That's good to hear." he stood up and tucked the covers around Ezra "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Zuzu." he yawned.

When Zuko walked through the door Suki was standing there with a smile on her face "That was a nice legend. I gotta say I agree with My Love though, it's not scary. A little serious maybe."

Zuko pulled the door closed and leaned against it "Scared the hell out of me when I was little. Maybe it was the way Ozai told it. He was a bit…intense." he shrugged "The fact that it's true doesn't help either."

Suki laughed "Is that what your father told you?"

"Yes…and I've seen him."

Suki laughed again "You did no-" she looked at him and saw that he was serious "You did?"

He nodded his head "Yeah, once when I was little. That's why Ozai started telling me the legend. Then, again after I was burned. He came around a lot when we first came back home."

Suki looked at the seriousness in Zuko's face "You think Ezra will see him, don't you? That's why you told him."

"Yeah. He's a tough kid, but a spirit with bright eyes can make you feel a little uneasy. It helps to know that he's just around to watch out for everyone." he pushed up off of the door "It's been a long day. I think I'll turn in."

"I'm right behind you. I want to go kiss Love goodnight."

"Then it's my turn?" he grinned.

She giggled "Yes you big dork, then it's your turn."

He smiled "Good." Zuko kissed Suki's forehead and went on to his room. She watched him go in and close the door, then she turned to go into the room where her son lay, but something caught her eye.

Suki turned. Standing ten feet away from her was a boy, dressed in fine, but old fashioned robes, looking ethereal, and with eyes-

"Like the setting sun." Suki whispered to herself as she stared at the little phantasm.

The child smiled at her, waved, then faded away.


	74. Outro part 1

He had been looking for her since she'd missed dinner. In the week that they'd been back at the palace it wasn't unusual for Azula to go off by herself for a few hours at a time, but never for the entire day.

Kuzon smiled when he found her in the garden, sitting beside the small white lotus pond.

"I didn't know those could grow here." he said as he walked towards her.

"They usually don't," she answered reaching out to gently touch the petals of the flower closest to her "but my mother is a very talented horticulturist. My grandmother taught her everything."

He sat down beside her "I feel like you've been hiding from me today." he said honestly.

She smiled "If I were you wouldn't be sitting next to me right now."

"Oh, I don't know about that." he looked up at the setting sun "So why were you dodging everyone today?"

Azula held her head down "I was just wondering around the castle. Going to different places that were still" she shrugged her shoulders and drug her fingernail through the water "I don't know…the same."

"The same?"

She looked at him "So much is different. Do you know it's been four years since Aang's announcement."

"It hasn-" Kuzon thought for a moment "It has, hasn't it?"

"Doesn't seem like it, does it? We did such a good job of making the best of a bad situation, that it didn't seem like it." Azula looked down and plucked a blade of grass "Then the shit hit the fan and the last few months dragged." she looked back at him "We missed so much. It's just so strange."

Kuzon took Azula's hand "Are you having a hard time with the changes?"

"Aren't you? It's all so bizarre. LuTen talks about the north like it's his home now. Come to find out he's there more than he's here. Mother is so much more calm and accepting. I don't know. I almost want to ask her what I missed, but" she threw her hand up and scowled "I'm afraid of what the answer will be."

Kuzon laughed "You think she found someone?"

Azula let out a small sound of disgust "I don't even want to know. And if she did, I suspect it must be over now, or else she would have told us."

She cocked her head as if she were remembering something "And Uncle. He is so quiet. I think he's taking Ozai's death harder than he's letting on."

"I think you all are."

Azula ignored Kuzon's comment "He was his baby brother after all. If there's anyone who has good memories of Ozai, it's Uncle. I don't know what I'd do if Zuzu…"

She trailed off, making it obvious to Kuzon that she had thought about it, but she carried on "And Zuko. Little Zuzu is in a real life adult relationship. It's unreal. Just as unreal as Aang actually being someone's husband. And  _father_. Everyone's all coupled up and happy." she scowled "It's sickening."

Kuzon slid closer to Azula and wrapped his arm around her waist "And what of us? Are we 'sickening'?"

She held her head high and looked at their reflection in the pond "How could we be? Just look us."

* * *

Baby Bumi reached out with his chubby little fingers and swiped with all the concentration he could muster, but his mother smiled and moved her head. His little cheeks puffed up and he lifted his arm to try again.

Aang sat beside them in bed, smiling at his son who was propped on his wife's legs, trying again and again to take the glasses off of her face.

"He's so determined." he commented "Don't worry Bumi, you'll get'em one day."

Katara looked at him "Don't encourage him." then she looked back to the baby and cooed "You can't play with Mommy's glasses."

Bumi paused and looked at Katara, then reached for her glasses again.

Aang laughed "That's right buddy. Never surrender."

Katara sighed "Thanks a lot."

"So, when so you want to go back to the South Pole?"

Katara's attention turned to her husband "What are you talking about?"

He smiled at Bumi "I just figured that now that everything is calm you would want to go back home."

She looked at Aang "I hadn't thought about that. I just sort of figured you would want to go back to Tseten and Meela's."

"We can always go visit, but I thought you would want to go back home. Sokka and Hakoda need you."

Katara put a hand on the side of his face "Dad and Sokka are grown men. I don't think they need me," she moved her hand and tapped Bumi lightly on the nose "You two, however."

Aang pouted "Hey. I'm a grown man too." she looked back to him looking as if she was trying not to laugh in his face and he blushed and scratched the back of his head "Although I may not have sounded like I was just then." she finally laughed "You know what I mean though, they're your family, what about them?"

"They'll always be my family, and they'll always be there for me. You two are my family now too. It's not just about what I want, we have to make this decision together." Katara laid her hand on his thigh "What do you want to do?"

Aang's expression changed. it calmed, but there was a hint of sadness in his eyes "I haven't been home in so long. It would be cool for you and Bumi to see where I grew up. I think I want to go back home."

"Well I think that would be perfect."

* * *

It was still early when Toph started making her trek to the kitchen where she knew Sokka would be. The head chef loved the water tribesman being there. The old lady had commented that she had never seen someone enjoy her food so much and she'd told him that any time she was there he was welcomed to come sit at the little table in the back of the kitchen and help himself to whatever he wanted. Sokka, of course, took the woman up on her offer and was there first thing in the morning.

The chef had just sat a plate with samples of everything she was making for breakfast in front of Sokka when she saw the little earth bender coming toward them. "Well good morning Little Missy. You're up early. Can I make you a plate too?"

"No ma'am. Thank you." she answered demurely and with a small bow, calling upon her years in Earth Kingdom high society.

The woman smiled and returned the bow "Well, if you need something I'll be right over there." she patted Sokka's arm "Let me know how everything is."

He smiled through a mouth full "It's always amazing."

The woman giggled and started walking away "Sweet little boy."

Toph sat in the chair across from Sokka. He glanced up from his plate for a second and went back to eating. She folded her hands into her lap and held her head down quietly for a few moments.

"Must be good." she said quietly "Are you even taking a breath in-between bites?"

He shrugged "It's delicious." he responded simply and continued eating.

"She is good." Toph said with a small smile.

Silence spread between them again.

She finally breathed out "Look. Sokka. I need to tell you something."

"No you don't." he said in an even tone before he took a bite of the honey roll from his plate.

"Yeah, I-"

"Look." he interrupted harshly looking up and landing his palm against the table "It's been a fucked up few months and we finally have some peace, so let me have it for a little while." he lifted his roll up a bit and spoke in a calmer tone "Just let me have some peace and happiness for a little while. Then you can say whatever you want." he took another bite of his roll.

"Meathead, I need to-"

"No. You don't. You can just let things stay how they are for a little while." he stood up "Just, a little while." and walked away.

* * *

Zuko got out of the car and slid his fingertips across the glossy black finish as he walked to the front. It had been far too long since he'd driven it. The mechanic had taken good care of it and his Uncle or cousin took it out once a week so it wouldn't sit idle.

Ozai bought the car for Zuko the day after he was born. When the doctors said that the too tiny prince may not be fine new father went out and bought the vehicle for his son, knowing otherwise. The car only moved if Zuko was in it, and when he was finally old enough to drive it himself it it hardly every moved. The car had less than 30,000 miles on it. Despite the car's origin, it was Zuko's pride and joy.

He pulled his sleeve down and brushed a small bit of dust off of the headlight as his sister met him at the front of the car. She pursed her lips at him "Really Zuzu, I hope you show Suki half the care and attention you show this car."

He smiled "Trust me, it's more than half."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes then she looked at the front of the sprawling villa "Do you even remember the last time we were here?"

"Yep." Zuko deadpanned as they started walking "Right before we left for Ember Island. You took forever to pack and we waited out here for thirty minutes before Ozai threatened to leave you."

Azula smiled a bit "Oh yeah. He said" she imitated her father's stance and deepened her voice as much as she could "Young lady, promptness is of the utmost importance, even if we are only going to the vacation house we must be on time."

The sibling let out a laugh that faded into a sad chuckle. Zuko placed his hand on his pocket "Well, lets get this over with."

They walked it through the front door and through the quiet house. A couple of maids came twice a week to keep the dust from settling. The large house sat empty most of the time.

"Do you think Yue and LuTen will live here when they get married?" Azula asked.

"I'm sure they will." Zuko answered with a shrug.

They walked out into the garden.

"The gardener has been shirking his duty." she commented as the touched a bush the looked a little dry "Mother would never let her garden look like this."

"We'll get the hose and tools and tend to it before we leave." he answered, keeping his pace.

"You said nothing about manual labor."

"Fine, let the garden look a mess."

She groaned "Fine. We'll spruce it up, but I'm chewing that gardener out."

"I'm sure you will."

After pausing at the garden shed to get a trowel they finally reached their destination, the turtleduck pond. Zuko pulled a small metal canister from his pocket. Toph had made it for him out of some of the silverware from the kitchen at the vacation house. He secretly filled the little container with some of Ozai's ashes when the pyre finally finished burning and Toph sealed the lid for him.

"Even Ozai was peaceful here. This pond was his favorite place." he stooped down and dug a small hole in the ground. "I hope you can learn to be peaceful in the next life." he said as he placed his father's ashes into the hole.

Azula stooped beside her brother, took the trowel, and covered the canister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that's a good place to start our little wrap-up. I'm finding this so hard to write. It's not that I don't know what I want to write, I think I just don't want to let it go, it's been so much fun writing this and hearing from you guys.
> 
> I'll try to get part two to you guys soon. Thank for everything.


	75. Outro part 2

Kuzon walked into the Iroh's office early in the morning. Iroh looked up from the papers he was going over and smiled. "Good morning young man. It is a beautiful morning, isn't it?"

Kuzon's hands were clasped tightly behind his back "Yes Sire." he answered stiffly.

Iroh put the papers down "What's on your mind Kuzon?"

Kuzon bowed deeply "I was supposed protect Princess Azula but I allowed her to be taken. I'm sorry I failed you, sir."

The Fire Lord got up and came from behind his desk "Stand my boy." Kuzon straightened up and Iroh leaned against his desk in front of him "You didn't  _allow_  her to be taken. The two of you were ambushed and you made a quick decision that may well have bought us the time we needed. If you weren't with Azula we wouldn't have found her. It's because of you my niece is back home and safe. I am eternally grateful."

Kuzon looked up in surprise "Sire, I-"

Iroh raised his hand "No, I won't hear any more of this self doubt." he stepped up and put a hand on the young man's shoulder "I'm very proud of you. Not many young people have your strength of character. You showed that the other day when you testified against your father."

"I only did what was right."

"That is true," Iroh conceded, stroking his beard "but it still must have been difficult for you."

"It wasn't pleasant. His attitude toward me made it easier."

Iroh thought back to Zhao calling Kuzon a shameful disgrace from across the courtroom "You do know that what he said isn't true, don't you."

"My father and I have never had an easy relationship. I've always been a disappointment to him. I spent my childhood trying to live up to his expectations.

"I was never strong enough, never tall enough, never fast enough, and then…" Kuzon held his head down "then I wasn't man enough."

Iroh stepped forward "But I see that you know those things aren't true."

"When I was younger it really got to me. But my two friends had amazing fathers who showed me that there was so much more to being a man."

Iroh smiled "Monk Gyatso and King Azibo were good men. You were lucky boys to have such men as role models."

"Yes Sire. We were." Kuzon bowed to Iroh again "Thank you for your time Fire Lord Iroh."

He patted Kuzon on the shoulder "Any time my boy." he turned to go back behind his desk as Kuzon turned to leave, but stopped as soon as he rounded the corner "Kuzon?"

Kuzon stopped "Yes Sire?"

"When you came in it was to apologize for not protecting Azula. What would have happened if the conversation had gone the opposite way. What if I had fired you, or even banished you."

"Then I would have taken your decision with grace."

"And what of my niece? I've seen the two of you together. I know what you mean to her. I'm sure she would not be happy if she knew why you came here."

He smirked a bit "She told me not to be an idiot."

* * *

Sokka blew the splinters away from the length of wood and eyeballed it before he dug his knife in near the top to start making the indention.

"What are you making now? Katara asked as she walked out to the bench in the courtyard where her brother sat.

"A cane for Aang. I think it's about time he looses that goofy ass crutch."

Katara sat down next to him "That's really sweet of you."

"Oh shut up." he mumbled as he continued to make the groove near the top of the cane.

They sat quietly for a moment "So, uh," she started awkwardly "Why won't you talk to Toph?"

Sokka sighed "Because I know what she's going to say and I don't want to hear it."

Katara perked up a bit "You do? What is it, she won't tell me."

Sokka paused his carving and turned to his sister with a huff "If I don't want to hear it then what makes you think I want to talk about it." he turned back to the cane, shaking his head in disbelief and frustration.

"You're right. I don't know what I was thinking. Sorry." she looked at the irritation on his face "Are you going to be okay?"

He paused again and shook his head "Yeah. I'll be alright…life, ya know."

"Yeah…life."

* * *

"Look who's here guys." LuTen announced as they walked into the dining room where everyone was eating lunch.

"Yue." Katara said with a huge smile as she and her brother got up and went to her, followed by Zuko, Azula and Iroh. "You look so good."

"Thanks to you."

"Okay, okay, that's enough." Sokka tugged at his sister's arm and she moved away "Come here girl."

Yue smiled and wrapped her arms around him, whispering in his ear "It's good to see you. Are you okay?"

"You know me too well." he whispered back "Nothing I won't get over.." he pulled back a bit, still holding onto her biceps "Is this jerk still being good to you." he nodded over at LuTen.

She laughed "He is. Very much."

"Egh, oogies. Sorry I asked." he backed away and she saw the princess.

"Azula. I'm so happy you're home."

The women hugged "I'm glad to be home. And I'm glad you're here. You got in just in time."

"In time?" Yue asked "In time for what?"

"I'm using Uncle's lounge for a karaoke party tonight."

Everyone's eyes stretched in surprise "Party?!" most of them said.

"Yes a party. Mai and Ty Lee are coming and we're going to have a good time together, and that's that."

* * *

"He's the cutest guy here." Ty Lee cooed at the baby in Azula's arms "Aren't you Bumi?"

The baby cooed and laughed at the new woman smiling at him.

"Kids love me." she said with a grin.

"Of course they do." Mai drawled "They think you are one." she looked at Bumi "Don't you little man?" he laughed harder at her "See. Told you."

Ursa laughed and reached for the little one "Come on Bumi, lets let everybody have fun."

She took him into his arms and her daughter and her friends said 'goodnight ' to the baby. Then she took him to where her parents were standing "We're off to bed."

Katara put her nose to his "Goodnight Mommy's baby." then she kissed his forehead before she turned her attention to Ursa "There are 5 bottle in the fridge and Mr. Boffles is in his bag with the diaper and wipes, but there are extras on-"

Ursa laughed "Katara, I know. He'll be fine."

She sighed, looking at Aang tickle Bumi's stomach "I know. I just-"

"I know." Ursa smiled at Zuko "I remember what it was like."

"Thank you for babysitting." Aang said as he kissed Ursa's cheek, then put his free arm around Katara.

"Anytime." she answered be for turning to the other little boy in the room "Come on Ezra. Bed time."

"Okay." Suki leaned down to her son "Goodnight Mommy."

"Good night My Love. Be good for Lady Ursa."

"I will." he ran to Ursa and they started walking. He turned back "Goodnight Zuzu."

Zuko smiled and waved as they left the room, then he noticed Mai and Ty Lee looking at him curiously and his face dropped "What?"

"Looks like you've grown up. Huh Zuzu." Mai said, barely containing her smirk.

"Don't call me that." he grumbled and his sister's friends started laughing.

Ty Lee ran to the rented stage, grabbed a mic and pulled her song up "Alright. Now that the old people and minors are gone let's do this!"

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better get this party started_

_Get this party started on a Saturday night_  
Everybody's waitin for me to arrive  
Sendin' out the message to all of my friends  
We'll be lookin flashy in my Mercedes Benz  
I got lotsa style, check my gold diamond rings  
I can go for miles if you know what I mean

And the fun began. Suki served as the bartender, mixing cocktails for all her friends who danced their way up and then went back to the dance floor, glasses in hand.

They ate snacks and mingled while Kuzon and Aang talked on the stage while they looked at the computer.

"I really want to do that one, but-" Aang held his head down.

"Yeah" Kuzon said sadly "Bumi's not here. Maybe you can do his part."

'I don't know. What about you?"

"Even if I wanted to, you know I can't do that falsetto."

Aang smiled "I know who can."

The guys sat on the stools Sokka and Kuzon got from the bar and swayed with the music

_Ooh ooooooooh oooooooooh ooh ooooooooh_

(Aang ) _Each day through my window I watch her as she passes by_  
I say to myself 'You're such a lucky guy'  
[To have a girl like her] Is truly a dream come true  
Out of all the fellas in the world, She belongs to you

(Guys) _But it was just my imagination  
Runnin' away with me-once again_  
 _it was just my imagination_  
Runnin' away with me

(Sokka)  _Soon we'll be married and raise a family, [oh yeah]_  
Have a cozy little house in the country with two children maybe three  
I tell you I can visualize it all.

_This couldn't be a dream, for too real it all seems_

_(_ Guys) _But it was just my imagination  
Runnin' away with me-once again_  
 _it was just my imagination_  
Runnin' away with me

(Kuzon) _Every night on my knees I pray ['Dear Lord]hear my plea_  
Don't ever let another take her away from me [or I would] surely die  
[Her love is] heavenly when her arms enfold me I hear a tender rhapsody  
But in reality, she doesn't even know me  
'Cause it was

(Guys)  _just my imagination  
Runnin' away with me-once again_  
 _it was just my imagination_  
Runnin' away with me

Katara came up onto the stage and went to Aang, cupping his face and kissing him "It's not your imagination."

He eased his arms around her waist "Feels like it sometimes." he pulled her closer and kissed her deeply.

Azula was standing there when Kuzon stepped down with his stool "So am I supposed to gush over you like those two saps over there."

"I wouldn't expect such a thing Princess." he leaned down to her ear "But that's only because I know you show your affection in private."

He kissed her cheek and walked away leaving her with a blush and a little smile on her face. Then she heard a not so melodic "Oooooooohhhhhhh." coming from the table behind her. She turned to see Yue, Suki, Mai and Ty Lee huddled together and laughing.

Azula snapped "Oh grow up." and went over to he bar where her brother, cousin and boyfriend were sitting.

As Katara helped Aang step down from the stage Sokka picked up the other two stools. While he stepped down Mai and Toph stepped up. He knew that Toph knew he passed her, she dipped her head a bit lower when she smelled his cologne.

Sokka sat down at the bar and watched as Toph spoke softly telling Mai which song to pull up for her. She gripped the microphone and stepped closer to the edge of the stage and the music started.

He hadn't heard this song before, but it wasn't Toph's usual style. It sounded ominous.

 _If I could... could forget him_  
I would... please believe me  
And I know that I should throw the towel in  
But baby it's not... not that easy hey

Sokka shook his head. He couldn't believe she was doing this now, and in this way.

 _You treat me so much better than him_  
And if I was sane there'd be no competition  
but I'm in love with someone else

He could feel the eyes on him. His sister, his friends, the ones who knew that the two of them communicated so much to each other through music. But he was too hurt to be embarrassed. All he asked for was a few days of peace and she couldn't even let him have that. He ran his thumb across the scar in his hand.

 _And I'm so sorry hey hey_  
I'm in love with another man  
And I know it ain't right hey  
You should go and find someone else

_Who can treat you right_

He shook his head, how dare she.

 _Give you the world_  
Someone who understands the man you are  
Cause baby you shine so bright  
And I would just dim your star  
A girl who'll treat you like you treat them  
Boy I know there's plenty women  
Who would love to have a man like you  
But I'm in love with someone else...

He got up and walked out.

Katara ran out behind her brother and the others, those who understood what was going on at least, just sat there and stared as Toph finished her song.

Mai helped her step down, telling her how beautiful her voice was. As soon as her feet hit the tiled floor she felt the unease in the room, that and the absence of the Water Tribe siblings. She went and sat at the table beside Aang as Mai put on another song.

"You didn't have to do that Toph." Aang said quietly.

"He wouldn't listen to me." she answer defensively.

"From what I understand he just asked for a few days. You could have gave him that. Or even until tomorrow. Tonight was supposed to be fun."

Toph crossed her arms and huffed "Well he started it. He sang that song."

"Because Kuzon and I asked him to.  _We_ wanted to do it, but Bumi used to do that part. Sokka was doing us a favor."

She covered her face and sighed "Damn. I'm an gigantic asshole."

"Can't disagree with that."

* * *

Somehow Sokka had gotten ahead of Katara. It took her a few minutes to find him. When she did he was out in the courtyard again, this time putting a dark varnish on the cane. She sat beside him.

"I'm sorry that happened."

"Eh," he grunted "I'm used to it." he looked at his sister "We all can't be as lucky as you."

She scoffed "Yeah, nothing says lucky like helping your husband recover from a coma after being shot in the back with lightning."

He stopped and looked at her "You know what I mean. From the second you two started messaging each other there's been this weird connection between you two." he sighed "I want a weird connection."

She put her arm around him and squeezed him "That's the least you deserve." she leaned her forehead on his cheek, then looked at him and smiled "Nobody's weirder than you."

He shoved her "Nobody but you."

* * *

Katara and Sokka walked back into the lounge as Azula and Mai stood on the stage and sang.

 _Do you remember the days_  
We built these paper mountains  
And sat and watched them burn  
I think I found my place  
Can't you feel it growing stronger  
Little conquerors

Suki had taken her place behind the bar again and Yue and Suki sat on the stools.

"So, is Zuko going to rap again tonight?" Yue asked before taking a sip of her drink.

Suki let a out a laughing "What?"

"I don't know." Ty Lee said "If he gets drunk enough he will."

"What!"

"You didn't know?" Ty Lee asked "Yeah. If he gets drunk enough Zuko loses all his inhibitions." she shrugged "Somehow that equates to him rapping."

"It's awesome." Yue added "I'm surprised no one told you about it, or that you haven't seen it."

"I've never seen him have more than one drink," Suki admitted "even at Katara and Aang's wedding."

"That's cause he's a lightweight." Ty Lee offered "It doesn't take much. It's a party, trust me, he'll get there."

* * *

The party moved on. They all sang, ate and drank, but there was still a heaviness in the air. Sokka made it a point not to even look in Toph's direction, and if she would get near him, he would move.

Sokka had been pretty quite since Toph had done her song. People held breath as he got up and pulled his selection up on the computer. He inhalrd, put the mic to his mouth-

 _I'm fucked up_  
Homie you fucked up  
But if God got us we then gon' be alright

 _we gon' be alright_  
we gon' be alright  
We gon' be alright  
Do you hear me, do you feel me? We gon' be alright  
we gon' be alright  
Huh? We gon' be alright  
we gon' be alright  
Do you hear me, do you feel me? We gon' be alright

The girls sat to the side and watched Zuko lip-sync the song with a drink in his hand and a serious look on his face.

"That's it." Azula said with a smile "Zuzu's there. We just have to play something to get him up there."

"I know just the song." Katara said with a grin.

When Sokka stepped down Katara took over DJ duty. She played one slow song, then she played what everyone was waiting on.

The beat pulsed through Zuko's body and he started dancing "Hell yeah. That's my shit." he jumped up on the stage and took up the mic

 _Hey how you doin lil mama lemme whisper in your ear_  
Tell you sumthing that you might like to hear  
You got a sexy ass body and your ass look soft  
Mind if I touch it? and see if its soft  
Naw I'm jus playin' unless you say I can  
And im known to be a real nasty man  
And they say a closed mouth dont get fed  
So I don't mind asking for head  
You heard what I said, we need to make our way to the bed  
And you can start usin' yo head  
You like to fuck, have yo legs open all in da butt  
Do it up slappin ass cuz the sex gets rough  
Switch the positions and ready to get down to business  
So you can see what you've been missin'  
You might had some but you never had none like this  
Just wait til you see my dick

 _Ay girl, wait till you see my dick_  
Wait till you see my dick  
Ay girl, wait till you see my dick  
I'ma beat dat pussy up

* * *

They party a little while longer before everyone started calling it a night. Katara and Aang were the first one to go to their room, mentioning something about the fact that this was the first time they would have a whole night alone together in almost a year.

Yue and LuTen weren't very far behind them, and not long after Suki ushered Zuko to his room.

"Suki…Suki, you're awesome." he slurred as he walked, slumped over her.

She laughed "You're awesome too Zuko."

"I lovvvve you.

"I love you too, Zuko."

He stooped and tried to stand up straight, but wobbled a bit "No, no, no. No. I love you. Like really a lot. Like I want to be yourrrr wife-band. Marry me Suki."

Suki wanted to laugh. She knew the liquor was talking. She patted him on his chest "Okay Zuko. Sure." she reached out and opened the door to his suite "Now come on and get some rest."

"Okay." he stumbled into the room "You made me happy." he looked at her and smiled. "I'm going to sleep now." and slumped down to his knees and stretched out on the carpet, falling asleep instantly.

Suki shook her head, went to the bedroom and got a pillow and blanket. She lifted his head and slid the pillow under him, threw the cover across him and kissed him on his forehead "Goodnight you big dork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! New songs!
> 
> Get The Party Started by Pink
> 
> Just My Imagination by The Temptations
> 
> I'm in Love With Another Man by Jasmine Sullivan
> 
> Walk by The Foo Fighters
> 
> Alright by Kendrick Lamar
> 
> The Whisper Song by The Ying Yang Twins
> 
> Well, I've stretched this out as long as I could. The next chapter is probably going to be a short one and it is the absolute last chapter.
> 
> Oh, and I love that so many of you thought Toph was pregnant, that made my week. You have no idea how hard it was to keep that one to myself.


	76. Outro part 3

Katara pulled the shirt over her head and opened the door for her brother.

"Hey guys, I jus-" he looked at her in Aang's shirt and messy hair and scowled "Oogies. It's broad daylight. Don't you two have any shame?"

"It's still morning Sokka, what do you want?"

"I came to ask what time we're heading out."

"After lunch. Appa will be full and rested. The trip back to Meela and Tseten's shouldn't take too long."

"And how long before you guys go to the mountains?"

Katara shrugged "A week I guess. When are you going back home?"

"I've got some things I want to finish up for Meela. I'll go after that, or maybe I'll come back here, I mean, Zuko owes me and all."

"You could come crash with us sometimes."

"I think that's a no. I'd rather not make conversations with you dressed like that a regular thing. You're making me uncomfortable. I'm going to pack." he turned to leave.

"Hey." she called out to stop him "Are you doing alright?"

He shrugged "I'll live." and walked away.

Katara sighed deeply and closed the door. Aang stuck his head out and looked around "Are they gone?"

"Yes. Sokka was checking to see what time we're leaving."

Aang grinned "Good. So I don't have to put pants on ." he hobbled out of the doorway and stood up as straight as he could placing his fist triumphantly on his naked hips "Now, about that conversation we were having before we were interrupted."

Katara couldn't help but laugh "You are so silly."

* * *

"Are you ready?" Mai asked as she walked up to Toph.

"Are you sure about this. I mean me as a model, come on."

"Hey, I told you when I met you, you're exactly what I need. I'm trying to shake things up."

"I could stand off stage and cause a some trimmers for you."

Mai rubbed her chin "That's not a bad idea."

Toph sighed and shook her head "I was joking."

"I know, but I still like the thought." she reached down and took Toph's hands "Come on. I have a half a sketch book of designs just for you, and Ty Lee has all these makeup ideas. We'll go all over the place and raise hell. It'll be fun."

"I do like raising hell." Toph considered.

"I know you do."

"I guess I'll be your model…I still can't see it though."

Mai laughed.

* * *

Zuko and Suki waved as Appa took to the sky.

"It was nice of Azula and Kuzon to go and help them move." Suki said as she dropped her hand.

"They want to meet Tseten and Meela, and Kuzon wants to check on the twins."

"That'll be nice." they turned and started walking.

The couple walked for a while and Zuko reached over and took Suki's hand "Suki, did you mean what you said last night?"

She thought for a second "When." she laughed "I'm surprised you remember anything from last night."

He smiled and looked down, "I don't remember much," he looked at her 'but I do remember you agreeing to marry me."

Suki stopped "Wha- you were sloshed. I didn't think you were serious."

He faced her "I was. I don't remember exactly what I said, but I do remember being happy you said 'yes'…Did you mean it?"

"I," she bit her lip, "well I thought you were just talking nonsense. I didn't realize you were serious. If I had…"

He shook his head sadly "It's okay. I get it."

He turned to walk away ,loosening the grip he had on her hand, but she tightened hers and stopped him. When he turned around she kissed him "If I had known you were serious I would have told you that I would be proud to be your wife."

* * *

 

_4 months later_

Their friends stood circled around them as they shared their first dance. The couple moved gracefully around the dance floor with great smiles on their faces.

"They're beautiful." Katara said sweetly, swaying with Bumi sitting on her hip, his head leaned against her shoulder as he fought to keep his eyes open.

"They are." Xing Ying said with a noticeable hitch in her voice.

Xing Yee wrapped her arm around her twin's and moved closer "Are you okay? I told you, we can leave if you feel like you need to."

She shook her head and glided her fingers around to too large studded cuff around her wrist "I'm okay."

Katara and Aang gave a questioning look and Xing Yee shook her head. Xing Ying patted her sisters arm "It's fine." she held her wrist up to her heart. This is Bumi's. He gave it to me the morning after your wedding," she paused to take a breath "when he proposed."

Sokka and Aang, who were standing behind the ladies started at each other for a moment, and Katara said "Oh, Honey, we didn't know."

"She didn't tell anyone but me," Yee said holding her sister tighter.

They all gathered closer and hugged Xing Ying. They moved back to their places right as Zuko dipped Suki deeply and Ezra surprised him by jumping onto his back. He looked back at the boy and smiled bigger, something that everyone didn't think was possible.

"He's pretty light on his feet for a goofball." Toph commented to Kuzon and Azula "Maybe I should be calling him Twinlketoes."

Azula waved her hand dismissively "That's too easy. You can come up with something better than that."

"You're right. I can."

The music changed and Kuzon bowed to Toph "Miss Beifong, may I have this dance."

"Sure. Only if I get to lead."

Kuzon said "I wouldn't have it any other way." she leaned over to Azula "I'll try to bring him back in one piece."

Azula laughed and watched them go onto the dance floor along with quite a few others. She looked over a few feet and noticed Katara bouncing Bumi on her hip while he squirmed in her arms. She walked over to them "What's wrong?"

"He's tired. He was dozing off, but the change of music woke him up. His travel crib is set up in the lounge, I'm going to go lay him down."

"I'll do it." Azula volunteered.

Aang and Katara looked at each other "What?" Aang asked.

Azula landed her hands on her hips "You heard me." she reached out for the baby "Come to Auntie, Little Prince."

He reached over and she took him into her arms, and she waved his parents off "Go dance or something."

Azula walked down the hall and into her uncle's lounge. Bumi took one look at the little crib and started fussing "No, no Little Prince don't be like that." she said in a stern, yet sweet way that only she could "You may as well take a nap now so you can wake up in time to get cake. You want sweets don't you?" he fussed more and tried to wriggle his way out of her arms.

"Shhhhh." she cradled him in her arms.

_La da da daaah ahh_

_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream_

_I know you, the gleam in your eye is so familiar a gleam_

_Now I know it's true that visions are seldom all the seem_

_But if I know you, I know what you'll do_

_You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream._

Azula kissed the sleeping baby on the forehead.

"You're good at that, Princess." Kuzon said quietly from where he stood by the door.

"I'm good at everything." she said as she carefully laid the baby in the crib.

"I don't disagree." he walked up behind her and snaked his hands around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder "It was nice of you to take him. They're having fun out there."

"Well, I don't get to see Bumi all the time." she brushed some hair out of his face, then turned her head back to Kuzon "Besides, I can use the practice."

He smiled and opened his hand across her stomach "So, when do we get to tell everyone?"

She turned in his arms "We'll wait until Zuzu and Suki get back from their honeymoon in a couple of weeks. I want to let them have their time."

He kissed her "Yes Princess."

* * *

The rocked together slowly. Aang with one hand pressed gently into the small of his wife's back, the other gripped on the head of the cane Sokka had made especially for him.

Katara rested her head on her husband's chest, her hands on his back. They reveled in the comfort of all they had: a home, an extended family, each other. Who could have known that a simple internet message would lead to their destiny?

Yes. Who indeed ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final song, Once Upon a Dream from the Sleeping Beauty (animated) soundtrack.
> 
> Well, that's it. It's done. There'll be companion pieces and outtake type stuff coming up (most of it will be on the tumblr. I'll compile what I can and post here and add it as I go). From November 21, 2015 - November 28 the characters will take the blog over.
> 
> This was supposed to be a 10 chapter, strictly Kataang story, but it grew and grew. Now, at 75 chapters (not counting the extras) and at least a half dozen ships we're finally at the end. Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the love through this whole thing. You all made this so much fun to write.
> 
> Much love
> 
> Rose


End file.
